


Di ghiaccio e d'acciaio

by VanessaSpark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Character Study, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Game of Thrones Alternate Seasons 07-08, Hurts So Good, Italiano | Italian, Loss of Virginity, Love, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, POV Sandor Clegane, POV Sansa Stark, Passion, Personal Growth, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, il trono di spade
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 99,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSpark/pseuds/VanessaSpark
Summary: Sansa Stark e il Mastino. Due esseri che non potrebbero essere più diversi.Eppure hanno le stesse ferite aperte e gli stessi muri alzati. Ed entrambi devono affrontare un percorso di crescita e consapevolezza per sconfiggere le proprie paure.Le loro strade si incrociano e si dividono, per poi trovarsi ancora.70% Trono di spade 30% me.Iniziamo dalla seconda e terza stagione ad Approdo del re (in cui la storia è fedele), per poi seguire i personaggi a Grande Inverno durante la settima e ottava stagione (che sono state modificate).Tutto ciò che non viene chiaramente narrato in modo diverso si intende fedele al libro e/o allo show.Se qualcuno potesse e volesse tradurre la storia in inglese e pubblicarla è autorizzato, mi basta essere indicata come l'autrice.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark & Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 24
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima fanfiction. Ho pensato molto se scriverla o se lasciarla semplicemente nella mia testa, ma mi piacerebbe che qualcun altro potesse divertirsi a leggerla come io mi sono divertita a scriverla.  
> Ho cercato di approfondire i caratteri dei personaggi, soprattutto di quelli che non erano POV nei libri. Nel farlo mi sono però attenuta alle descrizioni di GRRM, cercando di non inventare situazioni o dialoghi palesemente inverosimili.  
> Per me era molto importante mostrare come si è sviluppato il rapporto tra i personaggi principali della mia fanfiction, per questo troverete molte descrizioni delle loro riflessioni. Volevo provare a capire cosa c'era dietro alle loro azioni, soprattutto a quelle che nello show sono rimaste poco chiare.  
> Ovviamente ho inserito anche molte scene nuove, che spero si inseriscano bene nella narrazione.  
> E sì, c'è anche parecchio sesso, violenza, dolore, sesso, struggimento... l'ho già detto sesso? Ma non fine a se stesso.  
> Quindi se cercate un prodotto mordi e fuggi, questo probabilmente non fa per voi, ma se volete gustarvi la cena dall'antipasto al dolce... buona lettura!  
> P. S.  
> Ammetto che sono un po' emozionata.  
> Mi piacerebbe riceve le vostre opinioni.  
> Non temete, sono italiana, sopporto bene le critiche!  
> A presto

NOTA: Questa ff è scritta da vari punti di vista, uno per capitolo. La storia è narrata in terza persona, ma il narratore è assimilabile al pensiero diretto del personaggio POV. Ciò significa che tutto il narrato è ciò che il personaggio pensa, sente, vede, sa. Non viene dato quindi nessun parere, giudizio o informazione aggiuntiva da parte della voce narrante, poiché tutto quello che racconta non è nulla di più di ciò che sa il POV. Per questa ragione, tutta la parte inconscia dei POV non viene esplicitamente spiegata, ma si può solo dedurre dai pensieri e dai sentimenti consci, mano a mano che questi si creano o si palesano. Aggiungo che la storia è un crossover fra i romanzi e la serie, i personaggi quindi possono presentare caratteristiche dell'uno o dell'altra.  
Per chiarire alcuni aspetti inserisco a seguire le età dei personaggi al momento in cui la mia storia inizia.  
Sansa 14  
Sandor 29  
Baelish 31  
Tyrion 26  
Joffrey 16  
Cersei/Jaime 34  
Tywin 59  
Margaery 17  
Jon 17  
Daenerys 17  
Arya 12

PROLOGO

297 CA  
Joffrey Baratheon è re di Westeros.  
È succeduto a Re Robert Baratheon, ufficialmente morto durante una battuta di caccia.  
Joffrey però non è il legittimo erede, egli infatti non è figlio di re Robert, ma della regina Cersei e di suo fratello Jaime Lannister.  
Uno dei pochi ad esserne a conoscenza era Lord Eddard Stark (detto Ned), Primo Cavaliere di Re Robert, che dopo la morte del re ha comunicato la sua scoperta a Lord Stannis Baratheon (fratello del defunto re e legittimo erede) e al consiglio di corte.  
Non avendo però prove consistenti, questo gli costa la condanna a morte per alto tradimento.  
Questo scatena una serie di eventi in tutto il paese: a sud Renly Baratheon (fratello minore di Robert e Stannis) raduna un armata con il sostegno della famiglia Tyrell, per prendere il potere e diventare re.  
A est, Stannis Baratheon, legittimo re per titolo dinastico, col sostegno di una sacerdotessa raduna i suoi vessilli per muovere guerra al fratello minore Renly e al nipote bastardo Joffrey.  
Nel Nord Robb Stark, primogenito di Eddard Stark, con il supporto di tutti i suoi alfieri, dichiara guerra a Joffrey per aver giustiziato suo padre.  
Nelle Isole di ferro, Balon Greyjoy approfitta del caos generatosi per tornare muovere guerra al Nord, nel tentativo di rendere la sue isole un regno autonomo.  
298 CA  
La guerra dei cinque re infuria.  
Ad Approdo del re Lady Sansa, figlia secondogenita di Eddard Stark e sorella di Robb Stark è ostaggio della famiglia reale. Prima che suo padre fosse accusato, era ufficialmente fidanzata con Joffrey e tale matrimonio non è stato annullato nemmeno dopo l'esecuzione di Lord Stark.  
Joffrey però dà forti segni di instabilità mentale (dovuti probabilmente al fatto di essere frutto di incesto) ed è sempre più violento nei confronti della ragazza.  
A tentare di gestire la situazione sempre più difficile, c'è Tyrion Lannister (detto il Folletto, a causa del suo nanismo) fratello minore della regina madre e zio di re Joffrey, che è stato nominato Primo Cavaliere.  
Egli cerca di governare al posto del nipote incapace, e di assicurarsi che egli non uccida la sua promessa sposa; questo non solo per compassione verso Lady Sansa, ma anche perché Robb Stark, proclamato Re del Nord, ha catturato e tiene prigioniero suo fratello Jaime Lannister (padre naturale di Joffrey) e la morte di Sansa Stark potrebbe significare la morte di Jaime.  
Per impedire a suo nipote Joffrey di fargli del male, Tyrion Lannister chiede aiuto alla guardia del corpo del re, Sandor Clegane (detto il Mastino), un uomo alto, molto forte e di brutto carattere, famoso per l'ustione che gli ricopre una parte del viso.

SANDOR  
Scese le scale della balconata accompagnata da due cappe dorate: dal modo in cui Joffrey la faceva scortare pareva che fosse un fottuto bruto, e non una bambina.  
Attraversò la sala tenendo la schiena dritta e il passo fermo, ma doveva essere spaventata: ormai aveva fin troppa esperienza per illudersi che quando il re la mandava a chiamare non fosse per farle del male fisico o morale, o entrambi.  
«Bene bene» le disse con quel sorrisetto perfido che non preannunciava nulla di buono «eccola qui la mia promessa sposa!»  
Sansa si fermò alla base dei gradini e fece l'inchino, era dannatamente leggera e perfetta, anche quando sapeva che qualcosa di terribile stava per succederle. Che genere di ragazza non tremava come una foglia davanti ad un re stupido e maligno che si divertiva a torturarla?  
Che genere di ragazza alla mercé di Boros e Trent, manteneva i lineamenti impassibili e gli occhi vuoti come quelli di un cadavere?  
Probabilmente una che sapeva ciò che sarebbe successo se avesse mostrato emozioni.  
«Vostra Grazia» rispose alzando lo sguardo.  
«Devo darti un triste notizia» fece una pausa «riguarda il tuo fratello traditore» altra pausa «sai cosa ha fatto?»  
«No maestà» disse piano.  
«Ha attaccato il mio esercito, ha falciato via un'intera guarnigione di soldati, uomini dei Lannister, cavalieri, fanteria.. valorosi soldati fedeli a me, a me, il re!» gridò.  
«Sono desolata altezza... »  
«Desolata?» rise «lei è desolata! Sai cosa me ne faccio della tua desolazione?»  
«Nulla vostra maestà»  
«Esatto, nulla!» tuonò «È tuo fratello che voglio. La sua testa, là, fuori, sulla stessa picca su cui era quella di tuo padre!»  
Lei non disse nulla, non si mosse, inespressiva come sempre.  
«Non è quello che vuoi anche tu?» continuò Joffrey.  
La risposta tardò un istante.  
«Non è quello che vuoi anche tu?» strillò. Quel figlio di puttana non era un re, era una fottuta gallina starnazzante.  
«Sì altezza» rispose.  
«Non mi sembri convinta Sansa, non è che li stai difendendo vero?»  
«No, maestà!» e le sue spalle ebbero un tremito.  
Joffrey ghignò. Era un povero coglione per la totalità delle cose che lo riguardavano, ma pareva avere un dono per cogliere gli attimi di fragilità della sua vittima preferita.  
«Io invece ho il sospetto di sì...»  
«No maestà, ve lo giuro, non so dove sia, non so più nulla di Robb...»  
«Osi chiamarlo per nome? È un traditore, un rifiuto, un morto che cammina e ben presto bacerai la sua testa mozzata!»  
Sansa non rispose.  
«Dov'è?»  
«Non lo so»  
«Dov'è? Dimmi i suoi piani!»  
«Non lo so maestà ve lo giuro!»  
Era logico che non lo sapesse, erano due anni che non vedeva la sua famiglia, erano due anni che era prigioniera e ostaggio nella fortezza rossa. L'eunuco la sorvegliava, Ditocorto la sorvegliava. La regina la sorvegliava. Perfino lui la sorvegliava.  
Nessuno avrebbe potuto farle avere alcuna notizia dei suoi, men che meno informazioni militari.  
Quella di Joffrey era tutta scena.  
Infatti un istante dopo fece un cenno a Boros che la colpi allo stomaco.  
Quel bastardo non aveva esitato un attimo. Non esitava mai. Non gli interessava che fosse una cosina esile e piccola, non gli importava che gli occhi le diventassero lucidi, non gli interessava che soffocasse i lamenti. La rabbia gli fece contrarre i muscoli delle braccia.  
Lei barcollò all'indietro ma non cadde e si ricompose davanti al re.  
«Maestà vi prego...»  
Boros estrasse la spada la colpí col piatto della lama, sulla schiena e al ventre.  
Ma Joffrey non era soddisfatto, evidentemente Sansa restava troppo composta o lui non si accontentava più di vederla barcollante «Ser Meryn, questa traditrice non conosce l'umiltà».  
A quel punto, mente Boros la teneva per le spalle, Trent afferò lo scollo del vestito e lo lacerò insieme a parte della sottoveste.  
Si piegò su se stessa cercando di coprirsi, ma dal suo posto in piedi alla sinistra del re, la pelle bianca del seno gli si offrì inaspettata e, malgrado il modo, irresistibile.  
Finalmente le lacrime le salirono agli occhi e scesero silenziose, ma il piccolo bastardo non sembrava ancora soddisfatto.  
Fece un altro cenno a Trent che allungò una mano verso Sansa che gridò.  
Senza rendersene conto portò la mano alla spada e scese un gradino, poi una voce lo fermò.  
E con lui tutto il resto.  
Il Folletto.  
Sansa fu lasciata libera di scivolare a terra, le braccia strette intorno al petto nudo.  
«Datele qualcosa per coprirsi» ordinò il nano.  
Non aspettava altro. Scese i gradini mancati, si sfilò il mantello e glielo pose sulle spalle.  
Sansa lo strinse a sé «Grazie» non dimenticò di dire, guardandolo per un istante con gli occhi ancora lucidi.  
«State bene mia signora?» disse Tyrion.  
Annuì.  
«Scortate Lady Sansa nei suoi appartamenti» gli disse.  
La aiutò ad alzarsi.  
Camminò in silenzio, un passo dietro di lei, finché non giunsero alla porta delle sue stanze.  
«Vi ringrazio molto» la dolcezza nella sua voce era insopportabile.  
«Vuole vederti piangere, gridare, implorare. Fallo e basta, no?»  
«Io non più niente ser, a parte la mia dignità. È tutto ciò che mi rimane, che abbia ancora un valore» gli parve che accennasse un sorriso.  
«Buona giornata» e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.  
Quella sera, poco dopo essere rientrato nella sua stanza, una donna gli bussò alla porta «Lady Sansa vi ringrazia per i vostri servigi».  
Gli aveva rimandato il mantello.  
Si stese sul letto.  
Ragazzina..  
“I vostri servigi”.  
Quali servigi? Stare immobile come tutti gli altri a guardare mentre quello stronzetto la umiliava davanti alla corte?  
Nessuno aveva mosso un dito.  
Gli venne il vomito.  
Non era certo il tipo d'uomo che provava rimorsi, nella sua vita aveva fatto cose ben peggiori che rimanere a guardare, eppure quella sera era diverso: si faceva schifo.  
Avrebbe dovuto ucciderli.  
Trent e Boros li avrebbe volentieri impalati insieme, come pezzi di maiale su uno spiedo; quel piccolo pezzo di merda invece avrebbe voluto infilzarlo sulle lame di quel dannato trono.  
Ghignò. Già avrebbe voluto farlo, e poi l'avrebbe portata via. A casa sua, da sua madre. Gli avrebbero dato un bel po' di denaro, si disse.  
Chiuse gli occhi e quelle piccole mani che cercavano di coprirsi il seno gli balenarono davanti.  
Sì alzo, buttò giù un lungo sorso di vino e poi si rimise a letto.  
“Dormi!” si disse.  
Di nuovo. Di nuovo l'attimo in cui la stoffa si lacerava mostrando quel seno piccolo e rotondo. Solo un attimo, un battito di ciglia, un niente, eppure era ancora lì, nella sua testa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci al secondo capito. Il primo ripercorreva sostanzialmente una scena già avvenuta, ma con qualche piccolo approfondimento. I prossimi due capitoli, invece saranno farina del mio sacco.  
> Commenti e critiche sono i benvenuti.  
> Buona lettura

SANSA  
Le doleva ovunque.  
Il ventre, la schiena, le gambe.  
Le sembrava che ogni volta colpissero più forte.  
Ma soprattutto le doleva dentro.  
Di tutto quello che Joffrey le aveva fatto, lasciare che Ser Meryn le strappasse il vestito era certo la cosa peggiore.  
L'aveva vista tutta la corte, uomini, donne, paggi, serve e buffoni, chiunque sapeva di lei, chiunque rideva di lei.  
Gente che un tempo si era spostata al suo passaggio, gente che un tempo non avrebbe avuto nemmeno il coraggio di guardarla, adesso sogghignava, la additava, la derideva, e non si prendevano nemmeno il disturbo di nasconderlo.  
Erano inferiori a lei, figli e figlie di case minori, rami cadetti di chissà dove la cui storia era piu recente del suo paio di scarpe, tutti giunti lì per strappare un pezzo di nobiltà da cucire sul proprio stendardo; gente infima e abbietta, che non aveva la minima idea di cosa significasse essere figlia del Nord, essere una Stark. E l'avevavo vista in ginocchio, coprirsi il seno con le braccia, come una selvaggia di Sothoros.  
Una sgualdrina qualunque.  
La più miserabile delle creature.  
Nei giorni successivi era rimasta nella sua stanza il più possibile, sperando che Joffrey si dimencasse di lei, ma quel giorno aveva sentito il bisogno di uscire, così era andata nel parco degli dei, per pregare per la sua famiglia.  
Alla madre chiese di protegge la sua, di tenerla salva e in salute, e di fargliela riabbracciare il prima possibile. Al guerriero chiese di guidare Robb “Proteggetelo in battaglia, vegliate su di lui, guidate le sue decisioni, rendetelo saggio e forte affinché sappia sconfiggere i nostri nemici e uccidere ogni Lannister sulla faccia della terra”.  
Ebbe un fremito mentre lo pensava: la preghiera ribelle di una traditrice “Fate che uccida il mio amato Joffrey”.  
Era un pensiero talmente pericoloso che quando sentí un rumore alle spalle si voltò di scatto.  
«Lord Baelish» disse.  
Il cuore le batteva disperatamente per il terrore che potesse aver udito i suoi pensieri.  
«Vi disturbo?»  
«No»  
«Speravo di trovarvi qui. Sono molto in ansia per voi!»  
«Perché?»  
«Dovete fare più attenzione a corte: con vostro fratello in guerra aperta contro la corona la vostra posizione non fa che peggiorare. E disgraziatamente per voi i successi militari di Robb corrisponderanno ad un inasprimento dei rapporti coi Lannister».  
«Io non ho nulla a che vedere con mio fratello. Gli ho scritto di giurare fedeltà a Joffrey, non mi ha ascoltata. Non ho rapporti con lui da due anni, non ho nulla a che vedere con la guerra, sono una suddita fedele».  
«Ne sono sicuro. Ma cosa succederebbe se il re si indisponesse talmente tanto da smettere di amarvi, da cambiare idea su di voi?»  
Sussultò “Sarebbe fantastico” pensò, ma cercò di rimanere neutra «Non mi occupo di queste cose».  
«Dovreste, è il vostro futuro. So bene che vivere qui non è facile, so bene che siete sola, circondata da falsi amici, che non avete nessuno di cui fidarvi, ma siete intelligente e di certo capite che la vostra vita si tiene su fili molto fragili..»  
Aveva ragione.  
Non voleva mostrare quanto quelle parole la toccassero, ma sapeva che aveva ragione.  
Alzò gli occhi su di lui e lo trovò improvvisamente vicino, molto vicino.  
«Quello dell'altro giorno era solo un avvertimento. Farvi colpire in quel modo, farvi spogliare di fronte alla corte...» non poté fare a meno di abbassare lo sguardo per la vergogna «Io ero lì Sansa, ho visto, tutto... Dovete cercare di non irritare il nostro re, o la prossima volta cosa vi farà?»  
l'uomo le scostò i capelli via dalla spalla, e le sue dita la accarezzarono. Cosa? Cosa poteva farle di peggio?  
Farla spogliare completamente? Farla frustare? Farle strappare la lingua? Erano cose che Joffrey aveva già fatto e che non avrebbe faticato ad ordinare di nuovo. Improvvisamente si sentí male. Fece un passo in dietro e si appoggiò al muretto «Io prego gli dei di essere una buona sposa per il mio re» rispose pallida, recitando a memoria.  
L'uomo le si avvicinò ancora e le sollevò il mento «Ma certo che sì, io lo so! Non ho dubbi sulla vostra nobiltà d'animo.. Io so chi siete Sansa, non è di me che dovete avere paura.»  
Annuì.  
«E voi sapete chi sono io?» aggiunse  
«Sì mio signore, siete il Maestro del conio, suddito fedele del re».  
Le sorrise, quel sorriso sghembo che pareva sempre nascondere altro.  
«Brava» disse, poi improvvisamente si chinò su di lei, le avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio e sussurrò «e sono Petyr Baelish, devoto a voi»


	3. Chapter 3

SANDOR  
Il Folletto lo aveva mandato a chiamare, era una cosa abbastanza insolita.  
Doveva riguardare la “fichetta isterica” che più che mai si stava rivelando impossibile da controllare, e ormai persino da contenere.  
Entrò negli appartamenti del primo Cavaliere, non c'era più stato da quando era andato a prendere Sansa insieme ad altre due guardie reali, per condurla dalla regina, dopo l'arresto di Eddard Stark.  
Tyrion Lannister non gli piaceva particolarmente, ma era sicuramente l'unico Lannister che non disprezzasse.  
«Eccoti qua Clegane!» disse il folletto.  
Lui salutò il nano e ignorò il mercenario che si portava dietro.  
«Ti ho fatto venire perché devi occuparti di una faccenda delicata. Come avrai notato il nostro delizioso monarca è un giovane vigoroso, ma la troppa pressione dovuta alle responsabilità lo rende irritabile minando la sua innata propensione al governare...» fece una pausa che sottolineò la colossale stronzata appena detta «Un ragazzo della sua età troverebbe certo giovamento se potesse adeguatamente scaricarsi e... soddisfare i suoi bisogni.»  
«Mi stai dicendo che gli devo trovare una puttana?»  
«Esattamente»  
«Tu vuoi che porti una fottuta puttana al re?»  
«Non serve ripeterlo Clegane, fallo e basta. Credo che tu sappia dove andare»  
«Perché non gliela trovi tu, conosci l'articolo meglio di chiunque altro!»  
«Vero. Ma primo, la mia posizione mi impone una certa discrezione nei movimenti, secondo, te lo sto ordinando e terzo, sono certo che il regalo non sarebbe altrettanto gradito se fossi io a presentarglielo, mentre tu... sei il suo fedele Mastino!»  
Grugní «E che tipo di puttana vuoi che gli porti?» chiese.  
«Una di quelle che fotte dovrebbe andar bene» rispose voltandosi verso la scrivania.  
Coglione di un Lannister, si credeva sempre il più intelligente di tutti.  
«La vuoi giovane o vecchia? Bella o brutta? Esperta o vergine? Questo voglio sapere, che cosa cazzo gli piace?»  
Tyrion si volse di nuovo, questa volta con uno sguardo incuriosito «Accidenti, sai che non lo so? Cosa potrebbe piacere a mio nipote...» si batté l'indice sulle labbra, riflettendo.  
«Beh Clegane, fai tu, dopotutto passi con lui più tempo di tutti noi! Portagliene tre o quattro in modo che possa scegliere. E prendine pure una per te, sul conto della corona. Il reame te ne è riconoscente» disse ironico.  
Si voltò per andare, ma quando fu sulla porta il Folletto lo richiamò «Ah Mastino, non portargli ragazze che ricordino Lady Sansa, meglio non mettergli in testa certe fantasie...»  
Si allontanò di malumore e lasciò la fortezza rossa di altrettanto malumore.  
Si potevano trovare baldracche ovunque ad Approdo del re, in qualunque taverna, locanda, e a qualunque angolo della strada.  
Non era necessario andare nei bordelli.  
Tuttavia, per trovare le puttane al re andò da Ditocorto, non perché ne fosse un estimatore, ma perché pensò che fossero le uniche puttane da poter introdurre alla Fortezza Rossa.  
Entrò. Un frocetto biondo gli andò incontro «Prego mio signore, accomodatevi, cosa desiderate?»  
«Ragazze»  
«Molto bene, avete delle preferenze?»  
«No, fatemele vedere»  
«Certo. Venite con me.»  
Lo portò in una stanza circolare e un attimo dopo una dozzina di ragazze si allinearono davanti a lui. Una dopo l'altra si slacciarono la veste, che cadde a terra, e fecero un giro su loro stesse.  
Ditocorto sapeva selezionare, doveva riconoscerlo: erano tutte fiche di prima scelta.  
Alcune più mature, altre sembravano poco più che bambine, bionde, brune.. «Rosse no» disse.  
Il frocetto face un cenno e l'unica ragazza rossa uscì svelta dalla fila.  
Ne indicò tre, una con le tette grandi e i fianchi formosi, una magra e biondissima, e una straniera, dalla pelle scura e tanta peluria.  
«Le voglio pronte subito, presentabili, vanno alla Fortezza rossa»  
«Alla fortezza?»  
«Sì, sul conto della corona, per ordine deI Primo Cavaliere.»  
«Oh certo certo. Svelte ragazze» le tre uscirono velocemente.  
«E nell'attesa, qualcosa per voi?» due ragazze uscirono dalla fila e gli si avvicinarono come gatte, strusciandoglisi addosso.  
Lo guardavano fisso, come se il suo viso non avesse nulla di strano.  
Quella più giovane, una ragazza formosa che poteva avere quindici anni, gli prese una mano, baciò la punta delle dita e se la poggiò sul seno.  
«Venite con me, mio signore, siete così alto e forte...»  
Dopotutto poteva cogliere l'offerta del nano.. La attirò a sé stringendo la presa e sentí il capezzolo inturgidirsi.  
E fu di nuovo nella sala del trono, e davanti a sé non c'era più una prostituta nuda che si esibiva, e il seno era quello piccolo e tondo che Sansa Stark cercava di coprire con le braccia. Il ricordo gli balenò nella mente, reale come l'odore di incenso che riempiva l'aria.  
Strinse il seno della ragazza fino a farle male e la spinse via «Non mi piacciono le ragazzine»  
Il frocetto si fece avanti «Abbiamo donne mature se preferite.. »  
«No. Ditocorto non si arricchirà con me.  
Dite a quelle tre di sbrigarsi» e uscì in strada.  
Mentre cavalcava verso la Fortezza, con le tre puttane nella portantina dietro di lui, si chiese che cazzo gli fosse successo.  
Non era mai stato un frequentatore di bordelli, ma le puttane di Lord Baelish non erano le sudice baldracche che si scopavano dietro un carro in un vicolo puzzolente. Erano giovani, belle, eccitanti.. ma qualcosa era mancato, qualcosa era successo dentro di lui, e tutto quello che aveva provato era stato squallore. E voglia di bere.  
Voleva del vino, e tanto.  
Mentre saliva le scale le ragazze di Ditocorto ridacchiavano dietro di lui in modo insopportabile, ecco perché non gli piacevano le puttane: parlavano troppo. Erano tutte eccitate di trovarsi a corte, tutte eccitate di andare dal re, senza sapere minimamente che tipo di corte fosse, né che tipo di re fosse Joffrey.  
Mentre percorrevano un porticato incrociarono Sansa Stark e la sua cameriera, l'uccellino guardò altrove, mentre l'altra ragazza osservò il terzetto che lo seguiva.  
Quando fu arrivato alla stanza del re si fece annunciare.  
«Mastino? Che vuoi?»  
«Vi porto un dono altezza, da parte del concilio ristretto. Una distrazione dai vostri impegni» e si fece da parte mostrando le ragazze.  
Joffrey le guardò stupito, poi lo sguardo malevolo che conosceva bene comparve nei suoi occhi «Bene, era giusto una serata molto noiosa. Torna domattina per ricondurle a casa»  
«Sì maestà»  
Andò a riferire a Tyrion che il pacco era stato consegnato e poi andò nelle cucine per prendersi finalmente qualcosa da bere.  
Camminò avanti e indietro sul bastione, guardando Approdo del re illuminarsi per la notte, a quell'ora, e vista da lassù, faceva un po' meno schifo.  
Bevve l'ultimo sorso e scese di nuovo verso il basso, senza sapere bene dove stesse andando, anzi sì, lo sapeva, e infatti quando la sagoma scura di Sansa Stark comparve dalla scala, non ne fu affatto sorpreso.  
«Non è un po' tardi per andare in giro da sola uccellino?»  
«La Fortezza è casa mia, sono al sicuro qui»  
Eccola, la solita risposta imparata a memoria.  
«Già, al sicuro, col tuo promesso sposo e le sue fidate guardie...»  
«Il re è buono e giusto, e può contare su uomini come voi che provvedono ai suoi bisogni...» fece una pausa che gli fece trattenere il fiato «ho saputo che questa sera ve ne siete occupato personalmente»  
«Il re ha bisogno di allentare la tensione, altrimenti potrebbe cercare altri modi per distrarsi»  
«Se ritenete che tre cortigiane siano ciò di cui ha bisogno, non posso far altro che ringraziarvi»  
«Non ha a che fare con te, non devi sentirti offesa»  
«Assolutamente. Gli uomini hanno bisogno di svago e un re ancor di più. Alle donne è dato comprenderlo, e a quanto ho visto qui, a una regina più che a ogni altra... persino se gli svaghi hanno provenienze discutibili»  
«Sono ragazze di Baelish, sono pulite... e sane»  
«Le avete scelte voi?»  
«Sì»  
«Bene, questo mi è di conforto, e sicuramente lo sarà anche per sua maestà, grazie per il servizio che avete reso» e fece per andarsene.  
Ancora “grazie del servizio”, quale servizio, aver portato tre puttane al suo futuro sposo?  
La cortesia estrema che usava per tenere tutti a distanza era frustrante.  
Era una bambina: come diavolo faceva a controllare così bene le proprie emozioni, a rimanere sempre all'interno di quella dannata recita?  
La afferrò per un braccio «Se si scarica con loro non avrà bisogno di farlo con te» le disse secco, brutale.  
Per un attimo quella maschera di buona educazione si incrinò, e una sorta di presa di coscienza le offuscò i lineamenti, ma fu solo un momento, il tempo di annuire appena «Grazie» e continuò senza voltarsi verso la sua stanza.

La mattina dopo era di nuovo fuori da quella porta.  
Sperava che si aprisse velocemente, che le puttane facessero velocemente ritorno a casa e lui potesse finalmente staccare il servizio.  
Non gli piaceva quella storia.  
Essere la guardia del corpo di Joffrey non era più come prima, adesso lo trovava insopportabile.  
Non ne poteva più di quel re idiota, della regina, delle trame del Folletto e soprattutto non ne poteva più di Sansa Stark.  
Era impossibile da aiutare, il suo contegno era a malapena tollerabile.  
Mentre aspettava arrivarono Lord Tyrion e Bronn, poi la porta si aprì.  
«Oh zio, grazie del pensiero, è stata proprio una bellissima serata»  
«Mi fa piacere sentirlo altezza, un giovane sovrano ha bisogn...» la voce gli morì in bocca. Joffrey uscì e sulla porta comparvero le tre ragazze che aveva condotto lì la sera prima.  
Una aveva la testa rasata, una aveva un vistoso rivolo di sangue che le colava lungo le gambe e la terza era completamente tumefatta. A malapena le riconosceva.  
Imprecò mentalmente due o tre volte.  
«Oh ecco la mia futura sposa!»  
Solo allora si accorse di Sansa che si stava avvicinando, accompagnata da Kettleblack.  
Quando la ragazza vide le tre puttane, nude e coperte di sangue, sussultò e continuò a camminare bianca come un cencio.  
«Stavo giusto ringraziando mio zio per avermi mandato queste ragazze. Abbiamo provato degli interessanti giochi nuovi» e rise, come un pazzo, o un sadico, o entrambi.  
Con la coda dell'occhio vide il viso immobile di Sansa, ma per quanto cercasse di controllarlo, il tremito delle mani era inequivocabile.  
Joffrey le accarezzò la guancia «Non essere gelosa Sansa» poi le si avvicinò e con voce bassa aggiunse «a te farò anche di peggio!»

«Le ragazze stanno bene?» Tyrion Lannister sembrava seriamente preoccupato.  
«Bene?» rispose «una rischia di morire dissanguata e non era vergine, non era vergine!»  
«Non doveva andare così.. »  
«No, infatti, doveva “distrarsi, sfogarsi”... direi che ha funzionato»  
«Mi sono sbagliato. È vero» disse scandendo bene le parole a voler sottolineare un'umiltà che invece non aveva «non pensavo che arrivasse a...» e a quel punto la voce si era scurita «Dobbiamo fare più attenzione».  
«Dovete! Io sono la sua guardia del corpo, non la sua balia»  
«E infatti guarderai che il suo corpo non si spinga troppo oltre»  
«Per caso vuoi che gli impedisca di ucciderla?»  
«Se Sansa muore perdiamo ogni speranza di riavere mio fratello vivo e di prendere il nord. Non posso darti ordini ufficiali, ma diciamo che se quando sarai con lui gli impedirai di farlo... beh, il concilio ristretto saprà ricompensati»  
«Senti Folletto, per me il concilio può essere ristretto come i vostri cazzi, non me ne frega niente.. Ho fatto quello che mi hai chiesto, gli ho portato le puttane, ora tienimi fuori da questa merda» ringhiò fra i denti.  
«Oh andiamo! È una merda come un'altra, hai fatto cose peggiori...»  
«Prima o poi lui la ucciderà, e la responsabilità sarà vostra. E questa è un tipo di merda che non voglio toccare»


	4. Chapter 4

SANSA  
Dalla morte di suo padre e la scomparsa di Arya, nonostante la situazione di perenne pericolo, non aveva mai pensato davvero di morire.  
Si aspettava sofferenza, fisica e morale, si aspettava umiliazioni e solitudine, ma non la morte.  
Fino a quel momento.  
Adesso sapeva che sarebbe accaduto.  
Joffrey l'avrebbe uccisa, se non con le sue mani l'avrebbe fatto con un qualche strumento di tortura, o lo avrebbe fatto fare a Boros, o a Meryn, o al Mastino.  
No, al Mastino no. A lui non aveva mai chiesto di picchiarla, nemmeno una volta.  
Si rese conto che il pensiero le era intollerabile, in modo del tutto irrazionale. Quell'uomo minaccioso era al servizio dei Lannister, una guardia reale, lo scudo giurato del re!  
Era stato lui a inseguire e uccidere il garzone al Tridente, ed era stato fra quelli che avevano sguinato la spada contro suo padre, quando il re aveva dato l'ordine.  
Con tutta probabilità se Joffrey glielo avesse ordinato l'avrebbe picchiata e anche uccisa, senza battere ciglio.  
La cosa non avrebbe dovuto sorprenderla.  
E infatti non la sorprendeva, la feriva.  
Perché a differenza degli altri lui non sogghignava quando Joffrey la derideva, non sembrava indifferente al modo in cui le altre guardie la colpivano...  
Certo non aveva dimenticato il modo orribile in cui tante volte l'aveva spaventata coi i suoi modi bruschi o il suo avvicinarsi silenzioso, soprattutto i primi tempi, ma in fondo, nonostante la sua poderosa statura e il lato del viso devastato dal fuoco, era l'unico ad averle mostrato un palpito di gentilezza o di compassione.  
Ma nonostante questo, se gli fosse stato ordinato, anche il Mastino avrebbe eseguito il compito.  
“Oppure mi farà quello che ha fatto a quelle ragazze” pensò.  
Non aveva idea di ciò che accadeva tra un uomo e una donna nell'intimità di una camera da letto, sua madre non aveva avuto modo di istruirla e la septa le aveva dato solo cenni riguardo alla disponibilità che una donna doveva avere verso i bisogni del marito, ma di certo sapeva che il contatto fisico era profondo. E quello che Joffrey aveva fatto a quelle tre cortigiane era stato senza dubbio molto profondo e doloroso.  
Forse Joffrey voleva ucciderla così. Forse aspettava solo la loro notte di nozze!  
Il pensiero le fece aumentare i battiti per la paura e l'ansia.  
Sarebbe morta, ma quello non era il problema principale, sarebbe morta nel letto di Joffrey, nuda e tumefatta come una sgualdrina.  
Avrebbero raccolto il suo corpo e avrebbero riso della fine della figlia di Eddard Stark.  
Fino a quel momento aveva pensato che il suo atteggiamento distaccato e devoto le avrebbe garantito la sopravvivenza in attesa di tempi migliori, di una possibilità, ma ora non lo credeva più.  
Glielo aveva chiaramente detto: le avrebbe fatto anche di peggio...  
A quello pensava, percorrendo il sentiero alberato del Parco degli Dei, finché non fu distratta da passi poderosi alle sue spalle.  
«Buonasera» disse vedendo il Mastino.  
«Ciao uccellino».  
Sandor Clegane aveva iniziato a comparire più spesso intorno a lei, e aveva la sensazione che ogni volta la sua presenza la spaventasse di meno e la turbasse di più.  
«Mi dispiace per l'altro giorno» continuò.  
«Le ragazze... » domandò lei.  
«Sono vive» rispose brevemente.  
Le sfuggì un profondo sospiro.  
«Quello che hai visto...» riprese l'uomo «non significa che succederà anche a te»  
Rimase in silenzio, poi rispose «Non sarebbe dovuto succedere nemmeno a loro. Avevate detto che avrebbe gradito»  
«Già»  
«Perche?» chiese, e si rese immediatamente conto di aver fatto una domanda stupida.  
«Non lo so. Non è certo quello il modo di usare le puttane..»  
Si sentí arrossire a quella risposta. Non le piaceva parlare di quelle cose, la mettevano terribilmente a disagio, sia perché sapeva non essere argomenti adatti ad una signora, sia perché sapeva di quanto scarse fossero le sue conoscenze.  
Eppure provò una punta di fastidio verso di lui, che la spinse a parlare.  
«Non saprei. Mi fido della vostra esperienza»  
Ma il Mastino la ignorò «Ogni uomo è diverso» rispose solo «e Joffrey.. »  
«Il nostro re è il migliore degli uomini, sicuramente avrà bene valutato e così farà con me... quando verrà il momento» rispose. Dopotutto lui era il Mastino di Joffrey, doveva sempre fare attenzione a ciò che diceva. Una parola di troppo poteva costare carissima!  
«Certo» annuì lui. Le sembrava infastidito dalla risposta, si aspettò che l'accusasse di cinguettare canzoni a memoria, ma così non fu «...magari il nostro re non ama che gli si procurino le prede, magari a lui piace cacciare...»  
«Cacciare?» le sfuggì, ma se ne pentì subito: non voleva che sembrasse importarle, non voleva mostrare interesse per alcunché.  
«Sì. C'è chi caccia, chi paga e chi..»  
«Lo so: chi prende quello che vuole» disse guardando davanti a sé, verso il mare e il crepuscolo.  
«Brava» sorrise «niente nobili cavalieri mossi da nobili ideali»  
Non commentò.  
«Che c'è?» le chiese.  
«Cacciate, pagate o costrette. È una misera scelta» riflettè.  
«La vita non da mai molta scelta» le fece notare.  
«Gli uomini posso scegliere»  
«Non sempre»  
«Voi potete decidere di pagare una prostituta o forzare una lavandaia, e nessuno vi biasimerà per questo»  
«Puttaniere o stupratore..» disse con una specie di sorriso «sono queste le mie uniche possibilità... È così strano per te pensare che una donna voglia stare con me di sua scelta?»  
La voce dell'uomo era bassa e aspra, e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, si sentí in colpa per qualcosa.  
«Non intendevo questo..» abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Ah no, è cosa intendevi?» rispose ironico.  
Provò a pensare ad una risposta.  
«Allora non credi di essere in pericolo.. qui... da sola... con me?» continuò avvicinandosi.  
Fece un passo indietro: all'improvviso era tornato inquietante.  
«Io, volevo dire...»  
«Cosa, uccellino, cosa volevi dire ad un uomo come me?»  
Niente, non le veniva più niente, non credeva nemmeno di essere in grado di parlare.  
«Stai tranquilla... tu sei una lady, la promessa sposa del re, non puoi essere pagata né stuprata... per lo meno non da me» e se ne andò.


	5. Chapter 5

Questo è uno dei miei capitoli preferiti. Ovviamente mi sono attenuta alla storia, ma ho voluto approfondirla e darle la giusta drammaticità da due diversi punti di vista.

SANDOR  
Era una strana giornata, il vento era fermo e il mare era piatto.  
L'aria era densa e pesante e rendeva tutti e tutto ancor più fastidioso.  
Quel giorno erano tutti di cattivo umore, anche lui. O meglio, più del solito.  
Joffrey era nervoso a causa del caldo e non faceva altro che tormentare il piccoletto, il quale, da parte sua, fringnava per la partenza della sorella.  
La regina era silenziosa ed insolitamente pallida, il Folletto non faceva che guardarsi intorno, preoccupato. E non aveva torto.  
Lo strano silenzio della folla lo rendeva inquieto.  
Il popolo non amava mai molto i sovrani, ma erano sempre stranamente eccitati all'idea di vederli, di solito vociavano o acclamavano...  
Quel giorno invece sembravano quasi in attesa.  
E lui non voleva sapere in attesa di cosa.  
Stava fermo, un passo dietro al re, le orecchie tese al minimo cambiamento.  
Con la coda dell'occhio guardò Sansa, in piedi qualche passo più in là.  
Aveva lo sguardo vuoto, come sempre, attenta a non attirare l'attenzione o esprimere pareri.  
Gli pareva che stesse cambiando.  
Era stata per due anni una ragazzina magra e spaurita, ma adesso gli abiti iniziavano a tirarle sul seno, la vita era più sottile, le mani più affusolate.  
Provò una fitta di desiderio e si costrinse a voltare lo sguardo: doveva rimane concentrato su quanto accadeva in quella merdosissima giornata.  
Finalmente il re dette l'ordine e la famiglia reale si mosse.  
Le prime guardie aprivano la strada, facendo allontanare gli straccioni puzzolenti che si ammassavano sul selciato, mentre le altre guardie facevano scudo intorno ai Lannister.  
Il silenzio, anziché piacevole era insopportabile, pesante come l'aria che respirava. Percepiva uno strano ribollimento, come un costante aumento della tensione, e sperò che fosse solo il troppo caldo.  
Ma qualche metro dopo il silenzio fu rotto da un grido.  
«Ci fai morire di fame, bastardo Lannister!»  
Joffrey si irrigidi e fece per fermarsi, ma lui lo spinse a continuare «Non è il momento Altezza»  
«Abbiamo fame!» giunsero altre grida.  
E poi altre.  
La colonna continuò ad avanzare, ma le guardie di apertura facevano sempre più fatica ad allontanare la folla, che a quel punto non era più silenziosa, nemmeno un po'.  
Avevano appena svoltato quando Joffrey fu colpito da una palla di letame.  
Lo prese in pieno viso e gli scivolò sul farsetto.  
Dall'aspetto e dall'odore doveva essere umana.  
A quel punto Joffrey sbottò «Chi ha osato? Lo voglio morto! Uccideteli tutti!»  
Le guardie si fecero avanti aggressive per respingere il popolo e a quel punto la folla si rivoltò contro di loro. Nel giro di pochi istanti si era passati dal silenzio alla follia; le cappe dorate alzarono gli scudi, lui mise un braccio intorno alle spalle del re e continuò ad avanzare.  
Un attimo dopo al situazione andò fuori controllo.  
Un septon e un'altro membro della corte furono attaccatti e sepolti sotto dozzine di persone che li fecero a pezzi, letteralmente.  
Tyrion ordinò di mantenere la calma e proseguire, ma nessuno ormai sentiva più nulla; lo strattonarono a destra, si voltò proprio mentre un uomo cercava di colpire il re con una pietra, gli assestò un colpo con l'elsa della spada sfondandogli un occhio.  
Sansa camminava dietro alla regina, insieme ad altre due ragazze.  
Una donna provò a prendere il principe Tommen, la regina urlò e una guardia le mozzò il braccio, che per qualche istante restò aggrappato al polso del bambino.  
Sembrava non finire mai. Si voltò di nuovo a controllare Sansa, poi puntò dritto verso i cancelli della fortezza.  
La marea umana che gli si muoveva contro gli impediva di proseguire, così lasciò il re a Trant e iniziò ad avanzare falciando chiunque con la spada, liberando la strada.  
Cadevano facilmente sotto i suoi colpi, a due a due, finché finalmente il passaggio fu libero e le prime guardie poterono scortare dentro la famiglia reale.  
A quel punto si guardò intorno. Dov'era lei?  
Tornò indietro di qualche metro cercando un vestito verde e capelli rossi, ma niente.  
Lasciò passare alcuni membri della corte, forse era finita in fondo alla colonna, ma non la trovò nemmeno là.  
Sentì un crampo allo stomaco e il cuore iniziò a battere così valocemente da fargli male, riconobbe una sensazione che non provava più da tanto tempo: era paura.

SANSA  
Aveva cercato di seguire la colonna di nobili e soldati, ma ad un certo punto era rimasta incastrata tra la folla.  
Il fiume di corpi l'aveva spinta verso l'esterno, era rimasta per un po' schiacciata contro un muro, credendo di soffocare, poi la massa si era spostata dall'altro lato della strada e lei era riuscita a ripararsi sotto un arco.  
Sapeva che il corteo era andato a dritto, su fino alla base dei bastioni, ma non sapeva come fare per seguire la stessa strada e raggiungerlo: ormai non vedeva più nessuno che conoscesse, non un cortigiano, non una guardia.  
Solo gente lurida, corpi sanguinati e visi spiritati.  
Sembravano tutti pazzi. Tenendo la testa bassa cercò di riprendere la strada del castello, ma per quanto sporco e strappato, il suo vestito era ancora troppo bello per passare inosservato.  
Un uomo le andò incontro «Ciao principessa» disse.  
Non rispose, si voltò dall'altra parte e si trovò davanti in ceffo ancora peggiore; accelerò il passo, ma a quel punto si aggiunsero un ragazzo giovane e un vecchio con la barba.  
Iniziò a correre. Non conosceva la città, non aveva idea di dove stesse andando, le speranze di incontrare il corteo o almeno un soldato, erano minime.  
Le veniva da piangere ma non aveva tempo per farlo.  
Non era abituata a correre e incespicò più volte sul selciato irregolare. Sentiva mancarle il fiato, non riusciva più a respirare, il dolore in mezzo al petto aumentava, non ne poteva più. Solo il terrore non la faceva fermare.  
Si infilò in un vicolo e da lì imboccò l'unico accesso che la condusse in una rimessa. Si sentí afferrare per un braccio, si voltò e colpi con forza l'uomo, che ricambiò con due ceffoni.  
Cadde a terra, confusa per i colpi.  
Provò a rialzarsi ma l'uomo che l'aveva colpita la trattenne «Ora ti scopiamo, lo sai?» e così facendo la inchiodò al pavimento tenendole ferme le braccia.  
Il ragazzo, che doveva avere una decina d'anni più di lei, si slacciò i pantaloni «Tenetele le gambe» disse.  
«No» gridò.  
Per tutta risposta sghignazzarono e le afferrano le caviglie.  
Mentre usava tutte le sue forze per tenere chiuse le ginocchia, il ragazzo prese l'orlo della gonna e tirò.  
Gridò udendo il primo strappo. Ma lui non si fermò, strappò ancora finché l'abito non fu aperto dall'orlo alla vita. Sapeva di non avere indossato la sottana per il troppo caldo, e fra lei e quegli uomini c'era solo un sottile strato di mussola.  
Le lacrime iniziarono a scendere più forti.  
«Bene bene, mi sono sempre chiesto come fosse la fica di una nobildonna» disse il giovane col tipico accento biascicato della capitale.  
Gli altri risero forte quando si rigirò un lembo della sottoveste intorno alla mano. Dette uno strappo netto e la parte centrale della stoffa cedette subito.  
Sentì il petto squassato dai singhiozzi mentre capiva che la parte inferiore del suo corpo era nuda.  
I tre che la tenevano urlarono per l'eccitazione; vide gli occhi folli del vecchio fissarla in mezzo alle gambe «Fammela leccare, fammela leccare» disse.  
«Prima tocca a me, voi tenetele aperte le gambe» il ragazzo si chinò su di lei e la annusò «Mm.. profuma» risero sguaiati, poi lui si sputò su una mano e si abbassò i pantaloni «Ora ti sfondo principessa. Vediamo com'è sverginare una lady»  
Ma I suoi occhi a quel punto erano troppo colmi di lacrime. Vide la sagoma sfocata del ragazzo muoversi, e dentro di sé pregò di morire.  
Poi una massa scura spuntò dietro di loro.  
Sbatté via le lacrime giusto in tempo per vedere il Mastino lanciare un pugnale dritto in mezzo agli occhi dell'uomo che le teneva le braccia.  
Mentre questo si accasciava all'indietro, tirò via il ragazzo e gli tagliò di netto il membro: il grido che ne seguì fu spaventoso. A quel punto afferrò il pelato e gli squarciò il ventre, mentre al vecchio riservò un veloce taglio della gola.  
Nel giro di un'istante quei quattro uomini erano morti o agonizzanti.  
Il Mastino rinfoderò il pugnale, e si voltò verso di lei, sembrava calmo, ma lo sguardo era ancora spaventosamente feroce.

SANDOR  
Sansa era stesa a terra e tremava.  
Le guance rosse, i capelli sciolti sulle spalle, i rivoli di sudore che le colavano lungo il collo e sparivano nella scollatura, le gambe nude.  
«Va tutto bene uccellino» e le offrì la mano.  
La aiutò ad alzarsi, lei si richiuse il vestito meglio che poté, poi la prese in braccio.  
Sansa gli girò le braccia intorno al collo, come avrebbe fatto un bambino e uscirono da lì.  
Quando furono di nuovo in strada la sentí affondare il viso tra il collo e la spalla.  
«Non guardare» disse «non è un bello spettacolo»  
Percorse tutta la strada tenendo lei su un braccio e la spada nella mano, alcuni capannelli di rivoltosi giravano ancora per strada, ma erano disgraziati e miserabili che si mordevano tra loro, non c'erano più nobili o soldati in giro, per lo meno in quella zona.  
Mentre avanzava sentiva il respiro di Sansa farsi via via più regolare.  
Malgrado l'armatura era persino convinto di sentire il battito del suo cuore.  
Era stato terribile. Aveva davvero creduto di non riuscire a trovarla, viva per lo meno.  
Aveva corso su e giù per la strada 2 volte, fratturando nasi e fendendo corpi, finché non aveva deciso di addentrarsi fra le case.  
Ma non c'era, non c'era.  
Mentre sfondava le porte a calci, la paura si era trasformata in terrore.  
Potevano averla picchiata, stuprata, uccisa. Potevano averla sembrata come era successo a uno dei lord.  
Non avrebbe dovuto perderla di vista, cazzo.  
Poi aveva sentito un grido. Tutti stavano gridando intorno a lui, ma quello era stato diverso.  
Si era infilato in un vicolo e aveva seguito le risa sguaiate, poi era entrato nella rimessa.  
Tre individui luridi la tenevano ferma a terra.  
«Fammela leccare, fammela leccare» aveva detto un vecchio bavoso.  
«Prima tocca a me, voi tenetele aperte le gambe. Vediamo com'è sverginare una lady»  
Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di raccontare quello che aveva provato, di descrivere a parole l'odio che gli aveva infiammato lo stomaco e la testa.  
Si era avventato su di loro e li aveva schiacciati in fretta, troppo in fretta.  
Avrebbero meritato una di quelle torture per cui suo fratello era tanto famoso.  
Ma non ne aveva avuto il tempo, non con lei stesa a terra in quel modo.  
Se fosse arrivato più tardi, se non l'avesse trovata... Senza pensare la strinse più forte.  
Era lì.  
Voleva calmarsi, ma il cuore continuava il suo battito accelerato. Quei figli di puttana, quei vermi schifosi. Non avrebbero nemmeno dovuto guardarla.  
E invece stavano per scoparla.  
Gli salì un rantolo di rabbia. Sansa era bella, e non era certo l'unico a notarlo.  
Già da un po' di tempo si era accorto di come gli uomini, a corte, avessero iniziato a osservarla.  
Il modo in cui la guardavano non andava certo interpretato.  
Girò il viso verso di lei e respirò il profumo della sua pelle sudata.  
Aveva più o meno quattordici anni. Era una bambina cresciuta, ma era ancora una bambina. Eppure presto si sarebbe sposata e...  
Non riuscì a proseguire. Non voleva nemmeno pensare a quello che le sarebbe successo quando fosse stata completamente nelle mani di Joffrey. Ripensò alle puttane, e per un attimo vide quel sottile corpicino pestato a sangue, i capelli rasati. La strinse ancora di più e lei a quel punto fece altrettanto.  
«Siamo quasi arrivati uccellino»  
Quando arrivò al cancello le guardie lo fecero immediatamente passare.  
Raggiunse il primo cortile e mise l'uccellino su una panca di pietra, le scostò i capelli dal viso «L'uccellino sta sanguinando» disse «rimettetelo in gabbia»  
Il nano gli andò incontro visibilmente sollevato «Ben fatto Clegane»  
«Non l'ho fatto per voi» rispose aspro e si allontanò.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il sesto e il settimo sono più introspettivi del quinto.  
> Come ho spiegato inizialmente, scrivendo questa fanfic era importante per me concentrarmi su cosa accadeva dentro i personaggi, non solo fuori.  
> Mi sono resa conto che per farlo, dopo i capitoli più prettamente "attivi" era necessario inserirne alcuni in cui essi hanno modo di riflettere e "somatizzare" quello che gli è avvenuto.

SANSA

Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quanto le era accaduto. Nemmeno in mille anni. Ne era certa.  
Anche provando a pensare ad altro continuava a vedere quegli uomini, e soprattutto a sentire le loro mani addosso.  
Ogni volta che succedeva andava alla toletta e si lavava, ma la sensazione non passava.  
Era stato terribile, molto più che terribile.  
Quel senso di impotenza totale, quell'essere alla mercé altrui... Credeva che non sarebbe stato diverso dell'essere prigioniera di Joffrey, invece era stato molto peggio.  
Per quanto Joffrey l'avesse abituata a cose terribili, niente era paragonabile all'agonia che aveva provato stando stesa a terra con quegli uomini che la guardavano.  
“Fammela leccare” risentí nella testa; le venne da vomitare e chiuse gli occhi per cercare di allontanare quella sensazione.  
Come osavano, come si permettevano?  
Avrebbe voluto essere forte abbastanza per liberarsi e colpirli, e chiedere loro con che diritto si permettevano di toccarla senza il suo consenso. Era una persona, viva, senziente, non un pezzo di carne inanimata. Li odiava, li disprezzava, le facevano schifo e le faceva schifo quello che le avevano fatto. Il sentimento che prova a non era più paura, era rabbia. La rabbia che derivava dal sentirsi impotente, la rabbia che derivava dall'oltraggio. E non si trattava della sua virtù: mentre stava stesa a terra non ci aveva pensato nemmeno per un secondo, si trattava della prepotenza della.. della...  
Strinse i pugni ripetutamente, poi la frustrazione divampò, prese una composizione di fiori e la gettò a terra, pestandoli finché non diventarono una poltiglia verdognola. L'inutilità di quel gesto la fece stare ancora peggio, si lasciò cadere sul letto, arrabbiata; continuava a tornare a quel momento.  
Le avrebbero fatto qualunque cosa avessero voluto, se non fosse arrivato il Mastino.  
Il Mastino.  
Una ridda di sensazioni le si agitarono dentro.  
Quell'uomo l'aveva salvata.  
E non era capitato lì per caso, lui stava proteggendo Joffrey. Era volutamente andato a cercarla in quei vicoli, ed aveva fatto fuori quegli uomini.  
L'idea le fece girare la testa. Prese dell'acqua e la bevve d'un fiato. Poi fece venire una cameriera e chiese che le fosse preparato un bagno.  
Quando le due donne la lasciarono, si immerse nell'acqua fresca.  
Da piccola aveva spesso fansaticato su eroici salvataggi, quello a cui non aveva mai pensato era l'orrore che li precedeva.  
“Il Mastino” pensò.  
«Il Mastino» pronunciò il nome a voce bassa.  
L'aveva salvata.  
Eppure allo stesso tempo era rude e scontroso. Dal loro primo incontro non c'era stata una volta in cui non avesse trovato il modo di farla sentire a disagio. Ma nonostante questo la sua presenza la rassicurava. Ed inquietava.  
Come poteva un solo uomo essere così...  
Joffrey era un mostro, Lord Baelish era un calcolatore, ma quell'ambiguità era alla base del suo essere.  
Ma il Mastino non lo capiva.  
Sembrava non tenere a niente, ma quando si aveva a che fare con lui si intravedeva qualcos'altro. Non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi meglio, quell'uomo aveva alzato dei muri troppo alti.  
Ricordò la notte del torneo, quella era stata l'unica volta in cui aveva potuto intravedere un lato umano, ed era quello stesso lato che era corso a salvarla.  
Eppure era un assassino. Aveva davanti agli occhi il modo freddo e pulito, quasi composto, con cui aveva colpito i suoi aggressori. C'era una spietatezza, una ferocia in lui che le faceva paura.  
“È un assassino” si disse, e si lasciò scivolare completamente nella vasca, finché l'acqua non la ricoprì tutta.

Alcuni giorni dopo uscì finalmente dalla sua stanza.  
Aveva ancora lo zigomo rosso e sentiva ancora addosso il puzzo di quella gente, ma aveva bisogno di passeggiare.  
Era tardo pomeriggio, orario in cui di solito la corte si ritirava per prepararsi per la cena.  
Preferiva non incontrare nessuno, così rimase sotto i porticati del suo piano. Non era certa di riuscire a sostenere gli sguardi altrui dopo l'accaduto.  
Aveva sentito le sue cameriere parlare di quanto era successo a Lollys Stokeworth: l'avevano ritrovata il giorno dopo, nuda, a vagare per strada, dopo essere stata violentata decine e decine di volte. Tutti lo sapevano e tutti ne parlavano. Un centinaio di di sudici pezzenti avevano abusato di lei. Sansa non voleva immaginare come potesse sentirsi.  
Quando arrivò in fondo al portico tornò sui suoi passi e fu allora che vide il Mastino avanzare nella sua direzione.  
Tenne gli occhi bassi mentre si incrociavano e lui sembrò non notarla affatto. Era imbarazzata per il modo in cui l'aveva vista, ma era anche una lady e non poteva dimenticare la sua educazione «Perdonatemi ser, una parola»  
La possente figura del Mastino si fermò e si volse a guardarla «Non sono un ser» disse con il solito disprezzo.  
Avrebbe voluto andarsene, era già abbastanza difficile, ma cercò di non farsi scoraggiare e proseguì «Sarei dovuta venire a ringraziarvi per quello che avete fatto per me, siete stato molto coraggioso»  
«A un cane serve coraggio per schiacciare dei ratti»  
Eccolo quel suo atteggiamento ostile, lo stava ringraziando, non poteva dire “prego”, o anche solo annuire? Perché doveva mortificarla, farla sentire sciocca e piccola?  
«Vi rende felice spaventare le persone?» chiese.  
«No, mi rende felice uccidere le persone»  
«Come?»  
«Esatto, non dirmi che tuo padre non lo ha mai fatto»  
«Era suo dovere, ma non gli è mai piaciuto farlo!»  
«Ti ha detto questo? Beh ha mentito. Uccidere è la cosa più dolce che esista»  
«La cosa più dolce?»  
«Sì» sibilò «Me ne viene in mente solo un'altra...» quella voce bassa e roca le fece venire la pelle d'oca.  
«Perché dovete essere sempre così orribile?»  
«Oh, ma sarai contenta delle orribili cose che farò quando sarai regina, e io sarò l'ultima cosa fra te e il tuo amato re»  
L'aveva detto con un sarcasmo molto simile alla rabbia e l'aveva fissata negli occhi con un intensità che le aveva fatto trattenere il fiato.  
Provò a sostenere il suo sguardo, ma non ci riuscì, abbassò gli occhi, si voltò e proseguì.

“Le orribili cose che farò quando sarai regina” quelle parole le girarono nella testa tutta la sera.  
Non doveva andarsene, avrebbe dovuto rispondergli qualcosa... ma quegli occhi che la fissavano così intensamente l'avevano sopraffatta. Era come essere nuda.


	7. Chapter 7

SANDOR  
Nella sua vita non aveva ricevuto nulla gratuitamente.  
Ogni cosa che aveva se l'era ottenuta con l'oro e la spada.  
La violenza era la realtà in cui era cresciuto e la violenza era il modo in cui si guadagnava da vivere. Non ci aveva mai visto nulla di strano.  
C'erano i re, i gran maestri, i poveracci e gli assassini. Lui faceva parte dell'ultimo gruppo.  
Era l'unico modo di vivere che conosceva, non sapeva fare altro tranne uccidere, e sapeva farlo bene.  
Non indietreggiava, non aveva ripensamenti né tanto meno rimorsi. Era quello che era e lo era sempre stato.  
In tanti anni incutere timore negli altri era stato per lui un divertimento, una sorta di preludio a quello che sarebbe stato il resto dell'incontro. Suo fratello lo aveva sfigurato, e lui aveva usato quella menomazione per intimorire il prossimo.  
La sua mole, i suoi tratti, il suo sfregio, la sua ferocia, avevano creato il Mastino.  
Da almeno un ventennio provvedeva a sé stesso e agiva solo per sé, e da quando aveva perso la madre non ricordava di aver voluto bene a qualcuno. Non c'era più stato nessuno a cui avesse tenuto e nemmeno di cui gli fosse interessato.  
Non gli importava di cosa pensavano di lui, non gli importava di nulla, a parte del suo cavallo. E di un uccellino.  
Ma non sapeva perché.  
Era un uomo concreto che sapeva stare al proprio posto, ma ultimamente vacillava.  
“È una bambina sola” si disse. Era solo per quello, gli faceva compassione. Chiunque con un briciolo di umanità avrebbe provato pena per lei.  
Pena. Provava pena per Sansa Stark? Beh di certo lo infastidiva il modo in cui la trattavano.  
Trangugiò il bicchiere di vino e si alzò, portandosi dietro la bottiglia, poi camminò fino alla porta e uscì dalla locanda.  
“È una bambina sola” certo, era quello. Una bambina che gli scatenava pensieri laidi e corrotti. Scosse la testa per allontanare quel pensiero.  
«Vuoi compagnia?» disse una ragazza avvicinandosi.  
La guardò, non era bella ma nemmeno brutta.  
«Io non pago» rispose.  
«Lo so» disse «ti conosco, sei il Mastino del re» gli si avvicinò e lui prese un altro lungo sorso «Dicono che hai fatto una strage l'altro giorno»  
«Ah sì?»  
«Mi eccitano gli uomini come te...» e allungò la mano verso il cavallo dei pantaloni.  
La lasciò fare. Lasciò che gli sciogliesse i lacci e infilasse dentro la mano, lasciò che avvicinasse le labbra al collo e iniziasse a baciarlo.  
Lui bevve ancora «Ma sì, fanculo» sussurrò.  
Le sollevò la gonna e posò una mano sulla coscia.  
“È una bambina” bevve.  
“È una bambina" bevve ancora.  
La ragazza aveva iniziato a toccarlo in mezzo alle gambe, una sensazione che, unita al vino, obnubilava piacevolmente i pensieri.  
«È una bambina» sussurrò.  
"E presto sarà sposata"  
La rabbia esplose improvvisa, si tirò indietro e prese la ragazza per la gola «Chi cazzo sei, che cazzo vuoi?» non riuscendo a respirare lei mosse solo le labbra, come un pesce. Gli occhi le diventarono rossi prima che la lasciasse spingedola a terra.  
Lei tossì ripetutamente portandosi le mani laddove lui l'aveva afferrata.  
«Sei pazzo!» tossì.  
«Non devi toccarmi, hai capito? Mi fai schifo!»  
Salì sul suo cavallo e lasciò che trovasse da solo la via della Fortezza.  
Quando tocco il letto il vino era finito e lui era ancora troppo lucido.  
Imprecò: anno dopo anno diventava sempre più difficile ubriacarsi.  
Si tolse gli stivali. Che cazzo gli era preso?  
L'aveva quasi ammazzata. A quest'ora poteva essersi fatto una scopata, ed invece era solo, nel suo buco di merda. Si portò le mani al viso e si strofinò gli occhi «Non sei normale cazzo»  
Ma era vero quello che aveva detto, gli faceva schifo. Lei, e tutte quelle come lei. Tutte quelle che avrebbe potuto avere, gratuite o a pagamento, gli facevano ribrezzo.  
Non voleva quella merda, né l'attimo dolciastro che precedeva l'incontro, né il rancido squallore che ne seguiva.  
Allontanò i pensieri cercando di addormentarsi.  
”L'hanno toccata“  
Cazzo, di nuovo.  
Ma era vero, quei figli di puttana l'avevano toccata. Lei, così piccola e pulita.  
”Gli hai ammazzati, non pensarci più“, ma non era solo quello, avrebbe voluto riportarli in vita per poterli uccidere ancora, e ancora. Il semplice fatto che avessero pensato di poterla avere lo faceva impazzire.  
A quel punto era impossibile ricacciare indietro le idee.  
Non avrebbero dovuto essere attratti da lei: che razza d'animali voleva scopare una ragazzina?  
Sentiva un disagio crescente dentro lo stomaco. La vide di nuovo stesa a terra, coi capelli sparsi e le guance rosse, e sentì i lombi infuocarsi.  
«Merda»  
Tirò un profondo sospiro.  
«È una bambina, e tu non sei migliore degli altri»


	8. Chapter 8

SANSA  
Si svegliò sudata, di soprassalto.  
Le doleva la testa e si sentiva strana.  
Scese la letto avvertendo uno fastidioso dolore alla base della schiena.  
Le sue cameriere non erano ancora arrivate così andò alla finestra e spostò le tende: il sole le diede fastidio. Pensò di rimettersi un po' a letto, e fu allora che avvertì un senso di bagnato. Si portò la mano all'inguine e quando la guardò la vide sporca di sangue «No!» esclamò «Oh no, no, no. Ti prego no!»  
Riempì d'acqua la bacinella e vi si accucciò sopra per lavarsi, ma dopo un secondo l'acqua divenne rossa.  
Svuotò la bacinella dentro un vaso e la riempì di nuovo, con lo stesso risultato «No..»  
Cosa poteva fare? Si guardò intorno e vide la porta aprirsi, Shae entrò portando della biancheria pulita; quando la vide accucciata a terra posò i panni e la raggiunse «Che suc..» e si fece scura in volto «Ah» disse solo.  
Corse alla porta e la sprangò.  
«Che cosa faccio, che cosa faccio?» chiese Sansa col fiato corto.  
«Nulla, passerà nel giro di pochi giorni»  
«Ma se lo scoprono...» si portò le mani alla bocca come per impedirsi di dire quelle parole tanto orribili.  
«Lo so»  
«Non posso Shae, io non... non ce la faccio» iniziò a piangere.  
Erano due anni che le profilavano l'idea del matrimonio con Joffrey e di quello che sarebbe successo dopo, ma fino a quella mattina non le era sembrato davvero reale. Adesso però sarebbe successo sul serio. Se pensava a quello che sarebbe accaduto con lui... Voleva gridare.  
«Alzatevi, su. Non serve a nulla stare lì, quella posizione vi fa solo uscire più sangue»  
Obbedì.  
«Non potete lavarlo via, continua a scendere finché non è finito»  
«È allora?»  
Shae aprì un cassetto e trovò le forbici, prese una delle federe e tagliò delle pezze regolari che ripiegò in quattro, poi tagliò ancora: una forma a clessidra con quattro punte allungate «Ecco» disse porgendogliela «mettetela»  
«Non so come si fa»  
Shae le sollevò la veste e le passò la stoffa fra le gambe, poi annodò le punte sui fianchi.  
«Ora metteteci una di queste» le passò la pezza «Ve ne farò altre, così ogni giorno toglierete quella sporca»  
«E dove le metto?»  
Shae sospirò «Le darete a me, le laverò io»  
Sansa ne percepì il disgusto, ma non poteva soffermarsi su certe cose. Indossò la pezza.  
«Ora vestitevi»  
Quando arrivarono le altre due cameriere Sansa era già pronta.  
«Lady Sansa oggi non farà il bagno» disse Shae.  
Da quando quella ragazza straniera era stata messa al suo servizio, Sansa l'aveva sempre trovata poco adatta al suo ruolo. Era piuttosto scortese e spicciativa, e per la maggior parte del tempo dava l'impressione che non sapesse cosa stava facendo, ma il modo rapido ed efficace con cui aveva risolto il problema era stato incredibile. A lei non sarebbe mai venuto in mente: era talmente abituata ad affidarsi agli altri, che era a mala pena capace di badare a sé stessa.  
«Grazie Shae» le disse.  
«Di nulla»  
«Non devi dirlo a nessuno, ti prego»  
«Potrei essere uccisa per questo»  
«Ti pagherò!»  
Shae sorrise «Siete tutti uguali voi nobili, pensate di poter avere tutto, pagando...»  
«No io... Non volevo offenderti. È che se i Lannister lo scoprono mi faranno sposare Joffrey»  
«Quanti anni avete?»  
«Quattordici»  
«Siete grande, la maggioranza sanguina molto prima, presto si insospettiranno comunque...»  
«Che posso fare?»  
«Sposate Joffrey, diventate regina»  
«Ma è un... un» mostro, avrebbe voluto dire, ma non lo fece, non era necessario, lo sapevano tutti.  
«Sì, come la maggior parte degli uomini»  
Sansa la guardò in silenzio.  
«Cosa credete che ci sia la fuori? Uomini buoni e onesti? Pensate che il vostro fidanzato sia l'unico violento che picchia la propria donna?» scosse il capo «Avete visto la rivolta, avete visto di cosa sono capaci i maschi»  
«Mi odiavano»  
«Gli uomini odiano sempre le donne, per una ragione o per l'altra. Se sono brutte o povere le disprezzano, se sono belle o ricche le invidiano, ma più di ogni cosa odiano se pensiamo di poter essere libere dal loro comando»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché vogliono possederci. In tutti sensi.  
Joffrey non possiede il vostro corpo, ma ha già imprigionato il vostro animo, vi fa vivere in una prigione di paura» proseguì «I nostri padri ci possiedono, i nostri fratelli ci possiedono» rise «guardate la regina, perfino i figli ci possiedono» prese la spazzola ed iniziò a sistemarle i capelli.  
«E se non abbiamo nessuno, arriverà comunque qualche uomo che penserà di poterci dire cosa fare. Perfino quelli che ci amano voglio possederci. Come una spada o un bel gattino, se siamo fortunate»  
«Mio padre» iniziò.  
«Era diverso, vero?» sorrise.  
«Sì»  
«Quindi non vi avrebbe scelto un marito, se non ci fosse stato il re?»  
Sansa taque.  
«Sono maschi, mia signora, maschi, non ci sono molti modi per avere a che fare con loro» prese la scatola con le forcine.  
«I poveri picchiano le mogli esattamente come i ricchi; i gran maestri e i septon frequentano le puttane come i soldati; e i vecchi stuprano proprio come i giovani. E alla maggior parte di loro non interessa la nostra opinione»  
Sansa rimase in silenzio.  
«Per questo ve lo dico. Sposate il re, vivete a corte, nell'agio, nella pulizia, a pancia piena, dando ordini a chi volete, come fa la regina. Perché alle donne là fuori non va meglio. Le nobildonne sposano uomini che le picchiano e le tradiscono con le serve, le contadine sposano uomini che le picchiano e le tradiscono con le capre. Tutto quello che una donna può fare è usare gli uomini per quello che possono dare: denaro, riparo, sicurezza... in un certo senso. Non c'è nient'altro di buono che si possa ricavare da un uomo, mia signora, tutto quello che possiamo fare è imparare a difenderci da loro»


	9. Chapter 9

Bentornati. Da questo capitolo in poi la parte più morbida della storia si conclude, d'ora in poi gli eventi, il linguaggio e le descrizioni si faranno più forti.

SANDOR

Quando entrò nelle stanze del re lo trovò di ottimo umore.  
Aveva un' espressione eccitata ed euforica, in quel suo modo diabolico.  
Anche la regina era con lui.  
«Bene, andiamo a trovare la mia promessa sposa» disse.  
Salirono al piano di sopra, insieme a Kettleblack, Cersei e una sua cameriera.  
Sansa stava giusto rientrando nella sua stanza, quando Joffrey la chiamò.  
«Eccola qua, la mia bellissima futura sposa. Eccola qua!»  
Sansa si guardò intorno, visibilmente smarrita e preoccupata «Buon pomeriggio Maestà»  
«Ah non è splendida? Così modesta e ricca di virtù... e di sorprese» la voce di Joffrey aveva cambiato colore.  
«Altezza io, davvero non»  
«Entriamo» disse la regina.  
Kettleblack aprì la porta e Sansa lo seguì. Quando furono nella prima camera Cersei guardò in giro «Ebbene, dove?»  
La cameriera si fece avanti, si accucciò e allungò una mano sotto l'armadio.  
Sansa sbiancò.  
La ragazza ne estrasse una piccola scatola e la consegnò alla regina che la aprì.  
Ripiegate c'erano una serie di pezze di cotone.  
Il Mastino aggrottò la fronte.  
«Sono già state usate?» disse prendendone una.  
Sansa aprì la bocca, ma non le uscì nulla.  
«Sansa?»  
Joffrey sghignazzava, talmente divertito da non avere nulla da dire, per una volta.  
Cersei fece un cenno e Kettleblack prese Sansa per le braccia mentre la cameriera si chinò e le infilò una mano sotto le gonne «Vi prego» esclamò.  
Ma la ragazza aveva già trovato ciò che cercava, dette uno strattone e si ricompose, poi mostrò a madre e figlio il suo bottino: due stracci di cotone sporchi di sangue.  
Allora capì. Guardò Sansa, sul cui volto stava scendendo una lacrima silenziosa.  
«È disgustoso» commentò Joffrey.  
«Bene mia cara, ora sei una donna pronta per dare figli alla corona. Domani, al concilio, fisseremo la data delle nozze»  
Sansa sussultò.  
«Joffrey figlio mio, credo che si possa andare»  
«Sì... Mastino!» lo chiamò. Era il segnale, quando il re voleva andare lo chiamava, affinché gli aprisse la strada.  
Si mosse verso la porta mentre la regina aggiungeva «Domattina Sansa vieni da me, ci sono molte cose che devi sapere»  
«Sì Vostra Grazia»  
Uscirono. Prima di allontanarsi Joffrey si voltò «Sorridi Sansa, presto saremo una cosa sola!»

Quindi? Era una donna ora? Il semplice fatto che avesse sanguinato l'aveva resa più forte, consapevole e pronta?  
Stronzate.  
Era lo stesso uccellino. Il suo uccellino.  
E Joffrey l'avrebbe ferita in tutti i modi che la sua perversa fantasia gli avesse suggerito.  
Gli venne una voglia prepotente di ucciderlo.  
Già e poi?  
Sì beh, uccidere un re era la via più breve per il patibolo, a meno di non essere Jamie Lannister, e lui non era un dannato sterminato di re... Non ancora.  
Prese il mestolo e si versò l'acqua addosso. Il liquido scivolò giù, lungo il dorso e le gambe, e si accumulò nella tinozza ai suoi piedi.  
Potevano andarsene, poteva riportarla da sua madre e suo fratello...  
Così l'avrebbero data a qualche altro lord del cazzo in cambio di un'alleanza.  
Il problema non era dove fosse stata Sansa Stark, il problema era che in un modo o nell'altro non sarebbe comunque mai stata...  
“Tua” si disse.  
Cazzo.  
Ma era quello il punto.  
Un uomo come lui, della sua età, che fantasticava sul mettere a repentaglio tutto, perfino la vita, solo perché non riusciva a resistere alla fica di una ragazzina.  
«Sei proprio un fottuto idiota!» si disse prendendo un pezzo di sapone.  
Doveva tornare lucido, le donne potevano far perdere la testa, si sapeva.  
Ma lui non aveva mai perso la testa per una donna.  
“Non è nemmeno una donna" scosse il capo.  
Non era niente, niente. Solo una fissazione. Se ne sarebbe andata così come era venuta. Strizzò il panno e strofinò con forza, come se con lo sporco potesse lavar via dalla pelle anche lei.  
Però... quando aveva visto quella pezza sporca di sangue, del suo sangue, l'idea fugace che fosse cresciuta, che non fosse più una bambina, lo aveva fatto eccitare.  
Si rovesciò sulla testa tutto il secchio d'acqua, poi portò la mano all'inguine. Chiuse gli occhi.  
Provò a pensare al viso di una donna, una qualsiasi, una di quelle che aveva conosciuto nel corso degli anni, ma non riusciva a renderla nitida. Vedeva una sequela di tratti che si mescolavano l'uno dentro l'altro.  
Allora iniziò a concentrarsi su delle donne in particolare: qualche cameriera, una ragazza delle cucine, la figlia dello stalliere, alcune disponibili locandiere... Gli vennero in mente persino due o tre lady, gli venne in mente persino la regina, quando era più giovane e meno incattivita. Ma non funzionava.  
Si arrese. Lasciò che la sua mano diventasse una piccola mano bianca e morbida, lasciò che le immagini gli affollassero la mente, lasciò che... Bussarono.  
Si fermò.  
«Sì» rispose.  
«Mastino, il Primo Cavaliere chiede di te» disse la voce di un soldato di là dalla porta.  
Scartò come un cavallo.  
«Arrivo»


	10. Chapter 10

SANSA  
«Vieni Sansa, accomodati»   
L'appartamento della regina era il più bello di tutta la fortezza. Quando Sansa vi era entrata la prima volta due anni prima, aveva pensato di non aver mai visto nulla di più bello in vita sua.   
Era spazioso, pieno di una luce calda e soffusa.   
C'erano piante e fiori e arazzi...  
La Fortezza rossa da fuori era una solida struttura color corallo, ma gli appartamenti di Cersei erano crema e oro, eleganti e delicati.  
Le tente ondeggiavano placidamente e dal solarium entrava il salmastro profumo del mare.   
Sembrava un luogo incantato, talmente bello da essere reale solo nei racconti. Ogni volta che vi aveva accesso, Sansa non poteva non tornare con la mente alla stridente differenza con Grande Invero, alla sua pietra scura, le sue mura imponenti, gli alti soffitti che imprigionavano tutto il calore, gli appuntiti archi di pietra che incombevano sopra ognuno di loro.   
Grande Inverno incarnava l'algida risolutezza del nord, così come sua madre.   
Per questo era stata così attratta dalla regina, dai suoi morbidi tratti, dai suoi capelli chiari, dalle sue movenze regali ma fluide. Per questo aveva tanto desiderato essere una lady del sud.   
E presto sarebbe stata una regina del sud.   
Fece l'inchino e si sedette, la schiena eratta e le mani in grembo.   
Cersei sospirò «Bene, a quanto pare ci siamo» sorrise «come ti senti?»  
«Bene»  
«Sanguini ancora?»  
«Un poco»  
«Tua madre te ne ha parlato?»  
«Non molto altezza»  
«Capisco. Beh non è nulla di terribile: il sangue si presentarà ogni due lune, ma non è detto che sarà regolare. Durante quel periodo potresti avere dei fastidi sia fisici che di temperamento, nulla che non si possa alleviare, basterà chiedere al Gran Maestro. Ti è chiaro?»  
«Sì altezza»  
Sansa continuava a fissare il bordo del tavolo, ben lontana dal sentirsi a proprio agio.   
«Che c'è, non è come te lo eri immaginato?»  
«Beh, non pensavo che fosse così sporco, non pensavo ci fosse tutto quel sangue» disse piano.   
«Abituati, quasi tutte le fasi cruciali della nostra vita hanno a che fare col sangue. Hai sanguinato per diventare donna, sanguinerai la prima volta che ti unirai al re e sanguinerai mettendo al mondo i suoi figli»  
Arrosì.   
«Agli dei piace far saguinare le donne, non dimenticarlo»  
Annuì. Cersei le parlava sempre con una gentilezza inquietante, era come se ci fossero ogni volta dei sottintesi minacciosi che lei non capiva, ma intuiva.   
«Sei più silenziosa del solito» constatò «ma va bene, è una dote che non tutti hanno..» si alzò «Sai cosa succederà ora?»  
«Sposerò il re» rispose.   
«Intendo dopo, sai cosa succederà una volta sposati?»  
“Morirò” avrebbe voluto dire, ma rispose «Il re mi farà l'onore di giacere con me»  
Cersei sospirò di nuovo «Esattamente. Può essere un'esperienza piacevole o soffocante, giacere con un uomo, ma dipende soprattutto dal modo con cui l'affrontiamo. Se ci lasciamo sopraffare dallo sconforto andrà solo peggio»  
Sansa guardò la regina, c'era qualcosa di delicato nella sua voce.   
«Joffrey può essere difficile da compiacere, ma tu dovrai farlo comunque, più sarai brava, migliore sarà la tua vita da regina» guardò fuori dalla finestra «È sempre stato difficile, ma da piccolo...» disse con un filo di voce «mi correva incontro e mi abbracciava.. “Mamma guardami”, mi diceva»  
Percepì tristezza nella sua voce, avrebbe voluto dirle qualcosa, ma cosa si poteva dire alla donna più pericolosa dei sette regni? Così continuò a passare lo sguardo da un'oggetro e l'altro della scrivania.   
«Comunque una volta incinta andrà meglio. Partorire principi e principesse è un grande onore, più eredi darai alla corona, più il popolo te ne sarà grato... sono sempre tutti molto anziosi al riguardo»  
«Sì altezza»  
Cersei la guardò e Sansa abbassò lo sguardo ancora di più, avrebbe chiuso gli occhi se avesse potuto, tanto aveva paura che potesse leggerle dentro.   
La regina sorseggiò il vino, poi si sedette di nuovo davanti a lei.   
«So come ti senti, conosco quella sensazione, l'impressione che tutti si interessino a cose che dovrebbero riguardare solo te, che il tuo corpo non sia più tuo... In realtà non è una sensazione: sono rari i momenti in cui una donna è davvero padrona del suo corpo» guardò lontano, come se non vedesse più la stanza in cui si trovavano, ma un qualche altro posto, in un qualche altro tempo «per una regina anche di più» si riprese subito.   
«Ma amerai i tuoi figli e ne trarrai gioia. Indipendentemente da quanto tu possa amare il tuo re».   
Sansa sentí salire una forte angoscia. La regina non le aveva mai parlato in modo così autentico, e per qualche motivo questo la faceva stare peggio.   
Se perfino una donna come lei era così schiacciata da quel loro mondo, cosa ne sarebbe rimasto di una sprovveduta ragazza del nord? Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, avrebbe voluto chiederle di aiutarla, avrebbe voluto che Cersei le insegnasse come si fa a sopravvivere circondata da pericoli e nemici, ma Cersei era la regina, non sua madre, e Sansa non disse nulla.   
Dopo un momento di silenzio, quasi avesse percepito il suo bisogno, fu proprio Cersei a parlare «Lascia che ti dica una cosa Sansa, più gente ami più diventi fragile. Per tenerli a sicuro ti esponi per loro e fai cose che sai non divresti fare. Non amare nessuno Sansa, tranne i tuoi figli: in quel caso una donna non ha scelta»


	11. Chapter 11

SANDOR  
Non gli era più stato chiesto di portare puttane a Joffrey, ma sapeva che c'era un giro regolare di ragazze che andavano e venivano dalle sue stanze. Tyrion gli aveva chiesto di informarlo se ci fossero stati altri incidenti, ma per quanto lo riguardava Joffrey stesso era un incidente. Quel ragazzo aveva davvero qualcosa di profondamente malato.  
Le ragazze venivano sostituite regolarmente perché nella maggior parte dei casi non erano più in grado di proseguire.  
Ogni volta le aveva picchiate, umiliate, costrette a farsi vicendevolmente cose degradanti persino per loro. Era brutale e a quanto pareva l'unica cosa che gli interessava era seviziarle.  
Scosse il capo.  
Joffrey si guardò allo specchio sistemandosi il colletto dell'abito, poi tirò indietro i capelli e si sorrise da solo.  
Era uno di quei sorrisi che faceva bagnare le ragazzine; funzionava, finché non ci avevano a che fare.  
«Andiamo» disse.  
Il Mastino lo seguì fuori dalla stanza, dove lo aspettavano Trant e Boros: il re pareva avere un debole per quei due, li chiamava sempre a servizio.   
Non presero la scala principale, ma scesero per una scala a chiocciola in una piccola torre che credava di non aver mai notato e scesero al piano sottostante.   
Dopo uno stretto corridoio arrivarono a una porta. Un paggio la aprì e scesero alcuni scalini. Erano in una grande camera circolare con due finestre alte e strette.   
Avvertì subito un certo disagio: pareva una sala d'armi, ma non c'erano delle vere e proprie armi. C'erano corde arrotolate e catene, picche, bastoni e fruste. Su un favolo c'erano una serie di coltelli e piccole frecce, di un tipo che non aveva mai visto, e un'armadio pieno di bottiglie di varia misura.   
Sulla parete di destra c'era un grande caminetto, per il resto c'erano alcune sedute, un letto e un tavolo di legno.   
E una poltrona imbottita posta di lato.   
Sembrava un'armeria, il laboratorio di un gran maestro e un bordello...   
Poi capì, si era fatto una stanza per le puttane, per divertirsi un quel suo modo malato.   
Dilatò le narici per la tensione e si preparò al peggio, anche se erano delle prostitute non si meritavo quello che stava per succedere.   
Joffrey si sedette in attesa e si fece versare del vino.   
Ci volle poco e quando la porta si aprì di nuovo fu percorso da un brivido: non erano puttane era lei.   
L'uccellino era accompagnato da Kettleblack, come al solito.  
Sansa si guardò intorno, probabilmente si chiedeva fino a che punto doveva preoccuparsi, poi Joffrey iniziò il suo gioco.  
«Finalmente! Vieni Sansa, vieni qui»  
Obbedì.   
«Mettiti lì, in mezzo alla stanza, c'è una visione migliore da lì»  
Si alzò in piedi e scese dalla piattaforma rialzata su cui era stata messa la poltrona. Le si avvicinò e fece un bel sorriso, che per un attimo lo fece sembrare normale.  
«Dunque, ho fatto allestire questa stanza per te, sei contenta? Per quando saremo sposati. Ti piace?»  
«Sì maestà»  
Joffrey andò verso il letto «Ti piace questo letto?»  
«Sì maestà»  
Saltellò verso il tavolo «E questo tavolo?» chiese ridendo.  
«Sì maestà molto»  
«E questi, ti piacciono questi?» disse attirando l'attenzione sul ripiano pieno di strumenti.  
Sansa guardò ed ebbe un sussulto, probabilmente aveva capito anche lei.  
«Sì»  
Il Mastino iniziò a sudare.  
Joffrey pareva effettivamente felice, quasi euforico, come un bambino che mostra qualcosa ai genitori.  
«Oh Sansa, che deliziosa, piccola creatura. Così docile, così remissiva...» le si avvicinò di nuovo e le girò intorno sfiorandole il vestito. Allungò una mano e le accarezzò il viso «Non è bellissima?» disse, poi aggiunse «Trant?».   
«Sì mio re»  
«Boros, Kettleblack?»  
«Bellissima» dissero in coro.   
«E tu Mastino, che dici?»  
Tutto quello che gli uscì fu un grugnito.   
«Non prendertela mia cara, è solo un cane, le uniche donne che frequenta sono quelle cagne che si fotte per strada»  
Lei non disse nulla e guardò a terra.   
«Il tuo re ti trova stupenda» disse, l'afferò per la nuca e la baciò. Lei si scosse per un attimo, poi rimase ferma. Quel bacio del cazzo si protrasse per un tempo infinito, poi finalmente la lasciò e tornò verso la piattaforma.   
Era tutto molto strano: il luogo era minaccioso, ma lui si comportava in maniera tutto sommato gentile.   
«Ma veniamo a noi, mia cara, e al motivo per cui ti ho fatta venire qui... C'è una cosa che desidero»  
«Certo Maestà, ditemi» rispose con tutta la dolcezza e la modestia di cui era capace.   
Joffrey sorrise «Spogliati»


	12. Chapter 12

TYRION  
Tyrion Lannister non era mai stato molto bravo in qualcosa.  
O meglio, reggeva bene l'alcol, aveva un'ottima parlantina, era particolarmente dotato nell'indisporre suo padre, ma apparte questo non c'era altro.  
Conosceva tantissime cose, ma solo attraverso la lettura e lo studio, e non aveva esperienza diretta di nulla.  
Prima di raggiungere l'esercito di suo padre, l'anno prima, non aveva mai partecipato a una battaglia. E prima che lo investissero Primo Cavaliere in vece di Tywin, non aveva mai gestito alcunché, come d'altronde la maggior parte di quelli che comandavano...   
Robert era stato re per un ventennio, senza avere la benché minima idea di come si governasse un regno. Lord Baelish regolava le finanze senza regolare alcunché, l'unica cosa che faceva era indebitare la corona con la Banca di ferro, ancora e ancora e ancora.  
E sua sorella aveva cresciuto l'erede al trono senza trasmettergli un briciolo di onore, giustizia o perlomeno buonsenso.  
Ma c'era un argomento su cui Tyrion Lannister aveva maturato moltissima esperienza: le puttane.  
E non è che ne andasse fiero, ma era un dato di fatto.  
Inoltre i suoi trascorsi gli avevano conferito una fama tale, che vedendo entrare una prostituta nei suoi appartamenti, nessuno si sarebbe chiesto il motivo di tale visita.  
Quando la ragazza entrò le sorrise in un modo quasi imbarazzato «Prego, accomodati, grazie di essere venuta»  
«Grazie a voi mio lord».   
Era una splendida ragazza, molto alta, formosa, con una pelle deliziosamente chiara e screziata, e una testa di ricci biondo rame.   
Si sedettero l'uno di fronte all'altra e Tyrion dovette cercare di non pensare al fatto che, l'ultima volta che si erano visti, aveva la testa fra le sue cosce.   
«Allora Ros ti trovi bene nella capitale?»  
«Si molto»  
«Bene» le porse una coppa di vino e proseguì «Lavorando da Lord Baelish ti sarai resa conto che c'è stata una richiesta costante di ragazze da parte del re»  
«Sì, me ne sono accorta» rispose con un tono estremamente vago.   
«Ebbene, mi chiedevo se le ragazze si fossero lamentate di qualcosa, una volta rientrate...»  
«Lamentate? Quelle ragazze non stavano nemmeno in piedi»  
«Oh, capisco. E come stanno ora?»  
«Quelle che sono rimaste si stanno riprendendo»  
«Quelle rimaste?»  
Annuì «Alcune non le abbiamo più viste, erano ridotte troppo male...»  
«Morte?» chiese Tyrion.  
«Non lo so. Ma in ogni modo non potevano più lavorare»  
Tyrion si accigliò «E il tuo padrone come ha preso la cosa? Immagino che per lui sia una grossa perdita»  
«Per quanto ne so ha semplicemente aggiunto un paio di zeri alla prestazione»  
Annuì, era un uomo molto pratico, Lord Baelish.   
Ros continuò «E adesso le assume appositamente per quello»  
«Solo per il re?»  
«Sì, le prende ovunque, alcune sanno a malapena parlare, le ripulisce, insegna loro qualche frase di circostanza e le manda a corte, alcune sono talmente piccole che non sanno fare niente»  
«Vergini?»  
«Anche, non che importi, non è per quello che le vuole» disse scuotendo la testa. Era visibilmente turbata e immaginò che non fosse facile turbare una ragazza come lei.   
«Cosa?»  
«Non è stato con nessuna, mai, nemmeno una volta» disse abbassando la voce.   
«Ne sei certa?»  
Alzò un sopracciglio «Credete che si schernissero ad ammettere di aver giaciuto col re?»  
Se la rivelazione non lo avesse preoccupato, avrebbe sorriso, apprezzava molto le donne di spirito...   
«Hanno detto qualcosa di quanto successo?»  
«Ho parlato solo con alcune di loro e dicono più o meno tutte la stessa cosa. Inizialmente sembra gentile, offre loro da bere, poi inizia» prese un lungo sorso di vino «le obbliga a picchiarsi tra loro, gli inserisce dentro oggetti spigolosi e appuntiti, le lega fino a far perdere loro la sensibilità, una ha rischiato di perdere un piede» fece una pausa, le era difficile raccontare «altre volte le appende per il collo e le porta sul punto di soffocare, io...» si fermò «io non riesco nemmeno a immaginare, e vi assicuro che ho molta immaginazione...»  
Tyrion annuì. Si versò dell'altro vino e si alzò in piedi.   
«Ti viene in mente altro che dovrei sapere?»  
Ros ci pensò, scosse il capo «No... Solo... una delle prime tre ragazze mi ha detto che inizialmente avevano provato a trattarlo come gli altri clienti: erano ragazze esperte, veramente brave, ho lavorato con loro. Sapevano come fare per dare piacere a un uomo e hanno fatto tutto il meglio che potevano ma... non ci sono riuscite, lui non rispondeva. Era come quello di un vecchio» bevve di nuovo «Lui le ha lasciate fare per un po', poi si è infuriato e ha iniziato a, beh a fare quello che gli piace. Dopo di che ha iniziato a toccarsi da solo...»  
Tyrion cercò di mantenere un contegno, ma sentiva la preoccupazione salirgli dentro.   
Se il re era impotente la situazione a corte poteva diventare insostenibile. Poteva non essere in grado di generare eredi, e in ogni caso, se per eccitarsi doveva spingersi così oltre, c'era davvero il rischio che uccidesse Sansa Stark, e in quel caso che ne sarebbe stato di Jaime?   
«Hai detto queste cose a qualcuno?»  
«No»  
«Lord Baelish?»  
«Non so cosa sappia»  
«Tu non parlarne con nessuno»  
«Certo»  
«Ros» la fissò «potrebbe essere davvero pericoloso»  
La ragazza fece un sorriso amaro, un sorriso che sapeva di consapevolezza «Mio signore, io sono nata nel nord, vivevo in una baracca in riva al fiume, con mio padre. Fu lui il primo a farmi aprire le gambe» spiegò senza alcun disprezzo.   
«Così me ne andai, se dovevo aprirle tanto valeva farlo fruttare... C'era chi mi dava del cibo, chi delle scarpe, quando arrivai a Città dell'Inverno avevo un sacchetto pieno di monete. Le spesi per lavarmi, pettinarmi e comprare un bel vestito. Due giorni dopo lavoravo nella casa in cui mi avete conosciuta» non aveva la voce di una in cerca di compassione, non c'era risentimento in lei «Poi due anni fa sono venuta qui, a lavorare per Ditocorto» posò il calice di vino e si sporse in avanti, fissandolo negli occhi «Sono stata con ogni tipo di uomo e di donna, ho fatto qualunque cosa per cui fossero disposti a pagarmi e ho visto molte cose, cose per cui molto uomini perderebbero il sonno, ma questo, questo spaventa anche me»


	13. Capitolo 13

SANDOR  
Vide Sansa vacillare.  
«Come, maestà?»  
«Spogliati» ripeté calmo.  
«Altezza, vi prego..» scuoteva la testa «per favore»  
«Sansa, desidero vedere quello che sto aspettando da due anni»  
«Io... ma... qui» la voce era spezzata, aveva perso la solita controllata educazione.   
«Fallo» alzò la voce «ora»  
Iniziò a singhiozzare. Il viso rosso e le spalle che tremavano. Non emetteva alcun rumore, era come se stesse osservando la scena al di là di un vetro.   
Guardò i tre uomini, Boros e Trant avevano l'aria compiaciuta, mentre Kettleblack sembrava vagamente a disagio, ma sapeva che non avrebbe comunque fatto nulla.   
Sansa slacciò le maniche; quando la vide passare ai lacci laterali del corpetto, fremette dalla rabbia.   
“Calmo” si disse “non fare stronzate”.   
Sansa passò all'altro lato e con dita tremanti iniziò a sciogliere anche quello.   
Poi una risata sguaiata riempì la stanza.   
«Basta Sansa» la fermò «va bene così» rise ancora più forte, agitandosi sulla poltrona «Stavo scherzando!» disse come se fosse stato evidente «Non lo avevi capito?» si alzò e tornò da lei «Ah Sansa, Sansa... non lascerei mai che questi beceri individui godano della tua nudità!»   
Scosse il capo mentre la guardava con occhi gentili «Era solo uno scherzo, su ridi, non ti sei divertita?»  
Dopo un momento di incertezza Sansa rise, una risata triste e innaturale.   
«No mia dolce signora, non ti farei mai una cosa simile... Sono qui, in trepidante attesa di unirmi a te!» questa volta il tono era solenne.   
Non sapeva che pensare, era abituato alla follia di Joffrey, ma quel giorno era... grottesco. Tutta la situazione era grottesca.  
Le sposto i capelli dal viso, delicatamente, poi assunse un'aria volutamente pensosa.   
«E proprio per questo c'è una questione che deve essere affrontata...»  
Sansa non disse nulla e lui proseguì «Sicuramente saprai quello che è successo a Lady Lollys...»  
«Sì altezza, una cosa orribile»  
«Dicono che sia stata stuprata un centinaio di volte, riesci ad immaginarlo?» un lampo di divertimento immotivato gli comparve sul viso, ma tornò subito serio.   
«Comunque, queste violenze hanno generato una gravidanza, capisci, Lollys partorirà il figlio di un pezzente stupratore...» fece una pausa, in modo che Sansa potesse figurarsi bene l'idea «Ho saputo che anche tu sei stata vittima di un'aggressione quel giorno»  
Gli occhi di Sansa balenarono dal re al Mastino, per poi tornare sul re «Sì maestà»  
«Quindi capirai la mia preoccupazione all'idea che anche la mia futura sposa sia stata violata...»  
«Oh no maestà, sono stata salvata prima che potessero farmi del male»  
Il re parve dubbioso «Ma Sansa, mi hanno detto che quando sei arrivata a corte, il tuo vestito era strappato dall'orlo alla vita!»  
«È vero, ma non mi hanno violentata, davvero»  
«Cosa è successo allora?»  
Sansa tentennò «Erano quattro, mi hanno colpita, gettata a terra e poi»  
«E mentre eri stesa a terra con quattro uomini sopra di te, sei assolutamente certa che non sia successo altro?» più che una domanda era ironico «Puoi giurare di essere vergine?»  
«Sì» disse arrossendo. Era chiaramente in profondo disagio.   
«E io ti credo» disse con sussiego «Tuttavia sarebbe comprensibile se tu mentissi perché troppo imbarazzata o preoccupata per il tuo futuro. Nessuno ti biasimerebbe per aver cercato di difendere il tuo nome... Come innamorato posso capire, ma come re, ho dei doveri verso il mio popolo...» aveva gesticolato come un anziano maestro che cercava di dare importanza alle proprie parole.   
«Sansa, l'unico modo per conoscere la verità è esaminarti»  
Trasalì, trasalirono entrambi, lui e Sansa.   
Voleva che quel viscido di Pycelle infilasse le sue manacce dentro di lei...   
«Mio re, sono vergine, lo giuro»  
«È certamente così, ma fra poco fugheremo ogni dubbio»  
Le si avvicinò mellifluo «Sali qui sopra» le offrì il braccio e la fece salire su uno sgabello «Ora tira su le gonne»  
Sansa si guardò in torno «M-ma, Pycelle...»   
«Pycelle al momento non è disponibile» voleva farlo lui. Lui!  
Era sconvolta, più di prima.   
Per un attimo doveva aver pensato che si trattasse di un altro scherzo, perché aveva accennato un sorriso. Ma il re non pareva aver più voglia di ridere.   
Ormai perfino Kettleblack era nervoso, eppure Joffrey non sembrava ancora soddisfatto, lo conosceva da troppo tempo, sapeva distinguere il guizzo malvagio nei suoi occhi quando lo era...   
Si passò una mano sulla fronte per portar via il sudore, mentre nella testa gli rimbombava la stessa domanda: “come puoi lasciare che lo faccia?” Ma cosa poteva dire, cosa poteva fare che non fosse una strage?   
Poi Sansa replicò timidamente «Maestà, ma voi, voi non potete...» aveva la voce rotta dal pianto e gli occhi lucidi.   
Eccolo, il guizzo.   
Il sorriso prima dolce, poi turbato, tornò ad essere quello infido di sempre «Hai ragione. Non posso farlo»  
Sansa respirò.   
«Se ti hanno posseduta non posso rischiare di infettarmi con le loro putride piaghe...» poi, senza staccare gli occhi dalla sua vittima, proseguì «Mastino, lo farai tu»  
Seguì un momento di silenzio perfetto, non si sentivano più le onde infrangersi sugli scogli sottostanti, né i gabbiani in cerca di cibo.   
Pensò di aver capito male, poi i “no” ripetuti di Sansa gli fecero capire che Joffrey lo aveva detto davvero.   
«No maestà, vi prego, vi imploro, no»  
Joffrey non parve averla sentita «Mastino, avanti»  
«No, no, no. Per.. per favore, no...» non riusciva a dire altro, aveva il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi che non riusciva a trattenere e si contorceva le dita delle mani «Altezza, io.. io...»  
«Preferisci che lo facciano Trant e Boros?»  
«No!» era quasi un grido, lei che non aveva mai gridato.   
«Bene, allora avanti... Sto per perdere la pazienza»  
Aveva il viso rosso rigato dalle lacrime che non poteva trattenere, tremò e singhiozzò, poi chiuse gli occhi e annuì.   
Non si era ancora mosso. Era rimasto fermo nell'assurda speranza che succedesse qualcosa che li costringesse a interrompere quell'insensata umiliazione, ma non era successo nulla.   
«Mastino muoviti, non voglio ripeterlo. E vedi di farlo bene, verificherò...»  
Poteva rifiutarsi. Che cosa poteva fargli? Avrebbe rinunciato alla sua guardia del corpo solo perché non voleva traumatizzare una ragazzina?   
Probabilmente no. Si sarebbe limitato a farlo fare a Trant, o a Boros, o a tutti e due...   
Kettleblack era il più vicino, avrebbe potuto infilargli un coltello in gola con facilità; con Boros e Trant ci avrebbe messo un pochino di più, e poi gli sarebbe rimasto il dubbio se fare del bene al popolo e impalare quel figlio di puttana alla poltrona su cui si trovava, ma il valletto alla porta sarebbe corso a chiamare aiuto, e a quel punto lui sarebbe dovuto scappare. E lei? Che senso aveva far fuori tre guardie per poi lasciarla alla mercé dei Lannister...   
Deglutì a fatica e andò davanti a Sansa.   
Lei era immobile sullo sgabello, rigida come una colonna.   
Così sollevata i loro visi erano quasi alla stessa altezza.   
Il suo sguardo fuggeva da una parte all'altra, tra Joffrey e le picche, tra le guardie e le finestre.   
Si rese conto di quanto fosse agitato.   
«Ehi» le sussurrò «guardami. Sansa, guardami»   
Lo fece.   
«Dimentica gli altri»  
Joffrey lanciò una risatina isterica e gli altri sghignazzarono.   
«Guarda me uccellino» disse afferrandole un braccio.   
Annuì e lo fissò negli occhi.   
Aveva le ciglia lunghe e lucide di lacrime, le sopracciglia rosso scuro avevano una piega triste.   
Allungò il braccio e infilò la mano sotto la gonna che per lo meno non aveva dovuto sollevare.  
Trovò subito la pelle liscia delle ginocchia;  
fece salire le dita lungo le cosce e quando arrivò all'inguine dovette ammettere che, nonostante la situazione, era eccitato come poche volte in vita sua.   
Sansa non aveva mai smesso di guardarlo, aveva avuto un fremito quando aveva sentito la sua mano addosso, ma era rimasta immobile. Quando lo sentì giungere all'inguine tremò.   
Premette il palmo contro di lei, ma aveva le mani talmente grandi da farle divaricare le gambe; a quel punto il medio e l'anulare si fecero strada.   
Avrebbe dovuto andare direttamente al punto, invece indugiò un attimo, strofinando le dita laddove, sapeva, in una circostanza diversa avrebbe potuto darle piacere.   
Poi le dita proseguirono, posizionò il medio all'ingresso e per un attimo esitò: non era così che doveva andare... Lui, lei, quella situazione, la sua intera vita, era tutto sbagliato...   
Scacciò il pensiero, inspirò e spinse verso l'alto.   
Sansa ansimò di dolore e sorpresa; si aggrappò al suo mantello e continuò a guardarlo. Era bella in modo insopportabile, col viso rosso e la bocca socchiusa. E lui stava violando la sua intimità, il suo corpo, la sua fiducia.   
Quel poco di rispetto di sé che gli era rimasto.   
Raggiunse quello che Joffrey cercava e che ovviamente era lì, al suo posto.   
Rimase fermo. Erano uno davanti all'altra, vicinissimi. Gli sembrava di non essere mai stato così vicino a qualcuno in vita sua, in tutti i sensi. Era come se Joffrey, Trant, Boros e Kettleblack non ci fossero, come se non si trovassero lì.   
Poi tirò via la mano, e si voltò verso il re.   
«Sei entrato bene?» e fece un cenno a Kettleblack che si avvicinò, il Mastino allungo la mano e la guardia annussò le dita, poi annuì.   
«È intatta?»  
«Sì»  
«Sei sicuro?»   
Non ne poteva più, voleva solo che quella dannata giornata terminasse «Riconosco una fica vergine» sbottò.   
«Bene» Joffrey non sembrava più tanto interessato alla cosa «falla scendere»  
Il Mastino si avvicinò, la prese per la vita e la mise a terra.   
«Allora Sansa, a quanto pare sei ancora pura» sorrise. Vederla affranta, spaventata, umiliata, era una cosa che lo riempiva di gioia «Lavati bene quando torni in camera: non vorrei che la puzza di cane ti rimanesse addosso»  
Il valletto che aveva aperto la porta si affacciò «Sono arrivate maestà»  
Joffrey fece un cenno con la mano affinché la portassero, poi si alzò e andò verso il tavolo «Fate entrare le ragazze» disse.


	14. Chapter 14

SANSA  
Per tutto il tempo che avevano impiegato a raggiungere le sue stanze, il Mastino non le aveva rivolto parola. Non le aveva porto il braccio per salire i ripidi gradini della torre di servizio, menchemai aveva alzato lo sguardo su di lei.  
Quando erano stati davanti alla sua stanza le aveva aperto la porta, lei era entrata e senza una parola lui l'aveva richiusa alle sue spalle.  
Solo allora, quando aveva sentito il rumore della serratura, si era voltata.  
Cadde sul letto, col petto gonfio di angoscia e paura, cercando di non lasciarsi andare allo sconforto.   
Si voltò supina a guardare i motivi lignei del baldacchino.  
Le era appena successa una cosa terribile, l'ennesima, ma doveva cercare di non pensarci subito, doveva attendere un po', per renderlo più sopportabile.   
Ma ecco di nuovo che spuntava quel sentimento, la rabbia.   
Non era semplicemente quanto accaduto a farle male, era che, ancora una volta, era stata calpestata senza che la sua volontà avesse la minima importanza.   
Joffrey si divertiva con lei come se fosse stata un giocattolo. Come aveva detto Shae, per lui equivaleva ad una spada o a un gattino...   
Una lacrima solitaria scese lungo la tempia e si perse fra i capelli.   
Avvertì una spasmodica voglia di far male a qualcuno. Di colpirlo fino a sfinirsi. I muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe si contrassero da soli più volte per il bisogno di sfogarsi.   
Era furiosa, e li odiava.   
Odiava Joffrey che la tormentava, la regina che lo assecondava, sua madre che pareva essersi dimenticata di lei e suo padre che l'aveva lasciata lì.   
Perché, perché, perché aveva dovuto accusare Joffrey? Perché aveva dovuto schierarsi apertamente contro i Lannister alla corte dei Lannister? Si era gettato solo e disarmato in mezzo ai leoni, e i leoni lo avevano divorato.   
E soprattutto odiava se stessa, per tutto.   
Le sembrava incredibile che ci fosse stato un tempo in cui era stata desiderosa di sposarsi.   
Joffrey era così bello, elegante, con una lingua di velluto. Nessuno le aveva mai parlato in quel modo prima di lui, era come uscito da un racconto.   
Ma era tutta una finta. Era stato cresciuto per comportarsi e parlare così. Aveva fatto parte della sua educazione, così come a lei era stato insegnato ad esse compiacente e gradevole. Niente malumori né scatti di rabbia o inappropriatezze. Doveva essere un esempio di temperanza e compostezza, sempre, anche di fronte alle cose più spiacevoli.   
Quell' inutile pantomima era l'unico mezzo di sopravvivenza di cui era stata dotata e con cui doveva affrontare i leoni.   
Ma lei non avrebbe fatto la fine di suo padre...  
Improvvisamente si sentì in colpa per quel pensiero: la perdita, così orribile, la colpì al ventre.   
Altre due lacrime scesero senza fare rumore.   
Scacciò quel ricordo, ma subito dopo la sensazione fisica di quanto le era appena successo la schiaffeggiò e non poté controllarla...   
Si sarebbe strappata i vestiti di dosso: era come quando quegli uomini l'avevano aggredita.   
Era nelle mani dei suoi nemici. Poteva fingere una parvenza di normalità, ma era una prigioniera a tutti gli effetti, era una schiava. Joffrey poteva farle qualunque cosa, avendo l'unica accortezza di non ucciderla, per ora almeno.   
“Spogliati” risentí nella mente, poi ancora “Era uno scherzo” e quella risatina “Su ridi!”   
E Blount e Trant e Kettleblack!  
Si voltò, affondò il viso nel materasso e gridò forte, fortissimo, tanto da farle male in mezzo petto. Soffocò l'urlo e la rabbia nelle cortine di seta del letto, finché non restò senza fiato.   
Serrò i denti e si aggrappò forte alle lenzuola.   
«Respira» si disse piano «respira»  
Avvertiva ancora l'ingombrante presenza dentro di sé.   
L'aveva fatto fare a lui. Perché lo aveva fatto fare a lui?   
Non avrebbe sopportato che fossero ser Maryn o ser Boros a farlo, ma lui...   
Nel petto le tremò un singhiozzo.   
Si era vergognata così tanto!   
L'abuso subito bruciava terribilmente. L'averla condotta lì, la falsa gentilezza, la scena da guitto che aveva allestito -minaccioso e affabile al tempo stesso- voleva farla tremare e sperare e tremare ancora, e infine implorare. Aveva orchestrato tutto per condurla a quel punto, non aveva mai avuto intenzione di farlo personalmente: così come non la picchiava, per qualche ragione, nemmeno la toccava...   
Ma perché lui?  
Chissà cosa doveva aver pensato di lei. Probabilmente che una vera lady si sarebbe tolta la vita piuttosto che sottostare ad una simile umiliazione... Ma lei doveva sopravvivere, e per farlo doveva superare tutto, anche cose come quella.   
L'angoscia salì col magone e si fermò alla gola. Odio, vergogna e un nuovo disperato bisogno di.. di.. rivalsa. Verso Joffrey, le guardie, gli aggressori: verso tutti gli uomini.   
Improvvisamente odiò il suo corpo, era come se tutte le sue disgrazie dipendessero da quello. Se fosse stata un ragazzo nulla di tutto ciò le sarebbe successo. Invece tutti erano interessati a quel corpo, tutti si sentivano in diritto di reclamarlo, controllarlo, barattarlo. Tutti parevano avere pretese su di lui.   
E quella insopportabile ossessione per.. la fornicazione. Perché? Cosa aveva di speciale, a parte rendere orribili gli uomini?   
Il suo corpo era suo, il suo sesso era suo, e lei non voleva che lo toccassero.   
E invece avrebbe dovuto giacere con Joffrey.   
D'un tratto si ricordò che le aveva accarezzato la guancia, che l'aveva baciata, due volte!   
Con un insopportabile disgusto andò alla toletta e si lavò il viso e la bocca, strofinando con forza. Poi si guardò allo specchio, aveva gli occhi rossi ed era tutta spettinata; si toccò le labbra per essere sicura che la sensazione fosse sparita.   
“Lavati bene là sotto quando torni in camera: non vorrei che la puzza di cane ti rimanesse addosso” le aveva detto.   
Portò la mano all'inguine, dove percepiva ancora la presenza del Mastino. Guardò dritta il suo riflesso, poi si sedette ad aspettare che venissero a prepararla per la cena.


	15. Chapter 15

SANDOR

Aveva appena finito il turno di servizio.  
Era presto, albeggiava ad est e sentiva un grosso buco nello stomaco.  
Scese nelle cucine, prese un boccale di birra leggera e andò al cesto del pane.   
«Ehi, non toccarle tutte» disse una delle donne. Lui ringhiò senza neanche guardarla, mise una pagnotta nel piatto e andò nella sala delle guardie per mangiare qualcosa prima di andare a dormire.   
La stanza era grande e poco illuminata. I ceri della notte si erano quasi tutti consumati, e mandavano tremuli bagliori agli stendardi appesi alle pareti.   
C'era anche il suo, tre cani neri in campo ocra. Principalmente era lì per suo fratello, a lui non fregava un cazzo di quelle stronzate, non alzava mai gli occhi a guardarlo. La sua famiglia, per lui, non era nulla. Il suo retaggio, la casata, erano solo parole e individui, nulla con cui avesse mai voluto essere identificato. Si sedette in fondo al tavolo lungo sotto le finestre, in un angolo male illuminato, e prese un sorso di birra.   
Da quando aveva lasciato Sansa nelle sue stanze aveva fatto in modo di non pensarci: erano giorni che non pensava ad altro che a non pensarci.   
Avrebbe dovuto parlarle...   
Ma per dirle cosa? Mi dispiace? Le parole erano vuote, solo i fatti contavano, e il fatto era che aveva infilato le sue dita sporche dentro di lei.   
Si portò la mano al viso e si strofinò gli occhi.   
E un'altro fatto era che gli era piaciuto farlo. A prescindere da Joffrey, da quei tre coglioni e dal modo orrendo in cui era successo.   
Il cuore accelerò al ricordo. Per quanto lo riguardava era il modo migliore in cui un uomo potesse toccare una donna, ma per lei... per lei doveva essere stato un incubo.   
Scosse il capo.   
Riusciva quasi a sentire il disgusto che aveva provato, il disprezzo. Lui stesso lo provava.   
L'aveva insozzata con la sua lordura e non poteva farci nulla.   
Quello che era successo aveva reso la sua condizione fastidiosamente ovvia: la voleva.   
..e al tempo stesso non voleva contaminarla.   
Da mesi evitata la questione perché lo spaventava: era lei che lo spaventava, il modo in cui lo faceva sentire.   
“Fanculo”.   
Era tutto folle. Anche solo il fatto che stesse lì a rimuginarci era ridicolo. Un uomo come lui, che poteva sfondare teste senza batter ciglio, un uomo che aveva da tempo sepolto virtù e morale, che si sentiva contorcere le budella al pensiero di una ragazzina alta la metà di lui e con la metà dei suoi anni.   
Odiava sentirsi così.   
Non c'era motivo per sentirsi così!   
Il re gli aveva dato un ordine e lui lo aveva eseguito, fine della storia.   
E sì, quella ragazza lo eccitava, perché non poteva semplicemente riconoscerlo? Gli era piaciuto toccarla, era un uomo, non c'era nulla di strano. Aveva immaginato di farlo decine di volte, e allora? Doveva smetterla di fare il coglione.   
Ma allora perché si sentiva così?   
Bevve un lungo sorso.  
Perché era piccola ed era sola; era davvero un uccellino che poteva raccogliere da terra e tenere stretto, ma bastava stringere un po' di più per spezzarlo.   
“Smettila di pansarci, cazzo”, pensò.   
Ma non poteva. Continuava a sentire la sua pelle sotto le dita e ad immaginare di andare avanti.  
E ogni volta sopraggiungeva la vergogna.   
Non sapeva perché, ma sepeva che sarebbe stato capace di aspettare che crescesse e.. E cosa?   
Anche senza Joffrey, i Lannister e la sua famiglia, cosa avrebbe mai visto in lui?  
Il Mastino, nient'altro.   
Il gusto acido della frustrazione crebbe nello stomaco. Avrebbe dovuto solo scoparla, fotterla fino a farle capire cos'erano gli uomini, la carne, la vita... Si portò le mani alla testa: voleva farlo, e allo stesso tempo voleva salvare il suo spirito, le sue speranze e la sua innocenza.   
Preservare quella luce che la realtà non aveva ancora spento.  
Lui la vedeva quella luce.   
Gli venne da ridere, un sorriso terribilmente amaro “Sei davvero un povero coglione”.   
Ma... Non era mai stato un uomo di fede, e lei aveva un qualcosa di immateriale. Era al tempo stesso sia la cosa più sacra che avesse, sia quella che più di tutte voleva profanare.   
La desiderava. E quanto voleva possederla, tanto sentiva il bisogno di proteggerla, anche da sé stesso.  
«Ora basta!» disse in un sussurro, basta.   
Aveva dato appena un morso al pane e il bisogno di dormire gli faceva dolere la testa; iniziò a contare nodi del legno per tenere la mente occupata. Era solo a 15 quando entrarono una dozzina di soldati Lannister. Ridevano.   
«Cazzo se avrei voluto esserci!» disse un tipo tarchiato, si chiamava Curt o Cort, non ne era sicuro.   
«Ma quindi è proprio vero!» esclamò un'altro.   
«Come no, me lo hanno confermato diverse persone»  
«E chi è stato?»  
«Il Mastino»  
Udì ripetere il proprio nome più volte, misto ad un parlottio confuso, poi un altro chiese «Ma in pratica che è successo?»   
«In pratica» e si sporse in avanti per dare più enfasi «gli ha fatto infilare un dito dentro la fica della sua fidanzata!»  
Quei pochi che ancora non sapevano i dettagli si diedero alle esclamazioni.   
«Porca troia!»   
«Ma perché?»   
«E chi cazzo lo sa!»  
«Io avevo sentito che era stato Blount..» riferì un tale dal naso schiacciato.   
«Sì, quel coglione dice che lo fatto lui, ma Trant e Kettleblack in persona mi hanno confermato che è stato Clegane»  
«Per gli dei, avrei voluto farlo io..» seguirono una serie di sghignazzi d'approvazione.   
«Ve lo immaginate che bella fichetta deve avere?»   
«Cazzo sì, però io non mi limiterei alle dita..» disse ondeggiando il bacino in avanti.   
«Oh sì, le donne del nord sono tutte ottime scopate, sì sa. Non è vero Den?»  
«Sì, ma non me la farei, non mi piacciono le ragazzine» poi dopo un attimo di silenzio aggiunse «però gliela leccherei volentieri!» la risata collettiva salì fragorosa e rimbombò nella stanza vuota.   
Si sentì tremare le braccia, ma era stanco, non voleva creare guai.   
«Eh, una bella cavalcata davvero!»  
A quel punto scattò in piedi, la panca stridette forte sul pavimento, prese il boccale di birra e camminò verso l'uscita.   
«Ehi, ecco l'eroe» disse il coglione che aveva condotto il discorso «Clegane, vieni qui, siediti con noi»  
Si fermò, lo guardò e non disse nulla.   
«Dai, solo un momento» insisté spostando una sedia.   
Avrebbe dovuto proseguire, ma era già troppo tardi: sedette.   
«Allora dicci» iniziò il tarchiato «com'è la Stark là sotto?» sulla faccia gli si era allargato un ghigno idiota.   
Ma lui non rispose.   
«Dai Clegane, guarda che lo sa tutta la fortezza, non serve fare il discreto. Allora com'è?»  
Bevve un sorso di birra e continuò a non rispondere.   
«Eddai» insisté quello dal naso schiacciato «l'hai fatta bagnare?» e gli posò la mano sulla spalla.   
«Non toccarmi» disse finalmente, con la voce fioca.   
Rise «Ma lei l'hai toccata però eh...» sibilò fra i denti «deve averla talmente stretta da farti impazzire..»  
Uno, un tale di nome Berren, che doveva avere più di cinquant'anni storse la bocca «Non ci capite proprio un cazzo di donne: vanno rigirate e prese dietro, quello sì che è fottere»  
Sentì il lato ustionato del viso fremere, serrò la mascella e la testa gli pulsò dolorosamente.   
«Beh ma allora il Mastino è perfetto! Il cane che si ingroppa la lupa, vorrei proprio ved»  
Poi urlò.   
Il pugnale era affondato nel dorso della mano, la stessa con cui lo aveva toccato poco prima, inchiodando quel coglione alla tavola; poi si era alzato e il boccale era finito in mezzo ai denti di Berren, dopodiché era stata la testa di Berren a finire contro la tavola. Aveva avuto giusto il tempo di sentire il rumore del naso che si rompeva, che aveva afferrato quel dannato chiacchierone, Curt o Cort o come diavolo si chiamava, gli aveva girato il braccio dietro la schiena e l'aveva spinto in avanti, contro il tavolo «Che ne dici se adesso vi ingoppo io, eh, ti pare una buona idea? Che ne dici se sfondo il tuo fottuto culo di merda?»  
Afferrò il pugnale, che era ancora piantato nella mano del tipo dal naso schiacciato, e glielo avvicinò alla bocca «oppure potrei ficcartici questo, pensi che questo ti farebbe bagnare?»  
L'uomo farfugliò qualcosa, ma aveva il viso troppo schiacciato per essere comprensibile «Come hai detto? Non ho capito, vuoi che lo faccia anche agli altri?»   
Nessuno fece nulla, nessuno disse nulla.   
«Stavo andando a letto, sai sono un po' stanco, ma ti prometto che se risento anche solo fiatare di questa storia, vi sfondo così tanto che nemmeno Ditocorto saprà che farsene dei vostri culi!» dette un colpo secco al braccio dell'uomo che cominciò ad urlare «La spalla!» gridò cadendo a terra, insieme all'altro che si teneva la mano ferita «La spalla!» frignava, come una ragazzina.   
Come una ragazzina.   
Una ragazzina...


	16. Chapter 16

PETYR

Stese bene il colletto e vi appuntò la spilla. Il Merlo beffeggiatore, il suo sigillo, quello che si era scelto.   
Questo era uno degli aspetti più interessanti del provenire da una casata misconosciuta: poter reinventarsi nel modo preferito.   
Erano passati anni, o meglio, qualche decennio, da quando era stato un bambino timido, figlio di un signor nessuno, vassallo fra i vassalli, talmente invisibile da chiedersi se la sua vita non fosse semplicemente una fantasia.   
Dette uno sguardo generale alla sua persona.   
Non era mai stato un uomo prestante.   
Era asciutto, non molto alto, lineamenti sottili e i capelli scuri; da piccolo aveva sempre avuto un aspetto vagamente malato e spesso aveva avuto l'impressione che i suoi familiari pensassero che non sarebbe vissuto a lungo.   
Invece li aveva seppelliti tutti.   
Anche quella era una dote, dopotutto.   
Suo padre, sua madre, suo fratello, erano tutti morti uno dopo l'altro, lui invece, aveva fatto strada.   
Dal modesto castello sulle Dita, a Delta delle acque, alla Fortezza Rossa.   
Non conosceva nessuno che avesse fatto altrettanta strada partendo dal nulla, eccetto Varys, per essere onesti.   
Ma lui era molto più ricco di Varys e tutto intero.  
Se riguardava indietro nel tempo vedeva un ragazzo che poteva sparire nelle fitte nebbie delle terre dei fiumi, inghiottito dalla mediocrità e dalla malinconia, e che invece non si era arreso.   
No, non si era mai arreso, non aveva accettato le condizioni e le opportunità che la vita gli aveva offerto, ed aveva imparato a crearsele da solo.   
E mentre un re Targaryen assassinava Brandon Stark e un re Baratheon giustiziava Eddard Stark, lui faceva strada.   
Commerciante, tenutario, Maestro del conio...   
E poi, chissà. Conservava un prudente ottimismo per il futuro.   
E se era vero che era stato l'aiuto di Lysa a inserirlo nella cerchia di Jon Arryn, era anche altrettanto vero che tutto il resto se lo era creato da sé.   
Passò una mano sulla tempia e lisciò i capelli all'indietro, poi uscì dalla stanza.   
L'odore di incenso e di spezie gli riempì le narici. Non serviva come espediente alla scarsa igiene, tutti i suoi bordelli erano estremamente puliti e curati, serviva a tagliare l'odore di sesso che aleggiava nell'aria.   
Uno dei motivi per cui aveva tanti clienti, era perché le sue case di piacere non sembravano case di piacere, e le sue puttane non sembravano puttane, ad una prima occhiata.   
Ogni stanza era perfetta, confortevole, lussuosa.   
Lui stesso era così.   
Fin dal primissimo istante della sua ascesa aveva inseguito un ideale di bellezza e perfezione, ed era quello che continuava a fare: inseguire un ideale.   
Un ideale totalizzante.   
Da bambino era stato in fondo, e adesso voleva arrivare in cima.   
Sfiorò la seta delle tende color corallo, posò lo sguardo sugli elaborati candelabri d'argento, si compiacque per l'atmosfera allo stesso tempo lasciva ed elegante che vibrava intorno a lui; qualunque altro uomo si sarebbe adagiato su quella atmosfera, chiunque altro avrebbe gioito dei pezzi d'oro che riempivano i suoi forzieri, ma non lui.   
Non era abbastanza per Ditocorto, non ancora.   
Uscì nel cortile sul retro e salì sulla portantina che lo avrebbe condotto alla Fortezza rossa.   
No, non sarebbe stato abbastanza finché non avesse ottenuto tutto quello che voleva, anche se quel "tutto" era abbastanza difficile da quantificare, gli sembrava che variasse ogni giorno.   
All'inizio era stata la ricchezza, poi una posizione, poi il prestigio, adesso voleva il potere, quel tipo di potere per cui niente può esserti precluso.   
Ma come ottenerlo? Come salire un altro gradino?   
La situazione nei Sette regni si faceva via via più instabile benché la corte sembrasse ignorare la cosa.   
Gli equilibri erano in continuo mutamento, il che rendeva difficile il suo ruolo di scommettitore, ma allo stesso tempo apriva molte porte.   
A nord Cat e suo figlio stavano vincendo la guerra contro i Lannister e se Stannis avesse attaccato la capitale, c'erano ottime possibilità che riuscisse a prendere Approdo del re.   
Ma era davvero il caso di puntare contro Tywin? E soprattutto, gli conveniva?   
Se Stark e Baratheon avessero vinto, con tutta probabilità avrebbero trovato un qualche tipo di accordo: Stannis non era un sentimentale, ma non avrebbe mosso guerra al figlio dell'uomo che si era fatto ammazzare difendendo il suo diritto al trono.   
Lealtà ed onore erano cose che lui e Ned Stark avevano in abbondanza.   
Avrebbe proposto a Robb una soluzione che lo tenesse buono fra gli zotici del suo freddo, sperduto nord, e lui si sarebbe seduto sul Trono di spade.   
E questa sarebbe stata la fine dei suoi sogni di ascesa.   
Stannis non era una grasso ubriacone come Robert, non si sarebbe abbuffato di cibo, vino e puttane, lasciando che il regno fosse governato da altri. Avrebbe tenuto tutto sotto controllo, avrebbe preteso decoro e rigore, niente spese e un piano di recupero affinché ogni singolo centesimo non fosse stato reso alla Banca di ferro. Non c'era da aspettarsi nulla di meno dall'uomo che aveva resistito per un anno all'assedio su quello scoglio di Roccia dal drago, mangiando infine anche la pelle degli stivali...   
Ad essere onesti Stannis Baratheon era probabilmente il re migliore che Westeros potesse avere da quando Aegon era giunto nel continente occidentale, ma a lui questo non avrebbe portato alcun vantaggio.  
No, per lui era molto più conveniente avere sul trono quel pazzo ragazzino circondato da gente che credeva di avere il controllo.   
Quella sì che era gente che poteva essere manipolata.   
Inoltre se gli Stark fossero giunti nella capitale, avrebbero impiegato pochissimo a venire a conoscenza del suo tradimento...   
Stannis andava fermato, e così Robb Stark.   
Come aveva fermato suo padre.   
Non aveva progettato dal primo momento di tradire Eddard, ma poi, quando i nodi erano venuti al pettine, aveva dovuto esporsi contro di lui aiutando i Lannister.   
Il suo scopo era sempre lo stesso: creare un vuoto di potere.   
Perché la corona era come un prato seminato: se per qualche ragione l'erba iniziava a diradarsi, ecco che si creava spazio fertile per le infestanti.   
Allontanò i ricordi, la cosa più importante ora era puntare a un obbiettivo che poteva raggiungere.   
Dopo l'esecuzione di Eddard la mente era volata a Catelyn, ma si era reso conto, subito dopo, che era solo l'eco di un desiderio covato per molto tempo. Lucidamente si rendeva conto di non essere più quel ragazzo e benché ne percepisse ancora il sentimento, sapeva che ormai era troppo tardi.   
Inoltre Cat aveva Robb, e di certo per lui non sarebbe stato facile allungare le mani sul Nord - sempre che quel ragazzino fosse riuscito a tenerlo, il nord -   
Lysa invece... Lei era tutta un'altra cosa.   
La Valle era al di fuori di ogni schieramento ed era plausibile che vi restasse. Inoltre c'era solo un erede, un fragile bimbetto intemperante come la madre. E Lysa non aveva nemmeno bisogno di essere persuasa, al minimo accenno sarebbe stata lei stessa ad offrirglisi in sposa.   
Se solo non fosse stata così.. Lysa!  
Ogni volta che pensava a lei non riusciva a trattenere un moto di disgusto. Era tutto quello che detestava di una donna: possessiva, apprensiva, egocentrica, brutta e completamente sprovvista di qualunque tipo di spirito.   
Ma lo adorava.   
Lo adorava da tutta la vita, da quando lui aveva rischiato la sua, per la mano di sua sorella Cat.   
La lettiga si fermò all'interno della fortezza.   
Discese e si incamminò lungo il primo cortile.   
Nido dell'aquila era certo la scelta più sicura, Lysa gli avrebbe lasciato fare e disfare qualunque cosa a suo piacimento, e se avesse portato la Valle dalla parte dei Lannister, non ci avrebbe impiegato molto a diventare Protettore dell'est al posto del marmocchio di Jon Arryn.   
Salì il primo scalone ed entrò nel secondo cortile.   
Certo, se gli Stark fossero stati sconfitti, il Nord sarebbe rimasto deliziosamente scoperto...   
La gente del nord era testarda e orgogliosa, da secoli riconoscevano solo gli Stark come loro signori, da secoli segretamente ritenevano che il nord dovesse givernarsi da solo, c'era da aspettarsi che perfino Tywin Lannister avesse vita dura per instaurare una nuova linea nobiliare lassù.   
Riflettè, c'era solo una persona in grado di acquietare gli animi dei vassalli degli Stark, la chiave per unire il selvaggio nord al governo del sud, ed era per questo che i Lannister se la tenevano stretta nonostante la defezione del padre: Sansa Stark.   
Benché i signori del Nord non riconoscessero altre casate, una Stark sposata e incinta era comunque un vincolo che non potevano ignorare, qualunque ne fosse stato il marito.   
E qui entrava in campo un fattore discriminante di cui forse era l'unico ad essere a conoscenza: Joffrey.   
La corte non aveva annullato il fidanzamento fra Sansa e Joffrey proprio in virtù di questo legame col Nord, ma se Joffrey non fosse riuscito a generare eredi, cosa che riteneva tutt'altro che improbabile, la corona si sarebbe trovata in grossi guai.   
Avrebbero potuto destituire Joffrey, ma come?, non era facile destituire un re in maniera pacifica. Avrebbero potuto far ingravidare Sansa da qualcun altro, magari Tommen, ma Joffrey avrebbe accettato il figlio bastardo di suo fratello? Probabilmente no.   
C'era da aspettarsi una seconda ondata di caos e lotte intestine, e Lady Sansa, la chiave del Nord, malamente sprecata.   
A meno che le "difficoltà" di Joffrey non fossero divenute note. O che i Lannister non avessero escogitato qualche nuovo piano.  
Il punto era capire come poteva inserirsi in tutte queste ipotesi...  
Un'idea troppo folle e seducente iniziò a farsi strada nella sua mente. Era talmente pericolosa e di difficile attuazione che non osava nemmeno articolarla col pensiero, non ancora.   
Raggiunse la porta d'accesso al castello, si rassettò la veste ed entrò.   
Ad ogni modo doveva proseguire sulla strada che aveva intrapreso: indipendentemente da quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima mossa, la piccola Stark andava tenuta in una bolla. Doveva avvicinarsi a lei, guadagnare la sua esclusiva fiducia, diventare la sua unica alternativa.   
Con quello spirito si recò nel suo gabinetto e con quello spirito fece tornare i conti per le due ore successive.  
Poi un valletto bussò alla porta «Mio Lord, si sta dirigendo al Parco degli dei».   
«Bene, prosegui» rispose.   
Mise le sue carte in un cassetto che chiuse a chiave, si sistemò i capelli ed uscì.   
Attraversò col solito passo sicuro e leggero tutto il piano, poi un cortile e prese la scala che portava al corridoio aperto verso il parco.   
Sansa Stark era qualche metro avanti a lui.   
Si guardò intorno per vedere se gli uccelletti di Varys o uomini del Folletto fossero nei paraggi, ma notò solo un paio di soldati che lavoravano per lui, non si vedeva neanche il cane di Joffrey.   
Era particolarmente attento a lui: aveva notato che da un po' di tempo si trovava sempre più spesso nei paraggi della piccola Stark; non sapeva ancora se la sorvegliasse per qualcuno, ma per qualche ragione aveva l'idea che lo facesse di sua volontà, e la cosa non gli piaceva.   
Lasciò che si addentrasse fra le siepi e continuò a seguirla finché nessuno fu più in vista apparte lei.   
Attese che si fosse seduta su una panchina di pietra e poi, silenzioso, si avvicinò.   
«Lady Sansa!» esclamò con pacata giovialità.   
La ragazza si Scosse e si voltò verso di lui.   
«Lord Baelish, non pensavo che pregaste i vecchi dei» disse composta.   
«Le Dita, il posto da dove vengo, sono abbastanza nord, ma in effetti sono cresciuto con il culto dei Sette: i Tully pregavano quelli»  
La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo e si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sorriso «Sì, mia madre è molto devota»  
«Vengo qui perché è un luogo tranquillo in cui passeggiare» proseguì lui «posso sedermi con voi?»  
«Certamente»   
Era sempre estremamente educata, non c'era nulla da dire, Cat aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro con lei, era una vera signora, una lady sotto ogni punto di vista.   
Sembrava che l'avessero cresciuta per essere una principessa.   
Nonostante la giovane età sapeva abbozzare, glissare e soprattutto - qualità che lo lasciava senza parole - era abilissima fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.   
Per un attimo gli passò per la mente l'idea di cosa sarebbe stato capace di farne, se fosse stato lui ad occuparsi della sua educazione.  
«Sapete, sono stato molto in pena per voi, dopo quello che vi è successo! Non riuscivo a credere ad una cosa così orribile!»  
La vide irrigidirsi lievemente «Come?»  
«Quello che accaduto giorni fa, col Mastino...»  
«Oh..» balbettò «voi... lo sapete?»  
«Mia cara Lady Stark, tutta la corte ne è al corrente, dalle cucine alle torri non si è parlato d'altro per giorni, immagino che Clegane non vedesse l'ora di vantarsi di quanto fatto, vista la velocità con cui ha sparso la voce» disse eccedendo col rammarico «ero veramente preoccupato. Sono lieto di vedere che state bene. Deve essere stato terribile! Essere oltraggiata in quel modo da un uomo della sua risma. Gente del genere non dovrebbe nemmeno avvicinarvi e invece.. mettervi le mani addosso, in quella maniera..» Sansa arrossì violentemente e abbassò lo sguardo «una fanciulla come voi» le passò il dorso della mano sul braccio «non è certo quello il modo in cui andrebbe toccata»   
Aveva la voce volutamente bassa e turbata, scandiva bene le parole. Voleva metterla in difficoltà, per poi darle conforto.   
«Purtroppo è stato necessario, il re voleva delle garanzie..» sussurrò lei.   
«Certamente, purtuttavia l'idea di quanto Clegane si sia divertito a farlo e i suoi compagni a guardare, mi fa veramente male» le prese le mani «Se solo fossi stato lì, avrei potuto convincere il nostro sovrano ad evitarvi una simile ignominia, avrei fatto di tutto per persuaderlo a procedere in modo più adeguato, in privato, col Gran Maestro»  
«Sua mestà non va contraddetto»  
«Lo so, ma.. Lady Sansa» fece una pausa cercando di sembrare combattuto, tra il rivelarle o meno la sua debolezza «devo confessarvi che mi è molto difficile mantenermi prudente se si tratta di voi»  
Sansa sbattè gli occhi più volte, incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo «Grazie» disse timida «io, non so cosa dire..»  
«Non dovete dire nulla, sono sempre stato molto legato alla vostra famiglia, soprattutto a vostra madre, prendermi cura di voi per me è un piacere, oltre che un istinto naturale. Vi prego di crederlo Sansa, non c'è nulla che non farei per voi»  
Annuì «Vi credo Lord Baelish»   
Era effettivamente molto bella, ancora acerba, certo, ma era già evidente che sarebbe diventata una bellezza, perfino più di sua madre. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i capelli davanti al viso e gli occhi brillavano della luce dei Tully.   
Le sorrise. Il sorriso più affascinate che conoscesse e le spostò una ciocca dalla fronte, accarezzandola «E forse, chissà, un giorno potrò liberarvi da tutto questo» lo disse come sovrapensiero, come se nella sua mente stesse già immaginando un momento preciso nel futuro, poi tornò con gli occhi su di lei «Ora devo lasciarvi Sansa» disse con dolcezza «buona giornata»  
Si alzò veloce e prima che lei potesse rispondere era già oltre una fila di arbusti di mirto.   
Era compiaciuto: la piccola Stark andava conquistata con quello che più le mancava, attenzioni e cortesia, e nel momento in cui lei si fosse fidata di lui, le sue possibilità sarebbero state quasi infinite.


	17. Chapter 17

TYRION  
Lasciò cadere la lettera sul tavolo dove si arrotolò di nuovo.   
Già due giorni prima era arrivato un corvo portando la notizia, ma conoscere i dettagli per esteso faceva un altro effetto.   
Gli Stark avevano perso Grande Inverno.  
Senza nessuna avvisaglia i Greyjoy erano salpati dalle loro miserevoli isole, avevano cavalcato verso nord e adesso, a scaldarsi il culo davanti al caminetto della Sala grande, c'era l'ex protetto di Ned Stark che si faceva chiamare principe Theon.  
Gli sfuggì un sorriso ironico “principe” addirittura, come se fosse bastato un titolo a fare di un uomo un Signore.  
I Greyjoy avevano passato anni e anni ad inseguire un sogno di regalità che non possedevano né avrebbero mai posseduto e questo per un semplice motivo che era causa di tutte le loro sconfitte, ma che si rifiutavano di riconoscere: loro, come tutti gli uomini di ferro, non erano altro che feccia, una marmaglia dedita unicamente a scorrerie e stupri. Mai motto di una casata era stato più indovinato del loro...   
Erano pirati di basso livello, del tutto ignari di come si amministrasse un regno, nemmeno se piccolo e pulcioso come le loro isole. Non avevano il senso dell'onore, del rispetto e della lealtà dei signori del nord, ma nemmeno l'audacia, l'intraprendenza e l'astuzia di quelli del sud.  
Avanzavano ciechi nella vita, come onde grigie, e alla fine si infrangevano sui solidi scogli dei loro avversari, riducendosi a una schiuma inconsistente.  
I Greyjoy non sarebbero mai stati re di niente, nemmeno di quei quattro spunzoni di terra su cui ammuffivano, figuriamoci di Grande Inverno.  
Però quello che stava succedendo spostava gli equilibri.   
Che cosa avrebbe fatto Robb Stark?   
Senza ser Roderick, i suoi fratelli erano completamente sprovvisti di alcun sostegno, gli uomini di ferro avrebbero potuto farne quello che volevano... Se tornava indietro per riprendere il proprio castello avrebbe dovuto abbandonare l'avanzata, e in quel caso l'esercito di suo padre ne avrebbe approfittato per marciare verso nord e chiuderli oltre l'incollatura.   
Non conosceva molto Robb Stark, ma se non aveva nemmeno preso in considerazione l'idea di scambiare Jaime con Sansa, c'era da aspettarsi che non abbandonasse i territori faticosamente guadagnati per i due fratelli minori.   
Si sentiva strano. La notizia tutto sommato lo sollevava, sapeva bene che se Stannis avesse potuto contare sull'appoggio degli Stark, la sua famiglia avrebbe avuto vita dura, e che avere le truppe di suo padre impegnate a nord lasciava la capitale pericolosamente scoperta, ma... C'era una parte di sé che inspiegabilmente gioiva della fatica inaspettata che il grande Tywin Lannister stava facendo per tenere a bada un ragazzo di 17 anni... E per una ragione molto simile gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto vedere cosa si sarebbe inventata Cersei, se Stannis fosse riuscito ad arrivare alla Fortezza Rossa.   
Gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere Joffrey isterico, diventare verde per la paura e la rabbia!   
Gli sarebbe piaciuto, se solo questo non avesse significato la fine della propria famiglia.   
Era complicata la vita quando le persone che si odiavano di più erano anche quelle che più si amavano, dopotutto.   
Quindi si sarebbe spremuto il cervello e avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, tutto quello che era in suo potere, per difendere la città, la sua famiglia, e quel pazzo di suo nipote sul trono.   
Erano Lannister, e potevano anche odiarsi, ma si proteggevano in quanto tali.   
Se solo avesse avuto lì suo fratello. Jaime non era un grande stratega, ma avere il suo supporto sarebbe stato d'aiuto.   
Non erano più giunte notizie da quando Robb aveva scritto loro per riavere le sorelle e i resti di suo padre.   
Era abbastanza sicuro che fosse vivo, ma non era certo che sarebbe riuscito a rivederlo.   
E poi c'era quella storia di Joffrey.   
Imprecò fra sé. Fra tutte le cose stupide che Jaime avesse fatto, generare Joffrey era certamente la peggiore.   
L'ultima cosa di cui Westeros aveva bisogno era un nuovo re folle, ma sembrava che il continente occidentale non riuscisse a sottrarsi a quel destino.   
Suo nipote era pazzo, violento e figlio dell'incesto, come un Targaryen qualsiasi.   
Doveva trovare una soluzione prima che la cosa degenerasse. Avrebbe voluto contare su sua sorella, ma sapeva che era impotente quanto lui, nessuno aveva alcun ascendente sulla mente di Joffrey.   
Le notizie che giungevano dal bordello di Baelish erano sempre le stesse, nessun tipo di accoppiamento, solo folle, inaudita violenza.   
Bevve il vino ma non lo gustò.   
Il re traeva piacere solo dalla vista di soprusi e dolore... e il suo matrimonio con Sansa Stark era stato fissato.   
Ancora trenta giorni e poi era probabile che dovessero raccogliere il corpo della sposa con un cucchiaio.   
Tamburellò le dita sul tavolo come faceva sempre quando era pensieroso.   
Bussarono.   
«Avanti»  
«Primo Cavaliere, Sandor Clegane è qui»  
«Fallo entrare»  
Lo aveva convocato per avere aggiornamenti, novità che sapeva non gli sarebbero piaciute.   
«Era il mio turno di riposo» esordì il Mastino entrando.   
«Buongiorno anche a te»  
«Non è un buongiorno»  
«Immagino, visto la nottata movimentata che hai avuto...»  
«Non è successo niente, abbiamo solo parlato» rispose scocciato.   
«Oh mi fa davvero piacere sapere che avete solo parlato, perché pensa, mi avevano detto che hai fracassato una faccia, rotto una spalla e che quello a cui hai infilzato la mano potrebbe non rientrare in servizio!»  
«Erano mezze seghe, non hai perso nulla»  
«Che diavolo è successo Clegane?»  
«Uomini che non sanno badare nemmeno a sé stessi non dovrebbero badare agli affari degli altri» disse solo.   
«Ti ho fatto una domanda»  
«Davvero mi hai chiamato per parlare di questo?» chiese a sua volta.   
«No, in realtà vorrei che ci scambiassimo confidenze» ironizzò.   
L'uomo scattò in avanti e si appoggiò al tavolo, la sua massa enorme torreggiava sopra di lui.   
«Sai che si è fatto fare una stanza per le torture? Hai idea di quello che farà alle puttane la dentro? Di quante ne ammazzerà? Sei al corrente di quello che succede nella tua corte Primo Cavaliere, o no?»  
«Sono al corrente...» rispose nascondendo il disagio.   
«Allora hai sentito cosa mi ha fatto fare?»  
«A Lady Sansa? Sí, mi dispiace»  
«Mi dispiace un cazzo» sbattè il palmo sul tavolo «L'ha fatto fare a me. A me! Con queste mani, questa, per l'esattezza» disse alzando la mano destra «Ha preteso che mettessi le dita dentro di lei» prese fiato «Non era già stata punita abbastanza, no, andava brutalizzata in questo modo. Andava umiliata ancora di più davanti a quei tre figli di puttana che non vedevano l'ora di andare a raccontarlo» voltò la testa di lato e guardò altrove; respirò «Hai sentito come parlano di lei, sai cosa dicono?»  
«Metterò fine a queste chiacchiere e»  
«Sì certo, metterai fine alle chiacchiere, tutto a posto allora. Tu non eri lì, io sì... non lo hai visto, non sai com'era, il modo in cui la guardava... Non era normale. Cosa le farà la prossima volta?»  
«Non ci sarà una prossima volta»  
«Sì invece, continuerà finché non l'avrà ammazzata» gli puntò il dito contro «Ti avevo detto che non volevo avere a che fare con questa storia!» sibilò.   
Tyrion bevve l'ultimo sorso dalla sua coppa, poi si versò del vino e riempì anche quella del Mastino, sperando che lo aiutasse a calmarsi.   
L'uomo afferrò la coppa e la trangugiò tutta come fosse stata acqua fresca in una giornata afosa, poi si sedette senza che nessuno lo avesse invitato a farlo.   
Era davvero enorme, non aveva mai conosciuto un uomo più grosso di lui, a parte la Montagna. Non era solo straordinariamente alto, aveva spalle larghe, braccia e gambe muscolose e le mani più grosse che avesse mai visto. Non c'era da meravigliarsi che gli altri soldati avessero paura di lui.   
«Che cosa mi chiederà di farle la prossima volta? Di scoparla? Di cavare un occhio? Di ucciderla? Questo non è il mio lavoro, io sono una fottuta guardia del corpo»   
«Mi rendo conto, Clegane, sarai pagato per il servizio»  
L'uomo lo guardò con un odio che quasi riusciva a sentire «Non voglio i tuoi dannati soldi Lannister. È una ragazzina e l'ho praticamente stuprata...» scosse lievemente la testa, sembrava davvero turbato.  
Conosceva il Mastino da quando, da ragazzo, il padre era stato vassallo dei Lannister a Castel Granito, eppure in tanti anni era la prima volta che sembrava avere rimostranze su qualcosa.   
«Non l'hai stuprata..»  
«Ti ho detto quello che ho fatto, non farmelo ripetere»  
«È sicuramente stata una circostanza molto spiacevole, ma fortunatamente Lady Sansa l'ha superata bene..»  
«Bene?»  
«Cosa dovrei fare, lui è il re» abbassò la voce ad un sussurro «La cosa può non piacerci, ma resterà tale con o senza di noi che osserviamo le cose e cerchiamo di contenere i danni. Sansa ci serve e il nostro compito è che resti sana e salva, di più non possiamo fare. Ci sono troppe cose in gioco, cose troppo più importanti»  
Il Mastino lo ascoltava serio e accigliato, si vedeva che comprendeva i principi, ma non li condivideva.   
«Non sei diverso dagli altri Lannister» disse fra i denti «solo più nano»  
«Mi dispiace molto per Lady Sansa, quello che le è successo è orribile, ma chiunque converrebbe con me, Clegane, che tu non ne hai alcuna responsabilità, hai solo eseguito un ordine. Io lo so, la corte lo sa, lo sa anche Sansa Stark, non devi sentirti in colpa»  
A quel punto al Mastino scappò un sorriso; si allargò anche sulla parte ustionata del volto in modo inquietante «Oh certo, noi non siamo mai responsabili della merda che facciamo. Cazzo no, noi eseguiamo gli ordini, solo quello. Io faccio quello che mi dicono di fare e tu prendi decisioni importanti.. Chi può biasimare te, Primo Cavaliere? Chi può biasimare me, il mastino che morde quando il padrone lo ordina?» fece una smorfia «È molto comodo...»  
Era vero, lo sapeva, qualche volta lui stesso si era interrogato sulla questione, però non aveva immaginato che il Mastino fosse dotato della medesima capacità di scrupolo.. Iniziò a guardarlo con un'attenzione diversa, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.   
«Non devo essere io a dirti che viviamo in un mondo difficile, lo sai da te. Mi piace? No! Approvo la violenza che lo regola? No! Preferirei passare i pomeriggi con una bella ragazza che mi succhia l'uccello? Sì! Ma a nessuno frega nulla di questo, nessuno ci darà un premio per le buone intenzioni, sarà già tanto se ci verranno ricosciute le sagge decisioni»  
Versò altro vino e si alzò in piedi «E adesso ho bisogno che tu mi dia delle risposte»  
Clegane fece un cenno col capo.   
«Cosa ha fatto Joffrey mentre tu, ecco.. esaminavi la ragazza?»  
«Nulla. Ridacchiava e basta. Poi quando abbiamo finito ha dato ordine di portare le puttane»  
Non c'erano dubbi che suo nipote si eccitasse con la violenza ed il sopruso, ma ancora non c'era modo di capire se fosse in grado di compiere un atto sessuale.   
Forse Joffrey stava andando "per tentativi", forse presto si sarebbe accorto che violentare lo eccitava “positivamente”.   
Magari in quel modo sarebbe riuscito a...   
Si fermò, non era l'orrore del gesto in sé a nausearlo, ma il fatto che lui stesso stesse valutando quella possibilità come una soluzione al problema. Era troppo orribile perfino per un cinico come lui.   
«Pensi che sia impotente?» chiese il Mastino.   
Lo guardò male, non doveva dire quella cosa a voce alta, in realtà sarebbe stato meglio se non lo avesse nemmeno supposto, ma solo uno stupido non lo avrebbe sospettato, e il Mastino non era uno stupido, né un sempliciotto. Comunque fosse, a quel punto, era inutile nascondersi dietro un dito.   
«Non lo so ancora, forse no. Credo abbia solo estremo bisogno di violenza»   
«Quindi gli farete uccidere una puttana ogni volta che dovrà eccitarsi?»  
Scosse la testa, i pensieri si accavallano uno sopra l'altro mente valutava le varie possibilità «Sembrerebbe non bastare.. D'altronde non ha mai provato con Sansa, la sta tenendo da parte, forse solo con uno stupro»  
La poltrona cadde pesantemente a terra e una delle decorazioni del bracciolo si ruppe.   
Sandor Clegane era scattato in piedi e lo sovrastava in modo spaventoso.   
«Che hai detto?» era minaccioso. Sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai toccato, tuttavia percepì un lieve brivido dietro al collo.   
«Non voglio che le faccia del male, è chiaro, mi piace quella ragazza, ma il fatto è che se Joffrey non riesce a... fotterla e metterla incinta, la sua posizione si farà ancora più instabile! La cosa migliore che potrebbe succederle sarebbe partorire degli eredi per la corona, a quel punto godrebbe di una certa sicurezza, inoltre durante la gravidanza starebbe lontano da lei» si rese conto di aver assunto, senza volerlo, quel tono vagamente saccente che aveva sempre fatto imbestialire suo padre «Dopodiché mio nipote potrebbe semplicemente dimenticarsi di lei e dedicarsi alle puttane come qualunque altro re prima di lui. E ad ogni modo Clegane, per quanto non sia un tipo che tiene alle formalità, non puoi parlarmi in quel modo del cazzo!»   
Si allontanò dal tavolo e andò verso la finestra «Tu non dovresti sapere nulla di queste cose..»  
«Io non voglio sapere un cazzo di queste cose infatti» disse voltandosi «non chiamarmi più. Non voglio avere nulla a che fare con quello che la riguarda» si diresse verso la porta.   
Un pensiero lo colpì all'improvviso.   
«Clegane» lo richiamò «ne sei consapevole almeno?»  
«Di cosa?»  
«Di essere innamorato di lei»  
Il viso dell'uomo trasfigurò e per un attimo assunse un'aria davvero sinistra. Solo ora si rendeva conto di cosa significasse “non stuzzicare il can che dorme”.   
«Mi prendi per il culo, nano?»  
«Beh credimi, suona assurdo pure a me che l'ho detto. Insomma ti avevo chiesto di controllarla, non di perdere la testa.. Ma non pensare che ti giudichi: sono un romantico e questa è la cosa più follemente romantica che possa immaginare!» gli veniva onestamente da sorridere, un po' perché non poteva evitare di compiacersi per aver colto una così improbabile debolezza in un uomo come quello, e un po' perché era davvero un romantico, dopotutto. Non era stato lui a sposare una sconosciuta perché si era innamorato a prima vista?   
«Tu non stai bene!» rispose secco il Mastino.   
«Oh indubbiamente, troppo alcol, troppe donne... Ma su questo non credo di sbagliarmi sai? E se non te ne rendi conto sarebbe meglio che ti prendessi la briga di ragionarci su, per la tua sicurezza e per la sua»  
Lo vide squotere il capo, con una sufficienza che non lo convinceva affatto, poi gli diede di nuovo le spalle.   
«Pensi mai di - diciamo - fare del male al nostro amato re?» chiese a voce bassa.   
Il Mastino rimase di spalle, a metà strada tra la scrivania e la porta, senza proferire parola.   
«Già, con tutto quello che le fa passare... Ma Clegane, se fai qualche cazzata hai finito. E se non fai attenzione e qualcuno se ne accorge, potresti mettere in pericolo anche lei» lo guardò attentamente per cercare una reazione, ma il corpo del Mastino non tradì la minima emozione.   
«Pensaci, già ora fai fatica a sopportare, che farai quando sarà sua moglie e lui.. beh hai capito»  
Ancora nessuna risposa.   
«Ti concedo di essere un abile dissimulatore e che non tutti qui siano attenti osservatori quanto il sottoscritto ma... Quando avrai la sensazione che sia troppo, quando penserai di non farcela più... vattene, o sarà troppo tardi»  
«Hai finito?» chiese finalmente con un rantolo talmente basso da far vibrare i vetri.   
Stava per rispondere quando qualcuno bussò in modo concitato «Mio Lord!» dissero da fuori la porta.   
«Avanti»   
Uno dei suoi paggi personali entrò e allungò la mano verso di lui, era paonazzo e aveva il fiato corto.   
«È appena arrivato un corvo, mi hanno detto che è urgente!»  
Congedò il ragazzo e srotolò il biglietto. Giungeva dal Nord.   
«Dei!» si lasciò sfuggire e si portò una mano alla fronte. Poi si ricordò che Clagane era ancora lì.   
«Dovremo dirlo alla ragazza prima che si sparga la voce» disse cupo.   
«Quale voce?»  
Sospirò «Cattive notizie»


	18. Chapter 18

SANSA

Si sentiva strana, da giorni.  
La Fortezza rossa era stato un luogo ostile fin dal primo momento: ricordava bene l'ansia, la paura, lo sconforto che aveva provato giorno, dopo giorno, dopo giorno, ma prima di allora non si era mai sentita così.  
Era una sensazione che la accompagnava dal mattino alla sera. La avvertiva mente faceva il bagno, mentre mangiava, mentre passeggiava e soprattutto la sera, quando leggeva racconti alla luce tremolante delle candele.  
E anche dopo, al buio, nel suo letto, spesso si ritrovava a rigirarsi sotto le lenzuola incapace di prendere sonno.   
Era agitata. Il cuore le batteva costantemente ad un ritmo sostenuto, come se avesse salito dei gradini di corsa; se lo sentiva pulsare nel petto tanto da farle quasi male.   
C'erano dei brevi attimi in cui osservava il fregio di un capitello, il riflesso del sole sul mare, il colore di un fiore o una piega particolare che aveva preso la gonna di una dama, e si scopriva lieta, quasi felice, a pensare a quanta bellezza ci fosse ancora nel mondo.   
E poi c'era la rabbia, improvvisa, furiosa, immotivata, che le bruciava dentro.   
C'era un'irrequietezza in lei che non le dava pace, era un albero squassato da venti avversi.   
Non era abituata a sentirsi così e non sapeva cosa fare, aveva la costante sensazione di essere in bilico.   
E quella mancanza di qualcosa che non sapeva dire ma che avvertiva, come non fosse stata più in grado di ricordare un particolare tremendamente importante.   
Doveva essere la mancanza di casa. Da quanto tempo non vedeva sua madre? Sì, doveva essere quello...   
Con tutte quelle brutte cose che erano capitate!  
La corte sapeva in che modo Joffrey, il suo futuro sposo, l'aveva umiliata; tutti bisbigliavano e ridacchiavano al suo passaggio.   
Lord Baelish aveva avuto ragione, il Mastino lo aveva detto proprio a tutti. E se poteva sopportare quanto accaduto, l'umiliazione pubblica le era intollerabile. Si era fidata di lui e non lo avrebbe mai perdonato.  
Si sentva sola e triste. E piccola. E stupida. E terribilmente ignorante.   
Ringraziava che Lord Baelish l'avesse avvisata, almeno poteva essere pronta. Prepararsi alle cose brutte le dava un certo conforto: dato che il dolore non si poteva evitare, voleva almeno evitare di farsi trovare impreparata.   
Gli uomini erano tutti esseri spregevoli, non c'erano amici, solo ombre da cui guardarsi.   
Aveva passeggiato in lungo e in largo per la sua stanza tutto il periggio, quando un valletto le annunciò il Primo Cavaliere.   
«Lady Sansa»  
«Mio lord Tyrion» rispose inchinandosi.  
«Stavo andando a passeggiare e volevo chiedervi la cortesia di venire con me»   
Il Folletto era un Lannister, ma la sua compagnia non le era sgradita, e poi, forse, sarebbe riuscita a calmare un po' quella frenesia che non le dava tregua «Volentieri mio signore»  
Uscirono all'aria aperta, camminando in uno di quei corridoi assolati dei piani alti di cui la fortezza era adorna, fra vasi, rampicanti, balaustre e piccole nicchie in cui sedersi a godere il panorama.   
Sarebbe stata bella la Fortezza rossa se solo non fosse stata la sua prigione, e a quell'ora del giorno il rosa dei mattoni si tingeva con l'arancio del tramonto, facendola quasi vibrare.   
Lei e Tyrion Lannister non avevano molto di cui parlare in effetti, e il silenzio fra loro la metteva in imbarazzo. Poi finalmente lui dette quel tipico colpo di tosse che preannunciava l'inizio di una conversazione.   
«Come state?» le chiese.   
«Bene, grazie»  
«Velevo dirvi che so del periodo tutt'altro che facile che state passando, e mi dispiace. Da quando siete arrivata avete conosciuto ben pochi momenti sereni e... diciamo che le cose non sono andate come avrebbero dovuto» era un po' a disagio, sembrava che gli dispiacesse sul serio «Come Primo Cavaliere è mio preciso compito garantire il vostro benessere e la vostra sicurezza e voglio che sappiate, Lady Sansa, che farò quanto in mio potere affinché il vostro futuro qui sia...» le sembrò che stesse cercando la parola adatta, qualcosa di positivo ma anche di verosimile «migliore» disse alla fine.   
Beh, non che ci volesse poi molto, ma apprezzò il tentativo e anche il semplice fatto che ci avesse pensato.   
«Grazie Lord Tyrion, è molto gentile da parte vostra. Tuttavia vi garantisco che la Fortezza rossa è una dolce dimora per me» le parole erano state esposte con la solita educata compostezza, ma il viso dell'uomo parve rattristarsi.   
«Mia signora» si fermò «devo informarvi su alcuni fatti»  
Sentì il cuore salire in gola e partire all'impazzata. Smise di camminare. Era arrivato il momento, lo sapeva, il matrimonio era stato fissato!  
«Sono giunti dei corvi» disse invece.   
Cosa? «Corvi?»  
«Notizie, mia signora, dal Nord»  
«Robb!» le sfuggì quasi un grido.   
«No, le ultime notizie su vostro fratello sono di alcuni giorni fa e lo riportano vittorioso ed in buona salute»   
Fossero lodati gli dei, se fosse successo qualcosa a Robb non sapeva che cosa avrebbe fatto.   
«E mia madre?»  
«Anche vostra madre, per quanto ne sappiamo» deglutì «Le notizie giungono da Grande Inverno... Gli uomini di ferro lo hanno attaccato e ora il castello è nelle mani di Theon Greyjoy»  
Era caldo, eppure un brivido la attraversò tutta. Non era possibile, non era possibile, non era possibile.   
Theon non... Erano cresciuti insieme, per quanto arrogante e sfacciato era quasi un fratello, o almeno un parente. Lui amava la sua famiglia, amava Robb ne era certa, non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile.   
«No» disse «deve esserci un errore, Theon è partito con Robb, sta combattendo con lui»  
La interruppe «Sì... ma poi deve essere cambiato qualcosa..»  
Era incredula, non c'era ragione per cui Theon dovesse fare una cosa simile. Lui a malapena ricordava suo padre, non era un uomo di ferro, era un uomo del Nord...   
«Lady Sansa» la voce di Tyrion si frappose ai suoi pensieri «temo che non sia tutto..»  
A quel punto la sorpresa divenne paura, avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma non aveva il coraggio di farlo.   
Guardò l'uomo, sperando che capisse, e così dovette essere perché proseguì «Ser Rodrik e il Maestro.. »  
«Luwin»  
«..e Maestro Luwin... sono stati uccisi»  
«No! No, no è impossibile, Theon ha imparato da quegli uomini tutto quello che sa, non può.. perché lo avrebbe fatto?»  
«Ser Rodrik si è rifiutato di inchinarsi ai Greyjoy, riguardo al gran maestro, non so dire perché sia stato giustiziato» spiegò.   
Giustiziato? Dov'era la giustizia nelle esecuzioni sommarie a cui Westeros era abituata? Assissinare un uomo perché non voleva sottostare a un invasore non era giustizia. Non ne era nemmeno una pallida imitazione.   
Non poteva crederci: Maestro Luwin era un uomo gentile e saggio, tutta la sua istruzione sulla storia, la geografia, i miti e le leggende del continente occidentale ed orientale, e la sua conoscenza del valyriano, venivano da lui.   
E Ser Rodrik, così pieno d'amore e rispetto per il nord, che si era fatto uccidere piuttosto che tradire la memoria di suo padre!  
Quei due uomini avevano reso lei e i suoi fratelli - incluso Theon - quelli che erano, ed ora erano morti.   
Theon doveva essere impazzito per fare del male alla sua fam...  
All'improvviso un pensiero spaventoso le attraversò la mente, provò a parlare ma la voce non uscì, allora, paralizzata dalla paura, respirò e si obbligò a porre la domanda «I miei fratelli?»  
Le labbra dell'uomo si serrarono in una smorfia e le sopracciglia assunsero un'espressione affranta, poi scosse lentamente la testa «Lady Sansa, mi dispiace così tanto!»  
La risposta la colpì come un pugno. Rimase immobile, mentre il terrore del dubbio si tramutava nello strazio della certezza. Desiderò di non averlo chiesto, desiderò non saperlo, di non sapere nulla.   
Si portò le mani alla bocca per reprimere un gemito e si voltò.   
«Vorrei avere il potere per risparmiarvi questo terribile dolore Lady Sansa» disse.   
Non rispose, non perché la ritenesse una mera frase di circostanza, ma perché, se anche le fossero venute le parole, qualunque cosa sarebbe stata comunque inconsistente.   
«Se c'è qualcosa che io possa fare per voi» le disse allungando la mano verso di lei.   
D'istinto scattò in avanti per sottrarsi al contatto «Vorrei rimanere sola, per favore»  
«Certo» rispose.   
Tyrion Lannister attese ancora un istante poi, mentre si stava già allontanando, lei lo richiamò «Lord Tyrion?» il Folletto si voltò «Vi ringrazio.. per essere stato voi a dirmelo»  
L'uomo annuì «Di nulla, mia signora» e si allontanò. 

Le sembrava di sognare.   
Aveva preso del latte di papavero per riuscire a placare il dolore e dormire, ma tutto quello che le era riuscito era piombare in uno stato di angoscioso stordimento.  
Continuava a vedere i volti dei suoi fratelli, così come li ricordava dall'ultima volta che li aveva visti: sereni, felici, vivi.   
Ma ora Bran e Rikon non c'erano più.   
Sentiva nelle orecchie la risata allegra di Bran. E Rikon così piccolo e tenero! Quante volte era stata l'unica a riuscire a calmare il suo pianto? Lo prendeva in braccio, lo cullava e lui si calmava sempre.   
Sentì la sua manina paffuta attorno al dito.   
Non ci sarebbero più state le risate di Bran, né la pelle liscia e morbida delle guance di Rikon.  
Continuava a guardare oltre le tende, accovacciata sul divanetto, senza riuscire a prendere sonno. Avrebbe dovuto insistere per avere più latte di papavero...   
Uscì dalle sue stanze. Doveva essere molto tardi, il castello era completamente silenzioso ed immerso nell'oscurità.   
Arrivò in fondo al corridoio ed uscì all'aperto.   
Camminò per un po' senza sapere dove andare: non era un luogo che stava cercando, ma una sensazione.   
Si ritrovò in uno dei giardini pensili e avanzò fino alla balaustra, sotto di lei, qualche piano più in basso, guardie armate facevano la ronda sui camminamenti, davanti a lei il mare cupo si confondeva in un cielo altrettanto cupo. Forse c'erano le stelle, ma aveva gli occhi troppo appannati per vederle.   
La morte di suo padre era stata straziante, ma perdere i suoi fratellini...   
Suo padre era morto da soldato facendo il suo dovere, Bran e Rikon invece, erano vittime innocenti dell'indecenza umana!  
Erano solo bambini ed ora non sarebbero mai cresciuti, non avrebbero mai percorso la strada della loro vita. E lei non li avrebbe rivisti mai più.   
Il vento notturno che soffiava da est le passò addosso e solo allora si rese conto di essere uscita in camicia da notte e senza scarpe.   
La sua famiglia si stava sfaldando: prima suo padre, poi Arya, adesso i due fratelli più piccoli.   
Erano rimasti solo loro.   
Lei e suo fratello erano gli ultimi eredi della più antica famiglia del Nord.   
Cosa avrebbe dato per poterlo abbracciare.   
Oh Robb, chissà se aveva già saputo. E sua madre!, che dolore terribile doveva essere per lei!   
Perché Theon aveva fatto una cosa del genere, come? Annaspava nei pensieri senza trovare uscita. Il petto le doleva, e così la testa e la gola, dove il groppo non riusciva ad andar giù. La verità era che non c'erano risposte, a parte una: la crudeltà.  
La crudeltà delle persone e della vita. E lei conosceva bene entrambe.   
Si appoggiò al parapetto, tirò indietro la testa e chiuse gli occhi, se solo avesse potuto dormire... Era così stanca di quella giornata, stanca di quella lucidità che la obbligava a pensare, desiderava solo l'oblio...   
Un rumore ovattato alle spalle la richiamò, ma ci mise un attimo prima di riuscire a voltarsi.   
La figura scura alle sue spalle assorbì la poca luce intorno a lei, una macchia nera sul fondo nero della notte. Anche se non fosse stato così più alto e robusto di tutti gli altri, avrebbe saputo comunque che era lui. Da un certo punto in poi aveva iniziato a percepirlo, le pareva di sentire quando stava per comparirle di fianco.   
«È tardi» disse con la sua solita voce roca.   
Se fosse stata un'occasione diversa avrebbe notato che erano le prime parole che le rivolgeva dopo quello che era successo, ma in quel momento non aveva molta importanza.   
Si limitò a guardarlo, poi si voltó di nuovo.   
«Non dovresti stare qui» continuò.   
Rimase ostinatamente trincerata dietro il suo silenzio.   
«..sta per piovere» aggiunse.   
«Allora dovreste andare a ripararvi»   
Non gli aveva mai parlato in un simile modo, ma in quel momento le parole le erano uscite da sole.   
«Mi dispiace per i tuoi fratelli Uccellino»  
Sapeva che erano morti.   
Certo che lo sapeva. Tutti sapevano tutto alla Fortezza Rossa.   
«Non chiamatemi così!» si girò di nuovo verso di lui, lentamente «Non fatelo mai più» era esausta.   
Aveva sopportato tutto, superato tutto. Voleva solo tenere duro e andare avanti, sopravvivere ancora un giorno in attesa che le cose finalmente tornassero a girare nel verso giusto, ma quell'attesa sembrava non finire mai, e ogni dolore che superava veniva rimpiazzato da uno più grande. Sembrava che gli dei si divertissero a metterla alla prova, a condurla all'estremo, per vedere fino a che punto potevano spingerla prima che si spezzasse.   
Lo lasciò dov'era e proseguì sotto il pergolato tenendosi al parapetto: il latte di papavero iniziava a farsi sentire e avere un'andatura dritta le era sempre più difficile.   
Le parve che la seguisse ad una certa distanza, ma non si voltò.   
Perché non se ne andava?   
Perse il ritmo dei sui passi, barcollò e si tenne ad una colonnina, aggrappanosi ai tralci di gelsomino.   
La raggiunse «Ti porto dentro» disse mettendole una mano dietro le spalle.   
«No!» si tirò via «Non mi toccate!»  
Non riusciva a vederlo bene. L'ombra si avvicinò, lei fece un passo indietro e scivolò verso il parapetto del pergolato; sotto di lei il vuoto, davanti la sagoma scura del Mastino che la sorreggeva.   
Era confusa, la testa era sempre più pesante e quella presenza, così vicina, la turbava come non mai.  
«Perché l'avete fatto?» chiese.   
Il Mastino taque.   
«Perché?» ripeté; più che una domanda era un'accusa.   
«Se non lo avessi fatto io Joffrey lo avrebbe fatto fare a uno degli altri» sussurrò.   
«Non dico quello, so che non avevate scelta... Ma perché lo avete detto a tutti?»  
Aggrottò la fronte «Eh?»  
La mancata risposta la esasperò «Perché?» lo colpì.   
Niente.   
Lo colpì di nuovo, con tutta la forza che aveva, senza spostarlo di un dito.   
«Lo sa tutta la corte, tutti ne parlano, tutti ridono!» la voce era rotta dai singhiozzi, le mani colpivano la maglia di ferro e il rigido pettorale; le facevano male ma non smetteva.   
Lui si lasciò colpire, senza fermarla.   
«Sapete cosa dicono di me le guardie?» continuò.   
A quel punto le prese i polsi «Ti hanno detto che sono stato io?»   
Questa volta fu lei a non rispondere.   
«Chi è stato?»  
Qualcosa nel suo tono le fece paura.  
«Nessuno» mentì. Era certa che se lo avesse saputo, Lord Baelish avrebbe fatto una brutta fine.   
Le si avvicinò «Pensi che sia stato io?»   
Sì. No. Non lo sapeva. Erano successe troppe cose, e lei era troppo scossa. Era uscita dalla sua stanza pensando ai suoi fratelli e adesso si trovava sola col Mastino a parlare di tutt'altro. Il vento soffiò più forte e nell'aria crebbe quella tensione che si avvertiva prima di un temporale.   
Mentre con la destra le teneva un braccio, con l'altra mano la afferrò per la nuca sollevandole il viso, e si abbassò su di lei.   
«Sansa, pensi davvero che sia stato io?» la voce era bassa e roca come sempre, ma più morbida.   
Pressata fra lui e la balaustra, non era più in grado di muoversi.   
Le raffiche di vento si erano fatte violente, ma a malapena riusciva a sentire i capelli che svolazzavano e la mussola della veste che si avvolgeva alle gambe.   
«Io... Non lo so» rispose sentendosi tanto piccola da voler sprofondare. Si vergognava da morire, avrebbe voluto che se ne andasse e al tempo stesso non voleva che lo facesse.   
Piccole gocce iniziarono a cadere a terra, prima rade, poi sempre più fitte.   
«Ditemi se siete stato voi» lo pregò.   
«Io credo che tu lo sappia»  
Le gocce d'acqua si erano tramutate in pioggia, che le correva giù per il viso e i capelli inzuppandole la veste.  
«No, io so solo le oscenità che dicono di me!» rispose di getto, senza cercare di nascondere rabbia e tristezza.   
Anche il Mastino era fradicio, la pioggia gli gocciolava giù dai capelli e lungo il collo, ma a nessuno dei due sbrava importare.   
Sospirò in quel suo modo tipico, fra l'ironico e il rabbioso «Avrei dovuto ucciderli» sussurrò più a sé stesso che a lei. Poi la fissò, chinò il viso sul suo, vicinissimo «Vuoi che lo faccia?» le chiese.   
Credeva di non aver capito «Come?»  
«Devi solo dire di sì e quella gente non arriverà a domattina» era calmo, come se stesse parlando del tempo.   
«Allora, vuoi che li ammazzi?»  
Sì, lo voleva, ma l'idea che potesse farlo davvero le fece paura «No» sussurrò.   
Rimase fermo a guardarla e in silenzio annuì.   
Le sembrò che tutto perdesse consistenza. Sentiva il profumo di zagara e gelsomino, la pioggia che le scorreva addosso, i tuoni in lontananza, ma non era lì, non era da nessuna parte, e i suoi fratelli non erano morti e i Lannister non erano mai esistiti.   
Poi lui si allontanò.   
Senza quel contatto si rese conto di aver freddo, bagnata da capo a piedi. Rabbrividì.   
«Rientriamo» le disse.   
Camminarono fianco a fianco lasciando una lunga scia bagnata dietro di loro. Il silenzio era quasi irreale e Sansa era troppo stanca per dire qualunque cosa; finalmente era troppo stanca perfino per pensare...   
Arrivarono in fretta alla sua porta, almeno così le parve.   
«Ti accendo il fuoco» le disse entrando.   
Sansa fece luce con nuove candele, mentre l'uomo si accucciò, prese qualche piccolo ramoscello e un po' di paglia dalla cesta - che era sempre a disposizione, anche in piena estate - e li accese con un cero.   
Dopo di che, senza guardarla, andò verso la porta.   
Sulla soglia si fermò «Mi dispiace per i tuoi fratelli.. e per tutto il resto»  
«Grazie» rispose lei con un filo di voce, poi, proprio prima che uscisse, aggiunse «Lo fareste davvero? Uccidereste davvero delle persone per me?»   
Sandor Clegane la guardò serio «Sì»


	19. Chapter 19

SANDOR

Approdo del re era in subbuglio.  
Stannis Baratheon si preparava ad attaccare la capitale e il Folletto si preparava a difenderla.  
Dato che tutti concordavano sul fatto che sarebbe stato un attacco via mare, il Primo Cavaliere aveva dato ordine di distruggere tutte le baracche che si ammassavano contro le mura della città, fra gli scogli e i rigagnoli di liquami che scaricavano in mare.   
Erano ammassi di tavole e cenci così infimi, che qualunque nome gli si fosse dato sarebbe equivalso ad una promozione, ma per molti disgraziati erano l'unico rifugio conosciuto, quindi il malcontento generato era superiore alla paura per l'arrivo di Stannis.   
I cittadini non avevano amato il minore dei Lannister quando li ignorava passando da una battona all'altra, e lo amavano ancor meno ora, quando si dannava per proteggerli.   
Non lo stupiva: per la maggior parte di quelle persone non faceva alcuna differenza quale testa reggesse la corona.   
Nascevano pulciosi e vivevano in un letamaio, e poco importava qual'era il nome del re che li faceva morire di fame... erano talmente abituati ad orrore e miseria che anche la prospettiva di un assedio non li preoccupava più di tanto.   
In realtà nemmeno a lui faceva molta differenza.   
Il suo ruolo era simile a quello di un fottuto gran maestro: lavorare per Robert, Joffrey o Stannis, per lui sarebbe stato indifferente.   
Però gli faceva pena il modo in cui il Nano si dava da fare, guadagnando solo insulti... Forse aveva detto la verità: nessuno avrebbe reso loro merito per le buone intenzioni!  
In tutto quel cazzo di caos il Concilio ristretto aveva fissato le nozze del re.   
Non gli veniva in mente un momento meno adatto per organizzare dei festeggiamenti, ma probabilmente c'era qualcosa che generava una certa sollecitudine, qualcosa che lui non sapeva... Ma era chiaro che volessero tenersi stretti la ragazza, soprattutto ora che aveva sanguinato.  
Ventuno giorni.   
Ventuno giorni e sarebbe diventata la moglie di Joffrey.   
Sapeva che sarebbe successo, lo aveva sempre saputo, ma ora che c'erano arrivati non sapeva affrontarlo.  
Ventuno giorni.   
Imprecò dentro di sé.   
Gli dei avevano un curioso senso dell'umorismo. Riusciva quasi a sentirli ridere di lui.   
Aveva pensato di essere preparato, come lo si è a tutte le cose ineluttabili della vita, ma evidentemente non era così. L'idea di saperla con Joffrey... No, l'idea di saperla con qualunque altro uomo gli procurava una specie di dolore in mezzo allo stomaco.   
Ventuno giorni.   
“Merda”.   
Si domandò se lei ne fosse stata informata.   
Sansa, l'uccellino, avrebbe salito i gradini del Tempio di Baelor e sarebbe diventata la sposa del re, senza nessun membro della sua famiglia, senza un amico, senza nessuno che stesse dalla sua parte.   
Forse quel coglione di Stannis poteva arrivare prima! Se si fosse deciso ad attaccare quella schifosissima città del cazzo il matrimonio sarebbe stato rimandato, e se avesse vinto forse Sansa sarebbe tornata da sua madre e in quel caso... In quel caso probabilmente non l'avrebbe rivista mai più.   
Comunque fossero andate le cose, lui non poteva vincere.   
...e se Stannis avesse attaccato la capitale, lui sarebbe uscito sui bastioni e avrebbe combattuto per difendere la città e il dannato regno di Joffrey Baratheon.   
Riusciva a vederne la tragica ironia!   
Non c'era niente per lui, niente per il Mastino, solo ossa da rosicchiare.  
Mentre camminava teneva in mano un cofanetto di legno intarsiato, col fottuto leone inciso sul coperchio - i Lannister avevano lo stesso bisogno di esaltare la loro casata, che lui aveva di eclissare la propria -   
Era per lei.   
Joffrey gli aveva chiesto di portarglielo, era un dono da indossare per la festa che aveva fatto allestire quella sera.   
Era talmente stupido da non pensare minimamente che suo zio stava organizzando un'armata per detronizzarlo, si limitava a sghignazzare e gioire per l'ultimo lutto che aveva colpito la sua fidanzata.   
Perciò aveva dato ordine di organizzare un banchetto nella Sala Piccola, per la famiglia reale ed i nobili maggiori, per "omaggiare degnamente la futura sposa", così aveva detto.   
Avanzava con la sua solita andatura, il suo solito sguardo truce, il solito umore nero. E una domanda nuova: come cazzo aveva fatto ad arrivare a quel punto?  
Doveva esserci stato un momento, da qualche parte nel passato, in cui aveva preso la decisione sbagliata.. Un momento in cui era stato ancora in tempo per tirarsene fuori senza conseguenze e che aveva ignorato.   
Adesso era tardi.   
Per quanto ritenesse esagerate le parole del nano, sapeva che quella ragazza era qualcosa per lui.   
Ma innamorato no, cazzo. Quello no.   
Era la stronzata più grande che si potesse sentire.   
Dopo la notte del temporale non l'aveva più vista. Era in lutto per i fratelli e questo l'aveva dispensata da molte uscite.   
Ma la cosa non aveva fatto differenza.   
Per una settimana i pensieri erano tornati a quegli occhi tristi, alla piega delle labbra, alla veste bagnata che le aderiva addosso, tanto da dover fare uno sforzo per non guardarla.   
Era patetico. Tutto.   
Il modo in cui la cercava, il modo in cui la seguiva con lo sguardo, il modo ossessivo con cui la mente tornava su di lei.   
Voleva evitarla, doveva evitarla.   
E invece era di nuovo lì, davanti alla sua porta. Sembrava una condanna.   
Due cameriere uscirono dalla sua porta, sobbalzarono trovandoselo di fronte e si allontanarono senza pensare di annunciarlo.   
Entrò. L'appartamento di Sansa non era grande e lussuoso come quello di Cersei, ma era comunque adeguato ad una futura regina.   
C'era era una piccola anticamera che attraverso tre archi separava l'ingresso dal resto della stanza principale; di lato, oltre un altro arco, socchiusa da una tenda, c'era una stanza per la toletta e sul fondo si intravedeva un vano di servizio.   
Si guardò intorno e la vide sul terrazzo.   
Era vestita di chiaro e quasi brillava contro la luce rossa di quell'ora.   
Aveva i capelli tirati su, come nelle occasioni importanti, e l'abito, più accollato sul davanti, rimaneva scollato sulla schiena.   
«Ciao Uccellino»   
Inclinò il capo verso di lui, senza girarsi «Buona sera»  
Le si fece di fianco «Il re ti manda questo. Come regalo»   
Girò la testa e alzò gli occhi su di lui «Vuole che lo indossi stasera»  
Maledetti dei se era bella!  
Perché doveva essere così? Non poteva assomigliare alle migliaia di altre ragazzine che aveva incontrato nella sua vita, carine e insignificanti?   
No, lei doveva essere bianca e rossa, e liscia, e succosa... doveva avere quei grandi occhi tristi, e quelle labbra piene e increspate.   
Serrò la mascella per controllare i pensieri.   
Lei sfiorò l'intarsio del cofanetto, era quel tipo di cose che una ragazza apprezzava, poi lo aprì e per un momento la mano rimase ferma a mezz'aria.   
Era una collana rossa, interamente fatta di rubini. Piccole pietre dal taglio circolare si susseguivano, mentre tre pendenti a goccia scendevano sul davanti.   
Non capiva un cazzo di gioielli, ma col valore di quell'affare Joffrey poteva sfamare la città per un mese.  
Era colpita, si vedeva: per quanto odiasse chi la mandava la bellezza di quella collana era innegabile. E spaventosa, per qualche ragione.   
Le dita bianche sfiorarono le pietre, prese la collana, ma le mani le tremarono forte.   
Sembrava che la temesse «Mi aiutereste a metterla?»  
Senza rispondere poggiò lo scrigno su una colonnina del parapetto, prese la collana e andò alle sue spalle.   
La fece girare con facilità intorno al collo, ma gli ci volle un momento per chiudere il fermaglio. Si sarebbe dovuto allontanare subito, ma non lo fece, rimase fermo a respirare il profumo fresco dei suoi capelli, la mano destra che si tratteneva sul lato del collo. Quasi senza rendersene conto il pollice si mosse, accarezzandola. Poi il palmo scese in direzione della spalla e da lì, lentamente, giù verso la schiena. Un piccolo neo, poi un'altro, la pelle era liscia e morbida come aveva immaginato, no, di più di come aveva immaginato.   
La mano continuò fin quasi alla vita e si perse quando incontrò la fibra della seta.   
Lei era rimasta ferma. Lo aveva lasciato fare, come non ci fosse stato nulla di male, come se gli fosse stato consentito carezzare la pelle nuda della promessa sposa del re.  
Se avesse protestato non si sarebbe stupito, ma quella specie di concessione gli diede alla testa, rendendo l'eccitazione insopportabile.   
"Vattene cazzo!", se fosse rimasto ancora un istante non era certo di quello che sarebbe successo.   
Si allontanò da lei e in fretta uscì dalla stanza, senza nemmeno chiudere la porta alle sue spalle. 

SANSA   
Rimase ferma ancora un po', come se avesse ancora quella mano sulla schiena.   
Non aveva fatto nulla, non aveva detto niente, semplicemente aveva lasciato che la toccasse, che il suo palmo ruvido e calloso le sfiorasse la schiena in quel modo del tutto inopportuno.   
Perché era molto inopportuno, lo sapeva bene.   
Nessun uomo avrebbe dovuto prendersi una tale libertà, tanto più che era fidanzata, tanto più che era quasi regina.   
E invece glielo aveva concesso. Un po' perché quell'uomo le incuteva sempre un certo timore, un po' perché una piccola ma pulsante parte di lei aveva voluto che lo facesse.   
Si stupiva essa stessa, ma la verità era che quel tocco l'aveva fatta vibrare.   
Un formicolio era partito dalla base della schiena salendo lungo la spina dorsale, ed era stato tanto inaspettato e spaventoso e seducente, da farle trattenere il respiro.   
Una parte della sua coscienza la rimproverava, non per la mancata protesta, ma per la sensazione che quel gesto le aveva provocato. Il Mastino era un'uomo oscuro e pericoloso, molto più vecchio di lei e così lontano dal suo mondo da...   
Da cosa?   
Chi era lei dopotutto. Era una Stark, sì e poi? Era una prigioniera, una moneta, una fattrice, nulla di più.   
Recitava un copione alla corte del re come un guitto qualunque, allo stesso modo del Mastino.   
Se fosse rimasta a nord sua madre l'avrebbe cresciuta con la profonda dignità di una lady, onesta e candida nel corpo e nei pensieri; sarebbe andata in sposa ad un lord importante e sarebbe vissuta credendo che il mondo fosse un bel posto.   
Ma era venuta a sud, aveva conosciuto la paura e la sporcizia e aveva trovato ben altri maestri, che le avevano insegnato l'importanza vitale del sospetto e della mistificazione. E aveva imparato a guardare entrambe le facce della medaglia...  
E il Mastino di facce ne aveva davvero due, nel senso stretto della parola.   
Solo allora si rese conto di un particolare a cui non aveva badato. Se ci pensava razionalmente sapeva che il lato destro del suo viso era deturpato, lui stesso le aveva raccontato la storia; sapeva bene di come la pelle della tempia fosse increspata e di come l'orecchio fosse mangiato dal fuoco. Dalla fronte allo zigomo e giù fin quasi alla mandibola, la pelle e la carne si intricavano tra loro in una sfumatura appena rosata.   
Sembrava tremendo a parole, eppure non lo era. Era solo una cicatrice. E la cosa più incredibile di tutte era che, benché ne fosse conscia, le sembrava che fosse sparita.   
Se ripensava alle ultime volte in cui lo aveva visto, se con la mente tornava al suo viso, non riusciva a distinguere nessuna cicatrice. Vedeva il lato sinistro del volto, i capelli lunghi e scuri, i severi occhi grigi, la barba di qualche giorno.. Tutto qui.   
Quell'uomo enorme ancora la inquietava, ma non per il suo aspetto.   
Era il suo animo. Un animo che le pareva imperscrutabile.   
Il campanile della fortezza rintoccò l'ora della cena riportandola alla realtà.   
Dopo alcuni giorni di lutto la sua presenza era nuovamente richiesta, e questa volta era assolutamente necessaria, poiché di quella pantomima allestita da Joffrey, era lei l'ospite d'onore.   
“Un omaggio per la futura sposa", pensò.   
Ventuno giorni e sarebbe stata la moglie di Joffrey, rifletté con sgomento.   
Andò allo specchio per un'ultima occhiata e il cuore perse un battito: si era dimenticata della collana di rubini. Era bellissima, splendida e lucente, ma quella sottile linea rossa che le si adagiava sul collo, con i tre rubini a goccia che prendevano sul davanti, faceva pensare al sorriso insanguinato che si formava sul collo delle persone sgozzate.   
Era agghiacciante.   
E lo era ancor di più la consapevolezza che non fosse un fatto casuale: sapeva che Joffrey le stava mandando un messaggio, un messaggio di morte.   
Quello era l'uomo che avrebbe dovuto sposare...   
Ventuno giorni.   
Ventuno giorni e avrebbe giurato di amarlo davanti agli dei, ventuno giorni e sarebbe andata nelle sue stanze, ventuno giorni e sarebbe iniziato lo strazio di dover concepire suo figlio.   
Se ci pensava si sentiva mancare.   
Fra tutte le cose orribili, quella di generare il figlio di un mostro era la peggiore.   
Voleva amare i suoi figli, e come avrebbe potuto amare i figli di Joffrey? E se fossero stati pazzi come lui?   
Si portò una mano alla tempia per cercare di fermare l'ansia. Se solo Joffrey non fosse arrivato al matrimonio!  
Si diceva che Stannis preparasse un'assedio... Forse poteva sconfiggere i Lannister prima di ventun giorni!   
Ma se avesse ritardato? Se ci avesse ripensato? Se i Lannister avessero ucciso lui come era stato ucciso Renly?   
Le tornò in mente quello che le aveva detto il Mastino, chissà se fosse stato disposto ad uccidere anche il re... Se c'era al mondo un uomo che poteva avvicinarsi a Joffrey tanto da ucciderlo, questo era la sua fedele guardia del corpo, ma di certo non sarebbe riuscito a farla franca...   
No, era troppo pericoloso, non gli avrebbe mai chiesto una cosa simile.   
Si dette un'altra occhiata, “Andiamo” pensò, e uscì dalla sua stanza. 

SANDOR

La Sala Piccola era comunque molto grande. L'alto soffitto era composto da volte a crociera che scendevano a terra in grosse colonne di marmo, i pavimenti erano di pietra e c'erano due grandi camini, uno di fronte all'altro, sui due lati lunghi.   
In alto, per tutto il perimetro della sala, correva una balconata aperta che collegava la stanza ad altre sale più piccole e due lunghi corridoi di accesso.   
La servitù passava da due piccole porte di servizio poste agli angoli opposti, mente le guardie potevano accedere dal grande corridoio a nord.   
Le finestre erano alte e grandi, esposte a ovest e catturavano l'ultima luce del giorno; ovunque erano comunque poste fiaccole, candelabri e braceri, e i due grandi lampadari erano appena stati riforniti di lunghe candele accese e risollevati in posizione.   
Accostate alle pareti c'erano file di sedute imbottite, e una lunga tavolata imbandita era stata posta al centro.   
A sud era stato lasciato lo spazio per i musici e i buffoni, e per le danze che si sarebbero succedute alla cena.   
E ovunque era rosso e oro, ed effigi di leoni e fregi dei Lannister. Cersei ormai non fingeva nemmeno più di sentirsi una regina Baratheon.   
Lui quella sera non era di servizio.   
Dopo che aveva portato il dono a Sansa era stato congedato, avrebbe potuto andarsene, invece era rimasto.   
Non sapeva esattamente perché; di certo non era la scelta più furba, non dopo il modo in cui una semplice carezza lo aveva turbato.. Ma era comunque lì, per sicurezza, per lei, per sé stesso.   
Passare inosservato per lui non era una cosa semplice per cui si era messo in fondo alla sala, dietro uno degli ultimi pilastri, in ombra rispetto alla fila di fiaccole che si apriva davanti a lui.   
Piano piano erano arrivati i musici, le Cappe dorate, e una dopo l'altra le grandi famiglie aristocratiche più vicine alla corona, in gran parte rami cadetti dei Lannister o comunque con loro imparentati.   
Infine erano arrivati loro, i signori di Westeros.   
Tyrion era chiaramente contrariato per quella che doveva ritenere una perdita di tempo e di risorse, Cersei era entrata accompagnata dal figlio minore - entrambi in abiti dorati - e poi, con squilli di trombe e una certa esultanza, aveva fatto il suo ingresso lui, il bastardo.   
La corona dorata su capelli dorati e un farsetto porpora che gli stava fastidiosamente bene.   
A lui non importava di quella roba da finocchi, ma era innegabile che quel piccolo figlio di puttana fosse molto attraente. Non c'era da stupirsi che Sansa fosse stata felice di venire nella capitale.   
Se la ricordava ancora sulla Strada del re, timida ed assorta, guardare ammirata le dame di corte, mentre Joffrey le riempiva la testa di stronzate.   
Sembrava passata un'eternità. Lei era cresciuta e lui... lui non era più lo stesso uomo.   
Quel bastardo Lannister aveva davvero un bel faccino e una voce vellutata... e la mente più malata che si potesse immaginare! E presto l'avrebbe avuta per sé.   
Lo odiò.   
Non solo perché era sadico e meschino, ma soprattutto perché non si rendeva conto...   
Gli sentí dire qualche parola sulla sua gloriosa dinastia e qualche altra puttanata sul valore e la grandezza, poi allungò la mano e l'uccellino comparve al suo fianco.   
Era leggera e distinta, colma di una regalità così radicata, da far sembrar lui nient'altro che un paggio.  
Ma la cosa che attirò il suo sguardo, pur dalla distanza, fu il modo raggelante con cui la collana le brillava intorno al collo.   
Una sinistra scia di sangue sulla pelle bianca, ecco quello che sembrava. Un presagio, o forse un avvertimento.   
Dopo i saluti si sedettero a tavola, la regina alla sinistra del figlio e il Folletto alla destra di Sansa, poi i vari Lannister maschi e femmine, in ordine di importanza.   
Si susseguí una lunga ed eccessiva sequela di portate; spiluccò dai vassoi cacciagione e focaccia, e bevve a più riprese da un calice d'argento che aveva sottratto alla tavola. La serata era particolarmente tranquilla, quasi noiosa. Il bardo aveva preso ad intonare vecchie ballate e molti ciccioni dalla pancia piena già russavano sui loro scranni.   
Continuava a guardarsi intorno cercano di non dare nell'occhio, ma la sua attenzione cominciava a calare. Forse Joffrey quella sera aveva deciso di essere normale.  
Si appoggiò alla parete e si lasciò trasportare dai disegni delle ombre sul pavimento.   
Forse poteva andarsene.   
La serata era tranquilla, il Folletto era presente e aveva tutto l'interesse a preservare l'incolumità della ragazza.   
Era il suo turno di riposo e lo stava sprecando alla Fortezza Rossa, in mezzo a gente che disprezzava, come in un qualunque giorno di lavoro.   
Sansa non aveva bisogno di lui. L'aveva osservata tutta la sera e l'aveva vista abbastanza serena. Era una che si sapeva adattare, per questo era ancora viva, forse, alla fine, se la sarebbe cavata anche come regina.   
D'un tratto gli tornò alla mente che presto avrebbe sposato Joffrey.   
“Sapevi che avresti dovuto farci i conti, coglione”, pensò.   
Sì, lo sapeva, ma non aveva immaginato come si sarebbe sentito.  
Gli dava fastidio tutto, che la toccasse, che la baciasse, che potesse stare da solo con lei. Ovviamente aveva paura che le facesse del male fisico - come faceva da mesi con le puttane di Baelish - aveva persino paura che potesse ucciderla, ma più di tutto gli era insopportabile l'idea che quel piccolo stronzetto bastardo potesse farle concepire dei figli.   
Da quando Tyrion aveva menzionato la cosa la sua mente aveva continuato a rimuginarci.   
Certo, magari era vero che per lei sarebbe stato un bene, ma ogni volta che ci pensava gli sembrava di impazzire.   
Doveva andarsene da lì, doveva andare nella sua stanza, prendersi una bella sbronza e cadere sul letto senza neanche togliere gli stivali, ecco cosa gli ci voleva!   
Poi un'applauso richiamò la sua attenzione.   
Due paggi avevano portato un grande vassoio ricoperto da una coperchio d'argento.   
Joffrey si alzò in piedi «Mia adorata famiglia, miei lord e mie lady, grazie a tutti voi per essere qui a festeggiare con me la mia futura sposa. Come ben sapete la mia amata Sansa ha dovuto superare situazioni difficili e dilemmi morali notevoli, da quando il suo sciagurato padre ha deciso di tradire la Corona..» parlava con voce cristallina e modulata, come un vero oratore «tuttavia ha sempre fatto le scelte giuste e il suo amore verso la mia persona mi ha toccato come nessun altro! Tra poco più di venti giorni io e lei finalmente diventeremo una cosa sola e Westeros avrà certamente la regina più bella, saggia e leale che sia mai esistita»  
Sansa guardava davanti a sé, alzava a malapena lo sguardo verso di lui, accennando sorrisi.   
«Per questo siamo qui stasera, per celebrare la sua lealtà verso la mia famiglia, verso di me, e la sua profonda devozione alla nostra dinastia! Desidero quindi farle un omaggio...» abbassò la voce è sorrise.   
Sandor guardò il Folletto per capire se sapesse, ma sembrava turbato per quell'iniziativa di cui, evidentemente, non era a conoscenza; spostò allora lo sguardo sulla regina, che con la sua solita espressione accigliata osservava il figlio con una certa apprensione. Nemmeno lei sapeva cosa si fosse inventato Joffrey...   
«Si tratta di un omaggio puramente simbolico, purtroppo per ora non ho potuto fare di meglio, ma prometto che presto ti farò avere gli originali» le sorrise, poi allungò la mano, afferrò il pomello e sollevò il coperchio.


	20. Capitolo 20

SANDOR   
Grida di orrore e sorpresa si levarono contemporaneamente.  
Sansa scattò in piedi urtando il tavolo. La sedia cadde all'indietro e così pure lei, trascinando parte della tovaglia, alcuni bicchieri e il vassoio, che finí a terra col clagore metallico di una spada.   
Senza tanti complimenti si fece spazio fra i presenti per capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Joffrey rideva e batteva le mani con le lacrime agli occhi tanto era divertito, mentre sul pavimento, la sua promessa sposa cercava di ricomporsi. La vide allungare la mano verso qualcosa che sembrava un pollo bruciato.  
Si avvicinò ancora.   
“Oh cazzo”. Non era un pollo.  
Due teste di lupo appena mozzate giacevano sul pavimento. Una le era rotolata addosso quando aveva urtato il tavolo e la osservava dall'orlo del suo vestito, l'altra era caduta col vassoio e si era fermata vicino ai piedi della regina, che la guardava sconcertata.  
Col viso bianco come la cera Sansa sfiorò il muso morto dell'animale, poi, finalmente, il Folletto la aiutò a rialzarsi.   
Tremava come una foglia.   
Riuscì a stento a sistemare la gonna su cui la testa di lupo aveva lasciato una lunga scia di sangue, dalle cosce fino ai piedi. Si guardò intorno con lo sguardo perso, come se non fosse in sé.   
«Avrei preferito che fossero le teste dei due metalupi» spiegò Joffrey «ma non avevo tempo di andare a caccia nel Nord, magari dopo il matrimonio troveremo il modo... Magari riuscirò perfino a farti avere quelle carbonizzate dei tuoi fratelli» aggiunse sadico.   
Non rispose, era paralizzata «Che c'è Sansa, non dici nulla? Non ti piace la sorpresa che ti ho fatto? Non vedi, guarda» le indicò il vestito sporco «sangue di lupo! Anche tu sanguinerai così quando ti deflorerò!»  
Fece un passo indietro, incespicando: era sconvolta, lo si vedeva bene; si portò una mano alla bocca per impedirsi di vomitare.   
Guardò le teste ancora una volta, poi si voltò e si avviò verso la porta.   
«Sansa!» la richiamò lo stronzo «Sansa dove» si zittí. Cersei, ancora seduta al suo posto, lo aveva afferrato per un braccio e affondava le unghie nella stoffa della manica. Lo vide guardare la madre stupito e contrariato, ma lo sguardo gelido della regina risultò sufficientemente eloquente da farlo desistere, dette un calcio alla testa più vicina e si mise a sedere con un risolino malato. 

SANSA   
Appena giunta nel corridoio iniziò a correre.  
Pensava solo a quello, a correre.   
La sua testa era un crogiolo di immagini che si accavallavano nel tempo.   
Sua madre, Lady, suo padre, le teste esposte sulle picche, Robb, gli aggressori, Theon Greyjoy, i nobili squartati nella rivolta, le prostitute, le percosse, Joffrey, i cadaveri dei suoi fratelli, le teste di lupo. E poi da capo.   
Non c'era una fine, mai.   
Era stanca, era stanca.   
Follia e crudeltà, non ne poteva più.   
Non cessava mai quel continuo calpestare la sua persona dentro e fuori.   
Le faceva male il petto.   
“Basta per pietà” pregò gli dei, ma gli dei non dovevano esistere o se esistevano dovevano avercela con lei..  
“Due anni”. Due anni di abusi e umiliazioni e paura.   
Due anni separata dalla sua famiglia, due anni senza poter abbassare la guardia, due anni privi di qualunque tipo di tregua.   
Aveva superato il colmo da talmente tanto tempo, che quasi non vedeva più l'acqua che allagava il pavimento.   
L'accanimento di Joffrey era così esagerato da sembrarle un sogno.   
Sì, doveva essere un sogno “Sto sognando, la mia vita non può essere davvero questa!”  
O magari la sua vita sarebbe stata davvero un incubo senza fine, per sempre.   
Allora era meglio morire.   
Se fosse morta si sarebbe liberata in una volta sola del dolore, della rabbia e dei suoi aguzzini.   
L'idea di privare Joffrey del suo intrattenimento preferito era molto seducente. "Come farai a tormentarmi ora che sono morta?", immaginò di dirgli.   
Sentí una sorta di calore invaderle il petto: il senso di rivincita, la ribellione, la libertà!  
Perché ormai era talmente avvezza all'orrore che la circondava, da non essere più tanto quello a ferirla, ma la sua totale impotenza.   
Se avesse potuto reagire, se avesse potuto sputare contro Joffrey tutto il suo odio e disprezzo, se avesse potuto dirgli che era un folle e meschino incapace privo di qualunque sostanza, forse si sarebbe sentita meglio.   
Invece erano anni che ingoiava bocconi avvelenati pur di sopravvivere.   
Ma era così importante per lei la sua vita?   
Quella miserabile condizione in cui era relegata, valeva davvero il sacrificio di ogni qualsivoglia espressione di libertà e orgoglio?   
No.   
E poi era così arrabbiata!   
Se era questo che gli dei avevano in mente per lei, lei non lo voleva. Rifiutava la sua posizione, il suo destino, si ribellava alla pochezza di quanto le offrivano. Non sarebbe più stata la bambola di Joffrey, lo zimbello della sorte, che si trovassero tutti un altro passatempo.   
“Mamma” pensò, ma ricacciò il ricondo.   
Entrò, sprangò la porta e andò sulla terrazza. Era un bel salto...   
“Se lo fai Sansa, sarà stato tutto inutile, tanto valeva finire sotto la lama di Ilyn Payne...”  
E se fosse successo qualcosa a Robb chi avrebbe difeso il Nord?   
Lei? Lei non poteva nemmeno difendere se stessa!  
Però sarebbe stato suo compito prendersi cura della sua gente, non importava come.   
Doveva trovare il modo di andare avanti, “È tuo dovere”.   
Si chinò sulla balaustra, i singhiozzi erano sommessi e amari. Era suo dovere, certo, ma la verità era che non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di uccidersi. Era una ragazzina debole e vigliacca.   
Tornò dentro.   
Dal fondo della stanza lo specchio restituì l'immagine del suo abito sporco di sangue, e nonostante la risolutezza dell'attimo prima, un moto di disgusto la assalí. Un improvviso insopportabile prurito le si scatenò in tutto in corpo.   
Iniziò a grattarsi la testa, disfacendo completamente l'acconciatura, poi passò al collo, le sembrava che la collana la strangolasse. La prese con entrambe le mani e tirò. Una pioggia di rubini si sparse sul pavimento. Ma non bastava, sentiva ancora quel tremendo pizzicore.   
Corse alla toletta e prese un coltellino, tagliò i lacci del vestito e lo strappò via.   
Lo fece cadere a terra, poi riempí d'acqua la bacinella e iniziò a sciacquare viso e collo.   
Voleva essere forte, davvero, per sua madre e per Robb e per il Nord.. ma se pensava che fra venti giorni sarebbe diventata la moglie di Joffrey, le sembrava di impazzire.   
Si lasciò scivolare a terra, oppressa.   
Lui era un mostro, e sarebbe stata sua.   
Era disgusto, era raccapricciante.   
“Anche tu sanguinerai così quando ti deflorerò"  
«No!» gridò.   
Si tornava sempre là, sempre su quella morbosa ossessione per la sua verginità.. sempre quel malato bisogno di marchiare la preda. Come se fosse di loro proprietà e potessero decidere per lei.  
Come aveva detto Shae, come aveva detto Shae.   
Tremava.   
Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa, qualunque cosa che non la facesse precipitare. Poi capí.   
No, non glielo avrebbe lasciato fare, non gli avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione. Joffrey poteva obbligarla a sposarlo e giacere con lui, ma non avrebbe strappato il suo fiore, no. Né lui né nessun altro. Si sarebbero dovuti accontentare! Lei era sua, il suo corpo era suo, la sua virtù era sua, lei sola poteva decidere a chi donarla, e non l'avrebbe concessa a loro. 

SANDOR  
Aveva fatto il giro di tutta la sala ed era uscito dalla porta di servizio, prima di prendere il corridoio principale e seguirla.   
Non la vedeva, ma doveva essere andata nella sua stanza.   
Non voleva pensare a Joffrey, a quello che gli sarebbe piaciuto fargli, perché ormai qualunque cosa non sarebbe comunque stata sufficiente. Non c'era un modo abbastanza disumano per ucciderlo, da riuscire a pareggiare i conti.   
Come quella ragazza non fosse ancora impazzita, davvero non lo sapeva.   
In compenso stava impazzendo lui.   
Un fuoco vivo lo bruciava dentro, tanto reale quanto lo era stato quello su cui suo fratello gli aveva spinto la faccia.   
”Pezzo di merda. Grandissimo pezzo di merda!“  
Era corso su per le scale a due gradini alla volta, ma nella concitazione del momento aveva imboccato il corridoio sbagliato: stava perdendo la testa.   
Era tornato indietro e si era precipitato alla sua porta sperando di trovarla aperta, ma così non era stato.   
«Sansa, Sansa sei lì?»  
Nessuna risposta.   
«Sansa!»   
Niente, magari non c'era...  
Ma dove cazzo sarebbe potuta andare in quello stato?   
Poi sentí un rumore e subito dopo un grido smorzato.   
”Merda!“  
Si allontanò dalla porta e sfondò il chiavaccio con un calcio.   
Entrò cercandola, ma non la vide.   
C'era il vestito vicino al letto, ma lei no.   
Fece per chiamarla «San» ma appena oltrepassato il baldacchino la vide sul tappeto, rannicchiata su se stessa.   
In un passo le si accucciò accanto e le sollevò la schiena.   
«Stai bene?»  
Lei girò la testa verso di lui, aveva gli occhi lividi «Sì»  
«Cos'era quel grido?»  
«Mi è scappato» spiegò «Non pensavo che avrebbe fatto così male» poi mostrò la mano in cui teneva una candela.   
La guardò: era pallida e bagnata e aveva la veste sollevata fin sopra le ginocchia. Sentí un brivido.   
«Che hai fatto Uccellino?»  
Sorrise, un sorriso audace «L'ho fatto, l'ho fatto da sola. Non potevo permetterglielo... Nessuno» continuò decisa «nessuno potrà mai vantarsi di aver deflorato Sansa Stark» tremò «La mia verginità me la sono presa da sola!»  
«Cosa?»  
«E non ho sanguinato!»aggiunse fiera, socchiudendo gli occhi «...nemmeno una goccia di sangue»


	21. Chapter 21

PETYR

Di una cosa era sempre stato assolutamente certo: se vuoi una cosa fatta bene, devi fartela da te. Specialmente per qualcuno preciso come lui.  
Tanta gente pensava che la pignoleria fosse un difetto, ma lui sapeva che in molti casi faceva la differenza fra la vita e la morte, e quello era uno di quei casi.  
Alla fine si era dovuto recare personalmente sul posto: la trattativa era ad un punto di stallo e non era sicuro dilungarsi con le missive, non con tutti gli arcieri a caccia di corvi che erano in circolazione.  
Ufficialmente si era recato ad Harrenhal, ma in realtà l'incontro sarebbe avvenuto nei pressi di Prato fiorito.   
Aveva pernottato in una locanda fuori città, ed ora stava andando all'appuntamento.   
Avevano scelto di trovarsi presso la dimora di Lord Peakmore, un edificio di dimensioni contenute sufficientemente lontano dalla Strada delle rose, ma non tanto da fargli perdere tempo per il viaggio.   
Il lord loro ospite lo accolse come si conveniva, ma non si perse in cerimonie, cosa che apprezzò. Lo accompagnò in una piccola sala e lo fece accomodare, poi uscì.   
La sua presenza lì era estremamente discutibile.   
Sotto un certo punto di vista stava lavorando per la corona, sotto un altro stava commettendo tradimento.   
La cosa era rischiosa, ma poteva rivelarsi una della mosse migliori della sua vita. D'altronde, dopo che la sua mente aveva accarezzato l'idea, non era più riuscito a liberarsene, e questo gli dava la sensazione che fosse la strada giusta.  
I protettori del sud arrivarono poco dopo.   
Mace Tyrell era un ometto rotondo, dal viso gioviale e molto ben vestito. Lo aveva incontrato altre volte e lo riteneva un completo idiota.   
Olenna, la cosiddetta regina di spine, era di tutt'altra pasta, si stentava a credere che fosse sua madre.   
Brillante e coriacea, la sua profonda conoscenza delle cose del mondo era leggibile in ogni sottile ruga del suo volto.   
Si accomodò subito al tavolo, lasciando a suo figlio l'onere dei saluti.   
«Grazie di essere qui, per me è un vero onore e ovviamente un grande piacere. Poter concludere questa trattativa è una responsabilità che sono stato lieto di assumere» iniziò.   
«Non sappiamo ancora se concluderemo» rispose secca la donna.   
Le sorrise «Oh lo so, infatti sono qui appositamente per rendere l'offerta... interessante»  
«Quello che mia madre vuol dire, Lord Baelish, è che»  
«Quello che voglio dire è esattamente quello che ho detto!» lo zittí «Quello che ci chiedete deve essere giustificato da un ritorno appropriato»  
«Lo comprendo. I Tyrell si erano già apertamente schierati contro i Lannister appoggiando le pretese di Renly. Un eventuale cambio di schieramento deve essere chiaramente motivato dalla coscienza, sarebbe spiacevole se qualcuno insinuasse che sia una scelta di interesse personale»  
Il viso della donna era una maschera imperscrutabile, ma dal minuscolo movimento del sopracciglio capí che aveva inteso il messaggio.   
«La nostra famiglia ha sempre operato secondo coscienza» intervenne il figlio «Il bene del nostro popolo è sempre stato al primo posto»  
«Oh ma io ne sono certo!» rispose «Ricordo bene il sincero affetto e la dedizione di vostra figlia verso tutti noi. Una vera regina, saggia, misericordiosa, devota. È stato un vero peccato che il suo regno abbia avuto una vita così breve» disse con deferenza.   
«Ebbene, Maestro del Conio, come mai siete qui, e soprattutto, perché ve ne occupate voi?» tagliò corto la donna.   
«Mia Lady Olenna, chi meglio del Maestro del conio può concludere qualcosa che ha così tanto a che fare con le monete?» sorrise.   
La vecchia taque.   
«Ad ogni modo sono qui nell'interesse del re Joffrey Baratheon. So che possono sembrare differenze sottili, ma qui si tratta solo di decidere dalla parte di quale Baratheon stare»  
«Oh per l'amor del cielo, come se non ci fosse Tywin Lannister dietro il Trono di Spade»  
«Sicuramente Lord Tywin è una figura importante per il re, e non nego che apprezzerebbe un ravvedimento da parte della vostra famiglia. I protettori del sud e i protettori dell'ovest sono le persone più ricche ed influenti su tutto il continente occidentale, averle avverse tra loro le impoverisce e non giova a nessuno. Per questo sono qui, per ricondurre i Tyrell in seno alla monarchia, quella giusta»  
«Questo lo avevamo capito, le vostre missive erano chiare nella sostanza per quanto convenientemente criptiche nell'esposizione, quello che voglio capire è perché dovremmo caldeggiare il regno di Joffrey anziché quello di Stannis»  
Petyr sorrise appena «Perché Stannis ha già una moglie»  
A quel punto entrambi i suoi interlocutori ebbero il primo cedimento: Mace Tyrell si agitò sulla sedia senza celare un rinnovato e vivo interesse, mentre alla compostezza di sua madre sfuggì un sussulto nervoso delle spalle.   
“Bene” adesso non era più tanto riluttante.   
«Per suggellare un'amicizia, in tempi così instabili, nulla è meglio della solida unione di due giovani cuori» lo divertiva molto esprimersi così «E ricordo bene il fervente desiderio che la vostra giovane Margaery aveva di diventare regina»  
Olenna e suo figlio si scambiarono un'occhiata fugace.   
Continuò «Appoggiare Renly è stata una scelta discutibile, come anche supporre che avrebbe servito bene la ragazza e più in generale la vostra famiglia. Come avete tristemente visto si è rivelato mancate sotto molti... punti di vista» si alzò «Tuttavia posso capire che in un primo momento potesse sembrare la cosa migliore da fare per costituire una nuova linea monastica forte. E da quel punto di vista Stannis non presenta nemmeno questa attrattiva»  
Ebbe la sensazione che Mace Tyrell avesse smesso di ascoltarlo nel momento stesso in cui aveva fatto riferimento ad un possibile matrimonio per la figlia, già convinto da quella prospettiva, Olenna invece non sembrava ancora persuasa.   
«Stannis dichiarerà apertamente guerra a suo nipote nelle prossime settimane, si dice che stia già preparando un attacco alla capitale, questo significa che molto presto dovrete decidere da che parte stare. Stannis è forte ed ha una grossa armata, se lo appoggiaste e lui vincesse voi continuerete ad essere i protettori del Sud.. - Certo, sempre che vi perdoni l'appoggio che avete dato a suo fratello anziché a lui - La condizione migliore che potrete raggiungere da una sua vittoria, sarà quella di conservare la posizione che già avete, ovviamente nell'ipotesi più ottimistica. Ma se vince Joffrey Baratheon, se vincono i Lannister, vi schiacceranno per aver appoggiato non uno ma ben due... vogliamo dire traditori?»  
«Ci sono altre opzioni» disse fredda la donna.   
«Certamente, e di questo sono venuto a parlarvi»  
«Non mi avete capita, intendo Robb Stark»   
Glissò, mantenendo la stessa espressione propositiva che aveva indossato dall'inizio dell'incontro, cercando di non mostrare quanto quel cambio di scena lo infastidisse.   
Ovviamente aveva tenuto conto di quella possibilità, ma scegliere di unirsi alla causa del nord anziché ai Lannister, era una mossa che prevedeva l'assunzione di un rischio troppo alto per le prospettive che offriva.   
Ai Tyrell non poteva interessare davvero una corona del Nord priva di alcuna garanzia. Sarebbe stato un azzardo più folle che con Renly.   
Olenna fingeva - ed era brava a farlo - ma lui era più bravo a riconoscere i mentitori.   
In ogni caso, non poteva permettere che una possibilità tanto sciagurata ostacolasse il suo piano così ben congegnato. Quella donna era una temibile avversaria, ma se avessero trovato un obiettivo comune avrebbe potuto tramutarsi nella migliore delle alleate. Inoltre ormai era deciso a procedere in una certa direzione, e per far ciò aveva bisogno che il Nord cadesse e che la piccola Stark fosse a sua disposizione, quindi i Tyrell dovevano muoversi come lui voleva che si muovessero. Non doveva sbagliare.   
«Certo, ci sono molte alternative attualmente. Anche Balon Greyjoy è sceso di nuovo in campo, a quanto pare la prima fallimentare rivolta e la perdita di quasi tutti i suoi figli non gli è stata sufficiente per comprendere che ci vuole un certo discernimento prima di agire un modo o in un altro. Con tutta probabilità si sta avventurano verso una seconda disfatta,  
\- che a mio modesto parere sarà anche più disastrosa della precedente - ma nel caso voleste valutare la possibilità, sappiate che il suo unico figlio rimasto ha da poco invaso Grande Inverno e si fa chiamare principe Theon. Ha la stessa età di Margaery e a quel che ho sentito con le donne non ha le difficoltà che aveva Renly... sarebbe già un miglioramento»  
Lo sguardo gelido della regina di spine gli fece intendere di aver colto nel segno. Nulla più dell'algida compostezza di una lady trasudava rabbia, contrarietà o resa delle armi.   
«Lord Baelish, sicuramente sapete quello che dite, e me ne compiaccio: a quanto vedo siete migliore come sensale di quanto non siate come responsabile delle finanze dei sette regni. Tuttavia per valutare la vostra offerta avremo bisogno di maggiori garanzie»  
«State già valutando l'offerta, mia signora, o non saremmo qui oggi! Semmai avete bisogno di più garanzie per decidervi ad accettare»  
«Non tergiversate sulla semantica Lord Baelish, o la nostra conversazione si chiuderà qui»  
«Madre...» tentennò Lord Tyrell, più moderato.   
«Come volete Lady Olenna, ma è un vero peccato veder disperdersi così le speranze di vostra nipote... Ci sarà una sola regina di Westeros, e sarà colei che andrà in sposa a Joffrey Baratheon. Io lo so, voi lo sapete. Portate i miei omaggi alla giovane Tyrell» accennò un inchino col capo e fece per prendere la cappa.   
«Non vi ho ancora congedato»  
«Davvero» rispose fingendo stupore «credevo di sì!»  
«Oh andiamo, nessuno di noi è qui per perdere tempo. Ci state offrendo seriamente la corona per Margaery?» chiese la vecchia signora fuori dai denti.   
«Mi sembrava fosse chiaro!»  
«E che altro?»  
«Più di un trono?»  
«Appoggiare apertamente i Lannister non è esente da rischi. Tywin sta fronteggiando gli Stark da solo - io non sono una ragazzina, ma anche lui non è certo di primo pelo... - Lo Sterminatore di re è stato catturato e da più di un anno non si hanno sue notizie. Se fossero sconfitti ci ritroveremmo Stannis Baratheon, Stark e Tully come avversari. Un rischio di questo tipo deve essere adeguatamente compensato»  
Quella donna sapeva il fatto suo, era una delle più abili contrattatrici con cui avesse avuto a che fare...   
«Lady Olenna, vi parlerò chiaramente: gli Stark non hanno prospettive. Tywin Lannister ha più alleati di quanti pensiate e si sta già muovendo in tal senso. Grande Inverno è persa e al Giovane Lupo non resta che avanzare, anche a discapito della strategia. Attualmente c'è ancora una grossa potenza che non si è schierata, e ovviamente mi riferisco a Lady Arryn e alla Valle, ma posso dirvi in confidenza che Lady Lysa appoggerà coloro i quali le indicherò di appoggiare, e voi sapete a chi va la mia fedeltà...»  
«A chi vi riempie le tasche?» asserí lei.   
Le sorrise assertivo «Se vi piace dirlo in questo modo...»   
Non era facile metterlo in difficoltà. Ed era quasi impossibile offenderlo: aveva una scala di valori e un modo per giudicare pregi e difetti talmente personale, che tutto ciò che poteva essere discutibile per gli altri, per lui era quasi certamente una virtù, o perlomeno una risorsa.  
«Lord Baelish, non vi nego che sarei entusiasta se mia figlia sposasse il re» intervenne Lord Mace «ma non vorremmo esporla a dei pericoli»  
«Mio Lord, credo che ognuno di noi sia inevitabilmente esposto a pericoli dal momento stesso in cui viene al mondo..»  
«Ovviamente. Ma diciamo che re Joffrey, con il nostro appoggio, sconfigga i suoi nemici e Margaery diventi regina, cosa succederà dopo? Cosa dovrà aspettarsi Alto Giardino?»  
Mace Tyrell era il secondo uomo più ricco di Westeros e nonostante questo non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a come incrementare ricchezza e potere. E poi era lui l'arrivista...  
Ma lungi da lui giudicare l'avidità umana: era una delle debolezze migliori a sua disposizione per manovrare il prossimo.   
«Alto giardino inizialmente dovrà far fronte alle spese della corona, il che vi garantirà entrate ad interesse per i prossimi cinquant'anni. Oltre a questo ovviamente ci sarà un ruolo nel Concilio ristretto e suppongo potreste ricoprirlo voi, Lord Mace, e una buona posizione per vostro figlio, anche se al momento è prematuro dire quale»  
Gli occhi piccoli del lord di Alto Giardino si assottigliarono ancora di più, via via che il viso rotondo si arricciava in un sorriso compiaciuto «Oh bene... Bene!»  
«E chi ci garantisce che questi accordi verranno rispettati?» chiese Lady Olenna, titubante.   
«Io. Al momento. Ma vi farò avere l'accordo che richiedete adeguatamente firmato da Tywin Lannister in persona»  
La donna alzò un sopracciglio, ma era ovvio che sapesse di non poter chiedere oltre: non c'era nulla di più certo della parola di Tywin Lannister.   
«Ovviamente non ci sono decisioni che non comportino un minimo di rischio, ma vi rammento che solo un anno fa avete dato la vostra Margaery in sposa al minore dei Baratheon, e appoggiato una fazione che basava le sue rivendicazioni, beh... sul nulla! Appoggiare i Lannister e Joffrey Baratheon adesso, a paragone, è un rischio decisamente trascurabile!»


	22. Chapter 22

Alla fine era successo. Stannis avrebbe attaccato Approdo del re. Avrebbe attaccato Approdo del re prima del suo matrimonio.  
Ed era l'unica cosa su cui riusciva a concentrarsi. Il probabile assedio e il pericolo imminente erano niente paragonati al sollievo che provava per quel misericordioso rinvio.  
Le nozze erano state sospese, così le era stato detto. Lei e Joffrey si sarebbero sposati una volta sconfitto il Baratheon invasore.  
Oh se solo Stannis avesse vinto!  
Non lo conosceva personalmente, di lui sapeva solo le cose che sapevano tutti: che era il fratello di re Robert, che era un grande generale, che era un uomo fiero, stoico e inflessibile, ligio al dovere e all'onore.  
Tutte caratteristiche che ricordava anche in suo padre.  
Uomini così la mettevano in soggezione, ma la rassicuravano anche.  
Suo padre era stato dalla sua parte dopo la morte del re, e si era esposto contro i Lannister perché riteneva che il trono spettasse a lui, questo Stannis doveva saperlo. E se era l'uomo che dicevano, le avrebbe permesso di tornare a casa, una volta sconfitto Joffrey.  
Pensare di poter essere di nuovo libera le faceva agitare lo stomaco, anche se non voleva essere troppo ottimista...   
Ma doveva credere che si sarebbe liberata di Joffrey in un modo o in un altro, non poteva pensare di essere destina a quell'essere immondo.   
Non ricordava bene quello che era successo la sera del banchetto. Era come se un pietoso velo fosse calato a obliarne l'orrore.   
Dopo che le teste di lupo erano comparse sul vassoio, era finita in un vortice confuso di frustrazione e sgomento. Sapeva quello che aveva fatto, ricordava il modo in cui il Mastino l'aveva trovata sul tappeto, però era tutto appannato.   
Per qualche giorno si era chiesta se fosse stato saggio da parte sua, rivelare a quell'uomo la folle idea che aveva messo in atto, si era posta spesso il problema che potesse rivelarlo a qualcuno, ma poi i giorni erano diventati una settimana, poi due, e nessuno era andato a chiederle atto di alcunché.   
Il Mastino conservava il suo segreto, e a dispetto di ciò che pensava Lord Baelish, probabilmente non c'era custode più riservato di lui.   
Erano state due settimane normali, fino a quella mattina, quando un paggio l'aveva informata di vestirsi in maniera adeguata e prepararsi ad affrontare l'attacco nel fortino di Maegor, insieme alla regina e il piccolo principe Tommen. Sansa non aveva idea di quale fosse l'abbigliento adeguato ad un attacco militare, per cui, dopo il bagno si era fatta sistemare i capelli e aveva indossato un comodo abito verde scuro, un colore che la faceva sentire a suo agio. Di più non le era venuto in mente.   
Dopo pranzo rimase nelle sue stanze, provò a ricamare, ma era nervosa, le mani le tremavano e i punti non le uscivano come avrebbero dovuto. Non aveva propriamente paura, ma sapeva che il suo futuro poteva dipendere dalle ore successive.   
Il vento catturava le voci della città e le portava fino ai piani più alti della fortezza, convogliandole fra le torrette, i pinnacoli e gli archi rampanti.   
I Targaryen avevano costruito un palazzo maestoso e terribile al tempo stesso.   
Supponeva che lo avessero fatto a loro immagine - o per lo meno l'immagine di sé che volevano dare agli altri - da tramandare di generazione in generazione: possenti e pericolosi draghi in grado di distruggere tutto in pochi istanti.   
Ma adesso i Targaryen erano estinti e i Lannister ballavano sulle loro ceneri, godendosi l'imponente bellezza del loro palazzo.   
Chissà se un giorno anche lei avrebbe ballato sulle ceneri dei suoi nemici...   
Se Stannis avesse preso la città si augurò che risparmiasse la Fortezza: monumenti, palazzi, templi, non avevano alcuna responsabilità della crudeltà umana. Erano i muti testimoni di ciò che era avvenuto in passato, nei loro muri il sangue si mescolava alla calce, e se fossero rimasti in piedi avrebbero ricordato alle generazioni future gli orribili atti perpetrati e forse qualcuno avrebbe imparato da essi.   
Alcune grida arrivarono da nord.   
Il popolo iniziava ad ammassarsi contro le porte della Fortezza, sperando di trovarvi rifugio.   
Tyrion Lannister era là fuori, a predisporre le difese. Pregò affinché non fosse un abile stratega.   
Stannis poteva vincere, doveva vincere, doveva sconfiggere i Lannister e..   
«Mia signora» Shae entrò senza bussare, come sempre «Dobbiamo andare, la regina ha radunato le dame»  
«Bene» disse, indossò le scarpe e uscì.   
Trovò la stanza già gremita di persone. Dame giovani e vecchie si erano accomodante su un gran numero di sedie e panche imbottite.   
Erano tutte spaventate.   
Alcune si erano portate i mantelli, altre delle coperte, per affrontare lì la notte. Quelle che appartenevano allo stesso nucleo familiare si stringevano l'una all'altra per darsi coraggio.   
Con alcune di loro aveva fatto conoscenza al suo arrivo, due anni prima; erano ragazze della sua età e le loro madri, le aveva frequentate amichevolmente per un po', gustando le loro adulazioni, ma poi suo padre era caduto in disgrazia e da un momento all'altro avevano cessato di rivolgerle la parola.  
Cersei era seduta su una poltrona posta vicina alla parete sud, sul tavolo vicino a lei c'erano alcune cibarie: focacce dolci, frutta e dei panini di mais, ma lei, come sempre, si limitava a sorseggiare dalla sua coppa di vino.   
Anche in quell'occasione era incredibilmente perfetta.   
Aveva uno splendido abito color prugna un pettorale sagomato placcato d'oro e i capelli accuratamente intrecciati.   
Sembrava sicura di sé, calma, padrona della situazione. Si sentí sciatta e piccola di fronte a lei, e non poté evitare di ammettere che avrebbe desiderato tanto avere il suo stesso modo distaccato e fermo di guardare il mondo.   
«Benvenuta Sansa» le disse.   
«Grazie di avermi voluta qui con voi, maestà!» rispose inchinandosi.   
Si accomodò con Shae nel vano di una finestra, dove erano stati sistemati dei cuscini, e rimase a fissare il paesaggio che scuriva poco a poco e la città che si illuminava della luce rossa delle torce.   
La sua cameriera era una di poche parole, ma quel giorno era più silenziosa che mai.   
«Hai mai vissuto qualcosa di simile?» le chiese.   
«No, e voi?»   
«No»  
«Avete paura mia signora?»  
Sansa la fissò da sotto le ciglia «Ho paura che nulla cambi...»  
Shae sorrise «Siete l'unica. Qui hanno tutti paura di perdere quello che hanno...»  
«Io non ho nulla»  
«Avete la vita, e siete qui, vi trovate nel posto più protetto di Approdo del re!»  
Sansa si guardò intorno.   
«In realtà non so perché la regina mi abbia voluta qui. Credo che mi disprezzi»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché disprezza tutti» fece una pausa «e perché sono debole..»  
«Forse non vi disprezza, forse vi invidia»  
«E perché dovrebbe?»  
«Perché siete più giovane. Lei sta diventando il passato e voi siete il futuro, e presto sarete molto più bella di lei. Le donne potenti temono sempre di avere rivali più giovani e belle»  
Stava per ribattere che nemmeno in cento anni sarebbe stata per Cersei Lannister una rivale degna di nota, ma la regina la chiamò.   
Per un istante trasalí, temendo che le avesse udite, ma era impossibile; si alzò composta e la raggiunse.   
«Hai fame?»  
«No maestà»  
«Dalle del vino» disse al paggio senza smettere di guardarla.   
«Oh no grazie, non ho sete» rispose.   
«Non si beve vino perché si ha sete» spiegò la donna, mentre il paggio le porgeva un calice.   
Prese un piccolo sorso.   
Non le piaceva molto il vino. Nel nord lo bevevano caldo in inverno, aromatizzato con bacche di ginepro, anice e altre spezie. Serviva per scaldarsi e rinfrancare l'umore: le notti potevano essere incredibilmente lunghe oltre l'Incollatura...  
Ma lei era una bambina e non le era concesso che qualche assaggio.   
Era stata una bambina, rifletté, adesso non lo era più.   
Aveva avuto il suo primo mestruo da oltre un mese e si era privata della verginità.   
Ogni volta che ci pensava non riusciva a credere di averlo fatto. Era stata davvero fuori di sé... Ma non si era pentita: era stato il solo atto di ribellione che si fosse concessa in tutta la vita, ed era contenta che avesse riguardato qualcosa di così estremo.   
«Pensierosa?» chiese la regina «hai paura?»  
«Non lo so» disse con sincerità.   
«Pensi che Stannis vincerà? Speri che vinca, non è così?»  
«Spero che il nostro dolce sovrano sconfigga i traditori»   
«Oh Sansa, Sansa. Sei una futura sposa perfetta: così accondiscendente e accorta.. Va bene con Joffrey, ma non con gli altri. Una regina non può essere accondiscendente, non deve essere sottomessa e modesta, o la schiacceranno. Se non ti fai rispettare nella migliore delle ipotesi rideranno di te, nella peggiore trameranno alle tue spalle. Non fraintendermi, tramano anche contro di me, continuamente, ma hanno molta più paura e devono fare molta più attenzione..»  
«E non è meglio che tramino senza fare attenzione? Non è più facile smascherarli?» chiese d'istinto, pentendosene subito.   
La regina abbassò la coppa e la scrutò con attenzione «Un pensiero astuto per una colombella come te!» sorrise «Sì lo è, ma funziona solo una volta. Lasciare che ci sottovalutino non è un piano a lungo termine» guardò davanti a sé e si portò il calice alle labbra «La paura lo è!»  
«Paura di cosa?»  
«Di te!»  
Una cappa dorata entrò veloce e si genuflesse davanti a Cersei.   
«Maestà, abbiamo trovato quattro servi che cercavano di lasciare la fortezza con dei candelabri d'argento»  
La donna non ebbe reazioni, tutto ciò che si mosse nel suo corpo fu un sopracciglio. «Decapitateli ed esponente le teste davanti alle stalle in modo da dissuadere altri intrepidi traditori»  
L'uomo chinò il capo ed uscì velocemente come era entrato.   
«Vedi? Di questo parlavo. Devono temere te più di quanto possano temete i tuoi nemici»  
«Non dovrei fare in modo che il popolo mi ami?»  
La risata che seguí fu spontanea e cristallina «Oh mia piccola Sansa, il popolo non ti amerà mai! Il popolo odia sempre i sovrani, per una lunga serie di ragioni. Qualunque cosa farai non comprenderanno le tue scelte, non gli renderanno giustizia e soprattutto non sapranno mai cosa significhi portare una corona. Odieranno la tua posizione, la tua ricchezza e il tuo potere. Non perdere tempo cercando di farti amare, usalo per qualcosa di più proficuo»  
«Sì maestà»  
«Come trovare degli alleati..»  
Sansa era stupita, non riusciva a capire il perché di quelle parole.   
«Gli alleati sono importanti per un sovrano. Potrai acquisirne di validi con il denaro, ma anche in questo caso, sarà la paura che incuterai a garantirti la loro lealtà.   
Ad ogni modo non fidarti di loro. Non fidarti di nessuno. Un monarca è solo»  
Non sapeva cosa rispondere: Cersei le stava... dando dei consigli. Prese un sorso di vino, questa volta più copioso, quasi sperando di farle piacere.   
«Joffrey non ti aiuterà in questo. Non ti aiuterà in nulla, non è nella sua natura. Sii condiscendente con lui. Hai già capito come fare, ma devi affinarti. Lui avrà bisogno di te, un giorno. Dovrai placarlo e dirgli cosa fare facendogli credere che sia stata un'idea sua. Se ci riuscirai sarai una buona regina e i Lannister governeranno Westeros per i prossimi cento anni»  
Avrebbe voluto dirle che Joffrey era un re Baratheon, ma entrambe sapevano che non era così, e non avrebbe avuto senso interrompere quella inaspettata genuinità.   
«Ad ogni modo non lasciare che ti mettano i piedi in testa, mai. Non ti avrei scelta come regina, ma dal momento che lo diventerai dovrai incutere rispetto e pretenderlo da tutti...» prese un lungo sorso e svuotò il calice «persino da me»  
Avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma la regina le ordino di bere, poi continuò «Quella patetica scena dell'altra sera..» scosse il capo «Sei caduta a terra come una bambola di pezza, hai lasciato che tutti i presenti vedessero quanto eri sconvolta, che ti trovassero debole e disperata» gli occhi le diventarono duri «Non farlo mai più, se non vuoi perdere tutto ancor prima di cominciare. Adesso sono disposti a comprendere perché sei una povera bambina figlia di un traditore e sorella di un'altro, ma quando sarai cresciuta non ti perdoneranno nulla, né un minimo cedimento, né un attimo di incertezza; dai loro modo di dubitare della tua forza e ne approfitteranno senza pietà»  
«Vostra maestà» le interruppe una guardia «Il re ordina a Lady Sansa di raggiungerlo immediatamente»  
Cersei si voltò verso di lei e annuì, poi allungò il braccio verso il paggio affinché le riempisse nuovamente la coppa. 

La fortezza era avvolta in un cupa luce ambrata.   
Ovunque fiaccole, candelabri e braceri parevano combattere contro l'oscurità incombente, come se temessero le tenebre.   
Esattamente come lei.   
Il fermento del pomeriggio era svanito, ed ora, tutto intorno a loro, aleggiava la terribile tensione dell'attesa.   
Raggiunse con Shae il salone a piano terra e una volta lì Tyrion Lannister le andò incontro «Mia signora, cosa mai fate qui? Perché non siete al sicuro con mia sorella e le altre dame?»  
«Sono stata con la regina fino a pochi istanti fa, ma sua maestà ha richiesto la mia presenza» spiegò.   
L'uomo non trattenne una smorfia esasperata. Era fin troppo chiaro ciò che pensava di suo nipote, ma avrebbe fatto meglio a dissimulare certi sentimenti: le sarebbe dispiaciuto se fosse accaduto qualcosa proprio a lui...  
«Sansa!» la chiamò la squillante voce del re.   
Joffrey si avvicinò a grandi passi marziali. Indossava un'armatura dorata ornata di leoni, sopra una tunica rosso Lannister. Un timido accenno al suo insignificante retaggio Baratheon spuntava solo sui bracciali.   
Era bello e lucente come non mai, “E folle. E crudele” si disse nella mente.   
Dietro di lui il Mastino lo seguiva.   
Aveva la sua solita armatura brunita e il mantello bianco ormai livido. I capelli ricadevano sul lato destro del viso coprendo la pelle bruciata. Era alto e imponente e terribilmente oscuro. Si fermò alle spalle del sovrano e non appena le puntò gli occhi addosso, lei abbassò i suoi.   
«Mia cara Sansa, vado a uccidere gli invasori. Stasera prenderò la vita di mio zio, e molto presto quella di tuo fratello!»  
«Sì mio re»   
«Solo questo? Sí mio re?»  
«Perdonatemi altezza, cosa gradite che dica?»  
«Nulla, per carità!» sguainò la spada «Baciala e augurami buona fortuna»  
Modesta e composta si chinò a baciare la lama gelida, tanto lucida da potervisi specchiare. Era una lama che non conosceva battaglie, così come colui che la portava.   
«Buona fortuna maestà, vi auguro che questa spada possa affrontare tutte quelle dei vostri nemici»  
Joffrey ebbe un sussulto e si ritrasse stizzito «Certo, certo. Cosa puoi saperne tu di spade?»  
«Ovviamente nulla mio re»  
Si fece da parte mentre un ragazzo si apprestò ad agganciare il mantello sull'armatura del sovrano.   
Sapeva che il Mastino continuava a fissarla, anche se gli dava le spalle. Aveva imparato a sentire il suo sguardo. Avrebbe voluto voltarsi e dirgli di fare attenzione, dirgli che avrebbe pregato per lui, ma sapeva che in nessun modo sarebbe riuscita a fare una cosa simile. L'ultima volta che si erano visti lui l'aveva raccolta da terra e messa a letto. Le sembrava di ricordare la sensazione della sua mano sulla fronte, ma poteva benissimo averlo sognato. Quello che ricordava con certezza era che gli aveva confessato ciò che aveva appena fatto e adesso lui, il Mastino di Joffrey, era l'unico tenutario del suo scabroso segreto. Per questo non riusciva a guardarlo, per questo era certa che non ne sarebbe mai più stata capace... per un singolare caso quell'uomo era il fulcro di tutta una serie di eventi che ella avrebbe fatto meglio a dimenticare.   
Nell'istante esatto in cui il mantello di Joffrey fu fissato, le campane iniziarono a battere i loro forsennati rintocchi e d'istinto si voltò verso di lui. Gli sguardi si inchiodarono per un attimo, poi la voce del re li richiamò «Mastino, andiamo!»  
Non un cenno, non un secondo sguardo, quell'uomo le passò davanti impassibile e si avviò verso il fondo della sala.   
«Mia signora, il tempo è dunque giunto» disse Tyrion «Vi prego, raggiungete la regina e rimanete al sicuro. Vi prometto che difenderemo bene la città!»  
«Fate attenzione mio Lord. Pregherò per voi» gli disse.   
Quel Lannister così atipico spalancò gli occhi e la guardò colmo di stupore e... gratitudine «Veramente?» chiese.   
«Sì» annuì, avrebbe pregato che si salvasse dalla trionfale vittoria di Stannis.   
Tyrion si congedò e quando ebbe raggiunto il fondo della stanza, una cinquantina di soldati schierati in attesa, si unirono al gruppo di testa e sparirono nell'ombra tremolante delle fiaccole.   
«Molti di quegli uomini moriranno stanotte» osservò Shae, la voce insolitamente tetra.   
Il cuore le rimbalzò nel petto.   
Erano soldati Lannister, uomini meschini che l'avevano schernita e umiliata, e che non avrebbero esitato a picchiarla se gli fosse stato ordinato. Ma anche loro avevano madri, sorelle, figli.. E forse fra loro c'era persino qualcuno degno della sua misericordia.   
«Che la Madre abbia pietà di loro» sussurrò alle ombre.


	23. Chapter 23

Nota dell'autore:  
Cari lettori, quello che state per leggere non è il capitolo più difficile che ho scritto, ma sicuramente quello che ha richiesto più lavoro.   
Non potevo infatti limitarmi a descrivere le scene così come le immaginavo.   
Una battaglia medievale richiede conoscenze e l'uso di termini specifici, per questo ho passato diverse ore a documentarmi sui nomi delle navi da guerra e le loro fattezze, le tecniche di assedio, e la conformazione delle mura di cinta urbane.   
Lo sviluppo della battaglia e la sua cronologia è fedele a quella scritta da Martin, ma essendo narrata dal punto di vista del Mastino, ho dovuto immaginare di sana pianta ciò che era avvenuto, dentro e fuori di lui, durante la fatale Notte delle Acque nere.   
Spero che apprezzerete questo capitolo, e che vi coinvolgerà nella lettura così come io ne sono stata rapita nella scrittura. 

SANDOR  
Salirono a cavallo e galopparono fino alla porta del Fango. Le tre Puttane, le gigantesche catapulte che il Folletto aveva fatto costruire, attendevano leggermente defilate.  
Joffrey, i Kettleblack, e il nano si fermarono lì, lui no. A lui il Primo Cavaliere aveva dato un compito diverso.  
Gli aveva affidato la difesa della Porta del Re, mettendolo alla testa di una cazzo di guarnigione.  
Non solo, se le navi di Stannis fossero riuscite ad attraccare sulla riva, ed era chiaro che ci sarebbero riuscite, avrebbe guidato le sortite di attacco per fermare i soldati nemici.  
La Porta del Re era la più esposta, lo sapeva.  
La flotta avrebbe incontrato per prima quella del Fango, ma in quel punto non c'era spazio a sufficienza per sbarcare e dato che Tyrion aveva fatto bruciare i moli, sarebbero stati costretti a proseguire, verso le sponde più ampie e sassose in prossimità della Porta del Re.  
Lasciò il cavallo e salì sul mastio a sud.  
Dall'altra sponda del fiume, al di là della densa oscurità della notte, la possente armata di Stannis attendeva l'arrivo delle navi.  
Migliaia di cavalieri e l'intera fanteria si sarebbero riversati sulla riva nord a bordo di chiatte e zattere, pronti ad attaccare le mura, aspettavano solo che la flotta aprisse loro la strada, impegnando l'esigua potenza navale dei Lannister.  
Il cielo era scuro. Era una notte di luna, ma basse nuvole estive coprivano tutto fino all'orizzonte.   
Il vento soffiava da est, portando alle sue narici quel dannato odore di bruciato che ancora si levava dai resti dalle baracche date alle fiamme.   
Si guardò intorno, dietro di lui la paura, davanti a lui la morte.   
Che ci faceva lì? “Difendi la Porta” si disse “Proteggi la città”.   
Ma perché lo faceva? Non era la sua città, non era la sua gente; non che ci fosse un luogo a cui sentisse di appartenere, ma di certo, fra tutti, quello era il posto che più detestava.   
Era il suo lavoro, veniva pagato piuttosto bene per proteggere la pace del re, e se quella battaglia fosse andata bene, se le difese avessero retto e Stannis fosse stato sconfitto - e lui fosse sopravvissuto - era assai probabile che ci sarebbe stata una ricompensa e una promozione.   
Sotto di lui, schierati nel barbacane, c'erano i suoi uomini.   
Quanti ne avrebbe persi prima che la notte fosse finita?   
“Che importa?” si disse.   
Vita e morte si intrecciavano inesorabilmente, così come l'odio e l'amore, il piacere e il dolore. L'uno si abbarbicava sull'altro affondando le proprie radici e vice versa.   
C'era una linea di confine così sottile in tutto ciò, che a malapena la si poteva distinguere e a lui non era mai interessato farlo. Forse per questo aveva scelto quel tipo di esistenza. Gli era sempre piaciuto vivere ad un passo dalla morte, gli dava un rassicurante senso di immediatezza.   
No, non aveva mai avuto paura di morire e aveva sempre pensato che non sarebbe arrivato ad avere i capelli bianchi, gli sarebbe solo dispiaciuto non vivere abbastanza per riuscire a vendicarsi di suo fratello. Non vivere abbastanza da poter... Un corno da guerra risuonò in lontananza, alle sue spalle.   
Si voltò in tempo per vede una staffetta che correva velocemente verso di lui.   
«Signore, le navi hanno iniziato a risalire il fiume, presto saranno davanti alla Porta del Fango»  
“Bene” pensò «Tutti ai propri posti» ordinò ad uno dei suoi uomini.   
«Sì.. comandante» rispose questo scendendo di corsa la rampa di legno.   
Non era un comandante, ma era chiaro che gli uomini non sapevano come chiamarlo. Non era un cavaliere, non era un lord.. non aveva un vero e proprio titolo o qualifica, ma lo avevano messo al comando della guarnigione ed evidentemente non sembrava loro il caso di chiamarlo Mastino, non quando dalle sue scelte poteva dipendere la loro vita.   
Tornò a scrutare il buio in direzione della foce. Le navi avrebbero impiegato del tempo per superare il primo attacco del Folletto e raggiungere l'argine alla sinistra della sua Porta.   
Non si vedeva ancora nulla, ma era chiaro che stavano arrivando. Trattenne il fiato in attesa di quello che stava per accadere e che, sapeva, non gli sarebbe piaciuto.   
Poi dozzine di barili in fiamme iniziarono a piovere dalle mura, seguendo parabole regolari come stelle cadenti.   
Si ritrasse istintivamente di un passo, poi tornò vicino al merlo, obbligandosi a rimanere calmo.   
Alcuni terminavano la loro corsa in mare, ma altri, un numero sufficiente a far danni, centrò le navi della prima linea, appiccando incendi.  
Mano a mano che le navi avanzavano, anche la seconda linea si trovò a tiro e cercando di controllare l'insofferenza rimase immobile ad osservare la nuova ondata di fuoco.   
Col legno che bruciava e le vele avvolte dalle fiamme, una luce minacciosa illuminava il letto del fiume da nord a sud, rendendo ben distinguibile la scena anche da quella distanza.   
Quando anche la seconda linea prese a bruciare, il Folletto diede l'ordine di lanciare ancora, ed insieme ai barili infuocati precipitarono anche centinaia di frecce, rosse come tizzoni. Per un istante il cielo sopra il fiume parve un braciere ardente. Afferrò la fredda pietra della merlatura “È il momento”. Scese le scale in un lampo e raggiunse i soldati già schierati.   
Salí a cavallo mentre un ragazzino gli porgeva l'elmo, il suo famigerato elmo a testa di cane.   
Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa - ai cavalieri piacevano i discorsi prima delle battaglie, davano loro il giusto slancio - ma lui le aveva sempre ritenute puttanate: se un uomo in procinto di battersi aveva bisogno di quattro stronzate dette da un lord per racimolare coraggio, avrebbe fatto meglio a non trovarsi lì!   
Si voltò verso la guarnigione che, muta, aspettava un suo cenno «Sapete perché siete qui: dovete difendere la Porta del Re ed impedire che gli uomini di Stannis prendano la spiaggia» gridò «In molti moriranno e non me ne frega un cazzo, ma quando questa battaglia sarà finita questa fottuta Porta sarà ancora nostra. Sono stato chiaro?»  
Il grido unanime che ne seguí lo stupì per l'ordinata ferocia con cui si era levato.   
«Bene. E se vedo uno solo di voi indietreggiare, vi giuro che gli stacco la testa con le mie mani!»  
Un fischio e l'argano face aprire lo spesso portone di quercia.   
Fu il primo a uscire, mentre il cavallo scartava di lato, anch'esso trascinato dal fervore collettivo.   
Rimasero fermi ancora qualche istante; una galea aveva puntato riva una quindicina di braccia più a est, provando a sbarcare sulla sottile lingua di terra su cui, fino a poco tempo prima, si era ammassato il mercato del pesce. Dalle mura sovrastanti iniziarono a calare frecce, pietre e acqua bollente, senza però causare troppi danni. Poi, una delle navi della prima linea sopravvissute al fuoco toccò terra davanti a loro, e quello fu il momento. Si lanciò al galoppo seguito dagli altri cavalieri: sarebbe toccato al loro il lavoro sporco, il corpo a corpo fetido e brutale.   
Il tratto di terra fra la cinta muraria e il mare era piuttosto breve e molto più pianeggiante e regolare che in prossimità della foce, e in un attimo lo ebbero attraversato, riversandosi contro quell'unica nave che aveva raggiunto la riva.   
Quelli che erano già a terra, intenti a trasportare le balestre, non se ne accorsero nemmeno, quelli a bordo della nave invece, fecero in tempo a capire che sarebbero morti.   
Scagliò il cavallo sulla passerella e salí a bordo della galea mulinando lo spadone da guerra. Ad ogni affondo un corpo si inchiodava alla lama, ad ogni fendente membra umane, sangue e interiora, volavano davanti a lui.   
Durò poco, tutto sommato, poi lui e i suoi si ritrovarono su una nave cosparsa di cadaveri mutilati, mentre gli zoccoli del suo stallone sciaquettavano in un vasta pozza di sangue.   
«Rientrare» ordinò spronando lo stallone.   
Straniero stava a gli altri cavalli come lui stava a gli altri uomini, si mosse con la sua massa enorme e solida, calpestando i resti umani che giacevano sul legno ormai rosso del ponte, poi ridiscese lungo la passerella e galoppò verso la Porta del Re. 

SANSA  
Le grida e il frastuono che arrivavano da fuori, avevano gettato le donne nel panico.   
Staffette andavano e venivano trafelate portando notizie e aggiornando la regina.   
Cersei sedeva imperturbabile. Non aveva toccato cibo, come lei stassa d'altronde.   
L'apprensione le aveva murato lo stomaco completamente.   
Via via sorseggiava del vino, ma avrebbe preferito latte di papavero o vino del sonno.   
“Che dici! Devi restare vigile” si disse. Sì doveva essere sveglia e padrona di sé, Ilyn Payne era comparso dietro sua maestà e stazionava alle sue spalle nel suo completo nero, la mano ferma sull'elsa e il viso livido di un cadavere.   
La sua presenza era forse la cosa peggiore...   
Dalle finestre a sud arrivava un bagliore ambrato, e dalle informazioni riferite a Cersei aveva appreso che l'attacco alla flotta nemica era iniziato.   
Lord Tyrion aveva dato ordine di lanciare barili di fuoco contro le navi e dopo che alcune di esse avevano cercato di sbarcare sotto le mura, anche le tre grandi catapulte poste alla Porta del Fango, erano entrate in funzione.   
Cersei pareva indifferente, mentre lei si stringeva le mani in grembo per controllarne il tremore.   
Ogni volta che un ragazzo arrivava a portare notizie, drizzava le orecchie cercando di escludere ogni altro rumore che non fosse la voce di quest'ultimo.   
Sapere cosa stesse succedendo là fuori era tutto ciò che le desse un qualche conforto.   
Chissà in quanti erano già morti...   
«Le Tre Puttane hanno abbattuto due navi e finora nessun nemico è riuscito a raggiungere le mura»  
«Dove si trova il re?» chiese la regina.   
«È ancora alla Porta del Fango, è lui a comandare le catapulte, gli uomini sono molto felici di averlo lì»  
«È in pericolo?»  
Il ragazzo esitò «Io.. Non saprei mia regina. Il Primo Cavaliere ha disposto tutto in modo che non lo sia...»  
«Dove stanno attaccando gli uomini di Stannis?»  
«Stanno cercando di sbarcare fra il mercato del pesce e la Porta del Re, vogliono creare una difesa affinché le chiatte di Stannis possano lasciare la riva sud e attraversare il fiume, ma per ora non hanno avuto successo. I nostri soldati gli hanno tirato contro di tutto: fuoco, frecce e pietre, e più a monte il Mastino ha guidato due sortite micidiali falciando tutto l'equipaggio»  
La regina annuì «Vai»  
Il ragazzo si inchinò e scomparve velocemente per andare a procurarsi altre informazioni.   
Un fragore di tuono rimbombò a sud e una luce rossa fiammeggiò nella stanza.   
Le donne gridarono e alcune svennero per la paura e la tensione.   
L'espressione sdegnata di Cersei era chiara. Odiava quelle persone, tutte.   
Aveva già respinto gruppi di notabili della città che avevano cercato asilo oltre le porte della Fortezza, nonché i nobili che si erano attardati a pregare nel tempo di Baelor.   
A quanto pareva Cersei non pregava, non sembrava interessata agli dei, né ai vecchi, né ai nuovi. Non le interessava nemmeno di loro, né poveri, né ricchi, né santi, né peccatori, le importava solo dei suoi figli.   
Ricordò quello che le aveva detto a proposito di non amare nessuno. Forse per una regina era fondamentale mantenere un certo distacco...  
Si guardò in torno: le sembrava impossibile riuscire ad essere altrettanto impassibile. Lei provava pena per le donne di quella sala, donne che temevano per sé stesse, ma ancora di più per i propri uomini che difendevano le mura. Avrebbe voluto rassicurarle, dire loro di non temere, che gli dei le avrebbero aiutate.   
A differenza di quelle donne lei non aveva nessuno dei suoi cari in mezzo a quella battaglia, eppure tremava al pensiero di quanti non avrebbero fatto ritorno. Aveva sussultato quando la staffetta aveva nominato il Mastino. Non era certo un suo amico, né un suo congiunto, eppure pregava per lui da quando era partito, affinché ne uscisse vivo.   
No, lei non era ancora fredda e inflessibile come Cersei e chissà se lo sarebbe mai diventata.   
Mentre una cameriera portava i sali per far riprendere le dame prive di sensi, la regina ebbe un moto di stizza e fece cadere a terra un pesante vassoio d'argento; quelle più vicine si scossero e si votarono a vedere cosa fosse stato, ma le altre rimasero immerse nel proprio sgomento, gli occhi colmi di spavento.   
«Stupide creature inutili» sussurrò Cersei «perché non vanno a piangere da un'altra parte? La loro presenza è insopportabile. Vorrei non aver detto loro di venire»  
«Ma così sono al sicuro, le state salvando»  
«Salvando? Credi che siano in salvo qui?»  
«Il fortino di Maegor è il luogo più sicuro della città!»  
Cersei sorrise «È sai quanto vale il luogo più sicuro in una città conquistata da un esercito invasore? Meno di niente! Anzi, è il primo luogo in cui verranno a cercare il bottino!»  
Gli occhi le corsero in giro per la stanza. C'era un solo accesso, se avessero bloccato la porta o le scale a chiocciola, magari buttando giù sedie e tavoli alla rinfusa...   
«Stai pensando a come poterli fermare? Sei più pratica di quanto pensassi...» disse con una smorfia «Ma non c'è modo. L'unica speranza è che se la città cade - se la Fortezza cade - il mio caro cognato arrivi qui prima dei suoi uomini, in caso contrario le signore qua dentro passeranno dei brutti momenti»  
Un brivido le corse lungo la schiena mentre provava ad immaginare.   
«Stupri» la precedette «Ogni tipo di stupro e violenza. Tutte, indistintamente: giovani, vecchie, belle e brutte. Anche le septa, se le trovano in giro, e le sorelle del silenzio. Alcuni non risparmieranno nemmeno le bambine» disse con disprezzo.   
«Ma noi.. voi..» balbettò Sansa.   
«Noi cosa? Hai dimenticato cosa ti è successo durante la rivolta? Ora immagina che quei tre pezzenti che ti hanno aggredita siano dei soldati famelici addestrati alla violenza, che siano tanti, che siano sopravvissuti ad una battaglia sanguinosa e siano i vincitori... Non esistono uomini più pericolosi di quelli, e non saranno certo pianti e svenimenti a fermarli»  
«Ma voi siete la regina!»   
«Un trofeo ancora più ambito» mandò giù un boccone di pane «Ma forse sì, se i primi a penetrare nella Fortezza non sono completamente ebbri, questo potrebbe consentirmi di arrivare intatta davanti a Stannis» rifletté «Non che questo cambi molto... Fosse chiunque altro potrei sedurlo, ma lui è Stannis Baratheon.. lo hai mai incontrato?»  
«No altezza»  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo pensando al cognato «Avrei più successo se cercassi di sedurre il suo cavallo!»  
Sansa abbassò lo sguardo con un certo imbarazzo.   
«Smettila di essere così pudica Sansa, non sarà la tua innocenza a salvarti la vita, se mai dovrai farlo»  
Non voleva, ma si sentí avvampare. Sapeva che l'avrebbe indispettita, ma era più forte di lei, quei discorsi la imbarazzavano enormemente.   
«Facciamo un gioco: se fossi tu al comando, una donna sola, e un usurpatore conquistasse il tuo castello, tu che cosa faresti?»  
Oh dei! Non ne aveva idea. Cercò di pensare alle lezioni della sua vecchia septa, a quelle del maestro Luwin, di sua madre.. ma nessuno aveva mai supposto scenari simili né dato istruzioni al riguardo. “Ragiona” si disse.   
«Io.. Io gli chiederei di risparmiare la mia gente»  
«Mmm, e poi?»  
«E poi... Non lo so, forse dovrei andarmene? Gli chiederei di lasciarmi andare... O forse dovrei combattere fino all'ultimo dei miei uomini!»  
Scosse la testa «Il castello è già preso, non hai più uomini, sei sola...»  
«Allora dovrei chiedergli di essere misericordioso» ma per qualche ragione era certa che non fosse la risposta che Cersei voleva sentire.   
«Oh sì, perché gli invasori sono noti per la loro magnanimità con i nemici sconfitti! Finiresti violentata e imprigionata, o violentata e uccisa, la stessa fine che Gregor Clegain fece fare a Elia Martell»  
Ebbe un brivido. Aveva visto la Montagna solo in un paio di occasioni, ma aveva speso più di un momento con suo fratello...   
«Non so cos'altro potrei fare» ammise.   
«Tu hai un potere Sansa, ogni donna lo ha, e se impari ad usarlo bene potrà esserti molto utile.. in tempi instabili come questi può anche fare la differenza fra la vita e la morte» si sporse verso di lei «Le septa insegnano che la buona educazione e la dignità sono le armi delle signore... Menzogne! I rapporti fra le persone, le battaglie, la vita, tutto si basa su un semplice fatto: la domanda e l'offerta, la merce di scambio. Tu sei giovane, bella, colta, e hai una cosa che l'usurpatore del nostro gioco non vede l'ora di assaggiare. Ovviamente potrebbe prendersela e basta, ma gli uomini sono molto limitati sotto quel preciso punto di vista. Seduci un uomo, lasciagli credere quello che vuole credere, e gli farai fare qualunque cosa tu voglia, potresti persino essere di nuovo la padrona del castello»  
Arrossì ancora, capendo a cosa si riferiva, ma annuì lo stesso.   
«Usa la testa colombella, e non dimenticare mai che l'arma più potente e quella che tieni in mezzo alle gambe»  
Cersei Lannister, regina dei sette regni, le aveva parlato con una franchezza tanto rude da lasciarla imbambolata. Non aveva mai immaginato che una donna del suo rango potesse parlare di certi argomenti con la disinvoltura di una ragazza di bordello.   
Ad ogni modo di sentiva in difetto, era sempre così, anche nelle occasioni in cui l'aveva odiata di più si era sempre ritenuta nettamente inferiore a lei.. E lo era, in tutto, anche in quello; e per quanto una parte di lei la odiasse, sentiva prepotente il desiderio di emanare il medesimo senso di potenza. 

SANDOR  
Dopo la prima sortita altre navi avevano provato ad ormeggiare, ma le catapulte le avevano affondate prima che potessero riuscirci.   
Erano usciti di nuovo per fronteggiare le zattere che cercavano di traghettare parte della fanteria dalla sponda sud a quella nord, e si erano abbattuti con tale violenza sulle prime, che nessun'altra si era azzardata ad avanzare prima di avere la copertura delle galee.   
Adesso una nuova linea nemica era in avvicinamento. Per qualche ragione dalla Porta del Fango non era sopraggiunto alcun attacco e adesso dieci navi allineate risalivano la corrente verso la loro sponda.   
Era probabile che quelle più a sud rimanessero in acqua per fornire una copertura a zattere e scialuppe, ma se anche solo la metà avesse deciso di sbarcare contemporaneamente, per la sua guarnigione sarebbe stato impossibile difendere la Porta.   
Intravide un lieve bagliore a monte. Seguendo la corrente, cinque navi Lannister scendevano verso la foce.   
“Finalmente"   
La flotta di Joffrey era imbarazzante rispetto a quella messa insieme da Stannis Baratheon, ma se avessero sfruttato lo spazio limitato del letto del fiume, forse potevano reggere.  
A loro sarebbe comunque toccato affrontare altre sortite...   
Abbandonò la postazione e scese ancora una volta nel barbacane per prepararsi all'attacco.   
Non avrebbe lasciato che mettessero i piedi a terra, la loro furia si sarebbe scatenata più dirompente della prima volta.   
Salì a cavallo, sguainò la spada e guidò gli uomini contro la nave che si era avvicinata all'argine. Tutto come alla prima sortita: arti e budella e teste e fiumi di sangue nero, come nere erano le acque del fiume. Fra una mulinata di spada e l'altra vide le navi di Stannis avanzare verso il blocco creato da quelle del re, intavide una piccola chiatta semidistrutta, un rudere che di certo non aveva preso parte allo scontro, scivolare verso est, trascinata dalla corrente.   
Un istante, un pensiero ”Che cazzo..“, poi un boato sconosciuto squassò il cielo con la forza di cento tuoni; una spinta improvvisa quasi lo fece cadere da cavallo, poi una luce accecante di un colore sinistro comparve alle sue spalle e in un momento il letto del fiume fu un tappeto di fiamme verdi alte cento piedi.   
«Altofuoco!» sentì gridare da più parti contemporaneamente.   
Fu il caos.   
La chiatta non esisteva più e i resti della galea nemica che l'aveva urata, erano totalmente avvolti dalle fiamme. Nello sbigottimento generale alcuni soldati si erano dimenticati di combattere ed erano rimasti imbambolati ad osservare quello spattacolo maestoso e terrificante.   
Un ragazzo gli si avventò contro approfittando del momento; senza smettere di guardare il fiume fece guizzare il pugnale che teneva nella sinistra, che andò a conficcarsi dritto nell'occhio di quel coglione.   
Ne fece velocemente fuori altri due, ma aveva iniziato a sudare freddo.   
Continuava ad abbattersi contro quegli uomini, ma l'alone verde che aleggiava intorno a lui era a mala pena tollerabile.   
”Fanculo“ e affondò la lama ”Fanculo“   
Una delle navi della linea seguente perse il controllo e andò ad urtare contro la poppa della galea che avevano appena conquistato. L'urto fece cadere fuori bordo molti degli uomini di entrambe le fazioni, ed entrambe le fazioni presero fuoco non appena toccarono l'acqua.   
”Dannazione“ imprecò.   
Voleva solo rientrare e invece adesso doveva fronteggiare degli altri stronzi.   
Con un grido richiamò i suoi uomini, scese da cavallo e attraverso lo sperone incagliato nel legno di poppa, trasbordarono sulla terza nave. A piedi aveva ancora più libertà di movimento e si scagliò immediatamente sui primi uomini che si trovò davanti, tagliandoli a metà.   
Combatteva da quando era poco più di un bambino e da quel che ricordava gli era sempre piaciuto farlo. Impugnare una lama e attaccare il nemico lo aveva aiutato a sfogarsi: un modo come un altro per liberarsi della rabbia e del livore che si portava dietro.   
Ben presto si era reso conto che la violenza lo faceva stare meglio, che riversare sul prossimo il proprio desiderio di vendetta era quasi dissetante; e quando la sua superiorità sugli altri era stata chiara, il modo rapido e inesorabile con cui portava la morte su di loro, ne era divenuta una naturale conseguenza.   
Ma affondando la lama, adesso, mentre le fiamme dell'inferno avvolgevano tutto, sentiva che qualcosa era cambiato.   
Forse era la frustrazione, forse era l'ansia che il fuoco gli provocava.   
”Che cazzo ci faccio qui?“, ma intanto continuava ad avanzare e uccidere.   
Si fece largo verso la poppa, calpestando una poltiglia umana composta da sangue e interiora. Presto avrebbero preso anche quella nave e sarebbero potuti tornare dentro le mura.   
Aveva la gola secca e il braccio destro iniziava a fargli male quando La Giustizia del re, la prima nave della flotta Lannister, gli scivolò di fianco evitando l'altofuoco che si allargava a sud. Se la flotta avesse fatto la sua parte, forse sarebbero riuscì a rientrare ed organizzare una nuova sortita, anziché rimanere bloccati là fuori a fare da una nave all'altra.  
Guardò verso l'estuario, dove sapeva che il Folletto aveva fatto montare uno sbarramento a catena. Il piano del nano era farli ripiegare verso la foce obbligandoli ad ammassarsi, se non si fossero schiantati conto la catena si sarebbero comunque incagliati fra loro. Ma la flotta di Joffrey era esigua, e c'era la possibilità che le prime linee di Stannis decidessero di avanzare comunque in sfondamento: avevano i numeri per farlo, e Tyrion Lannister non aveva modo per impedirlo...  
Il dromone di Joffrey li superò e non appena fu in linea con le navi di suo zio, una nuova raffica di barili incendiati si abbatté su di esse.   
Il boato fu ancora più violento del precedente!  
Fu scaraventato a terra diversi piedi più in là di dove si trovava. Una scarica di schegge e detriti gli si abbatté addosso, qualcosa lo colpì sopra l'occhio sinistro e avvertí un dolore pungente alla spalla.   
Rimase a terra qualche istante, stordito, poi, quando si tirò su, si trovò nell'antro più profondo dei sette inferi.   
Quello che restava della Giustizia del re era un ammasso sventrato di assi spezzate e cime che bruciavano.   
Tutta la linea nemica, dieci navi da guerra che originariamente avevano fatto parte dell'armata di Renly, ardevano inesorabilmente.   
Il pelo dell'acqua era invaso dal verde vischioso dell'altofuoco che si allargava in ogni direzione, compresa la sua.   
Intorno a lui le fiamme rosse dei barili di pece si contendevano assi e vele con quelle verdi dell'altofuoco, mentre torce umane di entrambi i colori si contorcevano da prua a poppa.   
La nave era squarciata a babordo e aveva iniziato a imbarcare aqua e liquido infiammabile.   
Entrambi i trinchetti erano crollati sul ponte - e sotto di loro si dibattevano debolmente poveri corpi ormai spacciati - mentre l'albero maestro era ancora in piedi, benché totalmente avvolto dalle fiamme.   
Le grida che si levano da quel rogo infame facevano gelare il sangue.   
Conosceva il bacio del fuoco e non osava immaginare cosa significasse venirne consumati. L'altofuoco poi era inestinguibile. Non c'era acqua, né sabbia, né spesse coperte che potessero soffocarlo.  
L'altofuoco bruciava finché ce n'era, anche quando della sua vittima non rimaneva altro che un mucchietto di cenere inerte.  
Iniziò a tremare violentemente, i peli su tutto il suo corpo erano irti e sensibili.   
Doveva andarsene da lì. Subito.   
Non temeva per la sua vita, non ci aveva mai badato molto, poteva sopportare tutto, tranne che quello.   
Doveva rientrare prima di perdere la testa!  
La poppa bruciava e il fuoco si spandeva velocemente a dritta. Aggirò un ammasso macerie in fiamme cercando di non badare al fuoco che gli lambiva gli stivali. Corse verso l'albero di trinchetto abbattuto, vi salì sopra e quando lo ebbe superato, il legno della tolda cedette sotto il suo peso. Si trattenne a stento con le braccia mentre la parte inferiore del suo corpo oscillava sottocoperta. La spalla dolorante ebbe uno spasmo ”Merda“, se cadeva là sotto era la fine.   
Si sentí afferrare con forza «Coraggio comandante!» disse uno dei suoi uomini, una cappa rossa Lannister.   
Mentre questo lo sorreggeva per l'armatura, si dette la spinta coi muscoli dell'addome, una fitta tremenda lo percorse dalla spalla alla mano, ma riuscì a tirarsi su.   
«Grazie» disse «di qua»  
Corsero entrambi verso lo sperone incagliato che già inizava ad incediansi, si guardò intorno: non c'erano alternative.   
«Attravers» non riuscì a finire: il gigantesco pennone dell'albero maestro si staccò e precipitò sul ponte, colpendo il soldato Lannister che rotolò verso dritta e rimase incastrato. ”Si fotta“ pensò, ma non riuscì a lasciarlo, arrancò pesantemente verso di lui e afferrò l'estremità del pennone per sollevarlo. Era uno sforzo immane e continuava ad avere quel tremendo dolore alla spalla, ma non voleva mollare, cazzo. Riuscì a liberarlo quel tanto che bastava «Muoviti» ringhiò; il ragazzo strisciò sul fianco e si aggrappò al parapetto di dritta, gli sorrise.   
Poi gridò. Dal mantello rosso Lannister risaliva inesorabile la fiamma verde dell'altofuoco.   
Face un passo indietro; il soldato cercò di strapparsi il mantello, ma il fuoco gli si propagò lungo il braccio. Era finita, l'alto fuoco era una condanna a morte.   
Mentre il giovane si gettava a terra in preda al terrore, non poté far altro che voltarsi e correre via, prima che tutto il castello di prua fosse invaso dalle fiamme.   
Attraversò lo sperone senza voltarsi, risalí sulla prima nave e corse a perdifiato lungo tutto il fianco, finché non trovò la passerella da cui erano saliti.   
Straniero doveva essere sceso da solo, lo cercò con lo sguardo inutilmente e sperò che avesse trovato riparo sotto le mura.   
Finí coi piedi in acqua e superò il tratto fangoso più in fretta che poté.   
L'argine era disseminato di corpi. Gente sua, gente loro. Tutti morti, pestati, massacrati... bruciati.   
Cadaveri neri carbonizzati si stendevano verso est, in direzione della Porta del Fango, dove la Giustizia del re era saltata in aria.   
In mezzo al fiume le navi erano tutte in fiamme e le ultime cinque linee della flotta di Stannis stavano cercando di farsi spazio sui fianchi per tornare indietro.   
Fuggivano dall'inferno.   
Ma l'altofuoco li seguiva, strisciava infido sul pelo dell'acqua e si attaccava a qualunque cosa gli passasse vicino, e poi, una volta alla foce, avrebbero trovato la catena...  
«Cazzo!» disse. Girò su se stesso e lasciò che lo sguardo spaziasse fin dove riusciva ad arrivare, dal verde viscido delle acque del fiume, al verde riflesso che tingeva le nubi basse e scure di quella dannata notte.   
Morte e fuoco e grida. E l'orrore, l'orrore!   
Un orrore che era stato calcolato, anzi, che era stato accuratamente organizzato: adesso lo vedeva. La chiatta che si era schiantata contro la prima galea era servita a bloccare la fanteria nemica stazionata sulla riva sud, ma era stata la Giustizia del re - e la Speranza, che l'aveva seguita - a fare il grosso.   
Se guardava bene i miseri resti che bruciavano riusciva a distinguere, tutto intorno alla chiglia, quelli che dovevano essere stati barili traboccanti di altofuoco in forma liquida.  
Tyrion Lannister aveva stivato galloni di fiamme nelle sue stesse navi e aveva fatto in modo che attaccassero quelle di Stannis in una missione suicida. Aveva sempre saputo che la loro flotta non sarebbe stata sufficiente per fronteggiare le dieci linee nemiche e così aveva deciso di sacrificarne una parte per poter spingere la flotta avversaria verso la vera mattanza: la catena!  
E non aveva detto niente a nessuno.   
Certamente non ai capitani delle navi coinvolte, non all'equipaggio, non ai soldati che trasportava e probabilmente nemmeno a quelli che dalle mura avevano lanciato frecce infuocate e barili incendiati con l'unico scopo di far esplodere l'altofuoco.   
Lui, ad esempio, lo scopriva adesso.   
Non ne era sorpreso, né deluso, né ferito... Come aveva detto il nano? C'erano situazioni che richiedevano scelte drastiche, decisioni prese per un motivo superiore in cui la vita di dieci, cento, mille persone era un concetto astratto, irrilevante.   
Anche lui lo era, irrilevante. Ne era sempre stato cosciente. Per questo viveva per sé stesso, perché non credeva, né si curava, delle cause irrilevanti di esseri umani altrettanto irrilevanti, incluso il re.   
Il fuoco dal dromone si sparse a tutta la galetta, che iniziò a bruciare in prossimità della riva. Il calore e la luce erano insopportabili.   
”Muoviti coglione“ si disse.   
Con la spada in pugno corse verso la sua Porta.   
«Rientrare!» gridò «Rientrare»

Erano rimasti un terzo di quanti erano partiti.   
Durante la prima sortita aveva perso pochi uomini, ma adesso gran parte dei suoi giaceva sulla riva sassosa delle Rapide nere.   
Non gli fotteva un cazzo di loro, alla fine, ma non sarebbero più stati in grado di organizzare una sortita decente, non in quello stato; prese un lungo sorso di vino dalla fiasca, il quinto o il sesto da quando era rientrato.   
Oltre a quello, poi, non aveva più voglia di stare lì: quel posto stava bruciando.   
Appena rientrato si era fatto sganciare lo spallaccio e finalmente aveva capito cos'era a fargli tanto male: un fottuto, appuntito pezzo di ferro lungo tre pollici aveva trovato un cazzo di spazio nell'armatura e gli si era conficcato nella spalla. Quello era stato il primo vino della serata: lo aveva buttato giù avidamente e poi si era tirato fuori quell'affare dalla carne.   
Immaginò cosa fosse successo ai corpi di coloro che si erano trovati più esposti, nel momento in cui la nave era saltata in mille pezzi.   
Non aveva mai visto nulla del genere in vita sua: il fuoco bruciava, e vedendo Harrenhall si capiva che quello di drago riusciva a liquefare la pietra come l'altoforno fondeva il ferro, ma quel venefico liquido verde generava tuono e folgore, spostava aria e materia distruggendo in una sola volta quello che nemmeno dieci scorpioni e catapulte messe insieme avrebbero potuto. E si attaccava addosso come una piaga putrescente conducendo a morte certa.   
Era spaventoso, era la cosa più spaventosa che avesse mai visto.   
Non sapeva da quanto era iniziata, né per quanto fosse stato là fuori, aveva completamente perso il senso del tempo ”Quanto manca all'alba?“ ma il buio era denso e l'unica luce che saliva da est era quella delle fiamme.   
Bevve ancora. Sentiva la gola secca e la bocca impastata, e non riusciva a liberarsi dal sapore del sangue e del fuoco, o dell'idea di entrambi...  
Un rumore concitato giunse dall'alto e dalle merlature scesero di corsa alcuni soldati.   
«Catapulte. Stannis attacca! Al riparo!»  
”Che?“  
La distanza era notevole, ma la gittata poteva essere sufficiente per raggiungere le mura: potevano rimanere bloccati.   
”Cazzo vattene. Non è la tua battaglia, che cazzo te ne frega di chi è il re?“  
Nulla, ma se Stannis riusciva a prendere la città e i suoi uomini sfondavano la Fortezza.. Conosceva bene i soldati, era cresciuto tra loro. Forse avrebbero lasciato al loro re il privilegio di decidere cosa farne della cognata, ma l'Uccellino... cosa avrebbero fatto a lei? Scosse il capo, doveva rimanere lì, quella Porta del cazzo avrebbe tenuto!   
Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio, poi una pioggia di massi e barili infuocati si abbatté su di loro. Osservò attraverso la bertesca: il tratto di terra che andava dalle mura al fiume era in fiamme, si sentí sollevato del fatto che fossero rosse e non verdi. I massi non avevano raggiunto la porta, ma se avevano delle catapulte più a est, dove il tratto era più stretto, sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare alla cinta e quasi certamente a superarla.   
Da quel momento in poi la fanteria di Stannis Baratheon avrebbe iniziato ad attraversare il fiume.   
Se avesse avuto un paio di catapulte avrebbe potuto rispondere, ma la Porta del Re ne era sprovvista. Diede allora ordine agli arcieri di salire sulla sommità delle mura, mentre i balestrieri si sarebbero avvicendati alle feritoie più basse; gli archi a lunga gittata avrebbero potuto intercettare gli uomini sulle barche, mentre le balestre avrebbero abbattuto quelli che fossero riusciti a sbarcare.   
Non era una soluzione in grado di reggere a lungo, ma era tutto quello che poteva fare in quella merdosa condizione.   
Seguí una nuova carica nemica e il successivo attacco simultaneo di una decina di trabucchi.   
Come aveva supposto vide le scie infuocate di alcuni barili cadere oltre la cinta e schiantarsi sugli edifici che affacciavano sul Lungofiume.   
”Merda“ «Che cazzo fate lassù? Volete farli sbarcare?» salì sul mastio. Le scialuppe si stavano avvicinando velocemente nonostante la corrente trasversale.   
«Incoccare. Tendere. Lanciare!» comandò.   
Una fitta trina scura si confuse col nero della notte e si riversò sulle strette imbarcazioni che cercavano di attraversare il fiume.   
Era stato un buon colpo, ma non era sufficiente «Continuate» disse scendendo di sotto per controllare le balestre, ma prima che toccasse terra, una nuova scarica di barili lì colpì.   
Alcuni finirono oltre la porta interna e due rotolarono dentro il barbacane. Uno si infranse contro la sporgenza di una trave e pezzi di legno ardente gli finirono addosso.   
Scattò all'indietro così in frettà che per poco non cadde.  
Udì lo scoccare delle balestre, poi una raffica di frecce nemiche piombò su di loro, appiccando piccoli incendi nella struttura.   
Merda. Sentiva il sudore scendere giù per il collo e infilarsi nella veste di lino già mezza.   
Merda. Merda.   
Prese di nuovo la sacca e tracannò una lunga sorsata di vino.   
Doveva calmarsi, ma non ci riusciva. Il fuoco, non vedeva altro, non sentiva altro. Il fuoco. Ovunque.   
Continuò a bere e a dare ordini di lancio, finché un nugolo di uomini a cavallo entrò dal cancello sul Lungofiume.   
«Che sta succedendo qui?» era la voce del Folletto «Dov'è il vostro comandante? Perché non siete fuori a difendere la porta, dove diavolo è il Mastino?»  
Uscì dove la luce delle torce poteva illuminarlo.   
«Siamo stai fuori tre volte a difendere la porta, le prime due sono state un successo, e lo sarebbe stata anche la terza, se non aveste deciso di farci arrostire insieme alle navi di Stannis!!»  
«Clegane..» lo salutò «Non avevamo scelta, l'altofuoco era indispensabile per sopperire all'inferiorità numerica»  
«Oh certo. Ma se ci aveste informati avrei evitato di trovarmi là fuori con tutta la fottuta guarnigione proprio mentre colpivate!» ringhiò.   
«Non è così semplice gestire i tempi di una battaglia Clegane, non sapevamo esattamente quando avremmo dovuto fare fuoco!» il tono saccente del nano lo mandò in bestia.   
«Certo, ed è ancora più difficile quando a comandare una difesa di questo tipo c'è qualcuno che non ha mai vissuto un assedio o combattuto una vera battaglia in tutta la sua vita» ghignò fra i denti «Il fatto è che non sai una cazzo di cosa significhi difendere una porta, o comandare una sortita, o trovarsi in mezzo a un dannato campo di battaglia mentre la gente intorno a te brucia! Non sai un cazzo di queste cose e non hai la fottutissima idea di quello che stai facendo!»  
«Non è il momento di discutere i piani. Dobbiamo impedire che sfondino la porta» lo liquidò conciso.   
«E con cosa? Non ho che archi e balestre e mi piacerebbe tanto sapere che cazzo state facendo alla Porta del fango con quelle fottute catapulte! Perché non lanciate?»  
«Le tre Puttane erano impegnate a mandare un regalo a mio zio!» rispose il re stizzito.   
Non si era nemmeno accorto che ci fosse anche lui. Guardò il Folletto, il quale spiegò con un certo imbarazzo «Il re ha caricato le balestre coi corpi dei traditori e li ha lanciati sul campo avversario, come monito»  
Fottuto idiota, piccolo, stupido, arrogante mentecatto!   
«Bene, spero che la cosa li abbia spaventati a morte, perché se non incominciamo a lanciare presto saranno qui!» commentò.   
«Dovete fermarli prima che carichino la porta con l'ariete. Dovete uscire di nuovo!» insisté il nano.   
«E con quali uomini? Quelli che avevo sono quasi tutti là fuori, carbonizzati. Se ti sbrighi forse fai ancora in tempo a vederne qualcuno che si contorce» bevve ancora, poi diede loro le spalle e andò a sciacquarsi la faccia.  
«Se non uscite fuori sfonderanno!»  
«Sfonderanno lo stesso. Dovevate portare delle catapulte anche qua ed evitare di decimarci con l'altofuoco. Non porterò questa gente fuori a morire per colpa delle vostre stronzate, fallo tu se ci tieni!»  
Joffrey oscillava nervosamente da un piede all'altro visibilmente preoccupato, spaventato «Cane» strillò «ti ordino di uscire e fare il tuo lavoro! Subito!»  
Testa di cazzo, starnazzava come un pollo.   
«Clegane, sei una cappa dorata, sei un membro della Guardia reale!» il tono del nano era accorato «Esci a difendere la città e la pace del tuo re!»  
Scosse la testa, non capivano il punto, non capivano un cazzo «Si fotta la Guardia reale» rispose aspro «Si fotta la dannata città» sputò per terra «Si fotta il re» rinfoderò la spada e uscì in strada lasciandosi grida, morte e fuoco dietro le spalle.

Aveva trovato Straniero oltre la porta interna del barbacane. Era un cavallo abituato alle battaglie - e al suo padrone - e si era limitato a rientrare senza allontanarsi troppo.   
Avevano galoppato per un tratto sul lungofiume, ma quando era stato in prossimità della Porta del Fango aveva svoltato a sinistra e si era addentrato nel dedalo di stradine che conduceva ai piedi della Fortezza Rossa.   
La maggior parte delle strade era deserta, ma vedeva via via gruppi di soldati spostarsi verso ovest, per difendere la Porta che lui aveva abbandonato.  
A sud il cielo era ancora spaventosamente illuminato dalle fiamme, e nell'aria si udivano tonfi e fischi e grida, e una terribile puzza di bruciato.   
Ma lui se ne stava andando, avrebbe mandato affanculo quella merda una volta per tutte, c'era solo una cosa che doveva fare prima.   
Raggiunse le mura della reggia. Gli ingressi principali erano chiusi, e al di fuori uomini donne e bambini si ammassavano sperando di trovarvi rifugio ”Poveri stronzi“ Cersei non avrebbe aperto le porte per tutto l'oro del mondo.  
Svoltò a nord e galoppò tutto intorno finché non raggiunse i cancelli di servizio usati dalle milizie.   
Era una zona meno sorvegliata delle altre, visto che l'attacco era in corso sul lato opposto delle mura, ma in ogni caso l'ingresso e l'uscita di un soldato della Guardia non avrebbe dato nell'occhio.   
Scese giù per la rampa e smontò, legando il cavallo in fondo al porticato, in una zona buia, poi prese una delle piccole scale di servizio e iniziò a salire.   
Era stanco, la spalla gli doleva, e la ferita sopra l'occhio bruciava, ma arrivò piuttosto in fretta davanti alla sua porta.   
In giro non c'era nessuno. Entrò piano, la stanza era vuota.   
Si guardò in torno, conosceva quelle stanze, ma non c'era mai entrato senza di lei. L'ultima volta che era stato lì l'aveva messa a letto e poi, come un povero stronzo, era rimasto seduto sulla poltrona di fianco a guardarla.. l'aveva guardata come una cazzo di balia finché la candela non si era consumata ”Che idiota“.   
La stanza era buia, ma le tende erano aperte e dalle porte che davano sul balcone giungeva la luce della battaglia.   
Era tutto ordinato, il letto rifatto, le spazzole e Ie boccette di olio profumato erano allineate sulla specchiera. Da fuori arrivò un nuovo boato, ma lo ignorò totalmente, non era più affar suo; camminò fino ad un pesante armadio di legno, lo aprì: allineati ordinatamente c'erano i suoi abiti. Non era uno che notava certe cose, ma si rese conto di riconoscerli tutti. Sulla poltrona era piegata una sciarpa di seta leggera, gliela aveva già vista, di solito la girava intorno alle spalle incrociandola sul seno, quando gli abiti che indossava erano troppo scollati. La prese e se la portò al viso, sapeva di lei. Una serie di immagini tremendamente seducenti gli affollarono la mente. Posò la sciarpa, poi la prese di nuovo, la arrotolò e la infilò sotto la cotta di maglia.   
C'era un divanetto nella nicchia di fianco al suo letto, andò a sdraiarsi lì, appoggiando la schiena ai cuscini. Gli faceva male ovunque.   
Avrebbe aspettato un po', sperando che arrivasse, in caso contrario sarebbe dovuto andare a cercarla. Era pericoloso, avrebbe dovuto fare in modo che non li vedessero... ma quella era la notte giusta per scomparire con Sansa Stark.   
Tirò indietro la testa e chiuse gli occhi.   
Passò poco tempo e lei entrò. Poggiò il candelabro sul tavolo d'ingresso e si voltò, quando lo vide sussultò.   
«Che fate qui?» gli chiese.   
«Ti stavo aspettando. Lascio la città. Ti porterò con me, se vuoi» disse alzandosi.   
Lei si guardò intorno, come se stesse valutando la cosa, come se pensasse a cosa portare con se «Dove andrete?»  
«A nord, probabilmente. Posso portarti dalla tua famiglia, se vuoi, o... o in qualunque altro posto»   
Le si era avvicinato un po' troppo e lei fece un passo indietro.   
«E se ci prendono?»  
Le si avvicinò ancora «Non ci prenderanno»  
Sansa fece un altro passo indietro «I Lannister mi daranno la caccia» era arretrata fin quasi alla colonna della portafinestra «Mi proteggerete?»  
«Sì» rispose, si sentiva stordito, doveva aver bevuto davvero tanto perché gli sembrava che fosse più alta..   
«E ucciderete i miei nemici?» sussurrò. Ormai aveva le spalle al muro, alzò il viso verso il suo, aspettando una risposta che già sapeva.   
«Farò quello che vorrai» rispose.   
Erano vicini, si aspettava che abbassasse lo sguardo ma non lo fece; le girò una mano dietro la nuca e lei gli fece scivolare le braccia lungo il collo, l'attimo dopo sentí quella bocca liscia e morbida sotto la sua. La strinse contro la colonna e scese a baciarle il collo, mentre le dita di lei gli affondavano tra i capelli.   
Lei sollevò una gamba. Le tirò su la gonna scoprendo la pelle nuda e si apoggiò la coscia sul fianco.   
”Dei“  
Slacciò i pantaloni.   
”Dei“  
La sollevò.   
”Dei“  
«Sandor» sussurrò «Sandor»  
Un rumore forte sembrò giungere da lontanissimo, si voltò confuso.   
Aprí gli occhi.   
Si era addormentato. La stanza era ancora vuota.   
Cazzo. Se lo era sognato. Si strofinò il viso ”Coglione“ non era per quello che era andato lì.   
Un rumore di passi arrivò dalle scale - due persone, un clagore, qualcosa che cadeva - poi dei passi leggeri e la porta si aprì, questa volta davvero.   
Sansa Stark entrò nella stanza e sprangò bene la porta, vi si appoggiò e riprese fiato. Era agitata.   
La luce dei fuochi la attirò alla finestra. Da lì non si vedevano le fiamme, ma il cielo era saturo di fumo, in un turbinio di verdi e di rossi.   
«Ciao Uccellino»  
Si voltò con un sussulto.   
«Voi» sospirò «Ho avuto paura che fosse Ilyn Payne»  
«Payne?»  
«Era nella stanza con la regina..» si portò le mani allo stomaco «Doveva occuparsi di non farci trovare vive da Stannis, in caso di vittoria»  
«Cosa che probabilmente accadrà. Sono troppi, non possono fermarli»  
Sansa fece vagare lo sguardo in torno, sembrava imbarazzata «Perché siete qui? Credevo foste..»  
«Là fuori? C'ero fino a poco fa» si sollevò a sedere «Ma non ho intenzione di tornarci. Questa città sta bruciando. Me ne vado» e bevve quello che restava nella fiasca.   
«Dove?»  
«Dovunque. A nord probabilmente»  
Lo fissò.   
«Per questo sono qui. Posso portarti con me, a Grande Inverno, da tua madre»   
Al contrario di quanto aveva pensato, non rispose.   
«Non vuoi tornare a casa?» si alzò in piedi e le si avvicinò.   
Era abituato a bere, a bere sodo, reggeva molto bene il vino e quella sera non aveva bevuto molto più del solito, eppure si sentiva stranamente ebbro. Forse era solo stanco, la testa gli girava e sentiva ancora l'agitazione e il terrore provocati dal fuoco. Voleva solo andarsene, andarsene da quella città di merda, con lei.   
L'avrebbe salvata, l'avrebbe fatta salire sul suo cavallo e si sarebbero allontanati nella notte mentre tutto intorno a loro bruciava, come uno di quei cavalieri del cazzo che le piacevano tanto. Faceva quasi ridere... Lui, Sandor Clegane, che si macchiava di tradimento e rischiava la testa per una fanciulla. Cazzo, altro che quasi, faceva ridere sul serio. Ma era così.   
Ed era tutto quello che voleva.   
«A casa? Con voi?» rispose lei con un filo di voce, non era lucidissimo, ma gli sembrava in difficoltà.   
«Sì. Ti proteggerò» avanzò ancora «la gente ha paura di me, nessuno ti toccherà più» allungò una mano e prese una ciocca che le ricadeva sul petto, i capelli erano lisci e sottili sotto le dita «e se ci proveranno lì ucciderò» aveva la voce impastata, si maledisse per aver bevuto così tanto.   
Sansa era immobile, ferma come la statua della Fanciulla nel tempio di Baelor. Era bianchissima, nel buio, illuminata a sprazzi di verde e di rosso, e gli occhi le brillavano.   
Era piccola, gli arrivava due palmi sotto la spalla, ed era sottile, fragile... bella.   
Gli parve che la realtà si confondesse col sogno, tanto da non riuscire a distinguere cosa fosse successo davvero e cosa no.   
Lasciò ricadere i capelli e le poggiò la mano sulla spalla «li ucciderò tutti»  
Chino sopra di lei la fissava, così vicino da accorgersi che stava trattenendo il fiato.   
”Sandor“ sentí nella testa, ma era solo il ricordo del sogno.   
Si avvicinò ancora e lei chiuse gli occhi.   
Non riusciva a guardarlo. ”Cazzo“ nemmeno nel buio della notte riusciva sostenere il suo viso.   
Non sapeva cosa mai si fosse aspettato da lei, ma quella reazione gli fece male. Una rabbia tremenda mista a dolore iniziò a premergli in mezzo al petto, così forte da togliere il fiato. Le strinse la spalla «Guardami! Cazzo guardami!» la scosse.  
Obbedí, aprí gli occhi, lo guardò, ma li riabbassò subito.   
«Non riesci proprio a guardarmi, vero?» e per quanto vino avesse in corpo, si rese conto di quanto amare avessero suonato quelle parole.   
”Coglione“ si disse ”Le fai schifo, le fai orrore“  
«Io..» provò a parlare, ma non voleva ascoltarla, non voleva sentire i suoi lusinghieri cinguettii. Non voleva le seducenti, educate bugie che rifilava agli altri.   
«Sta' zitta!»   
Sansa si tirò indietro ma lui l'afferrò per il polso e strinse.   
«Mi devi una canzone, se non sbaglio» disse fra i denti.   
«Cosa?»  
«Una canzone, me lo avevi promesso» e strinse ancora «Allora canta»  
«Per favore»  
«Canta!» ringhiò.   
«Mi fate male..» gemette.   
«Avrò quella canzone, cazzo!» la sollevò e la gettò sul letto.   
Non sapeva cosa stava facendo, non pensava più. Non voleva pensare, voleva solo agire, e voleva lei.   
Sansa provò a sollevarsi, ma le salì sopra e le fermo i polsi ai lati della testa.   
”Dei“ gli sembrava di esplodere come quel cazzo di altofuoco.   
Lei provò a fare forza per liberarsi, ma era un tentativo talmente inutile da risultare eccitante; sorrise «Sei mio uccellino»  
Le affondò il viso fra il collo e la spalla, sfiorandole la pelle, respirando il suo odore, poteva perfino sentire la folle velocità con cui le batteva il cuore.  
Era irresistibilmente inerme, non riusciva a pensare a niente di più desiderabile. La voleva e se la serebbe presa, lì quella notte, mentre Approdo del re bruciava, lui sarebbe bruciato con lei. E non gli importava di tutte le cazzate che si era detto per mesi e mesi, e non gli importava di quanti anni avesse, di cosa pensasse di lui, né del fatto che non lo ricambiasse. Aveva resistito troppo a lungo ed ora non ci riusciva più. Non poteva aspettare che lei lo vedesse in un modo diverso, perché lei non sarebbe mai riuscita nemmeno a guardarlo.  
La testa gli girava. Vedeva lei, sotto di sé, sentiva il suo profumo, il suo calore. E si sentiva vuoto, e leggero, e sempre più fuori di sé. Non era colpa sua, ma del fottuto destino: era andato lì per proteggerla - perché aveva sempre voluto proteggerla - e invece se la sarebbe scopata ”Fanculo“.   
Sansa provò a spingerlo via ancora una volta «Vi prego»  
«Shh» le bisbigliò all'orecchio «canta per me Sansa Stark»  
«Vi prego» la voce era spezzata.   
Le lasciò un polso, prese la daga e gliela puntò alla gola «Avrò la mia canzone» ringhiò «dovessi scoparti fino a domattina»   
Passò ancora qualche istante, poi il silenzio dei loro respiri fu rotto dalla sua voce.  
Non era una ballata di dame e cavalieri, né una qualche leggenda di re e di maghi, ma una canzone che conosceva. Una nenia che le madri cantavano ai figli per farli addormentare. Una di quelle ninna nanne lente e tristi, in cui affidavano i propri bambini agli dei, affinché li proteggessero.   
La ritrovava distante nella memoria, così lontana da credere di averla dimenticata. Non l'aveva più sentita da anni, non l'aveva più sentita da quando sua madre era morta.   
Avvertí come crepa aprirglisi dentro, da qualche parte. Una crepa dolorosa quanto nessuna ferita di spada.   
”Non così“   
La voleva...   
”Non così“  
Non poteva farlo, non in quel modo, non puntandole una daga alla gola.   
Il magone salì acido. 

Proteggetelo sempre, che è il mio unico amor. 

La voce di Sansa era volata leggera, quasi un sussurro, e per la prima volta da quando aveva smesso di essere un bambino, pianse.   
Le lacrime scivolarono silenziose, mentre cercava di contrastare i singhiozzi. Piangeva per tutto: per la paura del fuoco, per la rabbia di ciò che era, per il dolore di non poter essere altro, per la consapevolezza di cosa era stato sul punto di fare. Piangeva per tutto ciò che aveva perso e per tutto quello che non avrebbe avuto mai.   
L'aveva quasi stuprata... ”Sei un mostro“  
Voleva proteggerla ed era stato a tanto così dal violentarla.  
Un tocco leggero, tanto leggero da sembrare irreale, gli fece aprire gli occhi.   
L'Uccellino, quell'uccellino che schiacciava con il suo corpo di ferro, quell'uccellino che quasi aveva preso con la forza, gli sfiorava il viso. Gli spostò i capelli di lato, oltre la cicatrice, sistemandoli dietro l'orecchio, poi le sue dita passarono delicate sulla pelle bruciata, accarezzarono la fronte, la guancia, le lacrime.   
Non era un cavaliere, nel un lord, né un finocchio, ma il cuore gli faceva talmente male che se lo sarebbe strappato via.   
«Voi non mi farete del male» disse piano.   
Non era una richiesta, né una domanda, era un'affermazione.   
Faccia a faccia, uno di fronte all'altra, le punte dei loro nasi che si sfioravano. Aveva sentito la vibrazione delle sue labbra quando aveva parlato. Lo spazio di un niente e l'avrebbe baciata.  
Invece si sollevò e rinfoderò la daga.   
Era arrivato il momento, quello in cui non avrebbe potuto resistere oltre. Non era più in grado di controllare se stesso, e come aveva detto il dannatissimo nano, c'era una sola cosa da fare.   
«No Uccellino, non ti farò del male»  
Avrebbe urlato.   
Scese dal letto e tirò forte il mantello che si staccò dai ganci e scivolò a terra.   
Era finita.   
Uscì dalla stanza e richiuse Sansa Stark dietro di sé.


	24. Chapter 24

La luce del sole la trovò addormentata sul tappeto, avvolta nella cappa sporca di sangue che Sandor Clegane aveva lasciato cadere a terra.  
Nel breve attimo che precede il risveglio, quando ancora non si è padroni dei propri pensieri, aveva creduto che lui si trovasse lì con lei, ma si era trattato solo del suo odore.  
Aprì gli occhi e si sollevò da tappeto stringendosi al petto il mantello sdrucito; dalle finestre del terrazzo giungeva la chiara luce del sole. Fuori l'aria era frizzante e il cielo aveva ritrovato il suo solito azzurro. Era tutto finito. Solo le alte colonne di fumo e l'acre odore di bruciato, testimoniavano la follia della notte precedente.  
Folle sì, e incredibile, non avrebbe saputo come altro chiamarla.  
Quello che era successo in quella stanza, col Mastino, era talmente irreale da sembrarle un sogno. Eppure sul divanetto c'erano le tracce di fango dei suoi stivali. Le lenzuola del letto erano scomposte. E lei aveva ancora addosso il suo sapore.  
Andò a sedersi sul letto, si lasciò andare all'indietro, sprofondando nelle coperte.  
Era successo davvero? Era davvero andato a prenderla per portarla via da lì? L'aveva davvero spinta sul letto e...  
Bussarono «Mia signora siete lì?» era la voce di Shae.  
Tolse velocemente il mantello e lo nascose sotto il letto.   
«Sì, vieni»  
La ragazza entrò, era spettinata e aveva l'aria stanca.  
«State bene?»  
«Sì e tu?»  
«Anche io» annuì «Sono stata molto in pensiero. Volevo venire qui a cercarvi, ma le guardie avevano bloccato la porta della sala e sono dovuta rimanere lì, mi dispiace»  
Pensò a quello che avrebbe trovato se l'avesse raggiunta lì «Non fa nulla..»  
«Ho avuto paura che Ilyn Payne fosse venuto da voi, ad un certo punto è sparito»  
«Sarà andato dalla regina, qui non è venuto nessuno» mentí.  
Non perché non si fidasse di lei - quella strana ragazza era estremamente riservata - ma perché non sarebbe riuscita a trovare le parole giuste per spiegare, e forse era meglio così...  
Una cosa del genere non poteva essere detta, non doveva essere detta. Una cosa così andava tenuta per sé.  
Si rese conto di non avere idea di come fosse finita la battaglia «È finita? Cosa è successo?»  
«Stannis Baratheon aveva quasi sfondato, stava vincendo... Poi è arrivato un altro esercito, rinforzi. Non ho ben capito il nome..»  
L'accento di Shae era esotico e intrigante, come lei d'altronde, ma in quel caso la sua poca conoscenza del continente occidentale non aiutava.   
«Chi ha vinto Shae?»  
«I Lannister. Tywin Lannister»  
«E Joffrey?»  
«È vivo»  
Chiuse gli occhi.   
«Vorrei fare colazione Shae, potresti occupartene tu?»  
«Certo. Non volete che prima vi prepari il bagno?»  
«No, lo farò dopo»  
La ragazza uscì.   
I Lannister avevano vinto. Stannis Baratheon era considerato il più grande generale di Westeros, aveva messo insieme un esercito enorme, e i Lannister avevano vinto lo stesso.   
Erano imbattibili, non c'era nulla da fare.   
E Joffrey era vivo. Certo che lo era, quelli come lui tornavano sempre, erano i buoni a morire.   
Si portò le mani alla testa. Non aveva più scampo, adesso lo avrebbe sposato davvero.   
Perché non era andata via col Mastino? Perché non aveva detto semplicemente “Sì portatemi a casa, portatemi dove volete purché sia lontano da qui!”  
Lo aveva anche pensato, ad un certo punto...  
Si accucciò ai piedi del letto e prese il mantello. Non poteva lasciarlo in giro.   
Si guardò intorno. In fondo alla stanza, vicino all'armadio, c'era il baule di cedro che aveva portato con sé quando aveva lasciato Grande Inverno.  
Lo aprí. Ordinatamente piegate vi erano camicie da notte, tessuti, lenzuola ricamate.. una gran quantità di cose che sua madre aveva preparato e amorevolmente riposto affinché la accompagnassero nel sua nuova vita, quando fosse diventa una donna.   
Non lo aveva più aperto da quando aveva lasciato il Nord. Sapeva di casa, di fiori, di legna, persino di neve. Ripiegò il mantello, era sporco di sangue, e l'orlo era strappato, e aveva l'odore del Mastino: cuoio, ferro, cavallo, vino.   
Lo appoggiò sopra il resto delle sue cose, poi richiuse il baule e aspettò che Shae tornasse con la colazione. 

Mentre attraversava i porticati della Fortezza Rossa continuava a credere di vivere un sogno.   
Non sembrava lo stesso posto della sera precedente, non sembrava che avessero appena vissuto un tentativo di assedio, non sembrava che in migliaia fossero morti.   
Stannis Baratheon aveva ripiegato su Roccia del Drago con ciò che restava del suo esercito sconfitto, e i vincitori si mettevano in fila per spartirsi le ricompense.   
Joffrey aveva già iniziato ad assegnare titoli e castelli, come fossero stati confetti nel giorno del suo compleanno.   
Le sembrava di essere l'unica a conservare la consapevolezza di quanto era appena successo.   
Nella Sala del Trono i nobili erano ammassati su tutti e tre i livelli.  
Si fece largo sulla prima balconata, e avanzò fino alla balaustra, quelli intorno a lei si ritirarono lasciandole il giusto spazio, non tanto perché era Sansa Stark, ma in quanto fidanzata del re.   
Dalla prima fila di nobili, Lord Baelish le fece un impercettibile segno di saluto.   
Joffrey sedeva sul trono in perfetta pompa magna, tronfio più del solito, morbidamente appoggiato di lato, in un atteggiamento che ostentava rilassatezza e predominio assoluto.   
Dietro di lui, alle spalle del trono, due giganteschi stendardi Lannister obliavano totalmente delle modeste effigi Baratheon.   
Quello era il predominio assoluto.   
Sua madre era alla destra del trono, bella e splendente come una giornata d'estate.   
Indossava la corona, come nelle occasioni ufficiali, e un bellissimo abito cremisi, ricamato a filo d'oro.   
Non aveva l'aria di chi aveva passato la notte in bianco, i capelli dorati parevano emettere luce propria e la pelle era fresca e liscia.   
Cersei Lannister continuava ad essere la donna più bella che avesse mai visto!  
Dall'altro lato sedeva Tywin Lannister, il nonno del re, che teneva appuntata sul petto la mano del Primo Cavaliere. Non c'erano volute che poche ore affinché prendesse il posto di Lord Tyrion, che a quel che si diceva versava fra la vita e la morte. Non che a loro importasse...   
Lo guardò: era un uomo spaventoso, non per il suo aspetto, ma per il suo contegno e per il modo freddo e distante con cui osservava tutto. I suoi occhi azzurri parevano i candelotti di ghiaccio che si formavano sui cornicioni di Grande Inverno.   
Non assomigliava alla regina, né a Ser Jaime, era alto e biondo, ma aveva i tratti terribilmente duri e una forte stempiatura, non era bello come loro, ma certamente attirava l'attenzione, come tutti i Lannister.   
Per il poco tempo a disposizione, avevano fatto le cose in grande: i giganteschi braceri erano accesi, e così anche i pesanti lampadari che scendevano dalle navate. Le colonne erano decorate con torcioglioni di alloro e nastri dorati e il porpora regnava ovunque.   
L'araldo chiamò Lord Petyr Baelish, che dalla prima fila si fece avanti e si inchinò difronte al suo re.   
«Lord Baelish, la vostra ingegnosità nel richiedere l'appoggio della famiglia Tyrell, è fautrice della nostra vittoria. Ancora una volta vi siete dimostrato un uomo abile e lungimirante, ben oltre il vostro ruolo di Maestro del conio. Per questo, come ringraziamento per l'impegno e la fedeltà dimostrata, vi assegno il pieno possesso di Harrenhal, con tutte le sue rendite e benefici, per voi e per la vostra discendenza, da questo momento e per sempre» proclamò Joffrey.   
Avrebbe sorriso per il labile valore che aveva il concetto di “per sempre” alla Fortezza Rossa: non era passato molto tempo da quando lo stesso onore - e lo stesso feudo - era stato concesso a Janos Slynt.   
Lord Baelish alzò lo sguardo sul re «Vi ringrazio profondamente Maestà per questo riconoscimento che va ben oltre le mie aspettative. Ma il vero onore per me sta nel servirvi» rispose con la sua solita voce bassa e vellutata. Si alzò per riprendere il proprio posto «Adesso non dovrò far altro che procurarmi dei figli» sorrise, e per un attimo tornò a guardarla.   
Dopo di lui fu chiamato Ser Loras Tyrell.   
Lo ricordava bene, era ancora elegante e bello come la prima volta che lo aveva visto, e come allora incarnata perfettamente la fantasia del cavaliere che si era costruita fin da bambina.   
Si scambiarono le frasi di rito, quantomai necessarie per celebrare quella che non era solo una vittoria, ma un ritorno dei Protettori del sud in seno alla monarchia.   
«Cosa posso fare per ricompensarvi del provvidenziale appoggio che ci avete dato?» chiese quindi Joffrey.   
«Maestà, l'unica cosa che desidero è presentarvi mia sorella Margaery, la rosa più bella di Altogiardino»  
Una ragazza avanzò e si avvicinò a ser Loras.   
«Mia sorella è stata tristemente vittima di un terribile errore di valutazione, ma il suo sfortunato matrimonio con vostro zio Renly non l'ha contaminata, ella è ancora una fanciulla» le parole di Ser Loras esano fluide ma innaturali, sembrava che mandasse a memoria... «una fanciulla giovane e sana, mio re»  
«E anche molto bella» convenne Joffrey.   
«Maestà, sarebbe per noi un vero onore se voleste prendere in considerazione la possibilità di suggellare la nostra rinnovata amicizia con un matrimonio»  
Joffrey sollevò un sopracciglio, la cosa pareva aver destato il suo interesse «Vorreste che unissimo le nostre famiglie sposando vostra sorella?»  
«È quello che il nostro cuore osa sperare, sì!»  
Sarebbe stato tutto abbastanza ridicolo, se non l'avesse riguardata da vicino.   
«E voi Lady Margaery, avete la stessa speranza?»  
La ragazza, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto gli occhi bassi, con fare molto compito, alzò lo sguardo sul re «Sì Maestà. Ma la mia non è solo speranza, bensì un desiderio che alimento da molto tempo, da quando i racconti sul vostro coraggio e la vostra grandezza mi hanno raggiunta» avanzò di un passo «Sono venuta qui con la sola speranza che non mi trovaste troppo immeritevole di voi»  
Joffrey la ascoltava compiaciuto, era sempre sensibile alle lusinghe - anche a quelle affettate ed eccessive- perché era talmente pieno di sé da non riconoscerne la falsità.   
Ma non aveva importanza. Si accorse di avere le dita affondate nel marmo del parapetto. Improvvisamente si intravedeva un'occasione. Forse - forse! - c'era la possibilità che il suo futuro cambiasse.   
«Lady Margaery, le vostre parole e la vostra bellezza non mi lasciano indifferente. Anche io avevo sentito parlare di voi, ma devo riconoscere che siete lungamente più bella di quanto le parole dicessero. E certamente riconosco quanto felice potrebbe essere una nostra unione, sotto tutti i punti di vista, ma... Da tempo sono promesso ad un'altra fanciulla, ho dato la mia parola e un re non può venire meno»  
“Dei vi prego!”  
Cersei, che fino a quel momento aveva guardato davanti a sé col solito atteggiamento imperscrutabile, voltò lo sguardo verso di lei, seria.   
«Mio caro» iniziò «certamente la parola di un re è sacra e inviolabile, ma un'impegno di tale importanza merita una più profonda considerazione. Dopotutto stiamo parlando dell'impegno che il vostro amato padre aveva preso con un traditore. Se re Robert avesse conosciuto le intenzioni di Eddard Stark, sicuramente non vi avrebbe legato a sua figlia. Forse il Concilio ristretto potrebbe darci il suo parere riguardo al mettere da parte Sansa Stark»  
Le parole della regina erano oltraggiose, ma le sarebbe andata bene qualunque cosa, tutto quello che voleva era essere messa da parte.   
«Quello che dite è giusto madre, ma un re deve avere una sola parola»  
«Vi chiedo perdono mio re» intervenne Pycelle «come sempre siete un sovrano giusto e saggio, ma come dice vostra madre ci sono aspetti importanti che rendono unico questo caso» prese fiato «In primo luogo il fatto che la vostra attuale promessa sposa è la sorella di uno dei più infimi nemici della corona. Robb Stark è in guerra contro di voi mentre noi parliamo, non ha mai dato cenno di voler fare ammenda, questo ben sapendo la condizione di sua sorella e l'accusa infamante che ha portato suo padre al patibolo... Inoltre, come la nostra regina ricordava, il vostro saggio padre - che gli Dei lo abbiano in gloria - vi impegnò con Lady Sansa prima degli sciagurati eventi che seguirono. Mi sono lungamente confrontato con l'Alto Septon al riguardo, e lui stesso mi ha confermato che in una circostanza tale un fidanzamento può essere sciolto con la totale approvazione degli Dei!»  
Era vero? Non lo sapeva.   
Le importava? Assolutamente no.   
Pycelle avrebbe potuto persino dire di aver interpretato il volo dei gabbiani o aver guardato il suo riflesso in un pozzo, qualunque cosa, purché Joffrey si persuadesse.   
Ma non sembrava convinto. Rimase seduto con l'aria pensierosa.   
Smise di respirare...   
«E sia! Madre, signori, Lady Margaery. Se così è seguirò il mio cuore e le nostre famiglie si uniranno!»  
Non poteva crederci «Cos' ha detto?» le sfuggì.   
«Che adesso non sei altro che la figlia di un traditore» rispose con disprezzo una donna dietro di lei.   
Allora era vero, non aveva sognato, lo aveva detto. Lo aveva detto!   
Cersei Lannister si voltò verso di lei e la guardò in uno strano modo. Non era propriamente soddisfatta - almeno non come chi è felice di essersi liberato di qualcuno che non sopporta - ma le sorrise, un sorriso a mezza bocca che poteva voler dire tutto e niente.   
Ma non aveva tempo di interpretare i sorrisi della regina: era libera, libera!   
Non avrebbe sposato Joffrey, non avrebbe giaciuto con lui, non avrebbe generato i suoi figli!   
Avrebbe voluto saltare. Invece, con i soliti occhi vuoti e neutri, guardò qualla ragazza carina, dai folti capelli castano chiaro, che prendeva il suo posto sulla forca.   
“Grazie, grazie, grazie” avrebbe voluto abbracciarla. Era rammaricata per lei, per quello che l'aspettava... e piena di riconoscenza!   
Si voltò - non voleva rischiare che le sfuggisse un sorriso di sollievo - e camminò con passo leggero e veloce verso la scala. Voleva uscire dalla Sala del Trono, che gioissero e festeggiassero pure perché la figlia del traditore era stata ripudiata, che brindassero a nuove alleanze e nuovi altisonanti titoli, lei sarebbe andata nelle sue stanze a ringraziare gli Dei di poter continuare ad essere Sansa Stark di Grande Inverno!   
Scese le scale, le sembrava che i piedi non toccassero i gradini, quando fu al livello della sala, Lord Baelish le si parò davanti.   
«Lady Sansa!»   
«Mio signore»  
«Ve ne andate?»  
«Sì, vorrei ritirarmi»  
«Lasciate che vi accompagni, andiamo nella stessa direzione»  
Annuì.   
Si allontanarono silenziosi dalla sala e non dissero nulla finché non furono fuori dalla portata di orecchie maliziose.   
«Immagino che sarete frastornata per quanto appena accaduto»  
«Non sono altro che la figlia di un traditore, mio fratello è un traditore, non sono mai stata degna di sua maestà. È giusto che sposi Lady...»  
«Margaery»  
«Esattamente. Ma vi ringrazio per il vostro interesse»  
Cercò di accelerare il passo, voleva stare sola, aveva tante cose su cui riflettere, ma l'uomo le chiuse la strada «Vi prego di credermi mia signora, potete essere onesta con me...»  
«Lo sono»   
Sorrise «Suvvia, so quello che state pensando, e lo capisco, ma temo che abbiate sottovalutato alcuni aspetti...»  
Si accigliò. Non voleva che le oscure elucubrazioni di Lord Baelish le rovinassero il momento, ma Ditocorto non parlava mai a caso «Non capisco» ammise.   
«Sansa voi siete molto giovane, e siete anche priva di malizia, pura.. ma purtroppo questo mondo non aiuta le fanciulle innocenti come voi, per questo sono qui, adesso: per aiutarvi a sopperire in qualche modo alla vostra innocenza, per mettervi in guardia»  
Lo fissò.   
«Pensate di essere libera ora, non è così? Pensate che adesso che Lady Margaery ha preso il vostro posto sull'altare, voi sarete al sicuro dal nostro giovane sovrano, vero? Beh vi sbagliate!»  
Improvvisamente era preoccupata.   
«Credete davvero che Joffrey vi lascerà in pace? Siete il suo divertimento preferito, solo che ora non vi deve più nemmeno quel po' di riguardo che avrebbe avuto verso la sua regina, ora siete solo una prigioniera»  
«Ma se sposerà quella ragazza, che interesse potrà mai avere per me?»  
Lord Baelish sorrise «Siete così candida Sansa!» guardò intorno e poi tornò su di lei «Il tipo di interesse che un uomo ha per una donna bella come voi. E trattandosi del re quel tipo di interesse sarà ancora più pericoloso» abbassò la voce «Voi avete saputo di cosa è successo alle mie dipendenti...»  
Annuì.   
«Ho dovuto rinunciare ad alcune di loro, non erano in condizione di lavorare, non erano più le stesse. Credetemi, io non posso e non voglio immaginare cosa potrebbe farvi»   
Tremò. Aveva ragione. Come poteva essere stata così ingenua da credere di essersi liberata di lui. Joffrey sarebbe stato il suo incubo senza fine.   
«Siete diventata pallida Sansa. Perdonatemi, non volevo spaventarvi, ma è giusto che sappiate come andranno le cose, in modo da poterle...»  
Lo guardò «Poterle?»  
«Evitare» sussurrò. Avvicinò la testa alla sua «Sansa, ormai è inutile fingere che mi siate indifferente. La verità è che non siete una persona come le altre per me. Il vostro futuro mi sta a cuore quanto il mio e troverò un modo per servirvi»  
«Mio signore io»  
«Posso aiutarvi, ma sarà molto rischioso - non per voi, non temete - ma per me. Un rischio che correrò molto volentieri, ma devo sapere che vi fidate di me. Che accettate il mio aiuto»  
Era una conversazione molto strana, Lord Baelish era un uomo imponderabile, come la regina, capiva le sue parole ma era certa che ci fosse un significato più profondo che non era in grado di cogliere. Ma d'altronde non aveva molte alternative. Ogni giorno che passava era sempre più sola e il suo "valore" calava. Ormai era solo una merce di scambio e se disgraziatamente Jaime Lannister fosse fuggito o morto, per lei sarebbe stata la fine.   
Se quell'uomo poteva fare qualcosa per aiutarla, pur con i suoi modi oscuri e il fare mellifluo, non poteva rifiutare.   
«Mi fido di voi e accetto il vostro aiuto» rispose «con molta gratitudine» aggiunse.   
Il sorriso che comparve sul volto di Ditocorto le sembrò autentico.   
«Per me è un onore, sappiatelo. Probabilmente dovrà passare un po' di tempo, attenderò il momento giusto, ma appena potrò vi farò avere istruzioni. Abbiate fiducia Sansa!»  
Non voleva davvero fidarsi di lui, Lord Baelish era troppo immerso nelle oscure dinamiche della corte, un uomo come lui aveva troppo da perdere per poter essere affidabile, eppure, forse per la disperazione, sentí un pizzico di vera riconoscenza per quelle parole gentili.   
«Grazie mio lord»  
Fece per congedarsi, ma lui la trattenne «Oh, ancora una cosa»  
«Sì?»  
«Chiamatemi Petyr»


	25. Chapter 25

Prima o poi si sarebbe dovuto allontanare da lì.  
Non sapeva da quanto tempo fosse in piedi davanti allo specchio. Continuava a guardarsi: da quando gli avevano tolto le bende non faceva altro. Era sicuro che, così come si era abituato ad essere nano, se si fosse specchiato abbastanza si sarebbe abituato anche a quel nuovo aspetto.  
Non che fosse mai stato affascinante, il suo volto presentava tutte le tipiche caratteristiche del nanismo, dalla fronte prominente al naso corto e schiacciato, agli occhi infossati, ma questo...  
La ferita attraversava tutto il viso in diagonale, la punta del naso, completamente aperta, era stata ricucita, ma era più che altro un ammasso di carne, così come una parte del labbro superiore, dove i punti di sutura tiravano ogni qual volta apriva la bocca per parlare o mangiare.  
A Shae sembrava non importare ma a lui sì. A dispetto di quanto aveva sempre detto a sé stesso, aveva cercato di apparire il più normale possibile per gran parte della sua vita, e adesso non era solo nano, era anche sfigurato.  
Ad ogni modo il suo aspetto poco attraente e il fatto di essere stato per giorni tra la vita e la morte, era l'ultimo dei suoi problemi.   
Suo padre era stato nominato ufficialmente Primo Cavaliere - titolo che lui gli aveva solo tenuto in caldo - ed era stato acclamato con tutti gli onori "Salvatore della città", insieme ai Tyrell che l'avevano affiancato e di contorno anche a Lord Baelish, che aveva combinato l'alleanza.   
Per lui non c'era stato alcun titolo, alcuna promozione, alcun ringraziamento, nemmeno un riconoscimento per quanto aveva fatto.   
Non che si fosse aspettato trombe e petali di fiori, come Primo Cavaliere era logico che si occupasse di organizzare le difese. E anche l'idea della catena, per quanto ingegnosa, era una trovata che ci si poteva aspettare da lui... Ma aveva guidato una sortita, cazzo! Con una guarnigione in netta inferiorità numerica aveva affrontato un nemico potenzialmente invincibile, e questo nonostante la sua totale mancanza di preparazione militare, esperienza e capacità fisica!   
Invece era come se nessuno se ne fosse accorto.   
Per poco non era morto e a nessuno importava, anzi, sembravano quasi dispiaciuti che ciò non fosse successo...  
Gli odiava tutti. La sua famiglia, la corte, il popolo.   
Nessuno si meritava nulla.   
Avrebbe dovuto lasciarli a loro stessi: lasciare che l'esercito di Stannis irrompesse nella fortezza, che sua sorella finisse come Elia Martell, che i soldati trucidassero e rapinassero il popolo, e che la testa di suo nipote finisse sulla stessa picca che aveva ospitato quella di Ned Stark!  
Scosse la testa, no, aveva fatto il suo dovere e lo aveva fatto bene, lui ne era consapevole e doveva andarne fiero.   
La cosa migliore da fare ora era uscire da lì, affrontare la corte, affrontare la sua famiglia e sbattere loro in faccia la dura realtà: lui era un malefico nano difficile da eliminare.   
Prese un lungo sorso di vino e si diresse nella torre del Primo Cavaliere per incontrare suo padre.  
Le sue cose erano state tutte trasferite durante il periodo che aveva trascorso, privo di conoscenza, in quell'angusta stanzetta che adesso era la sua residenza.   
Erano state riposte dentro i bauli, ma anche in sacchi e cassette di legno - come gli attrezzi del maniscalco - ed erano stati poi accatastati in un angolo, in attesa che il loro proprietario si rimettesse... o che morisse.   
Adesso, nei vasti appartamenti della Mano del re non vi era più alcuna traccia di lui, o di Ned Stark, o di Jon Arryn, o di tutti gli altri primi cavalieri che lo avevano preceduto.   
Adesso ogni angolo, ogni oggetto, persino l'aroma stesso dell'incenso, diceva una cosa sola: Tywin Lannister.   
Suo padre non lo accolse calorosamente, anzi, non lo accolse affatto, occupato alla sua scrivania gli diede un'occhiata fugace e poi disse «Sì?»  
Il modo in cui inclinò brevemente il capo di lato, fu il moto involontario con cui incassò la cortesia.   
«Oh anche io sono felice di vedervi padre. Ma non affliggetevi così, vi prego, mi sto riprendendo bene, le ferite non sono dolorose come sembrano...»   
«Risparmami l'ironia Tyrion, non ho tempo da perdere»  
«Certamente, capisco che siate molto indaffarato... Quello di Primo Cavaliere è un lavoro totalizzante!»  
«Non mi hai ancora detto che vuoi» ripeté senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo lavoro.   
Era questa la cosa che lo faceva infuriare di più, non il fatto che lo disprezzasse, quello lo facevano tutti, ma che lo ignorasse completamente e di proposito.   
«Beh, non trovo più il mio scrittoio da viaggio, sono venuto a vedere se è rimasto qui...»  
«No»  
«No non posso vedere, o no non è rimasto qui?»  
«Entrambe. Tutte le tue cose sono state rimosse»  
«Oh lo so, ho visto il pregevole modo in cui sono state ammucchiate in un angolo di quel bugigattolo che mi avete assegnato - immagino abbiate pensato che come stanza mortuaria sarebbe stato sufficiente - ma magari, vista la fretta con cui avete eliminato tutte le mie cose, potrebbe essere sfuggito ai valletti!» e così dicendo si mise a controllare goffamente sotto gli armadi e nei cassetti.   
«Tyrion» lo chiamò «Tyrion smettila di fare il buffone!»  
Lo fissava, finalmente. Eccola lì, tutta l'essenza del loro rapporto racchiusa in un attimo: lui che faceva cazzate per costringere suo padre a guardarlo.   
«Dimmi, Tyrion, di cosa vuoi parlarmi?» la voce era fredda e insofferente, come lui d'altronde; gli ricordava maledettamente Cersei quando faceva così.   
«Beh potremmo parlare del fatto che in questi mesi ho governato Approdo del re impedendo a tuo nipote di buttare nella latrina tutti i traguardi che abbiamo raggiunto; oppure che mi sono occupato da solo di contrastare l'attacco diretto di uno dei più grandi eserciti di Westeros, con forze insufficienti e senza il supporto di una vero monarca; o del fatto che per due settimane sotto stato abbandonato con due costole rotte il volto sfregiato, senza che nessun membro della mia reale famiglia si degnasse di farmi visita.. Ma direi di partire dal fatto che non sono stato casualmente ferito sul campo di battaglia, bensì Ser Mandon Moore, di punto in bianco, ha inspiegabilmente deciso di farmi fuori!»  
«A quanto ne so Mandon Moore è morto. Qualunque problema avesse con te adesso giace con lui»  
Sbuffò, aveva dimenticato quanto fosse difficile generare una reazione in suo padre: qualunque cosa dicesse o facesse, era un campione nello sminuirla.  
«Va bene e che mi dite del fatto che mentre io me stavo da solo con la mente obnubilata dal latte di papavero, tutta la corte si spariva un bottino da cui io sono stato accuratamente estromesso - ovviamente se si esclude quel loculo pulcioso in cui non farei dormire il mio cavallo, e questa!» aggiunse indicando la ferita.   
Suo padre lo guardava con sufficienza, come se lo compatisse.   
Di solito le persone rimanevano spiazzate dalla accurata velocità con cui le parole fluivano dalla sua bocca, parlare era una delle poche cose per cui avesse talento, ma il grande Tywin Lannister non era interessato a ciò che aveva da dire, né al modo in cui lo diceva...   
E va bene, voleva andare al sodo? E lui sarebbe andato al sodo!  
«Ebbene, ora che avete preso il mio ruolo di Primo Cavaliere..»  
«Quel ruolo non era tuo» lo interruppe «facevi le mie veci temporaneamente, tutto qui!» specificò.   
Contrasse le labbra chiedendosi quanti altri rospi avrebbe dovuto ingoiare prima che quella conversazione fosse terminata.   
«Io..» ma l'ingresso di Cersei gli impedì di continuare.   
Attraversò la stanza col suo fermo passo regale. La falcata lunga era un'altra eredità da cui lui era stato escluso.   
«Devo parlarvi» disse senza degnare lui di uno sguardo «del matrimonio e dei Tyrell»  
«La buona educazione è un fattore ereditario vedo!» esclamò sarcastico «Mettiti in fila Cersei, stavamo parlando.. Anzi fa una cosa, torna da dove sei venuta e aspetta che io abbia finito»  
Sua sorella alzò un sopracciglio: sembrava più la gemella di loro padre che non di Jaime...   
«Dobbiamo parlare di faccende importanti» proseguì, continuando a dargli le spalle.   
«Che gli Dei mi risparmino, non avete dieci anni. Cersei, tuo fratello vuole parlarmi e benché ne facessi volentieri a meno, adesso sentirò quello che ha da dirmi» tagliò corto.   
Si erano ammutoliti entrambi, esattamente come facevano da piccoli.   
Si guardò un attimo in torno, non aveva voglia di parlare davanti a sua sorella, ma ancor meno voleva far capire loro quanto la cosa lo mettesse a disagio...  
«Ho fatto il mio dovere» riprese «Quello per cui mi hai mandato qui» fece una piccola pausa per studiare suo padre, ma visto che sembrava determinato a non mostrare reazioni, proseguì «Ho dato prova di sapermi destreggiare con la politica del regno, di avere le qualità richieste ad un Primo Cavaliere. Non solo: ho saputo tener testa ad un attacco totale via mare e via terra e ho dimostrato di aver coraggio anche sul campo di battaglia»  
«Uhmm, impressionante» ironizzò sua sorella a mezza voce.   
La ignorò «A questo punto sono qui per chiederti quello che é mio, non solo perché mi spetta, ma perché me lo sono guadagnato»  
«E sarebbe?»   
«CastelGranito» rispose secco.   
Suo padre lo guardò da sotto le ciglia, in silenzio, con lo sguardo tipico che aveva sempre adottato per mettere in soggezione i figli... e non solo.   
Per un attimo ebbe paura che le mani iniziassero a tremargli, così afferrò l'orlo del farsetto.   
«Devi aver battuto la tasta là fuori, oltre che il costato, se pensi davvero che per una qualunque ragione al mondo io possa darti CastelGranito» disse a denti stretti.   
Non era arrabbiato, no, era indignato! Che per suo padre era anche peggio.   
«È la mia eredità!»   
«Non lo è, non sei il primogenito. È di tuo fratello»  
«Jaime ha prestato giuramento: non può sposarsi, procreare, né ereditare il tuo feudo!»  
«Tuo fratello farà quello che dirò io, quando sarà il momento. E ad ogni modo posso assicurarti che non c'è mai stata possibilità che tu ereditassi il titolo! L'unica cosa per cui ho ringraziato gli Dei, quando sei nato, è di avermi dato Jaime prima di te!»  
«Jaime è un ottimo soldato, un grandissimo spadaccino, è forte e affascinante ed è un vero leone dorato come tutti gli stramaledetti Lannister, eccetto il sottoscritto, ma io ho la testa! Io ho la testa! E so usarla, più di lui, più di lei e più di tutti i dannati membri della nostra famiglia, ma stranamente ognuno di loro è comunque preferibile a me. E perché? Perché sono alti e belli?» scosse il capo invaso dalla rabbia «Sapete chi sono i responsabili di questa guerra? Sapete chi dovete ringraziare per tutto il denaro che avete sprecato e tutti gli uomini perduti? No che non lo sapete, o forse sì, ma non vi importa. Non vi importa che Jaime abbia attaccato gli Stark in mezzo alla strada, che Cersei abbia...» indugiò «abbia creato un vuoto di potere, né che Joffrey abbia giustiziato il Protettore del Nord!»   
«Razza di ingrato, Jaime ti stava difendendo!» intervenne sua sorella.   
Non le rispose.   
«Chiunque di loro vale più di me perché non mi assomiglia!»  
«Chiunque di loro non ha passato due terzi della propria vita disteso in un postribolo»  
«Lei si scopa due terzi delle guardie reali, eppure non vi siete peritato dal farla diventare regina dei Sette Regni!»  
Cersei provò a protestare, ma era ovvio che al loro padre non importasse nulla di quanto aveva appena detto, per lui erano solo dettagli.   
«Tua sorella è una donna. È stata allevata per essere data in sposa affinché generasse figli del nostro rango. Poteva avere l'intelligenza di una gallina purché fosse fertile! E lo è stata»  
Con la coda dell'occhio notò i lineamenti di sua sorella indurirsi, ma non proferí parola. Era una speciale dote di suo padre quella di insultare pesantemente anche chi non era oggetto delle sue critiche!  
«Ma quanto a regnare... Né tu né lei sareste più abili del mio cavallo! E ti assicuro Tyrion, che cadranno tutte le fortezze del Continente Occidentale prima che tu possa mettere un dito sulla nostra casa. E affinché tu lo sappia, non è per via del tuo aspetto, ma perché sei un meschino, lussurioso, ubriacone che pensa solo ai suoi piccoli risentimenti. Se gli Dei non ti avessero fatto la grazia di nascere Lannister, saresti già morto affogato nel tuo stesso vomito fuori da un bordello! Non riesci a vedere la grandezza, non ti chiedi - nemmeno immagini - come poter accrescere ulteriormente il prestigio della nostra famiglia. Questo è quello che dovrebbe fare il lord di una grande casata» era un fiume in piena «Non si tratta di te, o di Jaime, non si tratta neanche di me. Si tratta dei Lannister e di fare quello che si deve fare affinché la nostra stirpe ruggisca per altri mille anni!»  
Lo sguardo di suo padre era pieno di.. non sapeva esattamente cosa, ma nulla di buono.   
«E tu questo non sei in grado di farlo, forse nemmeno di comprenderlo. Come non lo era mio padre... e magari nemmeno Jaime, ma a differenza tua Jaime farà quello che dovrà fare, prima e anche dopo la mia morte, mentre tu.. tu sei solo pieno di livore e desiderio di rivalsa per qualcosa che credi la vita ti debba. Ma la vita non ci deve niente: non nasciamo col diritto di essere felici, ci è concessa solo la possibilità di provarci. Almeno questo lo capisci, eh?»  
Non rispose.  
«Sì, questo lo capisci... non sei uno stupido dopotutto. E visto che non lo sei memorizza bene queste parole: non erediterai mai il titolo, non avrai mai CastelGranito. Finché avrò vita non sarai tu a proseguire la linea della nostra famiglia.. e nemmeno dopo» finalmente appoggiò la schiena alla sedia e prese un sorso di vino.   
Sentiva il viso in fiamme e fu contento che la cicatrice lo mascherasse; abbassò il capo e fece un piccolo inchino «Bene padre, direi che non c'è rischio di fraintendere le vostre parole... La vita non mi deve nulla, né la mia famiglia, né voi, quindi non mi resta altro da fare che seguire il vostro consiglio e provarci»  
Si era aspettato che sua sorella rendesse il tutto ancora più amaro con una qualche sarcastica considerazione, invece rimase in silenzio, evidentemente schiacciata dal peso di un disprezzo troppo grande perfino per lei.   
Drizzò la schiena più che poté e girò i tacchi, sforzandosi di mantenenere un contegno che rischiava di venire meno da un momento all'altro.   
«Dove vai?» gli chiese.   
«A crogiolarmi nel livore e nel risentimento, che a quanto pare è l'unica cosa che mi riesca bene...»  
«No, non ho ancora finito. Ti avrei fatto chiamare, ma dal momento che sei già qui..»  
Lo guardò “Forza!" si disse, non poteva lasciare che vedesse la frustrazione e il disappunto che lo schiacciavano.  
«Ebbene, mio signore, dite pure» sentiva le parole strozzarglisi in gola. Cazzo, aveva 26 anni e ancora era in grado di farlo piangere!  
«Il fatto che non intenda darti il mio titolo non significa che il tuo futuro non mi interessi. Puoi anche essere il più irriconoscente dei figli, il nano più vizioso e scialacquatore dei Sette Regni, ma sei sempre un Lannister e avrai quello che si conviene ad un Lannister»  
Il cuore ebbe un piccolo sussulto, come una specie di involontaria e indesiderata riconoscenza. Questa era una delle cose che odiava di più di suo padre e sua sorella: davano talmente poco, che in qualche modo, anche la più piccola delle briciole, veniva inconsciamente raccolta come la più alta delle benedizioni.   
Vedendo che aveva la loro assoluta attenzione, suo padre prosegui «Gli ultimi avvenimenti hanno spostato parecchio gli equilibri in tutto il paese. Abbiamo un discreto vantaggio e dobbiamo approfittarne. L'Altopiano è con noi e quando la giovane Tyrell darà un erede alla corona, l'alleanza sarà indossolubile. Il fidanzamento fra Myrcella e Tristan ci garantisce quantomeno la non interferenza di Dorne, e con la disfatta di Stannis, anche le Terre Tempestose sono nostre. Presto poi, avremo un nostro alleato anche nella Valle... a conti fatti, l'unica cosa che ci manca è il Nord»  
«Stai pensando di prendere in moglie Yara Greyjoy. Non so se sia il tuo tipo...» trovò la forza per ironizzare.   
«I Greyjoy sono inconsistenti. Theon ha già perso Grande Inverno ed è prigioniero dei Bolton e quella sua specie di sorella è isolata a Deapwood Motte»  
«Ci sono ancora gli Stark» gli ricordò.   
«Già, gli Stark...» disse pensoso, fissando per un istante davanti a sé «Gli Stark sono tutto ciò che resta fra noi e...»  
«L'assolutismo?» suggerì. Era positivo, il ritorno dell'ironia significava che stava tornando padrone di sé stesso.   
«L'immortalità»  
«Ma Robb Stark sta vincendo» osservò sua sorella, che a quanto pareva moriva dalla voglia di far sapere che era al corrente delle faccende del regno.   
«La sua sorte sta mutando» sibilò «Sì, Robb Stark ha vinto le battaglie, ma non vincerà la guerra e a quel punto ci sarà una sola persona che potrà rivendicare Grande Inverno»  
«Che guarda caso è ospite della nostra amata regina...»  
«Quando Sansa Stark sarà rimasta l'ultima sopravvissuta della sua sciagurata famiglia, chiunque sia legato a lei avrà diretto e incontestato potere sul Nord»   
Cersei si accigliò «Non starai pensando di farle sposare Tommen!»  
«Per carità» disse brusco «unire uno dei tuoi figli a quella ragazza era un'idea di tuo marito, non certo mia» si alzò in piedi e andò davanti alla scrivania «No, io avevo in mente di darla a Jaime»  
«No!» il grido di sua sorella nacque tagliente e morì in un rantolo.   
Per quanto gli dispiacesse l'idea di quella bambina sposata ad un uomo così più grande di lei, immaginare il furore di sua sorella era una delle cose più divertenti che gli venissero in mente «Perché no Cersei? Non ti piaceva l'idea di averla come nuora, forse troverai più.. interessante averla per cognata!» aveva messo tutto l'acredine possibile in quelle poche parole di fiele, affinché lei ne percepisce a pieno l'acido sapore.   
«Non accetterà mai!» insisté sua sorella, pallida come la morte. Come se il parere di uno di loro avesse mai valso qualcosa contro la volontà paterna.   
«Oh sì invece...» rispose il loro padre col tono sicuro di chi sa che un rifiuto non è contemplato «Ma sfortunatamente non abbiamo notizie certe di Jaime da oltre un mese, e il tempo è una delle poche cose che non abbiamo... Sansa Stark deve essere sposata e ingravidata nel giro di qualche settimana» si fermò davanti lui guardandolo dall'alto in basso, un basso che non gli era mai sembrato più profondo di così «per questo lo farai tu»  
”Che?“ pensò, credendo di non aver capito «Come?»  
«Sposerai Sansa Stark»  
Sua sorella scoppiò a ridere.   
«No...» rispose.   
«Oh sì invece».   
«Non lo farò!»  
«Che c'è, non vuoi il Nord?»  
«Non è per questo...»  
«Allora, non ti piace? Mi è sembrata dotata di una discreta bellezza»  
«Non c'entra la bellezza.. è una bambina!» spiegò affinché capisse che non era una semplice presa di posizione.   
«Quanti anni ha?»  
«Quattordici» rispose Cersei, che aveva ritrovato il colore.   
«Tu ne hai 26. È perfetta» tornò dietro la scrivania e si sedette di nuovo «È giovane, è bella, appartiene ad una delle più antiche famiglie di Westeros e ti renderà Tyrion Lannister, Lord di Grande Inverno, Protettore del Nord!» poi, vedendo che non rispondeva, aggiunse «Mai, nemmeno per un istante dal momento in cui sei venuto al mondo, ti si è presentata un'opportunità migliore di questa per ottenere quello che vuoi. Avrai un castello, avrai un titolo, avrai un lignaggio da tramandare ai tuoi figli e nipoti, e avrai una moglie più bella di quanto tutte le tue puttane messe insieme potranno mai essere. È un dannato colpo di fortuna, e non farmi imprecare, sai che non mi piace»  
«Lei è...» balbettò.   
«Lei è la tua fidanzata» sentenziò «Tyrion, sei venuto qui parlando di castelli e di ciò che ti spetta. Sei un secondo genito di dubbio valore, fisicamente minorato e moralmente infetto. Quando sei nato avremmo tutti scommesso che non avresti raggiunto l'anno di età e mai, mai, ho pensato che avresti realizzato alcunché nella tua malaugurata esistenza... ma ora se ne presenta l'occasione. Quindi non lo ripeterò: Tu sposerai Sansa Stark»


	26. Chapter 26

Era solo un'impressione, ma da quando i Tyrell erano arrivati alla Fortezza, le sembrava che l'aria fosse più leggera.  
Per la prima volta dopo anni, la corte aveva altro di cui parlare, oltre a lei e alla sua famiglia di traditori.  
I giardini, i porticati, i saloni, erano gremiti di gioiose fanciulle vestite di seta, non la solita seta lucida e pesante che usavano nella capitale, ma un tessuto leggero e impalpabile, che svolazzava intorno a loro come ali di farfalla. Erano deliziose, leggiadre, felici.  
Era in grado di vedere la spensieratezza nei loro occhi, sembrava che non avessero mai visto nulla di brutto, che non avessero mai conosciuto la paura, la disperazione, la solitudine...  
Avrebbe dovuto invidiarle, invece le ammirava. Mentre le camminavano di fianco, con il loro profumo fiorito e le risate argentine, si ritrovò a pregare gli Dei affinché le preservassero così belle e felici.  
Inoltre la loro presenza le stava regalando una tregua. Le sembrava di essere diventata invisibile e non avrebbe potuto esserne più grata. Scivolava veloce e silenziosa, quasi confondendosi con gli arazzi e si concedeva lunghe ore di solitudine negli angoli più isolati dei giardini pensili, o interi pomeriggi nel Parco degli Dei. Non pregava sempre, semplicemente sedeva da qualche parte e guardava il mare, poi chiudeva gli occhi e si godeva il silenzio. Percepiva un senso di mancanza, di attesa, ma si era imposta di non badarci...   
Aveva conosciuto Lady Margaery alcuni giorni prima, durante un banchetto in suo onore e le era parsa una delle creature più amabili al mondo. Non le sarebbe dispiaciuto vivere alla corte di una regina come lei, anche se - e questa era una cosa di cui si era accorta ormai da tempo - aveva sviluppato una certa diffidenza per il prossimo, chiunque esso fosse. Dopotutto anche Joffrey, anche la regina, erano sembrati gentili e benevoli al loro primo incontro.  
Tuttavia aveva accettato di incontrare nuovamente Lady Margaery, questa volta non in un'occasione ufficiale, ma privatamente, nei suoi appartamenti.  
Salí l'ultima rampa di gradoni e raggiunse il giardino privato dei Tyrell, posto su una terrazza panoramica che affacciava sul Mare Stretto.   
Era un luogo splendido, quasi totalmente ombreggiato da pergole rigogliose e ornato ovunque da piante cariche di limoni. Non sembrava la Fortezza Rossa, non sembrava nemmeno Approdo del re.   
Un valletto le fece strada e in fondo, vicino alle balaustre, comodamente sedute su ampi cuscini, la accolsero le due Tyrell.   
Margaery era luminosa, si alzò appena la vide e le andò incontro.  
«Lady Sansa, che immenso piacere vedervi di nuovo» esclamò. Erano anni, letteralmente, che nessuno la faceva sentire la benvenuta.   
«Il piacere è mio, mia signora» disse inchinandosi.   
«Oh, qualcuno che sa ancora fare una riverenza come si deve!» commentò l'anziana lady.   
«Lady Sansa, posso presentarvi mia nonna? Lady Olenna Tyrell»  
«Redwyne» la corresse «I Tyrell non sapevano fare una riverenza dignitosa, prima del mio arrivo.. e anche parecchie altre cose...»  
Sua nipote la guardò con affetto ed indulgenza «Mia nonna ama scherzare»   
«Non scherzo affatto! D'altronde a noi donne è toccata questa disgrazia di doversi sposare...»  
Era stupita, non aveva mai conosciuto una lady cosi!   
Sorrise educatamente, come le sembrava conveniente fare.   
«Accomodati cara» le disse finalmente, lasciando che sedesse in mezzo a loro, su una piccola panca imbottita rivestita di seta.   
«Gradisci bere qualcosa?»  
«Un po' di limonata, per cortesia»  
La donna fece un cenno e il loro paggio le versò da bere, poi si allontanò di nuovo.   
«La servitù qui è terribilmente impreparata, non trovi?»  
«Non saprei, mia signora» rispose a voce bassa.   
«Per gli Dei cara, sei una miniera di diplomazia e buone maniere, ma non è quello di cui abbiamo bisogno in questo momento!»  
Abbassò gli occhi imbarazzata. Non voleva contrariare l'anziana lady, ma non poteva aspettarsi che iniziasse a criticare i Lannister...   
«Suvvia nonna..» intervenne la ragazza «Lady Sansa, perdonate mia nonna. Quello che vogliamo dire che è potete esprimere liberamente il vostro pensiero in nostra presenza. Sono fidanzata al re, ma questo non fa di me una spia» sorrise «Sono anzi una persona molto discreta, anche mia nonna lo è. Ed essendo appena arrivate, ci sentiremmo più tranquille se potessimo contare sull'onestà di qualcuno»  
La guardava coi suoi grandi occhi azzurri spalancati. Sembrava la più trasparente e pura delle fanciulle, incapace di tramare alcunché. Non sapeva se lo so fosse da vero, ma in quel caso Joffrey e la regina l'avrebbero fatta a pezzi!   
«Potete contare sulla mia onestà, sarò una vostra leale suddita, così come sono una leale suddita del re»  
Lady Margaery le sorrise «Siete molto affezionata al nostro re..»  
«Molto, è un ottimo sovrano»  
«Non ti è dispiaciuto che mia nipote abbia preso il tuo posto?»  
«No!» disse, poi si rese conto di aver messo troppo slancio nella voce «...voglio dire, ero entusiasta di sposarlo e certamente mi avrebbe resa la sposa più felice del mondo, ma non ero alla sua altezza, me ne sono sempre resa conto, quindi sono lieta che abbia trovato una lady adatta al suo lignaggio. Voi mia signora, sarete certamente una moglie e una regina molto migliore di quanto sarei stata io» aveva messo molta attenzione nella scelta delle parole e le aveva pronunciate con una pacata compostezza, come faceva da quando era giunta ad Approdo del re.   
«Quindi pensi che Joffrey sarà un buon marito..» chiese Lady Margaery in modo fin troppo diretto.   
Le si strinse il cuore. Avrebbe voluto dirle la verità, avrebbe voluto dirle di prendere sua nonna, suo fratello, le belle dame sorridenti del suo seguito e di fare ritorno al suo castello il più velocemente possibile, allo stesso modo in cui tante volte aveva desiderato tornare indietro, sulla Strada del re, per impedire a sé stessa di andare nella capitale!  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul bicchiere di limonata e annuì «Sì»  
«Lady Sansa, guardatemi vi prego» disse la giovane Tyrell posandole una mano sull'avambraccio. Obbedí.   
«Vi osservo da quando sono arrivata e non ho mai visto uno sguardo più triste del vostro. Persino quando sorridete dai vostri occhi traspare un'amarezza inequivocabile, come se avessero visto cose terribili. Io non oso immaginare come sia stato per voi vivere qui da quando avete perso vostro padre, ma vi prego di credermi, sto dalla vostra parte e sarò vostra amica se me lo concederete.. Anche io ho bisogno di qualcuno di cui potermi fidare. Vi do la mia parola, Lady Sansa, nulla di quanto da voi detto verrà riferito, non vi metterei mai in pericolo! Ma mi trovo in un ambiente sconosciuto circondata da persone che potrebbero essermi ostili e ho bisogno di essere preparata...» taque un istante «Cosa devo pensare del mio futuro marito?» chiese.   
Non sapeva se crederle: le persone non facevano altro che dirle che poteva fidarsi, ma sapeva che nella maggior parte dei casi non era così. Semplicemente individuavano in lei un soggetto debole e facevano leva sul suo isolamento. Lo sapeva, lo sapeva bene.   
Ad ogni modo quella ragazza sarebbe diventata regina di lì a poco, e non le avrebbe fatto male avere un po' della sua riconoscenza...   
La fissò «Quanto oscura sa essere la vostra immaginazione?» 

Alla fine lo aveva fatto, per la prima volta da quando era arrivata ad Approdo del re, aveva detto la verità.   
Non si era addentrata nei particolari più scabrosi, aveva tralasciato l'orrore delle sue emozioni, si era limitata ad una cronaca fedele di quanto era accaduto, come fosse stata un gran maestro che scriveva le sue memorie.   
Aveva anche cercato di essere distaccata e aveva ricacciato le lacrime ogniqualvolta avevano cercato di farsi spazio.   
Margaery Tyrell e sua nonna la avevano ascoltata in silenzio e benché fossero lady avvezze a mascherare le proprie emozioni, non erano riuscite a celare lo sconcerto crescente, mano a mano che la deliziosa personalità del sovrano veniva fuori.   
Ad un certo punto aveva temuto che decidessero di annullare le nozze, ma Margaery Tyrell era di un'altra pasta, era risoluta ad essere regina e lo sarebbe diventata.   
Quella era la tempra giusta: quella ragazza aveva un obiettivo e lo avrebbe raggiunto indipendentemente da tutto. Lei non era così, aveva sognato di essere la sposa del re, ma era stato un sogno infantile, non un'ambizione da perseguire, non qualcosa per cui avrebbe rinunciato a tutto il resto, non aveva la risolutezza di una sovrana... per questo non sarebbe mai stata regina di un bel niente.   
Ma non le importava. Non si rammaricava della piega che avevano preso le cose, tutto quello che voleva era poter tornare dalla sua famiglia e forse la nuova regina avrebbe avuto il potere di concederglielo.   
Mentre camminava per rientrare nelle sue stanze, non poteva fare a meno di domandarsi se non fosse stata una mossa avventata: aveva imparato da tempo a non fidarsi di nessuno. Se le due donne l'avessero tradita, Joffrey l'avrebbe punita in un modo che non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare, ma ormai era fatta, non poteva far altro che sperare di averci visto giusto.   
Avanzò nel tramonto salendo su una piccola torretta panoramica. Era una bella serata, si sentiva bene - nei limiti della sua condizione - eppure avvertiva ancora quella sensazione, quella mancanza. Prima di raggiungere la cima si era voltata un paio di volte a guardare dietro di sé, ma non aveva visto nessuno, era sola, perfettamente sola.   
La cosa le provocò un certo malessere.   
“Non avere paura” si disse “nessuno sbucherà dal nulla, puoi passeggiare quassù quanto ti pare, non verrà nessuno”  
In effetti si era attardata sui bastioni quasi ogni sera nell'ultima settimana, ma non aveva trovato anima viva, tranne i gabbiani.  
Adesso si chiedeva perché lo avesse fatto, era così stupido...   
E perché, anche adesso, invece di pensare a quello che aveva detto a Lady Margaery, invece di preoccuparsi del suo futuro, se ne stava lassù?  
“Che ti prende?” si chiese, cos'era quella...?  
Tristezza?   
Si voltò di nuovo, e di nuovo si trovò sola. Scosse la testa e scese velocemente la scala a chiocciola, mentre un piccolo, sordo dolore le premeva nello stomaco. 

Il biglietto con l'invito giunse due giorni dopo.   
Tutta la corte era indaffarata nei preparativi delle nozze reali, ma a quanto pareva Lady Margaery riteneva di aver ancora bisogno di lei “O magari ha solo piacere di stare in tua compagnia!” si era detta.   
Era stata così a lungo privata della presenza di ragazze della sua età, che quasi aveva dimenticato quanto fosse bello avere delle amiche.   
Aveva indossato un abito azzurro - un colore che non le donava affatto - come piccolo omaggio alla casa Tyrell, che nell'oro e turchese avevano i propri colori.   
Quando arrivò nei loro appartamenti, non vi trovò solo Lady Olenna e sua nipote, ma anche Ser Loras e Lord Mace.   
Erano tutti eleganti e decisamente sorridenti. Si rammaricò di non aver scelto qualcosa di più sofisticato, ma d'altronde non era male mostrarsi modesta e lasciare che fossero loro a brillare.   
Dopo un attimo la composta formalità dei presenti le fece temere il peggio “Glielo hanno detto!” tremò; lo avevano detto a Joffrey il quale aveva organizzato qualcosa di tremendo, camuffandolo da cena!   
Si fermò in mezzo alla stanza e si guardò intorno: qualunque cosa fosse, ormai era in trappola.  
Lady Margaery le fece un largo sorriso «Lady Sansa!» le prese le mani «siete deliziosa»  
Si sforzò di sorridere «Siete troppo gentile»   
Lasciò che la sua ospite la conducesse verso la tavola e seppur con una certa titubanza si obbligò a fare il più grazioso degli inchini.   
«Lady Sansa, lasciate che vi presenti mio padre, Lord Mace Tyrell e mio fratello, Ser Loras»  
«Miei signori, grazie per questo invito»  
«Lady Sansa, mia figlia mi aveva detto di quanto foste squisitamente garbata, ma aveva tralasciato di elogiare la vostra bellezza»   
Arrossì.   
«Oh, perché ne sono invidiosa, padre!» rise la ragazza.   
L'idea che Margaery Tyrell fosse invidiosa di lei era davvero ridicola, ma quella smaccata galanteria la fece sorridere.   
«Lady Sansa» Loras si inchinò, poi le offrì la sedia.   
«È davvero un piacere averti qui mia cara» disse Lady Olenna «dopo la chiacchierata dell'altro giorno la nostra conoscenza meritava di essere approfondita»  
Si sedette vicino a Lady Margaery e accettò di buon grado quella danza di piccole, formali ossequiosità che era in uso scambiarsi fra membri dell'alta aristocrazia. Non era più molto certa che quello fosse ancora il suo rango, troppe cose erano successe e troppe ancora sarebbero accadute prima che la sua posizione potesse tornare a dirsi stabile - e per allora avrebbe potuto anche essere diventata una lavandaia - ma si prestò lieta a tutte quelle leziose raffinatezze.   
Per quanto fosse guardinga, all'arrivo delle pietanze si era persuasa che i suoi ospiti non avevano ordito alcuna trappola.  
E così come era successo due giorni prima sotto al pergolato, avvolta dal profumo dei limoni, i Tyrell erano riusciti a darle l'impressione che la sua vita fosse tornata quella di un tempo. Le portate erano state squisite ed in numero esagerato, come si conveniva, e come si conveniva la conversazione era stata leggera e brillante.   
Dopo cena si accomodarono nel solarium e quattro musici si posizionarono ai quattro angoli della stanza, iniziando ad intrattenerli con languide ballate dorniane.   
Mentre guardava Lady Margaery e suo fratello ridere, aveva capito cosa rendeva quelle persone tanto speciali: erano una famiglia. Non come i Lannister, arrabbiati e sospettosi, erano una famiglia affiatata, una famiglia come era stata la sua.   
“Oh Rob”, che cosa avrebbe dato per vedere suo fratello!  
«Cara, va tutto bene?» chiese Lady Olenna sfiorandole la mano.   
Si era distratta nel ricordo dei suoi cari.   
«Oh sì, benissimo!»  
«Qualcosa vi turba?» insité Margaery.   
«Assolutamente no, stavo solo pensando a quanto sia... bella questa serata, ecco. È un peccato che sia quasi finita»  
Lady Margaery lasciò il posto accanto a suo fratello e le si sedette vicino «Cara Lady Sansa, non deve finire per forza»  
Sorrise senza capire «Come?»  
«Prima dell'altro giorno avevo fatto raccogliere informazioni su di voi» ammise.   
“Informazioni?” «Dove?»  
«Ovviamente non abbiamo chiesto alla regina, ma dame e ancelle non sono molto riservate, né i soldati con cui dame e ancelle dividono i letti... Oh, perdonatemi, non volevo mettervi in imbarazzo» disse notando che era arrossita.   
«Sia io che mia nonna eravamo quindi a conoscenza delle tristi esperienze che avevate passato qui, anche se debbo dire, niente ci aveva preparate a quello che ci avete raccontato...»  
Abbassò gli occhi, sentendosi per qualche ragione colpevole di aver rattristato quelle persone «Io, non volevo turbarvi mia signora..»  
«Oh bambina, non dire sciocchezze» disse la vecchia Lady con un tono improvvisamente confidenziale «ci manca giusto che ti scusi di quello che ti hanno fatto passare! Piuttosto, alza lo sguardo e ascolta cosa abbiamo da dirti»  
«Lady Sansa, l'altro giorno vi ho chiesto la cortesia di parlarmi con franchezza e non immaginate quanto apprezzi che lo abbiate fatto, non crediate che non sappia che al vostro posto ben poche persone si sarebbero esposte per fare una cortesia ad una sconosciuta. Vi ho dato la mia parola che avrei fatto quanto in mio potere per migliorare la vostra condizione, ma obiettivamente, dopo quello che mi avete detto, devo riconoscere che finché vi troverete vicina al re e sua madre, non potrete mai considerarvi al sicuro. Purtroppo il mio futuro sposo ha le sue debolezze, e voi... seppur in modo insolito, siete una di queste»  
Si stava scusando? Aveva capito che la folle crudeltà di Joffrey era troppo spropositata per poterla contrastare? L'aveva invitata per spiegarle che molto probabilmente la sua vita alla corte avrebbe continuato ad essere il tormento che era sempre stato? Nuovamente si sentí a disagio «Lo so Lady Margaery, non preoccupatevi, io... non mi aspetto nulla»  
«Lady Sansa mi avete frainteso, quello che voglio dirvi.. il motivo per cui vi ho fatta venire qui.. è per farvi una proposta...»  
«Una proposta?»  
«Una proposta di matrimonio»  
Si irrigidí «Temo di non seguirvi»  
«Sansa - posso chiamarvi Sansa?»  
«Certamente»  
«Sansa, quello che vi stiamo proponendo è di sposare Loras»  
Le girò la testa, non poteva averlo detto, doveva aver bevuto troppo vino...  
Vedendo che non rispondeva, Margaery continuò «So che può sembrarvi una cosa troppo improvvisa, ma io e mia nonna abbiamo iniziato a parlarne da quando siamo arrivate e in questi ultimi due giorni abbiamo chiesto il parere di mio padre e mio fratello, e siamo tutti dello stesso avviso. Andreste a vivere ad Altogiardino! L'Altopiano è un luogo incantevole, pieno di verde e di pace. Il clima è mite e avreste l'intera Strada delle Rose a separarvi da Joffrey e sua madre. E come Lady Tyrell e moglie del futuro Protettore del sud, perfino il re dovrebbe.. desistere!»  
Corrugò la fronte «State parlando sul serio?»  
«Certo! So che desiderate ricongiungervi con la vostra famiglia... Purtroppo non posso farvi tornare al vostro castello, ma posso offrirvi il mio, e posso assicurarvi che adorerete vivere là! Non è vero Loras?» chiese voltandosi verso il fratello.   
«Sì, non ho alcun dubbio!»  
Era frastornata. Conosceva così poco quelle persone e le stavano offrendo quella che pareva essere la più grande occasione della sua vita. Era troppo bello per essere vero, e lei aveva imparato a dubitare delle cose troppo belle, o troppo facili.   
Si impose di rimanere coi piedi per terra «Ma.. Perché?» balbettò «Mio padre è morto da traditore, mio fratello è un traditore, Grande Inverno è perduta e io... io non ho alcun valore...»  
«Traditore... che brutta parola Lady Sansa, e del tutto priva di un vero significato! Chi è traditore e chi non lo è dipende dal contesto, e i contesti cambiano in fretta. Fino a tre settimane fa eravamo traditori anche noi...»  
«Quello che dice mia nonna è vero. Inoltre Sansa, non dovete pensare a voi stessa solo in questi termini, siete una ragazza dalle grandi qualità...»  
«Lady Sansa» intervenne Lord Tyrell «visto che siete dotata di un ammirevole senso pratico, mi permetto di farvi notare che una vostra unione con mio figlio avrebbe risvolti positivi non solo sul piano personale, ma anche politico, e lasciatemi aggiungere che mi fa piacere che abbiate la capacità di non sottovalutare la cosa...»  
«In che modo?» chiese.   
«Sono una Tyrell e sposerò un re Baratheon, ma avrete notato Sansa, che ci troviamo in una corte Lannister...» disse di nuovo Lady Margaery «e questo non è un bene per noi... Dovremmo vedere cervi coronati di rose, invece siamo nella tana dei leoni»  
«Lannister e Tyrell sono le due famiglie più ricche di Westeros e attualmente anche le più potenti. I Lannister si stanno espandendo nelle terre dei fiumi e ha quanto mi è stato riferito, presto anche la Valle potrebbe schierarsi al loro fianco, tutto ciò che ancora gli resiste è vostro fratello Robb» proseguì Lord Mace «Finché siete nelle mani di Joffrey, siete nelle mani dei Lannister e di certo loro non sottovalutano la vostra importanza strategica. Se diventaste parte della nostra famiglia i Lannister si vedrebbero bloccato un accesso diretto al Nord, e questo indipendentemente dal modo in cui finirà la rivolta di vostro fratello»  
Tremò, le sembrava di star disquisendo di chi avrebbe preso il Nord quando Robb fosse morto. Era un pensiero orribile... ma anche realistico.   
Lady Olenna dovette rendersi conto del suo malessere perché si affrettò ad intervenire «Non vogliamo dire che tuo fratello perderà... come ti ho detto gli scenari cambiano continuamente. Quando la nostra Margaery sarà regina e tu sarai sua cognata, potrebbe fare in modo che la posizione del re si ammorbidisca verso tuo fratello, potrebbero persino giungere ad un accomodamento»  
«Esatto» tornò a dire Margaery «se sposi Loras i Lannister non potranno fare pressioni sul nostro esercito per combattere contro tuo fratello»   
«E un'alleanza fra Tyrell e Stark creerebbe un asse nord-sud che confinerebbe i Protettori dell'ovest a ovest... Lasciando a mia figlia lo spazio necessario per governare»   
«Solo con Tywin e Cersei a CastelGranito, sarò libera di crearmi una corte in cui non dovermi continuamente guardare le spalle, ma per farlo dobbiamo prima fermare la loro avanzata politica. Devo essere libera di muovermi senza tutto quel rosso e oro in giro» le sorrise.   
Era davvero bello il suo sorriso, così sereno e rassicurante...  
Aveva senso, tutto quello che avevano detto era perfettamente logico. C'era un disegno strategico preciso e ben studiato dietro quella proposta, non solo un' eccessiva generosità.   
Non era più ingenua come quando era arrivata, non si fidava delle buone azioni, ma della strategia sì.   
I Tyrell non avevano intenzione di rimanere in disparte, segregati in ruoli di mera apparenza, costantemente messi in ombra.. no, loro erano lì per ricavarsi un posto di rilievo, e per farlo i Lannister dovevano perdere potere.   
Forse, dopotutto, aveva ancora un valore che poteva renderla appetibile e portarla via da là. Eppure continuava ad aver paura di abbandonarsi alla dolcezza della speranza.   
«Voi.. Ecco io, se le cose non andranno come sperate potrei trovarmi completamente priva di sostegno. Gli Stark, beh, quello che ne rimane, potrebbero non essere in grado di fare nulla per i Tyrell. Io.. sono una scommessa pericolosa per voi» gli avvertí.   
«Oh santo cielo ragazza» sbottò Lady Olenna «non reputarci così sprovveduti! Non esistono vittorie senza rischi, ne abbiamo tenuto debitamente conto e tu sei una scommessa che vale la pena fare!» iniziò a farsi aria col ventaglio «Non fai che svilirti... che ne dici di smetterla una buona volta? Hai passato due anni da sola, lontana dai tuoi cari, circondata da gente ostile a cui dover fare la riverenza, costantemente in pericolo, tormentata, spaventata... Hai sopportato una pressione che avrebbe schiacciato uomini più grossi e navigati di te, o gli avrebbe fatto perdere il senno, per lo meno. Invece tu te ne stai lì, dignitosa e impassibile sull'orlo del baratro, come se fosse una cosa da niente. Sei molto più che una sopravvissuta, e una simile tempra non può che generare una stirpe fiera! Sii consapevole della tua forza Sansa Stark, sii consapevole di chi sei!»  
L'aveva ascoltata ad occhi sbarrati «Grazie mia signora»  
«Mia nonna ha ragione e io sarei onorata di avervi come sorella» le prese le mani fra le sue «allora, Sansa, accettate la nostra proposta? Sposerete mio fratello?»  
Quella serata, quelle persone, avevano un che di irreale, ma non era così, doveva convincersene. Sposare Loras Tyrell era una possibilità reale, un'occasione che non si sarebbe ripresentata e che le veniva offerta al di fuori di ogni aspettativa! Ripensò al Torneo del Primo Cavaliere, a quanto aveva ammirato Ser Loras nella sua lucida armatura. Se le avessero detto allora che le sarebbe stato offerto di sposarlo avrebbe saltato per la gioia. Ma quella Sansa non esisteva più.   
Per qualche ragione c'era della reticenza in qualche parte del suo cuore. Accettare sembrava l'unica cosa saggia da fare, ma allora perché era così titubante, perché sentiva di non volerlo fare? Lady Olenna si sbagliava, aveva davvero perso il senno...  
Davanti a lei Loras Tyrell le sorrise, lo stesso sorriso aperto e rassicurante di sua sorella. Lo guardò: era persino più bello di Joffrey, nel suo farsetto di velluto blu; lo guardò e non provò assolutamente niente.   
«Sì Lady Margaery, sposerò vostro fratello.


	27. Chapter 27

Aveva cavalcato per giorni verso nord, lontano dalla Strada del Re.  
Non aveva seguito una direzione precisa, semplicemente si era detto che sarebbe andato avanti fino a che non avesse trovato un motivo per fermarsi.  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita era completamente libero di fare ciò che voleva... e non c'era nulla che volesse fare!   
Non si era mai trovato in quella condizione e non sapeva cosa aspettarsi.   
Aveva cibo, vino, il suo cavallo e una borsa piena d'oro, ma non aveva una meta.  
Prima di lasciare la Fortezza Rossa era andato nella sua stanza e aveva preso le sue poche cose, poi era salito a cavallo e si era lasciato la città alle spalle il più velocemente possibile.  
Non si era girato nemmeno una volta, era fuggito - sì fuggito - dai morti, dalle fiamme, da lei.  
Si era detto che se avesse galoppato abbastanza lontano, abbastanza in fretta, il suo ricordo non lo avrebbe raggiunto, ma erano passate due settimane e lei era ancora lì.  
Girava famelico per i boschi, in cerca di qualcosa - cercando di dimenticare soprattutto - ma in quel silenzio, in quella solitudine, il peso del rifiuto non faceva che riecheggiare più forte.  
Cercava la pace, ma non trovava che furia.  
La verità era che era diventato davvero un cane alla fine, e un cane senza padrone si inselvatichiva, diventando feroce.  
Dopo una settimana nei boschi aveva pensato che avrebbe potuto anche rimanerci. Era sempre stato un solitario, non lo spaventava l'isolamento, anzi, gli pareva l'unica soluzione sopportabile. Non gli piacevano le persone e l'idea di trovare un villaggio o una città in cui stabilirsi gli dava il vomito.   
Inoltre c'era un particolare che non era poi così trascurabile: aveva abbandonato Approdo del re nel bel mezzo di una battaglia, aveva lasciato la sua posizione nella Guardia e, cosa più importante, aveva mandato affanculo il re...   
C'era la possibilità che i Lannister lo stessero cercando. Non si aspettava che avessero mandato in giro soldati, ma probabilmente le guarnigioni sparse per i Sette Regni sapevano che il Mastino era ricercato.   
Prima o poi però, sarebbe dovuto tornare alla civiltà: stava finendo il vino e l'autunno si faceva più rigido mano a mano che andava verso nord.   
Cosa cazzo stesse andando a fare a nord poi, se lo chiedeva ogni giorno.   
Non gli piaceva particolarmente il freddo e tutto sommato avrebbe fatto meglio ad andare verso Dorne... ma ormai stava cavalcando da giorni, doveva trovarsi più o meno all'altezza di Harrenhall e non aveva senso tornare indietro.   
Scese da cavallo quando il sole era già sparito dietro agli alberi.   
Srotolò le coperte ai piedi di un castagno e iniziò a preparare il fuoco. Aveva preso un coniglio quella mattina e la cena non si prospettava malvagia. Spellò il coniglio e lo sciacquò in uno dei tanti piccoli torrenti che attraversavano la zona, poi lo mise a cuocere; schiacciò qualche castagna in un tegame, aggiunse l'acqua e creò una pastella con cui preparò delle cialde sottili. Non erano fantastiche, ma era la cosa più simile al pane che vedesse da giorni.  
Consumò il pasto velocemente, riflettendo su quanto non sarebbe stato male restare lì.   
Infondo cosa lo portava a nord? Cosa lo portava da qualsiasi parte?   
Sei lei lo avesse seguito, andare a Nord avrebbe significato riportarla a casa, ma così... Ogni posto per lui era uguale all'altro. Non aveva scopo, non aveva nulla.   
Gettò le ossa e la pelle di coniglio nel fuoco, per non richiamare gli animali, poi si alzò e torno al torrente per sciacquare la padella e il coltello. Chissà se le sarebbe piaciuto il coniglio allo spiedo... “Cazzo!” si era tagliato “Coglione!”  
Prese padella e coltello, tornò al suo albero e si coricò ignorando del tutto la piccola ferita alla mano.   
Di certo non le sarebbe piaciuto dormire per terra.. ma era certo che non si sarebbe lamentata. E se anche non le fosse piaciuto il coniglio, avrebbe scommesso la sua borsa d'oro che non sarebbe stata capace di cucinare di meglio, né di cucinare alcunché!  
Sentí l'angolo della bocca flettersi appena, in un fugace sorriso.   
“Cazzo smettila!”  
Perché si faceva male? Lei si trovava diverse miglia più a sud, era rimasta coi Lannister, forse era già sposata... Non aveva avuto più notizie, l'ultima informazione relativa alla Fortezza Rossa, era quella sulla sconfitta di Stannis.   
Quello sì che era un mistero senza senso! Come cazzo avesse fatto a perdere una battaglia già vinta, proprio non se lo spiegava.   
Guardò il cielo: era una notte buia, la luna era una striscia sottile e le stelle erano talmente grandi che sembrava di poterle toccare.   
Ma non era così. Per quanto sembrassero vicine non sarebbero mai state alla portata del suo braccio. Come l'Uccellino.   
Negli anni si era lasciata avvicinare, guardare, toccare, ma non si sarebbe mai lasciata prendere. Le aveva offerto la libertà, ma piuttosto che con lui aveva preferito rimanere in gabbia.   
«Padre!» imprecò, questo la diceva lunga su quello che pensava di lui... Si portò una mano sul viso colto da un improvviso... imbarazzo: quanto doveva essere sembrato ridicolo!   
Anche solo aver pensato che la figlia di Eddard e Catelyn Stark potesse considerare l'idea di mettersi in viaggio con lui, era stato da coglioni. Fece una smorfia e si girò su un fianco.   
Eppure c'erano stati dei momenti, anche quella stessa sera, in cui aveva avuto la sensazione opposta. Gli era sembrato che nel tempo lei avesse iniziato a fidarsi di lui, a non averne più paura...   
«Ha preferito Joffrey!» si rammentò a voce alta “Ha preferito Cersei, e Stannis, e il rischio di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere. Avrebbe preferito qualunque cosa a te”  
Chiuse gli occhi, li riaprì, li chiuse di nuovo cercando di dormire, cambiò fianco e poi tornò alla posizione iniziale. Se fosse andata con lui adesso sarebbe stata stesa lì di fianco, fra lui e il fuoco, tanto vicina da sentire il calore del suo corpo.   
La vide nel buio, distesa ad un palmo da lui, i suoi capelli come le fiamme che ardevano poco distanti.   
Infilò la mano sotto la cotta di maglia e toccò la sciarpa di seta che aveva portato con sé.   
Non la prese, la lasciò dov'era, nascosta, custodita, come tutte le ossessioni. 

Due giorni dopo stava cavalcando verso il Tridente. Si era lasciato dietro l'Occhio degli dei e aveva deciso di proseguire addentrandosi nelle Terre dei fiumi.   
Stava valutando diverse alternative, nessuna delle quali molto seriamente... C'era persino la possibilità che incrociasse l'Esercito del Nord. Di certo il Giovane Lupo, o come cazzo lo chiamavano, aveva bisogno di uomini per combattere Joffrey.   
No... basta Stark, ne aveva avuto fin troppo. Loro erano dei fottuti metalupi, mitiche creature del nord quasi estinte, lui era solo un comune cane randagio.   
Proseguì comunque. Avanzava a mezzo miglio di distanza dalla strada, per evitare incontri, ma se fosse giunto in prossimità di un villaggio si sarebbe fermato.   
Era più o meno la stessa strada che avrebbe fatto se avesse ricondotto l'Uccellino dalla sua famiglia. Per la prima volta si chiese se sarebbero mai giunti da loro...   
Col senno di poi - visto quello che era successo la notte della battaglia - iniziava a pensare che se si fosse trovato con lei, così isolato da tutto, per giorni e giorni a stretto contatto, non sarebbe mai riuscito a portarla dai suoi.   
Probabilmente non sarebbero nemmeno usciti da quel bosco!  
E infondo, perché mai avrebbe dovuto farlo? Cosa si sarebbe perso? Cosa avevano da offrire una città puzzolente e un qualche Lord del cazzo, che valessero quanto una comoda casa di pietra, l'isolamento e Sansa Stark? Nulla.   
Non gli veniva in mente nulla di meglio. Ma non per lei. Per lei probabilmente sarebbe stato solo il passare da una gabbia all'altra.   
...e ci stava pensando di nuovo, “Cazzo!”  
Cavalcò ancora mezza giornata, poi, verso il tramonto, si trovò a costeggiare una piccola radura oltre la quale distingueva chiaramente del fumo: case, forse un piccolo villaggio.  
Mandò Straniero al galoppo.  
Il villaggio non era piccolissimo e non faceva schifo come aveva pensato.  
Poco più avanti c'era una costruzione a due piani, bella ma malridotta. Una tavola di legno appoggiata al davanzale della finestra diceva Locanda.   
Entrò, la sala era spaziosa e scarsamente illuminata, ma meglio così, meglio evitare di vedere quanti topi correvano da un angolo di pavimento l'altro.  
Una ragazza lo accolse «Buona sera cavaliere»  
Era carina, evitò di dirle che non era cavaliere, probabilmente salutava allo stesso modo tutti i forestieri.  
«Vorrei cenare» disse «e ho delle otri da riempire di vino»  
«Certamente. Sedetevi dove preferite, vi servo subito» sorrise.  
Tornò poco dopo con una caraffa di vino e dello spezzatino «Pollo?» chiese.  
«Montone» sorrise di nuovo.   
Doveva avere poco più che vent'anni.  
Si mise a mangiare, non era male e decisamente meglio del vino: un piscio rosso piuttosto acido che bruciava la gola.  
Poco alla volta entrò altra gente, tutti bifolchi del posto che si misero davanti al caminetto e iniziarono a bere e gridare. Si abbassò il cappuccio sulla fronte. Era abbastanza sicuro che nessuno lo conoscesse da quelle parti, ma preferiva non restasse traccia del suo passaggio.  
Finí la cena in assoluto silenzio e rimase nel suo angolo a bere quel vino schifoso, perché per quanto non gli piacesse né aveva bisogno.   
«Vi porto altro?» chiese la ragazza sparecchiando.   
«È possibile avere un secchio d'acqua calda e un pezzo di sapone? Vorrei lavarmi»  
«Ve li preparo»   
«E vorrei passare la notte qui, c'è posto?»  
«Solo nella sala comune, le due camere sono occupate»  
Si guardò intorno, a parte il gruppo di abitanti che cantava attorno al fuoco, non c'era nessun altro «Non vedo nessuno..» disse «te la pago la camera, anche adesso» e poggiò due monete sul tavolo.   
Lei ne prese solo una «Ci sono degli ufficiali, sono arrivati prima di voi e hanno cenato in camera. Ho davvero spazio solo nella sala comune. Comunque non c'è gente oggi, solo voi e il ragazzo che mi aiuta»  
Annuì «Bene»  
Sapere che c'erano dei soldati non gli piaceva; sperò che la ragazza si sbrigasse a scaldare l'acqua, in modo da lavarsi e coricarsi in fretta, senza fare spiacevoli incontri.   
La gente del posto poteva non avere idea di chi fosse, ma quasi certamente dei soldati avrebbero riconosciuto il suo bel faccino...   
La locandiera tornò a chiamarlo «L'acqua è pronta, potete lavarvi qua dietro»  
Lo accompagnò sul retro; attraverso la cucina, dopo la dispensa, c'era uno stanzino con una tinozza di legno e dei panni stesi ad asciugare «Dall'altro lato del muro c'è il caminetto, la stanza è abbastanza calda. Volete che vi lavi la biancheria? Domattina sarà asciutta» poi aggiunse «costa poco»  
Aveva gli occhi verdi e le guance rosse di chi passava molto tempo all'aperto, non doveva essere facile tirare avanti una locanda da sola «Sta bene» le rispose.   
«Potete usare uno di quei teli per asciugarvi» disse uscendo.  
Si appoggiò su una panca ed iniziò a togliere l'armatura: i bracciali, le spalle, il pettorale.. Dei, da quanti giorni che desiderava toglierla!  
Trovò la sciarpa di seta e se la rigirò intorno alla mano, chissà cosa stava facendo... Scacciò subito il pensiero e la rispose nella sacca. Stava per togliere gli stivali quando udì degli schiammazi, poi dei rumori più bassi, come di legno che sbatteva.   
Lasciò le sue cose dov'erano, indossò di nuovo la spada e aprí la porta, la dispensa era vuota; attraversò la cucina, i rumori venivano da fuori.   
Sbirciò oltre la ciambrana «Basta. Per.. Per favore» era la ragazza.   
Non aveva la voce propriamente spaventata, ma non sembrava nemmeno tranquilla.   
Uscì piano.   
Un uomo la tenava ferma da dietro «Basta Carradd, stasera no»  
Un secondo uomo rise alle proteste e per tutta risposta le infilò una mano nella scollatura aprendole il vestito.   
«Ah, le tette più belle delle Terre dei fiumi!» disse affondandole il viso nel seno.   
«..da quando Lady Lysa ci ha lasciato!» ghignò l'altro.  
Non erano cazzi suoi, ovviamente non erano cazzi suoi, evidentemente la locandiera aveva trovato il modo di guadagnare qualche moneta in più, chi era lui per impicciarsi? Fece per allontanarsi, quando lei protestò ancora «Vi prego ragazzi, per favore»  
Dovettero essere le risate che seguirono, o qualcos'altro, ma si ritrovò a puntare la spada la schiena di uno di loro.   
«La signora ha detto di no» disse piano.   
«La signora? Quale signora?» chiese l'uomo mostrando un sorriso marcio.   
«Ah lei? Ma Lydia non è mica una signora, non più. E le piace quello che le facciamo... Protesta sempre..» abbassò la voce «..perché le piace fingere di essere una lady un po' ritrosa»  
«Lasciaci fare e dopo Lydia farà contento anche te! »  
Per tutta risposta spinse la spada.   
«Ehi, perché non ti fai i cazzi tuoi?»  
“Già perché?”  
«Lasciaci scopare questa puttana!»  
Senza pensarci lasciò cadere la spada, afferrò l'uomo per lo scollo e il cavallo dei pantaloni e lo gettò contro la porta; quell'altro lo attaccò, ma trovo un muro. Nemmeno sentí i pugni, lo gettò a terra e lo colpì due volte alla mandibola. L'uomo perse subito i sensi. Qualcosa lo percosse alla schiena facendolo cadere nel fango, si girò in tempo per vedere il primo tizio che cercava di colpirlo di nuovo con un badile. Lo schivò girandosi su un fianco, poi scalciò, assestandogli un colpo alla caviglia. Mentre quel coglione vacilla prese la vanga per la punta e la spinse contro il suo avversario, che fu colpito dal manico proprio sotto il mento. Barcollò. Il tempo di rimettersi in piedi e colpirlo alla tempia. Stramazzò al suolo vicino al suo compare.   
Tornò verso la ragazza, prese la spada e la rinfoderò. Non disse nulla, si scrollò il fango dagli stivali e rientrò in cucina.   
Era completamente ricoperto di mota, difficilmente quel secchio d'acqua sarebbe bastato.   
«Aspettate» lo chiamò la ragazza «l'acqua si sarà freddata..»  
«Non importa»  
«Lasciate che vi prepari un bagno vero»  
«Va bene così»  
«No, lasciatemelo fare, per favore. Non vi costerà nulla. Vi prego!»  
Annuì.   
Si sedette sullo sgabello ad aspettare.   
Ci volle un po' a riscaldare abbastanza acqua per lui, quando ebbe fatto tornò a chiamarlo «Pergo, ser»  
Lo accompagnò in una stanza rialzata, una camera da letto piuttosto curata, dove una tinozza di legno era stata riempita a sufficienza per la sua stazza.   
«Spero sia abbastanza grande per voi» disse con una certa timidezza.   
«Se volete potete indossare questi» aggiunse poggiando degli abiti puliti sulla sedia «mio marito era decisamente più piccolo di voi, ma dovrebbero andarvi bene finché le vostre cose non saranno asciutte»  
Rimase per un po' in piedi a guardarlo.   
Era carina, i capelli castani intrecciati dietro la testa «Mettete i vestiti sporchi fuori dalla porta, ve li laverò subito»  
Finalmente si voltò e lo lasciò da solo.   
Il caminetto scoppiettava. Quella doveva essere la sua stanza.   
Si spogliò con una certa calma, cercando di godersi la comodità di quella stanza, mise i vestiti fuori dalla porta come gli aveva detto, poi entrò nell'acqua. Era calda, e dopo giorni all'aperto era come se le ossa e i muscoli tornassero a vivere.   
Prese il pezzo di sapone e lo straccio e iniziò a strigliarsi vigorosamente.   
Quando finalmente si sentí pulito lasciò andare la testa all'indietro: era un momento piacevole.. poteva quasi vedersi dall'esterno.   
Una casa, un caminetto acceso, dei panni puliti e leggeri, al posto duro e pesante metallo che si portava addosso da anni.   
Fuori era iniziato a piovere. Gli sembrava di non aver mai ascoltato il rumore della pioggia fino a quel momento.   
Aveva passato tutta la sua vita da adulto - e buona parte di quella da ragazzo - al servizio dei Lannister, con la spada in mano e l'armatura in dosso. E sostanzialmente solo.   
Non conosceva altra vita all'infuori di quella: della sua stanza alla Fortezza Rossa, degli orari di servizio, delle spietate violenze che i suoi signori avevano sempre richiesto al suo ruolo.   
Era ruvido, duro, scontroso... perché non conosceva altro. Ma non era mai stato un problema: la sua voce non era mai servita per dire cose gentili, alle sue mani non era stato richiesto altro che di bandire armi; era sempre stato così, era quello che era... Finché non aveva provato lo straziante desiderio di stringere un uccellino fra quelle mani e si era reso conto di non sapere come fare. Erano mani troppo grosse, rozze, violente, e avrebbero finito per schiacciarlo.  
Si bagnò il viso e strofinò con forza gli occhi. Era stanco.   
Il fuoco crepitò nel caminetto. Visto da lì era bello da guardare, bello e pericoloso. E bruciava. Come lui.   
Quello strano dolore che si portava dietro da giorni, si acuí. Era mancanza. Lo sapeva, cazzo.   
“Non l'hai persa” si disse “Non è mai stata tua”  
Non c'era mai stato un momento, nemmeno uno, in cui ci fosse stata la benché minima possibilità.. C'era sempre stato tutto un mondo fra di loro, non solo la sua brutta faccia. Lei era oro, lui ruggine.   
Ci aveva provato, aveva provato ad aprire la gabbia, ma l'uccellino - quell'uccellino piccolo e fragile - era volato via da lui, ferendolo come nessuno mai era riuscito a fare. Nel suo orrore e nella paura, ma ancor di più in quell'ultimo gesto compassionevole, aveva trovato l'essenza del loro rapporto. Sansa Stark lo aveva toccato, gli aveva spezzato il cuore ed era andata via.   
“Fanculo!” sembrava un fottuto finocchio!   
Che cazzo voleva dire che gli aveva spezzato il cuore?, lui.. lui...   
Non aveva bisogno di lei, se l'era lasciata alle spalle. Era stata solo, solo... Cazzo non gli venivano le parole.   
Uscì di scatto dalla vasca, afferrò il telo che era stato lasciato vicino al camino e se lo avvolse addosso, poi iniziò a vestirsi.   
“Basta, una volta per tutte”  
Si era appena infilato i pantaloni quando bussarono alla porta.   
«Sì, ho fatto» si affrettò a dire, chiedendosi se non ci avesse messo troppo.   
La padrona di casa entrò «Vi sentite meglio?»  
Annuì, più bruscamente di quanto volesse.   
Lei sorrise, non sembrava che i suoi modi le dispiacessero.   
Si accorse che lo guardava.   
«Siete ferito?» disse indicando la spalla.   
Era il risultato della grossa scheggia che lo aveva colpito durante lo scontro delle Acque nere. Gli faceva ancora male.   
«Non è niente» rispose prendendo la camicia.   
«Aspettate, sedetevi, lasciate che dia un'occhiata»  
Si avvicinò «Sono brava con queste cose..»  
Fece come gli aveva detto e lasciò che lo controllasse.   
«L'avete pulita?»  
«Ci ho tirato sopra un po' di vino...»  
«È sporca» spiegò «è incredibile che stiate ancora in piedi, una ferita di questo tipo non curata potrebbe uccidere un toro! Aspettate»  
Uscì e torno poco dopo con una cassetta di paglia.   
«Se vi fidate posso sistemarvela io, ma farà un po' male»  
Gli scappò una risatina «Diciamo che mi fido»  
Prese un coltellino affilato e asportò via la parte superiore che si era rimarginata malamente, in effetti non aveva un bell'aspetto, né un buon odore.   
«Dei!» esclamò lei, e quando gettò a terra le pezze sporche di sangue putrescente, si rese conto che doveva essere uscita una generosa quantità di pus.   
La sentí lavare la ferita con qualcosa che bruciava terribilmente, poi prese ago e filo «La sai davvero ricucire?»  
«Certo!»  
«Sei brava»  
«Mio marito era davvero una brava persona, non avrei potuto chiedere di meglio. Era un piccolo mercante, stavamo molto bene, ma era terribilmente irascibile. Non con me!» si affrettò ad aggiungere «Si azzuffava spesso e tornava a casa con un occhio nero, il naso rotto.. Una volta un tale gli aveva infilzato la coscia con un forcone!» rise «Ho imparato presto come medicare la gran parte delle ferite che uomini troppo avventati possono procurarsi!»  
Prese delle cesoie e tagliò «Ecco fatto!»  
«Ti ringrazio»  
«Fra qualche giorno potremo togliere i punti e sarà come nuovo»  
Terminò di vestirsi «Non sarò qui fra qualche giorno» prese la sacca dal pavimento e andò verso la porta.


	28. Chapter 28

SANSA

Ancora non riusciva a credere a quello che stava succedendo.   
Dopo anni di immobilità era come se la sua vita avesse preso a correre. Prima la battaglia, poi la rottura del fidanzamento con Joffrey e infine la promessa di matrimonio con Loras Tyrell.   
Avrebbe voluto poter scrivere a sua madre, informarla, rassicurarla, dirle che presto avrebbe lasciato quel luogo orribile, ma era impossibile. La segretezza era fondamentale.   
I Tyrell avrebbero organizzato tutto con estrema discrezione.   
Si sarebbe sposata senza nessun membro della sua famiglia, poi lei e Loras si sarebbero diretti ad Altogiardino, la sua nuova casa.   
Era la scelta migliore, farsela scappare sarebbe stata una follia. Sposando Loras non solo si allontanava dai Lannister, ma faceva qualcosa di veramente utile per Robb. Avere il Lord dell'Altopiano come cognato, sarebbe stato di grande aiuto per lui.  
E oltre a quello non aveva comunque una vera alternativa...   
Lord Baelish le aveva offerto il suo aiuto, glielo aveva promesso, ma lui stesso non sapeva quando e come avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa, e ad ogni modo preferiva Altogiardino piuttosto che seguire Ditocorto.   
Non perché non si fidasse di lui, ma per il modo in cui la guardava, il modo in cui i suoi occhi le strisciavano addosso, come se ogni volta stessero facendo qualcosa di proibito... lo stesso modo in cui la guardava il Mastino.   
C'era qualcosa di lascivo e penetrante che la turbava profondamente in quello sguardo; qualcosa di adulto e violento, che le suscitava sensazioni sconosciute; qualcosa che le dava un senso di vuoto allo stomaco e le faceva paura.   
Lo sguardo dolce e rassicurante di Ser Loras, invece, la metteva a suo agio. Si era sentita perfettamente tranquilla quando, quella mattina, avevano passeggiato insieme sulla terrazza di Lady Olenna. Per tutto il tempo aveva avuto la piacevole sensazione di trovarsi con qualcuno che conosceva da anni, anziché con un ragazzo di cui sapeva poco o niente. Dopo tanto tempo aveva riassaporato la quella piacevole sensazione che le aveva sempre suscitato Robb.   
Gioia, calma, serenità. Anche per quello aveva accettato di sposarlo: perché non aveva niente a che fare con le sensazioni che le provocavano Lord Baelish e il Mastino.   
Già, il Mastino.   
Se solo ripensava a lui la mente le si riempiva di immagini rosse e verdi. La Notte delle Acque Nere aveva segnato un punto fra di loro, non solo perché lui se ne era andato, ma per quello che era successo prima.   
Ancora sentiva la presa ferrea delle mani e vedeva i suoi occhi brillare nel buio, come quelli di un animale feroce. Ancora sentiva il peso del suo corpo quando l'aveva gettata sul letto e la sensazione del suo respiro sul collo.   
E il momento, il preciso momento in cui aveva pensato che l'avrebbe baciata. Ne era stata assolutamente certa. Aveva chiuso gli occhi... poi tutto era andato male.  
A distanza di due settimane si chiedeva ancora che cosa avrebbe fatto se l'avesse baciata davvero, e a distanza di due settimane il vuoto nello stomaco si ripresentava ogni volta.   
Che sciocca, era ovvio che se l'avesse baciata avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo fare, non si sfuggiva ad un uomo come lui, non era un Lord Baelish da cui ci si poteva semplicemente ritrarre con un compíto "Mio signore"... Se l'avesse fatto sarebbe restata immobile, con gli occhi chiusi e la testa gettata all'indietro, finché lui avesse voluto.   
“Dei!” un caldo improvviso le inondò le guance e riconobbe, chiara, un piccola fitta di rammarico per ciò che non era successo, ed ebbe paura di sé stessa.   
Rovesciò dell'acqua nel piccolo catino sulla toletta e si sciacquò più volte il viso.   
Cielo, non si era mai sentita così scombussolata... “Se n'è andato” si disse per tranquillizzarsi, ma sapeva che non era quello il punto. Fortunatamente nel giro di qualche settimana sarebbe stata sposata e allora tutte quelle sciocchezze si sarebbero dileguate dalla sua testa!   
Bussarono «Sì»  
«La sarta, mia signora»  
«Oh sì, entrate» se ne era dimenticata.   
Quella mattina, prima di uscire, le era stato detto che, nel pomeriggio, le sarte della regina sarebbero andate da lei.  
Le donne entrarono e dopo gli inchini, si misero al lavoro.   
Distesi sul suo letto c'erano una decina di rotoli di tessuto in tutte le declinazioni dell'oro.   
Si avvicinò a sfiorare i broccati e i velluti, e si perse nella frivola bellezza dei dettagli.   
Avevano iniziato a drappeggiarle addosso una lunga pezza di seta, quanto la regina entrò nella stanza.   
«Maestà» si inchinò.   
«Sansa, mia cara, come andiamo qui?» chiese con la tipica cadenza del sud che le veniva sempre quando ostentava cortesia.   
«Molto bene maestà. Sono senza parole, questi tessuti sono stupendi!»  
«Hai scelto questo?» le chiese.   
«In realtà ancora no, mi farebbe piacere avere un vostro parere» spiegò. Non era proprio così, avrebbe potuto sceglierlo anche da sola, ma Cersei aveva recitato in modo così garbato, da voler prendere parte a quella interpretazione. Dopotutto era sola, senza famiglia, e quella era una piacevole finzione...  
La regina si avvicinò e indicò un rotolo; una delle ragazze si affrettò a distenderlo sulla sua spalla, facendolo scendere sul davanti.   
«Io direi questo, il colore le illumina la pelle»  
Le venne da sorridere, perché era vero, le stava dando un consiglio sincero.   
La sarta iniziò ad appuntare il tessuto e segnare misure, mentre Cersei andò ad aprire un baule contenete bordure di pelliccia, perle e morsetti dorati.   
«La pelliccia no, non mi pare adatta, ma ci vorranno ricami d'oro e d'argento adeguati all'occasione. Le gemme le sceglieremo quando sarà terminato»  
«Sì maestà» risposero le donne contemporaneamente.   
«Il giorno del matrimonio guarderanno solo te, colombella»  
La guardò attraverso lo specchio «Oh maestà, credo proprio che il giorno del matrimonio del re, gli sguardi saranno tutti per la sua sposa!»  
La regina alzò un sopracciglio «Ma questo non è il vestito per il matrimonio del re. Questo è per il tuo matrimonio. È il tuo abito da sposa»  
Si irrigidí completamente e il cuore le rimbalzò in gola.   
«Il mio matrimonio? V-voi... lo sapete?»  
«Certamente. Io, Joffrey, tutti quanti»  
Non riusciva a deglutire «Oh... I Tyrell..»  
«I Tyrell? Oh no Sansa, non quel matrimonio. Ser Loras non diventerà tuo marito, nonostante il loro commovente impegno nell'organizzare tutto in men che non si dica...»  
Il cuore le batteva talmente forte che le sembrava stesse per andare in mille pezzi.  
«E... e...» voleva chiedere, ma non le venivano le parole.   
«Chi sarà tuo marito?» suggerì.   
«Sì» ma temeva la risposta più dell'incertezza.   
«Mio fratello Tyrion»  
Le ginocchia le cedettero e si appoggiò ad una delle ragazze, che la sostenne.   
«Lady Sansa state bene?» chiese questa, cauta.   
«Lady Sansa è sopraffatta dall'emozione» rispose la regina «lasciateci»  
Le donne abbandonarono le loro cose e uscirono velocemente dalla stanza.   
Si appoggiò alla toletta, mentre la testa le girava vorticosamente e i pensieri si scontravano l'uno sull'altro. Ed ecco che Loras si infrangeva contro l'agognata libertà, e il ricongiungimento con sua madre si frantumava contro le estati assolate ad Altogiardino...   
Ogni sogno si accartocciava sull'altro, come foglie d'autunno sotto gli zoccoli di un cavallo.   
E il suo futuro, la sua felicità, si facevano polvere.   
«Io non.. Io non...»  
«Non preoccuparti Sansa, piangi pure, non c'è vergogna in questo. Se fossi al posto tuo probabilmente mi strapperei i capelli!»  
«Ma... perché?» riuscì finalmente a dire.   
«Semplicemente perché sei sotto la tutela della corona, e il re l'ha affidata ai Lannister; mio padre è a tutti gli effetti il tuo tutore e come tale può scegliere tuo marito, e l'ha fatto. Lo trovo eccessivo pure io... Tyrion è un mostriciattolo licenzioso, darti in sposa a lui è uno spreco terribile, ma così è stato deciso e posso assicurarti che non ci saranno pianti, digiuni, suppliche o minacce che possano cambiare la cosa»  
Non era possibile, non era possibile... Era un incubo!   
«Lady Margaery...» provò a dire, ma la regina la interruppe.  
«Lady Margaery non ha voce in questo capitolo!» si guardò intorno «Non hai da bere qui?»  
«C-c'è dell'acqua» balbettò.   
«Acqua...» storse il naso, poi andò alla porta-finestra e guardò fuori «Capisco la tua delusione, avevi immaginato Loras Tyrell e ti ritrovi il Folletto, ma andiamo.. Sansa.. davvero credevi che lo avresti sposato? Non sei più la bambina del nord giunta qui due anni fa, non hai imparato nulla in tutto questo tempo? Se qualcosa sembra troppo bello per essere vero, probabilmente non è vero!»  
Era spietata, non provava nemmeno a farla sentire meno stupida, meno illusa.   
E perché avrebbe dovuto? Era esattamente ciò che era: stupida e illusa!   
«E se rifiutassi?»  
«Non farà alcuna differenza, ti condurranno al tempio - dovessero trascinartici di peso - e ti uniranno a lui. Non sarebbe nemmeno la prima volta...» rifletté.   
«E Lord Tyrion lo sa?»  
«Certo. Anche lui era titubante, ma farà ciò che deve. Ad ogni modo al di là dell'aspetto, che capisco possa crearti non poca angoscia, Tyrion saprà servirti meglio di Loras Tyrell: mio fratello ha tanti difetti, ma contrariamente al cavaliere di fiori, nutre un genuino interesse per le tue parti intime...»  
«Ma io non lo amo!» disse di getto, come se fosse stato un fattore importante che avrebbe potuto cambiare le cose.   
La regina non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso di condiscendenza «Davvero pensi che l'amore abbia a che fare con il matrimonio?» lo sguardo che le indirizzò la fece sentire piccola piccola «Praticamente ogni unione fra individui che contino qualcosa in questo mondo, è scelta e combinata in base a una serie di motivazioni politiche, strategiche ed economiche, in cui il sentimento dei contraenti non viene tenuto in considerazione nemmeno per un momento» sembrò pensarci su «Se ti è di conforto, anche i matrimoni di libera scelta naufragano inesorabilmente dopo qualche anno...»  
«Ma voi e re Robert..»  
«Io e Robert ci siamo sposati per amore» disse senza alcun indugio «e se un giorno te lo chiederanno, anche tu risponderai la stessa cosa!» aggiunse piantando gli occhi nei suoi. «Una lady non si perde in lagne, non racconta agli altri i suoi dolori e le sue rinunce; le lamentele su quanto la vita è stata dura e ingiusta sono roba per puttane e mendicanti»   
Si accorse di non riuscire più a stare in piedi e si lasciò andare sulla sedia: era davvero sopraffatta.   
«Devi essere più forte Sansa, smettila di investire così tanto nelle illusioni. Devi renderti conto che granparte delle cose che desideri non accadrà mai. Guarda la realtà per quella che è e chiama le cose col nome che hanno, anche se non ti piace. Le persone non ti regaleranno mai nulla, e nemmeno la vita lo farà, certe cose semplicemente non possono essere, indipendentemente da quanto tu le voglia» guardò altrove, gli occhi verdi ammantati da un velo scuro.   
Aveva tutto perfettamente senso, non solo quella conversazione, ma anche le altre avute in precedenza. Cersei era una finestra sulla realtà a cui, prima o poi, sarebbe stata costretta ad affacciarsi. Sapeva che aveva ragione, ma fra l'apprendere una lezione e il metterla in pratica c'era un'enorme differenza e tutta la razionalità del mondo non poteva aiutarla ad accettare un matrimonio con Tyrion Lannister. Forse la regina si era rassegnata alla delusione, ma lei non era certa di farcela.   
Cersei le voltò le spalle e andò verso la porta.   
«Come ci riuscite altezza?» le chiese prima che raggiungesse l'anticamera.   
«A fare cosa?»  
«Ad affrontare le cose con tale disprezzo, a vivere tutto con tanto... sdegno? Anche se siete la regina non potete fidarvi di nessuno; siete sola e trattate ogni giorno con uomini che vogliono dirvi cosa fare»  
«Un leone non si preoccupa del parere delle pecore» rispose come se stesse citando un motto.   
«..io non sono un leone...» rifletté piano.   
«Lo diventerai presto! E comunque sei un lupo: hai il talento per sopravvivere»

Le ore successive erano passate in completa apatia. Non aveva nemmeno pianto. Non aveva fatto nulla. A che pro? Qualunque cosa facesse, per quanto si impegnasse, non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza, non sarebbe mai stata padrona delle proprie scelte.   
Per un attimo, quando si era ritrovata sola, aveva pensato di andare da Lady Margaery e supplicarla di aiutarla a lasciare la Fortezza, ma poi ci aveva ripensato. Innanzitutto era quasi impossibile riuscirci e poi non voleva esporla a un rischio simile. Per cosa? Dove mai sarebbe andata da sola? Non sapeva fare nulla, sarebbe durata un giorno, poi l'avrebbero riacciuffata.. o sarebbe morta. Doveva smetterla di nutrire fantasie...  
Forse la regina aveva ragione, forse la vita era semplicemente una cosa orribile, niente di più.   
Quando il paggio andò a chiamarla, lasciò la sua stanza e si diresse verso l'appartamento del Folletto, che le aveva fatto recapitare un biglietto in cui richiedeva di poterle parlare in privato, nel tardo pomeriggio.   
Appena la porta si aprì, le andò incontro svelto, con la sua andatura trotterellante.   
“Dei”  
«Mia signora» disse con un inchino «grazie di essere venuta!» era estremamente gentile.   
«Mio Lord Tyrion» rispose.   
«Ho saputo che avete parlato con mia sorella..» iniziò.   
«Sì, è venuta dopo pranzo»  
«Bene, e vi ha dipinto con sufficiente chiarezza l'orrore che vi attende?» chiese ironico.   
«È stata molto cortese, mi ha dato dei consigli...»  
«Davvero?» sembrava sorpreso.   
Annuì «Sì, ha detto che devo smetterla di illudermi»  
«Mmm, saggio consiglio. Ma ricordatevi che l'illusione e la speranza sono due cose molto diverse. Illudersi non è un bene, ma la speranza... c'è sempre speranza» ci pensò «Beh, quasi sempre»  
Lo guardò in silenzio.   
«Ad esempio, non mi illudo che sarò mai alto e bello, ma ho speranza di riuscire comunque ad essere un buon marito!»  
Taque.  
«Voi non vi illudete che il futuro sarà facile, ma avete comunque speranza di essere felice!»   
Taque ancora.   
«Lo sapete vero Sansa, che potete ancora essere felice, nonostante questo, nonostante... me!»   
La voce del Folletto aveva tremato in un modo strano e questo le fece alzare lo sguardo.   
«Io.. lo spero»  
«Esatto!» esclamò «Vedo che avete capito. Brava! Tenetelo sempre a mente Sansa: sperare non vuol dire illudersi»  
«Sì mio lord»  
«Vi prego, chiamatemi Tyrion, per come la vedo io fra moglie e marito non può esserci tutta questa formalità»  
«Ci proverò»   
«Bene. Saliremo un gradino alla volta. Adesso sei spaventata perché vedi il Folletto ma... beh magari con Tyrion andrà meglio; conoscersi è il primo passo» prese il calice e se lo portò alle labbra, poi si fermò «vuoi da bere?»  
«Avete della limonata?» chiese.   
Arricciò le labbra «Ehm.. temo di no, ho solo del vino...» poggiò il calice «Ecco la prima cosa: limonata! Me ne ricorderò!»  
Accennò un sorriso, non si sentiva veramente meglio, ma quell'uomo ce la stava mettendo tutta per rendere la cosa il più sopportabile possibile «Penso... penso che assaggerò il vino»  
Sul viso del Folletto si allargò un sorriso sghembo «Bene!» e le versò da bere.   
Prese il calice e guardò in giro: Tyrion Lannister non sarebbe stato la sua prima scelta, né la seconda, né la terza, probabilmente non sarebbe stato nemmeno la decima, ma era quello che le era toccato, e benché nemmeno lui sembrasse desideroso di sposarla, si stava dando da fare ben oltre ciò che il suo ruolo imponesse; era giusto che anche lei facesse la sua parte «Questi libri sono tutti vostri?»  
«Sì»  
«Dovete essere un buon lettore!»  
«Oh sì, è la mia attività principale, nonché quella che amo di più oltre a... ehm... bhe, la filantropia»  
«La filantropia?»  
Fece una risatina nervosa «Sì... e... a te piace leggere?»  
«Oh sì, ma non ho mai letto tomi così alti. Come mai vi appassiona tanto?»  
«Leggere equivale ad apprendere, apprendere equivale a conoscere. E la conoscenza è la più grande risorsa che si possa avere. Possono portarti via titoli, ricchezza, affetti, ma non potranno mai toglierti quello che hai imparato, sarà sempre lì, nella tua testa, pronto a venirti in aiuto quando ne avrai bisogno! È un mezzo prezioso, soprattutto per quelli come noi»  
«In che senso?»  
«Io sono un nano, tu sei una donna, non abbiamo forza fisica o particolare destrezza, ma abbiamo la nostra testa. È la nostra arma migliore, fra le poche che abbiamo!»  
«Oh sí, la regina mi ha elencato le altre»  
«La regina?»  
«Sì. Mi ha spiegato che le armi migliori di una donna sono le lacrime e... ehm, beh... un'altra cosa» arrossì.   
«Ah sì... mia sorella è sempre stata più che altro portata nell'utilizzo... dell'altra»  
Le scappò un sorriso.   
«Tu, invece, come passi il tuo tempo?»  
«Sono piuttosto brava a ricamare e a cucire in generale... E come vi ho detto leggo!» aggiunse «...certo, non quanto voi..»  
«E che cosa?»  
«Oh, temo di aver letto tutti libri piuttosto stupidi...»  
«Esistono libri stupidi?»  
«Sì: raccolte di ballate, canzoni e racconti di fate, cavalieri, draghi, unicorni... Nobili principi con spade incantate e beh.. un gran numero di sciocchezze immagino»  
Il Folletto la guardava con gentilezza, non capiva se fosse perché la compativa o perché gli ispirava simpatia.   
«Robe da ragazzina..» concluse.   
«Beh, è quello che sei. Ma puoi sempre provare a leggere qualcosa di più impegnativo, se ti va»  
Era cortese, Tyrion Lannister; era brutto, sgraziato, nano, ma era cortese, una qualità che apprezzava moltissimo!   
«Consigliatemi voi»  
Sembrò lusingato da quella richiesta «Con piacere.. Dunque, storia: tutti dovrebbero conoscere la storia, serve affinché gli errori del passato non siano ripetuti - o almeno così dovrebbe - Sei pratica?»  
«Conosco molto bene la storia del Nord; della mia casata e dei suoi baroni. Dai Primi Uomini ai Targaryen»  
«Bene, è un'ottima partenza. E degli altri regni?»  
«Gli ho studiati tutti, ma non ho mai approfondito» riconobbe.   
«Beh, dato che a breve diventerai una Lannister, direi che potrebbe non essere una cattiva idea iniziare dalle storia della nostra adorabile famiglia. Ti piacerà...» disse porgendole un tomo legato di rosso vivo «...potresti perfino ringraziare gli Dei di averti fatta nascere Stark» ironizzò.   
Prese il libro e accarezzò la copertina “Storia dei Lannister e delle principali famiglie dell'ovest”.  
«Selezionerò qualche altra lettura, per quando avrei finito quello. Vedrai che sarai ben preparata»  
«Per cosa?»  
«Per tutto! La conoscenza è basilare. Le persone che conosci - quelle che sono al comando - è tutta gente d'azione che crede di avere la saggezza per diritto di nascita! Ovviamente non è così. Non studiano particolarmente e se lo fanno si limitano a una spolveratina generale; non approfondiscono, hanno i Gran Maestri, si fidano delle loro conoscenze, pensano di non aver bisogno d'altro. Per questo commettono tutti quegli errori. Guarda mia sorella: è sveglia, intuitiva, ma non ha studiato abbastanza... e si vede!» le si avvicinò «Non è nemmeno colpa sua, si è sposata molto giovane»  
«Anche io mi sposerò giovane» disse senza poter nascondere il rammarico.   
«Ma tu non sposerai Robert Baratheon, tu sposerai me!»   
C'era stato un guizzo nei suoi occhi, forse anche nella voce. Una specie di vanto per il fatto di essere intellettualmente superiore a tutti quegli uomini che lo avevano sempre disprezzato. E anche la convinzione che forse, in qualche modo, sarebbe stato un marito migliore di ognuno di loro...  
Non era certo un uomo umile, il Folletto. Ma forse si poteva fare a meno dell'umiltà, purché si sapesse cosa si stava facendo!   
Abbassò lo sguardo e rise «Posso portarlo via?» chiese indicando il libro.   
«Certo, purché tu mi prometta che verrai a leggerlo qui»   
Annuì imbarazzata. Anche se stava per sposarlo, certe confidenze le davano fastidio.   
«Fra quanto ci sarà il matrimonio?» domandò per nascondere il disagio.   
«Ho sentito dire dieci giorni, o forse quindici... Il re si sposerà alla fine del mese e per allora il nostro sarà già stato celebrato»  
Rimase un po' imbambolata, senza sapere cosa dire... Cosa si poteva dire di fronte a un evento tanto indesiderato quanto inevitabile?   
Forse lui se ne accorse, perché fece un passo avanti «Andrà tutto bene Sansa. Ce la metterò tutta, te lo giuro!»  
«Lo so» rispose, e lo pensava davvero.


	29. Chapter 29

SANDOR

Quando si svegliò pioveva ancora.  
Aveva dormito profondamente, come non faceva da tempo. Quel semplice giaciglio si era rivelato estremamente comodo.  
Il ragazzo si era già alzato ed era solo nella stanza.  
Uscì e andò alla stalla: voleva vedere il suo cavallo e doveva pisciare.  
Quando rientrò la sala era ancora vuota, ma dalla cucina arrivavano dei rumori.  
Sentí la voce del ragazzo, poi un rumore forte.  
Non aveva voglia, ma andò a vedere.  
«Santissimi Dei, Hermann! Ma possibile che tu non riesca a fare bene una cosa, una?»  
«È pesante! Ci ho provato, ma è troppo pesante, non ce la faccio!»  
Il ragazzo è la padrona di casa erano entrambi vicino alla porta che dava sul retro.  
Uno dei cardini aveva ceduto e stavano cercando di sistemarla... con scarsissimi risultati.  
«È marcio» disse. Era una cosa ovvia, ma nessuno dei due sembrava averlo notato.  
«Oh buongiorno ser. Dormito bene?»  
«Sì» si avvicinò «Il legno è marcio. Se non sostituite questo il cardine cederà di nuovo»  
«Oh, e voi sapete farlo?» chiese il ragazzo.  
«Ti sembro un falegname?» poi ci pensò «se avete del legno buono si può sistemare»  
«Oh sì certo, ce l'abbiamo il legno buono vero Hermie? Vallo a prendere»  
Il ragazzo sembrò contento di allontanarsi da quel lavoro e corse via veloce.  
«Volete fare colazione?»  
«Sì, e vorrei anche le mie cose: vi aiuto con la porta e me ne vado»  
«Con questa pioggia?»  
Guardò fuori, in effetti pareva venir giù a secchiate «Rallenterà, prima o poi..» e andò a sedersi allo stesso tavolo della sera prima.  
La colazione consisteva in una zuppa di latte e pane raffermo al miele, non fantastica ma nemmeno cattiva. Stava per addentare una mela, quando il tuttofare tornò con il materiale richiesto.  
Tornò in cucina e andò dritto alla porta. Sollevò il battente dai cardini e lo poggiò di fianco; dette un colpo alla parte marcia del legno che venne subito via, poi iniziò a segare il nuovo asse nella giusta misura.  
Non era un lavoro difficile e anche se non aveva molta dimestichezza con quelle cose, nel giro di un'ora ebbe terminato, poi sotto gli occhi attenti degli altri due, rimise il battente al suo posto.  
«Oh grazie ser, grazie mille. Hermann non ce la poteva fare da solo!»  
Annuì e tornò a sedersi nella sala, vicino alla finestra.  
Il cielo pareva proprio una fottuta cascata, aveva visto raramente acquazzoni di quella portata... Che posto del cazzo, non credeva che avrebbe rimpianto qualcosa di Approdo del re, ma il clima era certamente migliore di quello.  
All'ora di pranzo non aveva accennato a smettere. Si era detto che sarebbe stato sufficiente che classe un po', ma per tutta risposta le raffiche di vento avevano iniziato a soffiare violente da ovest, facendo picchiare rumorosamente la pioggia sulle finestre.  
«Pranzate con noi ser? Ho preparato un'ottima zuppa di cereali»  
Non rispose subito, rimase per un attimo a fissare l'acqua che scorreva sui vetri.  
«Datemi retta ser, conosco bene questi luoghi, quando arriva da ovest e vien giù in questo modo, dura almeno tre giorni. Se siamo fortunati domani inizierà a calare, ma non ci giurerei...»  
«Pranzo qui» disse asciutto «e passerò qui la notte»  
«Saggia decisione» rispose la ragazza con il solito sorriso.

La giornata era stata pessima e non si era visto nessuno, verso metà pomeriggio il cielo si era fatto così nero da sembrare notte e nella locanda avevano acceso le candele.  
L'umidità era insopportabile, gli facevano male tutte le vecchie ferite, al punto tale che, seppur con una certa riluttanza, era andato a sedersi vicino al caminetto.  
La locandiera, Lydia - se non ricordava male - gli aveva portato del vino, ma il tempo sembrava non passare mai... Non vedeva l'ora di andare a dormire.  
Dopo cena si fece portare da bere e tornò a sedersi vicino al fuoco.  
Si rese conto di non sapere che giorno fosse.  
Aveva cavalcato per circa due settimane, ma non era certo della data.  
Quanto era passato dalla Battaglia delle Acque nere?  
Qualunque giorno fosse, quello che doveva succedere era sicuramente successo... Ormai lei era diventata la moglie del re.  
Gli venne da vomitare.  
Alla fine aveva vinto lui, quel piccolo bastardo era riuscito ad averla.  
Nal camino le fiamme si attorcigliavano su loro stesse come serpenti, le lingue di fuoco lambivano i ceppi di legno e salivano verso l'alto. Scintille, qualche scoppiettio... L'odore di legna e di fumo quando il vento si incanalava impedendone l'uscita dal comignolo.  
Si strofinò gli occhi a lungo.  
Comunque andasse, si augurò che il Folletto facesse il suo fottuto dovere e gli impedisse di farle del male.  
Se ripensava alle puttane, alla stanza che affacciava sulla scogliera... Sentí lo stomaco chiudersi al ricordo di quello che era successo là dentro.  
Le dita della mano destra, quelle che l'avevano toccata, si mossero da sole, come animate dall'istinto del ricordo. Un ricordo piacevole, doveva ammetterlo.  
«Torta di castagne!» disse la ragazza porgendogli un piatto.  
La guardò di traverso, non gli piaceva essere interrotto.  
«Posso?» chiese avvicinando una sedia.  
No, non poteva, voleva rimanere lì a pensare a lei...  
«Sí» disse però.  
«Mi chiamo Lydia»  
Vedendo che non le rispondeva aggiunse «Non volete dirmi il vostro nome ser?»  
«Sanson»  
«Uhm.. Ser Sanson. Sembrate l'eroe di una ballata» sorrise.  
Sorrideva un sacco.  
«Non lo sono»  
«E chi lo è?» chiese con un sospiro «Io di certo non sono una ninfa dei boschi o una bella principessa in pericolo» prese una fetta della sua torta «si fa quel che si può»  
Sorseggiò un po' di sidro e diede un'altro morso, mangiava con talmente tanto gusto che era un piacere guardarla.  
«Dove state andando?»  
Pensò un attimo se fosse il caso di risponderle, poi disse «A nord»  
«Oh bello, e tornate dalla vostra famiglia?»  
«No»  
Lo guardò un momento «Siete solo?»  
Cazzo, quanto parlava? «Sì»  
«Uhm...» annuì in silenzio, come se ci stesse riflettendo «Non è poi tanto male vero?» tagliò un'altra fetta di torta e gliela poggiò nel piatto.  
«..voglio dire, a me manca molto Jarmann, ma a parte lui, non mi dispiace essere sola. La gente è... strana, non trovate?»  
Cazzo, sì. Strana e insopportabile.  
«E comunque ne vedo passare di persone... C'è stato un gran via vai per tutta l'estate, e si dice che sia stata l'estate più lunga di sempre... Sono stata molto indaffarata, meno male avevo Hermann, altrimenti senza mio marito non so come avrei fatto. Spero che l'inverno non duri a lungo. Ho fatto provviste, ma il brutto tempo mi incupisce. A voi no?»  
«No»  
«Uhm, buon per voi... Volete ancora un po' di sidro?»  
Sembrava allegra, aveva l'accento tipico di quelle zone: alla fine delle frasi la voce saliva anziché scendere, quasi come se ognuna fosse una domanda.  
Gli versò la bevanda dorata nel boccale di corno e per un attimo non disse nulla.  
«Avete fatto un ottimo lavoro con la porta. Non so davvero come ringraziarvi»  
«Va bene così...»  
«Se volete potete fermarvi qui ancora un giorno, gratuitamente, per ricambiare»  
Scosse il capo «Se domani il tempo è migliore, me ne andrò»  
Lei arricciò le labbra «Uhm certo, dovete andare a Nord, dove nessuno vi aspetta...» era ironica.  
La guardò, stupito più ancora che infastidito: quella ragazza non aveva paura di lui. Lo guardava, gli parlava, si prendeva delle libertà come avrebbe fatto con chiunque altro. Non era minimamente intimorita dal Mastino. Non aveva idea di chi fosse il Mastino!  
«Io.. ehm.. volevo anche ringraziarvi per ieri. Siete stato provvidenziale»  
Annuì.  
«Ecco io.. non vorrei che pensate che.. sono solita...»  
«Io non penso nulla» era tornato a guardare davanti a sé. Non gli piacevano quei discorsi e non gli piaceva essere ringraziato. Era una cosa che succedeva di rado e non sapeva come rispondere...  
«Quei, quei due... Io, beh sì, li conosco» bevve ancora «ogni tanto ci... ho passato del tempo»  
«Guarda che non devi spiegarmi nulla» disse a voce bassa.  
«No no, io voglio spiegare invece! Ecco, non sono certo una.. una.. poco di buono, ecco. Solo che, è capitato che avessi bisogno di una mano, di una certa.. protezione. Non è sempre facile... vivere»  
La guardò. Cazzo se aveva ragione. Lo sapeva bene. La vita aveva una sua volontà, ci portava su strade sconosciute, spesso indesiderate, strade che probabilmente non avremmo mai scelto da soli, ma che eravamo costretti a percorrere. Non sapeva se fossero gli dei o il destino, semplicemente per alcuni le scelte erano... limitate.  
E così accadeva che giovani donne graziose dovessero lasciarsi ingroppare da viscidi omuncoli di paese, e che ragazzini senza neanche un pelo venissero addestrati ad uccidere senza pietà.  
Non tutti potevano permettersi di essere uomini d'onore. Non tutti nascevano Eddard Stark. Lui di certo non lo era nato. Nessuno gli aveva insegnato a morire per difendere i propri ideali, ma solo ad uccidere ancor prima che gli venisse chiesto se ne avesse.  
«Non dite nulla ser?» chiese la ragazza, timidamente.  
«Cosa vuoi che ti dica?»  
«Io non..» balbettò, si guardò un po' intorno, poi si alzò, e allora la fermò allungando il braccio.  
«Aspetta, siediti»  
Lo fece.  
«So cosa vuoi dire, ti capisco. Si fa quel che si può»  
Sembrava sollevata da quelle parole, come se davvero le interessasse che non pensasse male di lei.  
«Come vi sta la ferita?» chiese cambiando discorso.  
«Meglio» rispose portandosi la mano alla fasciatura.  
«Posso?»  
Annuì.  
Spostò la benda «Sì, va decisamente meglio!»  
Tornò a sedersi «Sentite, perché.. Perché non vi fermate qui? Se nessuno vi aspetta da nessuna parte.. potreste restare. Hermann è in gamba, ma è solo un ragazzino, gli manca l'esperienza e la forza. Con uno come voi potrei risistemare questo posto, ci sono una sacco di cose che non siamo in grado di aggiustare. E potrei allevare più animali. Potrei perfino ricominciare a fare il sidro! Avreste vitto e alloggio, e un salario, come Hermie»  
Rimase in silenzio.  
«Le notti si fanno sempre lunghe e fredde, io mi sentirei più tranquilla e voi avreste un posto dove stare. L'inverno sta arrivando e potreste passarlo qui!»  
Aveva avvertito un brivido a quelle parole.  
Già, l'inverno stava arrivando davvero.  
«Pensateci!» prese i piatti «Vado a preparare le cose per domani. Pensavo di fare lo stufato di verdure. Vi piace?» chiese con una familiarità spiazzante.  
«Sì»

La casa era silenziosa. Non c'erano stati avventori in quella notte da lupi e da circa un'ora sia la padrona che il ragazzo erano andati a dormire.  
Da fuori gli unici rumori che giungevano erano lo scrosciare della pioggia e il cupo ululare del vento; dentro invece non udiva altro che il crepitio del fuoco e il ritmico, sommesso russare del garzone, che dormiva in un'angolo.  
Erano stati due giorni strani, quella locanda, quelle persone.. Una cosa semplice e pratica come il riparare una porta, del cibo caldo, qualcuno che cercava la sua compagnia... Barlumi di una vita che non aveva mai vissuto.  
Una vita che forse poteva ancora avere. Non era troppo tardi. Non aveva ancora trent'anni...  
Se fosse rimasto avrebbe potuto provare cosa significava sentirsi al riparo, crearsi delle abitudini banali, semplici, pacifiche. Forse avrebbe capito il senso della parola "serenità".  
Non viveva una vita normale da quando era morta sua madre, ed era trascorso tanto tempo.  
E poi, chissà... Persino suo fratello aveva avuto moglie, due per l'esattezza. Lydia era carina, doveva avere venticinque o ventisei anni e non lo disprezzava affatto. Poteva averla senza sentirsi un pazzo o provare sensi di colpa.  
Si portò una mano alla fonte “È quello che vuoi?”  
Non completamente, ma d'altronde, si faceva quello che si poteva, e quella era probabilmente l'occasione migliore per avere un posto da chiamare casa.  
Che andava a fare al Nord? Quella ragazza aveva detto bene.. “Un posto dove nessuno ti aspetta”.  
Poteva sempre fermarsi per un po'... come aveva detto lei, per l'inverno. Con lui lì non sarebbe stata costretta a darsi per un po' di protezione.  
Cazzo, non poteva credere di star valutando davvero la proposta. Ma perché no? Perché negarsi da solo una possibilità di essere felice?  
“Non sarai mai felice qui” sentí nella testa.  
Ma sempre meglio lì che là fuori, senza un posto dove andare.  
“Che c'è, hai paura?”  
No, non era quello, due giorni senza armatura non erano sufficienti a rammollirlo. Non era quello...  
Sapeva il perché. Anche se non voleva, la risposta gli si affacciava alla mente con insistenza.  
Chiuse gli occhi e fu di nuovo ad Approdo del re, alla Fortezza Rossa.  
La luce rosa del pomeriggio filtrava oltre le grate delle finestre. Era caldo e poteva persino sentire quell'odore persistente di spezie, sudore e salsedine.  
Se fosse rimasto, probabilmente avrebbe continuato a montare la guardia fuori dalle stanze di Joffrey. L'avrebbe vista entrare, forse l'avrebbe scortata lui stesso, e poi sarebbe rimasto in piedi, fuori dalla porta, mentre il re si prendeva quello che gli spettava.  
“No” non glielo avrebbe lasciato fare, non ci sarebbe riuscito. Con la mente si vide entrare dentro e andare dritto da quel piccolo figlio di puttana. Non avrebbe usato la spada, no, lo avrebbe preso a pugni finché quel suo bel visino da fichetta non fosse diventato una poltiglia di carne, ossa e sangue.  
E poi lei...  
Lo stomaco si contorse dal desiderio. Slacciò i pantaloni e iniziò a toccarsi.  
I capelli, la bocca, le mani... Era così vivida da sembrare reale. Non c'era un particolare che non ricordasse alla perfezione.  
Non sentiva più nulla, né il vento, né il fuoco, né la pioggia.. si lasciò andare al ricordo, completamente.  
“Joffrey è morto, è morto, e lei è.. lei è.. ”  
Poi qualcosa gli toccò la spalla; aprí gli occhi e trasalí, trovandosi davanti la ragazza.  
Tenava in mano una candela che poggiò sul ripiano del caminetto. Aveva addosso solo la camicia da notte e uno scialle avvolto sulle spalle. E lo fissava.  
Avverti un forte imbarazzo, non per ciò che lo aveva visto fare, ma per essere stato talmente preso dalle sue fantasie da non averla sentita arrivare. Era una debolezza degna di un ragazzino, non di un guerriero.  
Senza dire una parola si accucciò davanti a lui, gli posò le mani sulle ginocchia e le fece correre sulle cosce, fino all'inguine.  
«Che fai?» domanda stupida.  
Non rispose, sorrise e basta, un sorriso lieve e seducente, carico di promesse.  
Allungò una mano, ma la fermò afferrandole il polso. La stretta era forte, ma lei non protestò.  
«Chiunque ella sia, non è qui adesso, e se avete detto il vero, non sta aspettando il vostro ritorno»  
Era vero. Dannati gli inferi se era vero! Un ricordo, una fantasia, ecco cosa si portava dietro. Fanculo, fanculo, fanculo! Non era un finocchio del cazzo che si perdeva in romanticherie. Era un uomo fatto di carne e di sangue, ed era vivo, adesso, lì... tutto il resto era il fantasma di una notte, un folle desiderio senza senso che aveva tenuto in vita fin troppo a lungo.  
“Uccidila” si disse “Liberatene”  
Lasciò il polso di Lydia, poggiò le mani sui braccioli e la testa allo schienale, e quando sentí le sue mani ruvide chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che ella finisse, ciò che da solo aveva cominciato.


	30. Chapter 30

SANSA

Qualche giorno ancora e sarebbe diventata una Lannister.  
Una dozzina di sarte aveva lavorato giorno e notte al suo vestito affinché fosse pronto in tempo e ormai dovevano solo terminare di applicare i ricami a filo d'oro.  
Era lieta di non sposare Joffrey, ma con lui per lo meno sarebbe stata una Baratheon, sposando Tyrion, invece, diventava una Lannister a tutti gli effetti.  
Chissà se sua madre lo aveva saputo, e Robb!! Si portò le mani la volto.  
Oddei, chissà cosa avrebbe pensato Robb quando avesse saputo che la sua ultima sorella aveva sposato un Lannister! Era qualcosa di diabolico costringerla a diventare parte della famiglia che aveva ucciso suo padre!  
Per tenersi occupata aveva passato gli ultimi dieci giorni a leggere. Nel pomeriggio, dopo aver pranzato, Lord Tyrion le aveva spesso fatto visita e avevano letto e commentato insieme le orribili vicende che caratterizzavano gran parte della storia dei Lannister. Erano terribilmente ricchi e potenti e spietati, e ognuna delle tre cose era strettamente legata all'altra, ma nessun Lannister era mai stato ricco, potente e spietato come Lord Tywin, di questo il Folletto pareva essere assolutamente convinto.  
Non doveva essere stato facile, per lui, vivere fino a quel momento con quelle persone...  
«Mio fratello è diverso» aveva detto giorni prima «lui è sempre stato dalla mia parte...»  
Suo fratello. Quello che aveva ucciso Jory, quello che aveva attaccato l'esercito del Nord, quello che Robb teneva prigioniero.  
Aveva provato a sorridere...  
«Spero di presentartelo un giorno. Semmai tuo fratello lo permetterà»  
Aveva abbassato lo sguardo: era pura follia sperare che Robb lasciasse andare un ostaggio tanto importante, era pura follia sperare che un matrimonio così male assortito potesse funzionare. Stark e Lannister sarebbero sempre stati nemici, avrebbero sempre calpestato i lati opposti dei campi di battaglia, e si sarebbero fatti la guerra finché una delle due famiglie non fosse stata completamente distrutta.  
Robb odiava i Lannister, tutti, lo sapeva ne era certa; conosceva abbastanza bene suo fratello da sapere che non sarebbe stato soddisfatto finché ognuno di loro non si fosse trovato steso in una cripta con due sassi sopra le orbite. Disprezzava Joffrey, Jaime, Cersei, Tywin, Tyrion, e se lo sposava, se gli dava dei figli - degli altri Lannister - avrebbe finito col disprezzare anche lei.  
E non poteva biasimarlo, in un certo modo si disprezzava da sola...  
Continuava a passare dalla padella nella brace.  
Prima Joffrey, ora Tyrion.  
Certo il re era pazzo, era pericoloso e profondamente crudele, ma aveva la sua stessa età ed era certamente attraente.  
Lord Tyrion si stava dimostrando inaspettatamente caro con lei. Avevano iniziato a leggere insieme la storia della ribellione di Robert - doveva aver pensato che leggere di suo padre giovane e vittorioso le fosse di conforto - ed era piacevole il modo in cui arricchiva i passaggi di aneddoti arguti e battute sagaci, ma... era il Folletto e per quanto si ripetesse che l'aspetto non era importante, che sarebbe riuscita a vedere la bellezza dentro di lui se si fosse data tempo, non poteva fingere di non sentirsi stringere lo stomaco al pensiero della loro prima notte insieme... e di tutte quelle che sarebbero succedute.  
Era destino, evidentemente, che dovesse finire nel letto di un uomo che non desiderava, per un motivo o per un altro.  
Beh, di certo Tyrion Lannister non avrebbe potuto costringerla con la forza bruta, neanche volendo sarebbe stato capace di spingerla sul letto e... Il profilo scuro di Sandor Clegane che le afferrava i polsi le invase la mente e il cuore le saltò in gola.  
Sentì il viso avvampare, di nuovo.  
“Oh basta. Basta, Sansa!“  
Tyrion Lannister sarebbe stato un marito buono, di questo, almeno, era sicura.  
Uscí dalla sua stanza, quella sera avrebbe cenato coi Lannister e i Tyrell nella sala della regina.  
Non appena ebbe raggiunto i piani inferiori si rese conto che c'era del fermento.  
Tutti parlottavano concitatamente e si lasciavano andare a risolini e facce colme di stupore. Si sentì sollevata al pensiero che, di qualunque cosa si trattasse, non la riguardava.  
Lady Margaery le sorrise non appena raggiunse la sala. Era raggiante vestita di seta rosa.  
«Mia cara Sansa, finalmente siete arrivata!»  
«Perdonatemi Lady Margaery, sono stata davvero scortese con voi negli ultimi giorni, ma sapete io...»  
«Oh Sansa lo so! State facendo conoscenza col vostro futuro marito, è più che comprensibile! Sapete quanto desideravo che ciò accadesse con Loras, ma devo dire che è ammirevole la risolutezza con cui avete accettato questo cambio di rotta. Siete una ragazza fiera!»  
«Grazie...» avrebbe voluto confessare quanto il pensiero di giacere con Lord Tyrion la atterrisse, ma le sembrava scorretto nei confronti del suo futuro marito, così taque.  
«Avete sentito la novità?»  
«No, ma ho visto una certa agitazione!»  
C'era qualcosa di stranamente attraente in quel loro bisbigliare, sapeva di complicità, amicizia, condivisione... Sensazioni che credeva di aver dimenticato. Si sentí scioccamente eccitata quando Margaery la portò vicino ad una finestra e le disse «Jaime Lannister è tornato!»  
Lo Sterminatore di re, il fratello di Tyrion, il prigioniero di Robb.  
«Ma... come è possibile?»  
«Non so ancora tutti i dettagli. Ma ho sentito che è giunto qui insieme a Brienne di Tarth»  
«Chi?»  
«Una fanciulla beh.. davvero insolita... Era una guardia di Renly, sparì dopo la sua morte. Alcuni dicevano che fosse stata lei a ucciderlo, ma io so che non è così. Lei lo adorava! Andò via... con vostra madre»  
«Cosa?» le sembrava un sogno, non aveva notizie di sua madre da tantissimo tempo.. voleva sapere di più! «Che altro?»  
«Beh, pare che vostra madre abbia affidato a Brienne l'incarico di ricondurre qui Jaime Lannister sano e salvo, a patto che lui le giurasse che avrebbe fatto in modo di liberare le sue figlie»  
Un brivido la percorse da capo a piedi.  
«Capite Sansa? Vostra madre lo avrebbe liberato pur di riavervi indietro!»  
Sentí un groppo in gola.  
”Mamma!“  
Per mesi e mesi aveva pregato per avere sue notizie, per mesi aveva implorato che lei e Robb trovassero un modo per liberarla. Alla fine si era quasi persuasa che si fosse dimenticata di lei, che la preoccupazione per Robb e il dolore per i lutti le avessero offuscato la mente al punto di non pensare a più alla sua figlia prigioniera, ma non era così. Dei, come poteva aver pensato che sua madre l'avesse abbandonata, che avesse smesso di lottare per lei?  
Era giunta a tanto, a lasciar andare un ostaggio prezioso come Ser Jaime, pur di riaverla indietro!  
«E questa Brienne lo ha fatto, lo ha scortato qui?» chiese a voce bassa.  
«Sì, cioè, salvo è salvo... Sano un po' meno...» si voltò affinché nessuno potesse distinguere le sue labbra «Ser Jaime ha perso una mano»  
Non le importava, non le importava nulla di quello che era successo allo Sterminatore di re.  
«E...» quasi non osava chiederlo «credete che manterrà la parola? Jaime Lannister mi farà tornare da mia madre?»  
Margaery si strinse nelle spalle, si vedeva che non voleva deluderla, ma che allo stesso tempo non voleva darle false speranze «E chi lo sa? Tywin Lannister è un uomo terribile, odio che sia il Primo Cavaliere. Non appena sarò regina inizierò ad adoperarmi con Joffrey affinché lo allontani... Ma daltronde» le strinse la mano «..i Lannister pagano sempre i propri debiti. Lo ripetono continuamente quasi fosse quello il loro motto, se ne fanno un gran vanto, un punto d'onore direi, e se è vero, Jaime Lannister ha un debito bello grosso con vostra madre, probabilmente gli deve la vita!»  
Si voltò mentre i Lannister entravano in sala, tutti, legittimi e bastardi, tranne Ser Jaime, evidentemente troppo provato dal viaggio per intervenire. La notizia del suo arrivo non era ancora ufficiale e nessuno ne fece parola, nemmeno il suo futuro marito.  
Verso la fine della serata decise di tastare il terreno «Ho sentito, mio signore, che questa giornata vi ha portato grande gioia. È così?»  
Lord Tyrion la guardò di traverso, pareva sorpreso «La corte è un luogo molto rumoroso...» spiegò.  
«Oh non è di questo che sono sorpreso mia signora, ma del fatto che tu ti esprima con una circospezione degna di Lord Varys!»  
Un piccolissimo sorriso apparve e scomparve in un lampo «Non voglio mettervi in difficoltà mio lord. Volevo solo dirvi che se ciò è vero, sono davvero felice per voi. Potete non credermi, ma posso immaginare come vi sentiate e me ne rallegro, ve lo meritate»  
La mano del Folletto si posò sulla sua «Ti credo Sansa, e ti ringrazio» dette un'occhiata intorno, poi, vedendo che il resto della compagnia o era distante o era ubriaca, aggiunse «Le cose stanno prendendo una piega più definita. Il ritorno di mio fratello mi toglie un gran peso dal petto. E forse, con la sua presenza qui, riusciremo a fare in modo che il nostro re faccia scelte più sagge... per tutti noi»  
«Lo spero anche io»  
Si sorrisero.  
«Sansa!» esclamò Joffrey appoggiandosi improvvisamente alla sua sedia. Non lo aveva nemmeno visto arrivare  
«Ah... Sansina mia bella, mia dolce sposa mancata! Vedo che familiarizzi con il tuo futuro marito! Che mi dici, ti alletta l'idea di sposare un nano?»  
Glissò, come sempre «Sono molto grata alla vostra famiglia per aver pensato a questa unione»  
Il re fece una smorfia «Oh, certo! Lo immagino..» le si avvicinò all'orecchio «Confido che tu non abbia pianto troppo!» si allontanò di nuovo «Dovevi avere un re, e ora non avrai nemmeno un vero uomo..» poi si voltò verso il Folletto «pensi che ti si possa chiamare uomo, zio, o che sia più adatto mezzo uomo?»  
«Mezzo uomo è sufficiente, purché sia una metà totalmente funzionante. È preferibile un mezzuomo con tutte le cose al suo posto, piuttosto che un uomo intero pieno di falle!»  
Lo sguardo di Joffrey si riempì di una rabbia pulsante, si vedeva che aveva capito di essere stato offeso, anche se non ne comprendeva propriamente il modo.  
Tornò a guardarla «Consolati Sansa, se non altro ti arriva proprio all'altezza giusta: se non saprà soddisfatti con quel vermicello che ha in mezzo alle gambe, potrà sempre soddisfarti con la lingua!»  
Avvampò e abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Oh Maestà, non tessere così le mie lodi, mi imbarazzi! Per quanto, in effetti.. sia vero che abbia molta dimestichezza con la lingua, e non abbia paura di usarla! Talvolta una lingua capace arriva più lontano di una spada affilata..»  
Joffrey scattò verso suo zio «Potrei sempre fartela moz-»  
«Mio re, venite qui, mio padre ed io vorremmo chiedervi un parere riguardo alle nozze!»  
Margaery era brava, non si poteva negare, adulava il re come aveva fatto lei, ma in modo ancor più convincente.  
Quando si fu allontanato da loro prese un lungo sorso d'acqua, respirò profondamente e poi, troppo a disagio per guardare in faccia il suo promesso sposo, si alzò in piedi e disse «Mio Lord, sono molto stanca. Mi ritiro, buona notte»  
«Volete che vi accompagni?»  
«Non è necessario!» rispose e uscì dalla sala.  
Quando arrivò nella sua stanza sciolse i capelli, indossò la veste da notte e uscì sulla terrazza. Era quasi freddo: la temperatura stava cambiando, ogni mattina l'aria era più frizzante e il sole batteva di meno.  
«L'inverno sta arrivando» sussurrò.  
Aveva pregato così a lungo di essere a casa quando l'inverno fosse arrivato... ma poco alla volta aveva accettato il fatto che non sarebbe stato così.  
Certo, c'era questa possibilità che Jaime Lannister si fosse impegnato con sua madre, ma anche in quel caso, lei non credeva alle promesse dei Lannister...  
Eppure, Tyrion si era rivelato un Lannister diverso. Se anche Jaime si fosse esposto in suo favore, forse...  
No, non voleva nemmeno pensarci, aveva deciso di non illudersi più e questa cosa puzzava di illusione da cima a fondo!  
”Oh madre, come vorrei che il vostro tentativo non restasse vano, come vorrei che lo Sterminatore di re fosse un uomo d'onore!“  
Tornò dentro, voleva dormire, la mattina seguente le sarte sarebbero venute per l'ultima prova dell'abito, ma sentiva il cuore troppo agitato per prendere sonno.  
Andò alla sua toletta e prese una delle boccette. A differenza di quanto poteva sembrare non era profumo, ma Essenza dei sogni: la regina è Lord Tyrion usavano il vino per calmarsi, lei preferiva usare qualche goccia di quella droga sapientemente distillata dai Gran maestri. Era come latte di papavero, ma su di lei faceva un effetto migliore.  
Cinque gocce, poi si mise a letto.  
Fissò per un po' le ombre che ondeggiavano sulla parete, poi gli occhi iniziarono a farsi pesanti e nonostante la risolutezza, si lasciò cullare dalla dolce possibilità di rivedere sua madre. 

La mattina successiva si svegliò vagamente agitata.  
Cercava di non pensarci ma aveva bisogno di sapere. Era vero quello che le aveva detto Lady Margaery? Sua madre aveva davvero barattato la vita di Ser Jaime con la sua?  
Non poteva chiederlo direttamente, ma forse sarebbe riuscita a indovinarlo dai loro volti...  
Le sarte vennero a portarle il vestito, ma la regina non si presentò e quando dopo pranzo  
non vide nemmeno il Folletto, decise di non poter più aspettare. Prese uno dei libri che aveva quasi terminato e si diresse verso le stanze di Lord Tyrion. Era una mossa audace, andare a fargli visita senza un invito, ma si augurò che la sua posizione di fidanzata potesse far passare la cosa inosservata.  
Attraversò il lungo corridoio del secondo piano con crescente agitazione: non aveva una strategia precisa, non sapeva cosa avrebbe detto, per il momento aveva solo una scusa per entrare, poi avrebbe dovuto improvvisare e non era brava a farlo. Superò le possenti arcate e le nicchie di pietra che ornavano il piano della regina, poi, quando fu vicina alla grande scalinata, udì un forte rumore, come sedie che cadevano e vetri rotti, e infine grida - grida di rabbia e frustrazione - giungere dagli appartamenti reali.  
Sgranò gli occhi e rallentò il passo e per un attimo pensò che fosse successo qualcosa alla principessa Myrcella.  
La porta si aprì e dalla stanza uscì il Primo Cavaliere che la ignorò completamente, si sistemò la cintura e prese la rampa che conduceva al piano inferiore. Era ancora ferma quando sulla soglia comparvero anche Lord Tyrion e Ser Jaime.  
Si inchinò subito «Miei lord»  
«Mia signora» la salutò Tyrion con un leggero imbarazzo e si voltò verso suo fratello che non si era mosso di un dito.  
Jaime Lannister la guardò un attimo, la fronte corrucciata, poi, senza dire una parola, si voltò e prese la stessa rampa che aveva imboccato suo padre.  
Era durato un attimo, eppure si era creata una strana tensione nell'aria.  
«Tutto bene?» le chiese Tyrion sgambettando verso di lei.  
«Sì, io.. In realtà mio signore, stavo venendo da voi»  
«Da me?» parve sorpreso.  
«Sì, volevo ridarvi questo libro...» glielo porse, maledicendosi: c'era il rischio che lui lo prendesse lì, nel corridoio, e la rispedisse nelle sue stanze.  
«Oh, bene... Vieni allora, così potrai sceglierne un altro»  
Sussultò, aveva funzionato.  
Salirono la scala che portava al piano superiore, dove si trovavano le stanze del Folletto.  
«Stamani hai provato il tuo abito da sposa?»  
«Sì mio lord»  
«E ti piace?»  
«Molto»  
Si tolse il farsetto e rimase in maniche di camicia. Non capiva perché, ma aveva l'impressione che fosse in difficoltà.  
”Dei!“ e se... e se fosse successo davvero? Il cuore le pulsò più forte in petto.  
Si servì da bere, poi prese un'altra caraffa e le chiese «Limonata?»  
Lo fissò «Prendo il vino»  
Senza ribattere le versò del vino e le porse il calice.  
«Mio signore, è successo qualcosa?»  
Deglutí «Vedi Sansa, mio padre è un uomo molto potente, non solo è il Primo Cavaliere del re, ma è anche il capo della nostra casata»  
Annuì, se c'era una cosa che aveva chiara, era il dominio assoluto esercitato da Tywin Lannister.  
«Ebbene, questo comporta il fatto che le sue decisioni non siano... messe in discussione. Da nessuno»  
«Lo so» certo che lo sapeva... ma non capiva dove volava andare a parare, iniziò a percepire un irrazionale timore.  
«Ebbene, è stato lui a volere il nostro matrimonio, questo non è certo un segreto per te. Non avrebbe mai lasciato che tu sposassi Ser Loras, perché stava già progettando un'altra unione per lui...» la pausa che seguì le parve infinita. Perché il Folletto era così teso, cosa stava succedendo? Le mani iniziarono a tremarle.  
«...con mia sorella!»  
Sospirò lasciando trapelare un sorriso. Era questo? Era questo il motivo di tanta apprensione? La regina che sposava Ser Loras? Oh caro Lord Tyrion, doveva avere un cuore davvero gentile se si preoccupava che lei potesse soffrire perché quello che era stato il suo fidanzato per circa quattro giorni si sposava con un'altra!  
”Cielo!“ si sentí pervadere dal sollievo. Adesso capiva il perché di quell'eccesso d'ira.  
«Oh, e posso immaginare che alla regina questa prospettiva non sia piaciuta...» disse accennando un sorriso complice.  
Lui però lasciò cadere quella velata ironia e la cosa le dispiacque: in quelle due settimane di conoscenza la parte più divertente era stata proprio la sintonia di sagaci sottigliezze che avevano sviluppato nei confronti degli altri membri della corte, come due pecore nere estremamente argute che si divertivano alle tronfie spalle degli altri.  
«No... infatti» disse solo, prendendo un lungo sorso.  
Nessuna parola di suo fratello e di sua madre.. Forse Jaime Lannister non aveva ancora detto nulla, forse non lo avrebbe mai fatto! Le venne la mezza idea di andare a cercare quella Brianna, Lady Margaery la conosceva. Se si era impegnata a condurre Ser Jaime alla Fortezza Rossa affinché mantenesse la parola data sua madre, forse avrebbe anche preteso da lui che la rispettasse. Non fosse altro che per una questione d'onore...  
Lord Tyrion la guardava con dolcezza «Non preoccupatevi mio lord, non sono dispiaciuta: non ero innamorata di Ser Loras...»  
Lui sorrise e annuní. Allora capí «C'è dell'altro!» disse fissandolo.  
«Sì» arricciò le labbra «Mio fratello è tornato a casa, come hai visto. Questo evento ci ha colti totalmente di sorpresa: non avevamo sue notizie da molte settimane e ti confesso che nutrivamo ben poche speranze...»  
Eccoci, finalmente! Il sangue iniziò a scorrerle velocemente in corpo. Prese un sorso di vino, sperando che la aiutasse a rimanere calma.  
«Ovviamente è una cosa che ci riempie di gioia, ma... genera alcuni cambiamenti, cose che non possiamo ignorare..»  
”Dei, Dei!“ non poteva crederci, era vero, stava per succedere ”Non sto sognando!“  
Lo Sterminatore di re aveva mantenuto la parola. Aveva parlato con suo padre, con la sua famiglia, e aveva spiegato loro che aveva un impegno d'onore con Lady Catelyn, un impegno che li obbligava a rimandarla a casa! ”Resta calma, resta calma“ si disse. Lord Tyrion era stato buono con lei, non serebbe stato appropriato palesare la sua immensa gioia all'idea di non doverlo sposare.  
Il cuore le batteva tanto forte da uscirle dal petto ”Grazie madre, grazie!“  
«...come il fatto che io sono il secondo genito, e apparte questo, non sono comunque mai stato la prima scelta di mio padre...» bevve «..ero solo un rimpiazzo per mettere le mani sul Nord! Ma ora che mio fratello è tornato...» sospirò «sarà lui a diventare tuo marito»


	31. Chapter 31

TYRION

«No!» Sansa Stark scattò in piedi tanto velocemente che la sedia cadde a terra.  
«Sansa..»  
«Non lo sposerò»  
«È deciso. Si celebreranno tre matrimoni entro la fine dell'anno: mio nipote e Lady Margaery, mia sorella e Ser Loras, tu e mio fratello. Gli ordini sono stati chiari»  
«E voi lascerete che accada, avete accettato senza dire niente?»  
Aveva gli occhi sbarrati, lucidi, ma non piangeva. Sembrava più spaventata che altro.  
«Cosa avrei dovuto dire, se perfino la regina dei Sette regni, la madre del sovrano, non può esimersi dall'obbedire...»  
Non rispose, guardava davanti a sé e scuoteva il capo, incredula.  
«Non.. non ha detto nulla di mia madre? Vostro fratello! Non ha detto nulla di come è giunto qui, di come ha lasciato l'accampamento di Robb?» parlava con una spontaneità che non aveva mai visto in lei, carica di ansia e frustrazione.  
«Sì. Tua madre lo ha lasciato andare con la promessa che ti avrebbe liberata dalla cattività in cui sei tenuta. Ce lo ha detto, e ha insistito che si era impaginato dando la sua parola...»  
«Dunque? La parola non vale nulla per un Lannister?»  
«Certo che sì, mio padre ne va molto fiero! E ci ha fatto notare che sposando Jaime diventerai Lady di Castelgranito, signora dell'Ovest e quindi, a tutti gli effetti, non sarai più ostaggio della corona, ma semplicemente una donna sposata! E lui avrà mantenuto la sua parola..»  
«Semantica...» ribatté.  
Sorrise fra sé, era sveglia Sansa Stark, se ne era reso conto in quei pochi giorni passati insieme, era persino arrivato a pensare che come moglie sarebbe stata una valida alleata per sconfiggere gli intrighi dei suoi adorati parenti.  
«Lo so, ma tanto basta a soddisfare l'etica di mio padre»  
«Non è per questo che mia madre ha rinunciato al suo prigioniero!»  
«Mi dispiace davvero Sansa»  
«Ma voi... Non... non...» cercava le parole «So che non mi amate mio signore, ma mi è parso che vi importasse di me, in qualche modo. Siete sempre stato cortese e io... vi prego, dite a vostro padre che volete sposarmi. Non potreste provare a convincerlo? Ormai era fatta, mancavano solo pochi giorni!»  
«Il matrimonio non è saltato, si terrà comunque, solo.. avrai uno sposo più alto»  
Era rimasta a bocca aperta, letteralmente, e non dalla gioia «Ma... non lo conosco, non ci ho parlato nemmeno una volta»  
La vide accucciarsi davanti a sé «Per favore impeditelo mio lord!» non si era inginocchiata, si era abbassata al suo livello, forse non tutti potevano distinguerne la differenza, ma per lui era lampante.  
Era senza parole. Una ragazza di quattordici anni, splendida, intelligente, pura che lo implorava di sposarla. Era la cosa più assurda e incredibile che si potesse pensare!  
Di certo l'ultima che si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere.  
«Sansa ma tu... davvero vuoi dirmi che preferisci me a mio fratello?»  
«Certo che sì!»  
Lo aveva detto come se fosse la cosa più logica del mondo. Avvertì una piccola scossa, come quando d'inverno ci si strofinava ad un panno di lana.  
«Ti dispiacerebbe venire con me e ripeterlo davanti a mio padre?» era ironico, ovviamente, e se ne pentí subito, perché quella ragazza non si meritava la sua ironia.  
«So che non lo conosci, ma mio fratello non è cattivo. Certo non è brillante come me, ma dicono che sia piuttosto bello» ancora quel maledetto sarcasmo.. era nervoso, ecco perché parlava così.  
Vedendo che non rispondeva le prese le mani e la fece alzare «Sansa, credimi, sposarti sarebbe stata una benedizione per me. Lo avrei fatto con piacere, ma non mi è più concesso. Vorrei tanto accontentarti, ma non posso. Però vedrai... andrà tutto bene»  
Sansa tirò via le mani, aveva la fronte aggrottata e gli occhi fissi «Tutto.. bene mio signore? Lui è... Il.. il re è suo...» scosse la testa cercando le parole, ma evidentemente erano troppo grottesche perché lei riuscisse a pronunciarle, poi qualcosa di ancora più grottesco dovette passarle per la mente, perche sbiancò del tutto «La regina!» si portò entrambe le mani alla bocca «Vostra sorella... Lei, lei mi... mi ucciderà!»  
Non era facile spaventarlo, ma quelle parole lo fecero vibrare. Conosceva bene sua sorella, era innegabile che fosse una donna molto pericolosa. Sospettava ancora che ci fosse lei dietro il suo tentato omicidio la Notte delle Acque Nere e se era disposta ad uccide lui, suo fratello, solo perché non le piaceva il suo operato come Primo Cavaliere, cosa poteva essere disposta a fare alla donna che si fosse frapposta fra lei e Jaime?  
Guardò Sansa e si scoprì a temere per lei.  
Se solo suo padre lo avesse ascoltato! Ma cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? Che qualunque donna fosse stata data in sposa a Jaime avrebbe rischiato la vita per mano della sua spietata e incestuosa figlia? Suo padre era a conoscenza di quelle voci, come ogni altro, ma a differenza di ogni altro non ci aveva mai prestato attenzione.  
Non aveva mai capito fino a che punto fosse davvero convinto che fra i suoi figli maggiori ci fosse un semplice legame fraterno, e quanto invece si rifiutasse di vedere la realtà! Tywin Lannister non era certo un uomo che metteva la testa sotto la sabbia, ma era probabile che due figli incestuosi - e per di più i figli buoni - fossero troppo perfino per lui...  
Si portò una mano alla fronte per pensare, ma non riusciva a venirgli in mente nulla di utile per consolare Sansa Stark. Oltretutto quella ragazza non era una sciocca, non aveva bisogno di essere consolata, aveva bisogno di non essere gettata nelle fauci di Cersei!  
«Parlerò con Jaime. Mio fratello ha quell'aria altezzosa, lo so, ma non è colpa sua, è che assomiglia troppo a Cersei... Ma non è come lei, e non è come Joffrey, questo te lo posso garantire. So che tutto questo sembra assurdo e grottesco e..»  
«Abominevole» disse lei.  
«Giusto, e abominevole. Siamo una famiglia molto... difficile. Ma non ti lasceremo sola. Jaime saprà... insomma.. Cersei starà al suo posto»  
Lo guardò per un po', in silenzio. Aveva il viso pallido, gli occhi rossi ma perfettamente asciutti. Annuì diverse volte, prese il calice dal tavolo e bevve il vino rimasto. Poi soffocò un sospiro. Gli sembrava di non averla mai vista prima, quella ragazzina così gracile e resistente al tempo stesso.  
Si rassettò il vestito e i capelli, e lo guardò come se non fosse successo niente.  
Forse l'aveva seppellita in quello stesso momento, la speranza.  
«Grazie Lord Tyrion. Immagino che ci vedremo alle mie nozze»  
«Sì, mia signora»  
«Non vi rubo altro tempo»  
«Sei una vera lady, Sansa, sarebbe stato un onore essere tuo marito»

Quando fu rimasto di nuovo solo prese la brocca col vino e uscì nel piccolo solarium.  
Aveva una dannata voglia di vedere Shae...  
Se non altro, non sposando Sansa, lei avrebbe smesso di tenergli il muso.  
Shae non era certo una fanciulla casta e pura. Per quanto preferisse non badare alla cosa era stata una puttana - e certe volte si chiedeva fino a che punto lo fosse ancora - ed era abituata a non appartenere a nessuno e non avere nessuno che appartenesse a lei. Per definizione la sua promiscuità avrebbe dovuto renderla avulsa ad ogni qualsivoglia gelosia, eppure, nel preciso momento in cui aveva saputo che lui e Sansa si sarebbero sposati, aveva dato sfogo allo stesso senso del possesso della più tipica delle mogli!  
Sapeva che era piuttosto affezionata a Sansa, eppure aveva temuto che, col tempo, quella gelosia repressa si sarebbe tramutata in un vero e proprio astio.  
E lei non era Cersei...  
Sua sorella nutriva per Jaime un amore viscerale e disturbato, e per quanto gli pesasse ammetterlo, era certamente più radicato e profondo di quello che Shae provava per lui.  
Il modo in cui aveva fatto cadere il tavolo, quando suo padre aveva comunicato loro le sue decisioni, lo aveva quasi spaventato!  
Ma d'altronde, che cosa poteva fare Cersei? Uccidere Sansa?  
Non avrebbe osato, "Nostro padre non glielo perdonerebbe mai!“  
Si chiese se l'idea di perdere Jaime fosse per lei peggiore di quella di deludere loro padre.  
”Padre“, pensò, lo si poteva davvero chiamare così? Era il loro signore, questo era chiaro, ma padre. Cosa distingueva un padre da un padrone? L'amore, forse? Suo padre li possedeva, li gestiva, li amministrava, ma quanto ad amarli... Su se stesso non aveva molti dubbi, il gesto d'amore più alto che suo padre gli avesse mai dimostrato era la sopportazione. Tollerarlo - non senza fatica - era il massimo che Tywin Lannister avesse mai fatto per lui. Ma aveva sempre pensato che amasse i suoi fratelli, in qualche modo.  
Adesso si domandava se anche l'affetto che aveva nutrito per i figli maggiori si fosse prosciugato.  
Di certo, se c'era, lo nascondeva molto bene...  
Cersei aveva negato, protestato, urlato. Alla fine aveva spinto il tavolo con tanta forza da farlo cadere e suo padre non aveva nemmeno alzato un sopracciglio.  
Stessa cosa per Jaime. A parte biasimarlo per essersi fatto mozzare la mano buona, non aveva mostrato altro cenno di interesse. Nemmeno sapere che si era impegnato con Lady Catelyn aveva fatto la benché minima differenza. Aveva preso la sua decisione e non avrebbe considerato rifiuti. Benché si sforzasse, non riusciva a trovare un modo per contrastare l'assolutismo paterno...  
Santissimi Dei, perché si trovava in quella situazione? Non era più lui il promesso sposo, perché gli toccava arrovellarsi il cervello? Aveva fin troppi problemi senza doversi far carico di quelli di Cersei, Jaime e Sansa Stark.  
Ripensò alle parole che gli aveva detto Shae quando era andata a fargli visita dopo la battaglia ”Andiamo via, andiamo a Penthos“. Perché non aveva detto di sì, perché non poteva semplicemente decidere di lasciarsi alle spalle tutta quella merda?  
”È una merda come un'altra“, sentì nella testa la sua voce dare quella stessa risposta a Sandor Clegane.  
Ma perfino Sandor Clegane se n'era andato...  
Chissà fino a che punto lui poteva sopportare, chissà cos'altro doveva succedergli perché si persuadesse a lasciare suo padre, sua sorella e tutti gli altri dannati Lannister a loro stessi!  
«E va bene...» si rimise il farsetto e uscì dalla stanza. Dal momento che non aveva ancora intenzione di partire per Penthos, poteva fare un altro piccolo sforzo per cercare di rimediare ai danni che i Lannister non potevano evitare di causare al prossimo.  
Raggiunse la porta di Jaime «Dí a mio fratello che sono qui» disse alla guardia.  
«Fallo entrare» sentí rispondere da oltre la porta.  
«Belle stanze! È incredibile come tutti abbiate una sistemazione più confortevole della mia..» disse entrando «e non hai visto quella in cui mi sono risvegliato dopo la battaglia!»  
«Facciamo a cambio se vuoi!»  
«Ah... se anche le mogli fossero intercambiabili come le camere... Aspetta, lo sono!»  
Jaime lo guardò male «Non è divertente»  
«Sì invece, lo è, ma capisco le tue obiezioni...» si accomodò su una poltroncina «Cersei sta ancora sbraitando?»  
«Non lo so. Non sono più uscito»  
«Come stai?»  
«Come sto? Sono tornato a casa da quanto? Tre giorni? Appena il tempo di lavarmi, mangiare e dormire decentemente e mi ritrovo con una mano di legno e una moglie!»  
«La mano di legno è temporanea, a quanto ne so c'è n'è una in oro massiccio che dovrebbe essere pronta a giorni...»  
«E anche la moglie lo è?»  
«E chi può dirlo, per me lo è stata... e non è neanche la prima volta! Se cogli il lato comico...»  
Non pareva avere voglia di farlo.  
Andò al tavolo e si serví l'ennesima coppa di vino della giornata.  
«Ma nel tuo caso, a meno che non spunti un terzo fratello altrettanto nobile e con entrambe le mani, dubito che nostro padre cambierà idea»  
Jaime serrò le labbra stizzito «Come diavolo gli è venuto in mente?»  
«Come diavolo non gli è venuto in mente prima! Era logico che prima o poi avrebbe preteso che ti sposassi, ha solo colto l'occasione giusta»  
Suo fratello si abbandonò sul divanetto di velluto vicino alla finestra.  
Era diverso dall'ultima volta che lo aveva visto: era sempre bello e fiero, il degno erede dei Lannister, ma la prigionia lo aveva provato.  
Il viso era più magro, gli occhi erano velati e fra i capelli biondi si erano fatti strada numerosi fili bianchi.  
Aveva patito, sia sul piano fisico che su quello morale. Ma su tutto, ovviamente, la perdita della mano destra era la cosa che lo aveva colpito di più.  
«Ti fa male?» chiese.  
«No, non più... non tanto. Non è il dolore il problema» lo guardò «Sai che non mi ha nemmeno chiesto come è successo?»  
«Oh lo credo bene, quando sono stato ferito non è venuto a trovarmi nemmeno una volta»  
«Cazzo, ho perso una mano, la mano destra!» protestò Jaime.  
«Beh, ha già trovato un modo per sfruttare al meglio quello che c'era attaccato: non lamentarti, è molto efficiente!»  
«Non avrei certo preteso di essere accolto con squilli di trombe, mi serabbe bastato un momento per riprendermi, anziché essere dato in pasto ai lupi..»  
«Uhm, bella figura retorica, complimenti» alzò la coppa «qualcuno potrebbe controbattere che sia Sansa Stark ad essere stata data in pasto ai leoni... ma ammetto che sia più una questione di punti di vista!»  
Suo fratello grugní per la stizza «Non la sposerò. Sono una cappa dorata, ho prestato giuramento»  
«Sei stato destituito»  
«Un giuramento è per la vita, non possono stracciarlo e via!»  
«Oh, ti assicuro di sì. È una nuova tradizione: Cersei ha strappato il testamento di Robert, la negoziazione di pace degli Stark e Joffrey in persona ha destituito Barristan Selmy dalla Guardia reale. Barristan Selmy, una leggenda, un uomo ancora abile e... con la mano destra al suo posto. Se anche nostro padre avesse avuto bisogno di un pretesto per toglierti quella cappa, glielo hai servito su un piatto d'argento»  
Era abituato ad affrontare verità spiacevoli, ma quell'improvviso cambio di sorte di suo fratello lo amareggiava più di quanto avesse immaginato. Per lui non era Tywin il leone dorato dei Lannister, per lui era sempre stato Jaime: il suo eroe, il suo alleato, il suo inarrivabile modello.  
Crescendo aveva fatto i conti con le domande generate da una flebile, inevitabile invidia: la vita era stata così ingiusta, così dispari nel distribuire i suoi doni.. ma adesso, vedere che anche lui poteva cadere, perdere, sanguinare, non gli procurava alcun senso di equità.  
Jaime imprecò «Ho giurato a sua madre che l'avrei liberata. Già mi chiamano Sterminatore di re, spergiuro, uomo senza onore...»  
«Pensavo non ti importassero queste cose..»  
«Infatti, perché non sono vere! Ma se non rispetto l'impegno preso con Lady Stark avranno avuto ragione loro!» armeggiò un po' con la mano finta che sembrava dargli fastidio «E Cersei?» continuò «Dovrei lasciare che sposi quell'invertito imberbe? Hai sentito cosa ha detto nostro padre? Che è ancora in grado di generare dei figli!» mosse il braccio destro per dare enfasi alla frase, ma la mano di legno rimase immobile in un modo quasi ridicolo.  
«Sì Jaime, ho sentito e a dispetto del tuo disappunto non sarebbe male se per una volta la cosa avvenisse secondo natura...»  
Lo fulminò e per un attimo l'ira nei suoi occhi fu pari a quella della sorella.  
«E comunque a nostro padre non importa nulla di queste cose. Sei il suo primogenito, quello bello, forte... alto. Esige che tu faccia la tua parte e porti avanti la casata. Non te lo ha chiesto, se non te ne sei accorto»  
Suo fratello si alzò in piedi «Non sono più quell'uomo» sospirò «Ho passato un anno prigioniero di Robb Stark, un anno. Un arco di tempo sufficiente a spezzare il più robusto dei caratteri. Un anno legato ad un palo, coperto di pulci e di fango; un anno ad aspettare tutto il giorno che mi allungassero la catena quel tanto che bastava per andare a svuotare l'intestino nell'angolo più lontano del recinto; un anno senza alcuna notizia, senza sapere cosa stesse succedendo qui..» si passò la mano fra i capelli «Poi, quando finalmente pensavo di avercela fatta...» alzò il braccio destro e si guardò la mano di legno «Ho perso la mano destra, ho perso la mia spada, ho perso tutto ciò che ero...»  
Si alzò e lo raggiunse. Percepiva tutto il dolore dalla sua voce. Per Jaime perdere quella mano era poco meno che perdere la vita. Erano cresciuti avvezzi ad avere tutto, i suoi fratelli ancor più di lui, e improvvisamente trovarsi privato per sempre di una cosa così importante, era qualcosa che non riusciva a superare, che non voleva superare!  
Era certo che suo fratello rifiutasse volontariamente di accettare la cosa, perché sarebbe equivalso ad accettare una realtà ripugnante.  
«Fratello mio, quello che ti è successo è terribile e capisco che possano sembrarti solo parole ma... non credi che dovresti concentrarti di più sul Jaime Lannister che era attaccato a quella mano, anziché alla mano che era attaccata a Jaime Lannister? Cos'era qualla mano senza di te? Niente! Era abile perché era tua, diversamente era una parte del corpo come un'altra. Eri tu che la rendervi speciale. E può darsi che tu veda solo la centesima parte che hai perso, ma io vedo le novantanove che sono rimaste!»  
La fronte di suo fratello si corrucciò e vide chiaramente gli occhi farsi lucidi per qualche attimo.  
«Grazie»  
«Prego, lo penso davvero»  
«Lo so. Ma non cambia il fatto che sono un cavaliere che non sa più impugnare la spada»  
Alzò le sopracciglia «Negare la realtà non ti aiuterebbe, temo»  
«Che posso fare Tyrion? Non può aspettarsi che sposi quella Stark. È una bambina!»  
«Lo so, era troppo giovane anche per me... Ma mi aspetto ancora meno che il Primo Cavaliere cambi idea. Sei il suo erede, ha bisogno di te per portare avanti la linea di sangue. Non ti avrebbe mai permesso di rimanere una Cappa dorata per sempre... aveva già pensato a te, me lo ha detto chiaramente»  
«Quando?»  
«Quando mi ha ordinato di sposare Sansa. Era qualcosa tipo "Ti disprezzo e mi maledico per averti generato, ma dal momento che ti rifiuti di morire per cause più o meno naturali - e che tuo fratello non è disponibile - sono costretto a farti sposare Sansa Stark, dato che un matrimonio col mio cavallo non sarebbe valido ai fini politici, altrimenti l'avrei data a lui!” Non ricordo parola per parola, ma il significato era quello...»  
«Dei!» esclamò Jaime «Ci ama davvero tanto!»  
«E tu sei il figlio che gli piace!» rise.  
«Non m'importa quello che farà, non posso farlo... Perché non può darla a Joffrey o Tommen?»  
A quel punto fu lui ad adombrarsi «Hai idea di quello che Joffrey le ha fatto passare? Se anche non ci fossero ovvie ragioni a favore dei Tyrell, continuare a fargli tormentare quella ragazza sarebbe pura crudeltà. E follia. Quando ero primo Cavaliere era una delle mie maggiori preoccupazioni» si versò dell'altro vino «Non sei stato l'unico ad aver vissuto un anno difficile. Non c'è stato un giorno che non abbia temuto che la uccidesse»  
«Perché ti interessa tanto? Non è che ti piace.. perché in quel caso potresti sposarla tu!»  
Il disprezzo con cui lo disse lo fece arrabbiare «Lo avrei fatto e anche se non mi andava mi rendo conto che sarei stato molto fortunato! E sì, provo compassione per lei, perché è solo una ragazzina e mi sarebbe dispiaciuto saperla morta insieme alle decide di puttane che tuo figlio si è divertito a torturare... Ma soprattutto, Ser Jaime, mi preoccupava il fatto che suo fratello ti impiccasse con le tue stesse budella se questo fosse accaduto!» la voce era salita più di quanto volesse, ma aveva passato mesi e mesi e mesi a contrastare l'ottusità di Cersei e di Joffrey e non poteva tollerarne altra.  
«Scusami.. Io.. hai ragione»  
«La verità è che né io né te meritiamo quella ragazza. L'ho conosciuta un po'... È figlia di suo padre»  
«Non mi piaceva suo padre...»  
«Perché noi Lannister siamo brutte persone! Sai come è morto Ned Stark?»  
«Certo»  
«Ma ne sai il motivo?» si avvicinò «Il vero motivo»  
Suo fratello lo guardò incuriosito.  
«Aveva scoperto la verità, sui tuoi figli. Qualunque altro Primo Cavaliere avrebbe trotterellato fino alla stanza del re per raccontargli tutto, invece lui è andato da nostra sorella e le ha detto di andarsene coi ragazzi in modo che Robert non potesse ucciderli tutti»  
«Non è stato molto furbo...»  
«No, è stato molto generoso»  
«E adesso è morto...»  
«Ma sua figlia è viva. Hai un debito con suo padre e uno con sua madre»  
«E vuoi che lo saldi sposandola?»  
«No, vorrei che potessimo rimandarla a casa, ma c'è una guerra in corso, gli Stark sono nostri nemici e per quanto non nutra particolare stima per la nostra famiglia, capisco il perché questo non sia possibile. Non esiste una soluzione ideale, ma se la porti a Castelgranito, sarà comunque lontana dal re, il che per lei sarabbe già un enorme miglioramento»  
«E dovrei rinunciare alla mia vita, per lei?»  
«Chi credi che sia a rimetterci di più? Un cavaliere destituito di trentaquattro anni con una mano sola e un discutibile senso morale, o una quattordicenne, bella e innocente, costretta a sposare il padre del suo aguzzino?»  
Si chiese se non fosse troppo crudele da parte sua, ma non ne poteva più dell'egoismo dei Lannister, nemmeno se si trattava di suo fratello.  
«Non posso credere che proprio tu mi sta suggerendo di chinare la testa davanti a nostro padre»  
«Non lo farei, a cose normali ti direi di allearti con me contro il nemico comune, ma in questo caso... Che alternative abbiamo? Che cosa abbiamo costruito tu ed io, nella nostra vita? Cosa vuoi fare, continuare con Cersei come se nulla fosse, come se la gente non sapesse? Per quanto credi che riuscirai a protegge i tuoi figli?» gli poggiò una mano sulla schiena «Non sei stato un padre molto presente, non te ne faccio una colpa, non avevi scelta, ma è così. Adesso la vita ti offre una nuova occasione, puoi essere un padre per tua moglie e per i figli che ti darà, non tutti sono così furtunati»  
Sul viso di Jaime comparve una smorfia di insofferenza, ma non disse nulla.  
«Portala via da qui: finché resterà a corte Joffrey non le darà pace» “E nemmeno Cersei".  
«Dei... io non posso crederci» si portò la mano alla fronte «non posso crederci!»  
«Hai detto di non essere più lo stesso uomo... magari puoi esserne uno migliore»


	32. Chapter 32

SANDOR

Quel posto era un macello, ora che aveva smesso di piovere se ne rendeva conto.   
Il soffitto aveva un sacco di falle, la staccionata sul retro cadeva a pezzi e anche le assi del pavimento non erano in buono stato.   
Lydia aveva detto la verità, aveva attrezzature e materiali per potere sistemare le cose, ma quel che le mancava era la manodopera. Ovviamente aveva considerato l'idea che la sua presenza lì le facesse piacere sul piano pratico, più che su quello personale, ma lui stesso era un uomo sufficientemente pratico da non biasimarla per questo.   
Erano passati giorni da quando aveva deciso di rimanere e la prospettiva di una quotidianità mediocre e serena non era stata disattesa.   
Si era alzato presto al mattino, si era dedicato alla riparazione di qualcosa, aveva mangiato piuttosto bene e si era coricato quando gli ultimi avventori avevano lasciato la locanda, con in corpo un'adeguata dose di vino.   
Lydia era tornata da lui, la sera prima: forse per ripagare la sua presenza, forse per solitudine, ad ogni modo gli si era seduta vicina e aveva iniziato a raccontare cose sulla sua infanzia. Era una di quelle persone che avevano vissuto tutta la loro vita nello stesso posto, come granparte degli abitanti di Westeros di bassa estrazione.   
Lei però non era una paesana grossolana ed ignorante, aveva una certa delicatezza nei modi e un'istituzione sufficiente per quello che era.   
L'aveva ascoltata volentieri, il che era piuttosto strano per lui, ma poi, ad un certo punto, quando aveva iniziato a farsi più vicina, si era alzato e le aveva detto di dover dormire.   
Non era per quello che era rimasto.   
Semplicemente, la mattina dopo che Lydia si era occupata di lui, si era trovato di fronte ad una scelta. Aveva guardato fuori dalla porta la strada fangosa che si srotolava verso nord, ugualmente scomoda e desolata; aveva guardato il cielo fosco e poco invitante sopra di sé, e si era posto una domanda: aveva davvero voglia di rimettersi in marcia?   
Non aveva un posto dove andare, né qualcosa di preciso da fare. Se l'estate fosse stata in arrivo avrebbe potuto prendersi tempo per decidere anche in mezzo ai boschi, ma con il freddo che aumentava e le giornate che si accorciavano, era stupido farsi trovare all'addiaccio.   
E poi c'era l'offerta che gli era stata fatta. Un offerta che lasciava intendere molto di più...  
Aveva guardato la ragazza con la coda dell'occhio e l'aveva trovata carina anche alla luce del giorno e con la mente libera dal vino. Ma non era stato quello a tentarlo.. e di certo non era il tipo che cambiava idea solo perché una ragazza gli leccava l'uccello.   
Si era stropicciato gli occhi e si era sentito stanco. Tutto qui.   
Voltandosi verso il bancone aveva sorpreso Lydia a fissarlo.  
Così l'aveva fatto: era tornato indietro e aveva accettato la sua offerta, senza farsi troppe domande sulle ragioni di quella scelta.   
E adesso era lì.   
Livellava delle assi dell'impiantito da qualche ora quando Lydia gli portò una birra leggera.   
Si era svegliato presto per sistemarle e una pausa gli sembrò una buona idea.   
«Stai facendo davvero un bel lavoro qui!» gli disse.   
Annuì, pulendosi la bocca col dorso della mano.   
«Vieni, puoi riposarti mentre pulisco i fagiolini» sorrise.   
Si sedettero entrambi al tavolo della cucina: prendeva i fagioli dal secchio, toglieva via le estremità e li metteva in una grossa cesta.   
Rimasero per un po' in silenzio: sembrava non avessero nulla da dirsi e la cosa non gli dispiacque.   
«Chi è lei?» chiese Lydia dal nulla.   
«Lei?» domandò, ma sapeva benissimo di chi stesse parlando.   
«La ragazza a cui stavi pensando mentre.. ero con te»   
“Merda” non ci girava certo intorno!   
Non aveva alcuna intenzione di rispondere a quella domanda, non voleva nemmeno pensare alla risposta.   
«Non è una cosa personale» aggiunse «sono solo curiosa»  
«Non è nessuno»  
«Nessuno che vive nel posto dal quale non vieni e che non è la causa per cui non stavi andando da nessuna parte?» il tono era ironico, ma non era certo di aver voglia di scherzare. Lydia gli piaceva, ma la confidenza non era una cosa che faceva per lui...   
«Non pensavo a una donna in particolare»  
«Uhm... di certo non stavi pensando a me, non avresti potuto essere più lontano. Riconosco certe cose, non sono una ragazzina»  
Quella parola lo innervosí, ma si obbligò a non darlo a vedere, lì era Sanson, non il Mastino.   
«Come si chiama?» insisté.   
«Non ne voglio parlare»  
«Per tutti gli inferi, deve averti fatto molto male!»  
Non rispose, continuò a bere la birra in silenzio. L'alternativa sarebbe stata prenderla per un braccio e ordinarle di chiudere quella dann... La bocca.   
La mano di Lydia si posò sul suo avambraccio.   
«Mi dispiace Sanson»  
Fece una smorfia «Di cosa? Non era... niente»  
«Non si direbbe...» insinuò lei.   
«Era un uccellino. Può ferirti un uccellino?»  
«Non lo so. Può farlo?» chiese piano.   
Poteva? Se lo era chiesto tante volte. Benché avesse cercato di evitarlo le domande gli si erano ammassate nella mente una sull'altra. Ma aveva contrastato talmente tanto il suo desiderio per lei, che riuscire a capire cosa era stato gli era quasi impossibile.   
Si rese conto di essere rimasto in silenzio a lungo, mentre Lydia lo guardava.   
«Era molto bella?» domandò ancora, per nulla scoraggiata dalle sue risposte evasive.   
«Sì» rispose di getto.  
La ragazza annuì, con l'aria convinta di chi aveva ricevuto una risposta che già conosceva, ma non le bastava «Eri innamorato di lei?»  
Fissò la cesta davanti a sé.   
Una risposta semplice, ma impossibile da dare. Il Mastino dei Sette regni non era tipo da innamorarsi, non era tipo da perdere tempo dietro una ragazzina...   
Lo aveva detto anche a quel nano coglione che credeva di sapere tutto! Non voleva ritornarci sopra, non poteva ritornarci sopra.   
Posò la birra e si alzò in piedi «Non ne voglio parlare» ripeté. 

Era uscito dopo pranzo. Lui è Hermann erano andati a caricare dei sacchi di farina al mulino e con tutta la pioggia che era caduta era stato un mezzo miracolo non rimanere bloccati.   
«Da dove venite?» gli aveva chiesto Hermann mentre risalivano dal fiume.   
«Ovest»   
«Anche io! Cioè.. Non sono dell'Ovest.. Vengo da Rivalarga, dieci miglia da quella parte...» indicò.   
Non rispose: non voleva dargli confidenza.   
«Ve la cavate bene con le mani... Certamente meglio di me. Spero che adesso che ci siete voi Lydia non mi mandi via!» fece una risatina nervosa «Certamente siete molto più forte di me... Che facevate prima? Il maniscalco? L'armaiolo?»  
Avrebbe voluto non rispondere, preferiva non avere cazzate da doversi ricordare, ma se non avesse detto qualcosa quel ragazzo non gli avrebbe dato tregua «Mi occupavo delle cose del mio signore»  
«Quali cose?»  
«Tutte» tagliò corto.   
«Quanti anni avete?»  
“Porca puttana!” pensò.   
«Io ne ho sedici. Diciassette quasi. Pensavo che per i diciassette anni sarei tornato a Rivalarga... Mi sarebbe piaciuto mettermi a fare qualcosa di mio... Mio padre produceva insaccati. Prosciutto, salame, salsicce. Io lo aiutavo, ero pure bravo. Se riuscissi a mettere da parte abbastanza...»  
«Puoi sempre rubare un maiale»  
Il ragazzo lo guardò come se avesse detto un'eresia, poi cambiò espressione e ammiccò «Ah.. mi prendete in giro!»   
Credeva fosse sufficiente, invece proseguì «Che stavo dicendo? Ah si, che se durante questo inverno riesco a mettere via qualche soldo, torno a Rivalarga e mi metto a insaccare maiale. Non che il posto sia molto più bello di questo.. Più grande di sicuro... Ma le ragazze! C'erano un sacco di ragazze carine!» sospirò «Mi piacerebbe avere una ragazza... Voi siete stato sposato ser?»  
«No» disse secco.   
«Fossi come voi tornerei subito a Rivalarga»  
Cazzo, se diceva Rivalarga ancora una volta ce lo avrebbe rimandato a calci nel culo!  
«Alto e grosso così, troverei subito una moglie!»  
«Cosa te lo fa pensare?»  
«Beh, se fossi una ragazza vorrei un uomo grande e grosso... Senza offesa eh!»  
«Allora peccato che non sei una ragazza...»  
La cavalla di fermò. Davanti a loro un grosso carro era rimasto impantanato.   
Un uomo e due ragazzi cercavano di liberare la ruota e quello più anziano imprecava come un dorniano ogni volta che iniziava a spingere.   
Non aveva particolarmente voglia di aiutarli, ma se non si fossero tolti di lì non sarebbero potuti passare neanche loro.   
«Vi serve una mano, mi pare» disse avvicinandosi al carro.   
«Queste stramaledette strade!» disse l'uomo tirandosi indietro e asciugando il sudore dalla fronte.   
«Ha piovuto per giorni, è così fino alla Strada del re!» spiegò Hermann.   
Dette un'occhiata alla ruota, i ragazzi avevano messo un'asse per fare da leva, ma non faceva altro che affondare del denso fango grigio.   
«Facciamo così: il ragazzino davanti col cavallo e voi tre a spingere»  
«E tu che fai?» chiese il ragazzo più grande.   
«Io sollevo il carro»  
Notò gli sguardi poco convinti che gli indirizzarono, ma fecero quello che aveva detto loro. Quando furono tutti in posizione afferrò il retro del carro.   
«Ora» disse.   
Era dannatamente pesante. Le mani gli scivolavano sul legno umido e gli stivali sprofondavano in mezzo al pantano.   
Doveva riuscirci in un unica volta.   
Il cavallo avanzò mentre gli altri spingevano; strinse i denti mentre la ruota si riallineava alle altre e poco dopo il carro fu fuori.   
Andò sull'erba a pulire le suole degli stivali, mentre quei quattro non la finivano di guardarlo.   
«Grazie, grazie mille!» iniziò a ripetere l'uomo andandogli incontro «Vuoi delle salsicce? Dheron, tira fuori un rotolo di salsicce per il signore!»  
Il ragazzo più grande aprì una cassa e prese una fila di belle salsicce rosa e lucide.  
Non fece complimenti e le mise nella bisaccia.   
«Mi sapete dire quanto manca al viaggio, io e i miei ragazzi vorremmo dormire in un letto stanotte!» disse l'uomo.   
«Noi lavoriamo alla locanda!» esclamò Hermann «Non manca molto, il paese è dopo quella curva laggiù»  
Non impiegarono molto ad arrivare. Per sua fortuna Hermann aveva iniziato a parlare con i due ragazzi e aveva smesso di fare domande.   
Una volta lì, portò uomo, cavallo e carro nella stalla, poi lo accompagnò dentro.   
Hermann e i ragazzi erano già davanti al fuoco, mentre Lydia li raggiunse dalla cucina, portando una caraffa di birra chiara.   
«Buona sera ser» disse.   
«Buonasera. Io e i miei ragazzi vorremmo passare la notte qui, è possibile?»  
«Certamente. Una camera o due?»  
«Una» rispose «va bene riposare, ma non esageriamo!»  
«La stanza è già pronta, volete fare un bagno prima di cena?»  
«Perché no! Dheron, Mhylan, prendete le vostre borse, voglio lavarmi come si deve!»  
«Hermann, aiutali e accompagnali alla camera grande» poi, rivolgendosi all'uomo aggiunse «Si cena fra tre ore, stasera abbiamo zuppa e frittata di cipolle»  
«Bene, bene!» disse e seguí i figli verso le scale.   
Gli piaceva vedere Lydia all'opera, ci sapeva fare con le persone.  
«Porto la farina di là» le disse.   
«Sì grazie!» si avvicinò come per baciarlo e d'istinto si tirò indietro. La ragazza rimase un attimo in bilico, poi si voltò con un sorriso, come se non non se ne fosse accorta.   
“Coglione", pensò uscendo, che razza di idiota si ritraeva davanti al bacio di una ragazza?  
Doveva esserci qualcosa che non andava in lui, da qualche parte. Suo fratello doveva avergli danneggiato anche il cervello...   
Scaricò i sacchi nella dispensa e andò nella stalla. Straniero se ne stava tranquillo a guardare il morbido declivio a ovest. Gli accarezzò il muso e lui ricambiò, fissandolo coi grandi occhi neri.   
Era un bravo cavallo, grosso, forte, leale, la bestia più intelligente che avesse mai conosciuto.   
Poco più in là c'era la giumenta di Lydia.   
Le tolse i finimenti e la strigliò, poi spazzolò bene anche il suo cavallo, controllò che avessero acqua fresca e biada, e ne diede anche al cavallo degli avventori.   
Per essere uno che non aveva esperienza in quel campo, si muoveva piuttosto bene, Lydia glielo aveva detto. Sapeva gestirsi i lavori e spesso si portava avanti con i compiti del giorno successivo. Magari era sempre stata quella la sua vocazione, solo che non l'aveva mai saputo...  
Si stese sulla panca ”Sandor Clegane, il fattore di Muddborough“ pensò, prese un profondo respiro e lasciò che quella nuova vita modellasse le sue abitudini.   
Quando tornò dentro Lydia cucinava canticchiando «Dov'eri?» chiese.   
Non era una domanda a cui era abituato e d'istinto non gli piacque «Ho sistemato la stalla»  
«Ah che bravo! Per favore, vai a controllare se i clienti sono già scesi. Io ho quasi fatto»  
Sorrideva, sorrideva sempre, un sorriso aperto e spontaneo. Non sapeva se fosse davvero così naturale o se avesse semplicemente preso l'abitudine. Non era male avere vicino una persona allegra, ma d'altra parte non capiva davvero cosa ci fosse da esser contenti gestendo in una malconcia locanda spersa nelle terre dei fiumi, vedova e con un ragazzetto chiacchierone come aiutante.   
Forse era solo perché non era abituato donne sorridenti. Le dame della Fortezza Rossa avevano sempre mantenuto un contegno formale con guardie e attendenti, con lui ancor più che con altri.   
Controllò la sala e tornò in cucina.   
«Si sono messi davanti al fuoco» disse.   
«E qui è tutto pronto» col mestolo versò un po' di brodo su una crosta di pane e allungò la mano verso di lui «Senti se ti piace»  
Si tirò indietro, ancora, prese il boccone e andò verso la porta «È buono» borbottò, poi aggiunse «Se per ora non ti serve altro io vado di sopra»  
Si era sistemato al piano superiore. Non era una vera e propria stanza, ma una rientrenza nel muro abbastanza ampia e chiusa da una tenda, in cui avevano messo un sottile materasso di stoppia e qualche gancio per appendere le sue cose.   
Lo spazio era decisamente inferiore a quello che aveva avuto nella sua camera alla Fortezza Rossa, ma era comunque meglio che dormire nella sala al piano di sotto.   
Ogni sera Lydia gli preparava lo scaldaletto e un piccolo braciere e tutto sommato trovava la soluzione piuttosto confortevole. Se glielo avesse chiesto, era abbastanza sicuro che gli avrebbe lasciato usare la sua stanza e che sarebbe stata lei a scaldargli il letto.   
Ma non lo faceva. Perché continuava a tenerla a distanza? Dopo quell'unica sera in cui si era lasciato toccare, non era più successo niente e aveva cercato di non porsi troppe domande: le domande erano per le donne e per i finocchi. Prima o poi sarebbe successo, era ovvio, probabilmente anche scontato. Un uomo e una donna, soli, che vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto... Era naturale e prevedibile.   
Un'ora dopo Hermann andò a chiamarlo, cenavano sempre dopo gli avventori, quando questi ultimi si erano riuniti in gruppetti, il più vicino possibile al fuoco, a bere vino e birra di qualità via via più scadente.   
Mangiarono in cucina, come sempre, poi tornarono di là. Lydia e Hermann sparecchiarono e pulirono mentre lui, che non era stato assunto per i lavori domestici, sedette al primo tavolo con un boccale di birra.   
Oltre ai tre arrivati quel pomeriggio c'erano i clienti abituali, gente del posto, contadini, fittavoli e un mercante di carabattole. Di solito venivano da soli, altre volte si portavano una o due vecchie bagasce.   
Non c'era un bordello in quel posto e quelle due giravano per la strada principale, coi capelli unti e dieci dita di fango sull'orlo del vestito.   
Non gli erano mai piaciute le puttane, gli avevano sempre fatto tristezza, ma se non altro ad Approdo del re ce n'erano di pulite e ben pettinate, quelle lì invece, facevano ribrezzo anche solo a guardarle... Una musica lo distrasse: padre e figli avevano preso degli strumenti musicali e si erano messi a suonare "Da dove cazzo li hanno tirati fuori?" si disse. Avevano due strumenti a corda e un piffero.   
Hermann e Lydia sembrarono entusiasti e si misero a seguire musica e canti battendo mani e piedi, e così anche gli altri.   
Le puttane iniziarono a ballare; la stanza sapeva di vino, fumo e pioggia.   
Era insopportabile, cazzo.   
Il suono di quel flauto di merda gli si piantava nella testa come un chiodo.   
Improvvisamente si sentí nervoso, senza sapere perché.   
In silenzio uscì dal portone e si sedette sulla panca di pietra di fianco all'ingresso, a guardare la strada.   
”Ma che cazzo ci fai qui?“  
Voleva una vita normale, quella era una vita normale.   
”Noiosa”, pensò. Beh forse normale significava quello: noioso.   
Da quando era lì ogni giorno era stato un ripetersi di azioni uguali a quelle del giorno precedente..   
“Anche alla Fortezza Rossa era così” fatta eccezione per le sempre nuove stronzate del re, anche lì i suoi giorni erano stati scanditi dalle ore di servizio e quelle di riposo, semplicemente il servizio era di un altro tipo... Aveva sempre creduto di odiare Approdo del re, la Fortezza Rossa, Lannister e Baratheon... eppure adesso, in qualche modo, sentiva la mancanza.   
“Ti manca quel piccolo testa di cazzo bastardo?” si chiese.   
No, non lui. Chiuse gli occhi. Non lui. 

«Che ci fai qua fuori? Vuoi dormire lì?» chiese Lydia.   
Si era addormentato?   
«Mi dava fastidio la musica, mi fa male la testa» mentí.   
«Stanno andando tutti via, puoi rientrare, la "Serata musicale alla Locanda di Muddborough" è terminata!» scherzò offrendogli la mano.   
Era gentile, sempre. Anche quando lui ce la metteva tutta per mostrare il figlio di puttana che era... lei era sempre sorridente, cordiale, amichevole.   
La seguì dentro, Hermann stava parlando con i musici, li ignorò dirigendosi verso la scala.   
«Ad Approdo del re, per le nozze del sovrano» disse uno dei ragazzi.   
Si fermò con un piede sul primo gradino e tornò indietro.   
«Per suonare?» chiese Hermann.   
«Esatto! Sono stati organizzati tre giorni di festeggiamenti, non solo alla corte, ma in tutta la città!»  
«La famiglia della sposa non ha certo lesinato i denari. A quello che so hanno voluto il miglior vino, le migliori stoffe, i migliori guitti dei Sette Regni per questo matrimonio, per questo hanno chiamato noi...»  
“Che cazzo sta dicendo? Sono tutte stronzate!” «La famiglia della sposa?» chiese poggiando una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo.   
«Certo! Non che mi stupisca, i Tyrell hanno quasi più oro dei Lannister ormai!» rispose il padre.   
«Che cazzo c'entrano i Tyrell?»  
«Il re sposa una Tyrell!»  
«Perché?»  
«Beh, forse quando una famiglia così importante ti aiuta a sconfiggere un nemico, è d'uso farsela alleata!»  
«Stannis?» chiese.   
«Così ho sentito...»  
Quindi era per quello che Joffrey aveva vinto la Battaglia delle Acque nere, i Tyrell erano andati in suo aiuto. Doveva essere successo dopo che se ne era andato...   
Quel pifferaio coglione di Non-so-dove sapeva ciò che era successo, mette lui si era rintanato in quel buco del culo fuori dal mondo, ignorando ogni cosa.   
«E l'altra ragazza?» la domanda uscì da sola.   
«Quale ragazza?»  
«La Stark. Quella che doveva sposare il re»  
L'uomo fece una smorfia «Non ne ho idea amico mio! Io so solo quello che ho sentito, e nessuno parlava d'una ragazza che non fosse Lady Margaery! Ma se c'era, immagino dovrà trovarsi un nuovo marito» ammiccò.   
Lydia e gli altri risero «Beh, se doveva sposare addirittura il re, non ci metterà molto a trovarsi un nuovo pretendente!» disse.   
Che cazzo diceva? Che ne sapeva lei, che ne sapeva ognuno di loro di quello che significava essere la fidanzata di Joffrey, vivere alla Fortezza... Niente, non ne sapevano niente, non potevano nemmeno provare a immaginarlo.   
Gli altri continuarono a parlottare mentre la locanda si svuotava; li sentiva, ma non comprendeva le loro parole, c'era solo un rumore di fondo, come se si fosse trovato sott'acqua.  
Vide Hermann sprangare il portone e gli altri sparire nel buio delle scale; quando Lydia lo chiamò, non aveva ancora mosso un muscolo.   
Gli posò la mano sul braccio «Io vado a letto... tu non vieni?»   
Lo fissava dal basso, come chiunque altro. I lineamenti ondeggiavano alla luce calda della candela, nel buio della stanza.   
Si spostò dal bancone e salì le scale precedendola; una volta in cima andò alla sua nicchia nel muro e chiuse la tenda, mentre la luce del lume spariva dietro la porta della ragazza.   
Tolse la giubba, rimosse lo scaldino dal letto e si sedette.   
Che cazzo era successo nella capitale? Quando aveva lasciato la Porta del Re l'epilogo sembrava segnato... Invece erano arrivati i Tyrell e avevano ribaltato le sorti della battaglia. Che cosa li avesse spinti a intervenire in aiuto di Joffrey non lo sapeva. Per quel che ricordava, a quel finocchio del Cavaliere di Fiori piaceva farselo mettere da Renly Baratheon, e Renly si era apertamente mosso contro la corona...   
“Affanculo!” quella gente era talmente infima e doppiogiochista che cercare di trovare una logica nelle loro azioni era tempo sprecato.   
Ma non era quello il punto... Cercò di non pensarci, ma continuava a martellargli fastidiosamente in testa.   
Se Joffrey sposava quella Tyrell... “Lascia perdere, sei a miglia di distanza”  
Sì ma... Che cosa ne era stato? Che ne avrebbero fatto? Si affondò le unghie nella coscia.   
Si era ripromesso di non tornarci più sopra, invece eccolo lì.   
“Non dovevi andartene” sentí nella testa.   
Non voleva, ma i fottuti pensieri si formavano prima che potesse contrastarli.   
Si stese per dormire, ma si accorse subito che sarebbe stato impossibile. Sentiva le gambe fremere, i muscoli delle braccia si contraevano da soli, il cuore era diventato pesante... e in testa aveva un'unica cosa.   
“Non è possibile, cazzo! Non succederà mai!” si urlò col pensiero: doveva convincersene.   
Chiuse gli occhi. Nulla da fare, il suo cervello si ribellava e torna lì.   
«E va bene» si disse alzandosi dal materasso, insofferente.   
Scostò la tenda e senza permettere al cervello di riflettere entrò nella stanza di Lydia.   
Lei era ancora in piedi e faceva qualcosa a cui non badò. Non gli importava, non gli fregava un cazzo di niente.   
«Vuoi scopare?» chiese solo.


	33. TRENTATRE

SANSA

Prese la boccetta di essenza dei sogni dal ripiano, ma era vuota.   
La sera precedente aveva preso tutto ciò che ne restava per riuscire a dormire... Non aveva immaginato che le sarebbe servita anche da sveglia, ma adesso sentiva che sarebbe impazzita se non fosse riuscita a calmarsi.   
Il cuore le martellava forsennatamente, le mani le sudavano e perfino la testa le faceva male.   
Non riusciva a stare ferma e le veniva da vomitare.   
«Shae» chiamò.   
La ragazza abbandonò la pulizia del solarium e la raggiunse «Mia signora»  
«Vai da Pycelle, fatti riempire questa con Essenza dei Sogni, e prendine anche una di Ombra della sera. Se non vuole dartele vai da Lord Tyrion e chiedigli di farti un ordine scritto» si sedette «Per favore»   
Sentì addosso lo sguardo perplesso della cameriera e lo ignorò di proposito, poi, quando fu uscita, andò al tavolo e si versò da bere. Per la prima volta in vita sua desiderò avere a disposizione del vino. Finalmente capiva perché tutti ne sentissero il bisogno.   
Si voltò, in fondo alla stanza, di fianco allo specchio, il suo abito da sposa la attendeva. Si avvicinò: era magnifico. La seta era di un bellissimo color oro chiaro e sul busto era applicata una placca dorata composta da tre parti, simile a quella della regina.   
Lo scollo largo e dritto scopriva parte delle spalle e la gonna ampia scivolava giù, ricoperta da intricati ricami di lupi e leoni d'oro e d'argento.   
Sollevò la manica frangiata, arrivava fino a terra.   
Il suo non era un matrimonio reale, ma era comunque sfarzoso e opulento, molto più di quanto sarebbe mai stato se si fosse sposata col più importante lord delle sue terre.   
Stava per sposare un Lannister e non un Lannister qualsiasi, il primogenito di Tywin, l'erede dell'Ovest. Stava per sposare lo Sterminatore di re.   
Si portò le mani al ventre dallo sgomento.   
Ser Jaime era un uomo spaventoso e molto più vecchio di lei, ma la cosa che davvero trovava insopportabile era un'altra: era il padre di Joffrey, era l'amante della regina.   
E per qualche motivo, questo secondo punto, la turbava più di qualunque altra cosa.   
La regina era la donna più potente e pericolosa che avesse mai conosciuto, avrebbe potuto farla uccidere se avesse voluto e, se anche non lo avesse fatto, era certa che l'avrebbe odiata per il resto della vita!  
“Non vuoi tornare a casa?” le parole del Mastino le tornarono alla mente.   
Sì, ora più che mai non avrebbe voluto altro.   
“Posso portarti come. Per questo sono qui”   
Era andato lì per portarla via. Se avesse accettato adesso sarebbero stati da qualche parte nei pressi dell'Incollatura... Si mise le mani nei capelli “Stupida, stupida, stupida!” aveva voluto dire sì, ma non l'aveva fatto, quello sciocco timore l'aveva fermata: cosa avrebbe mai potuto farle il Mastino che adesso non le avrebbe fatto Jaime Lannister? Scosse la testa, Sandor Clegane non le avrebbe fatto del male, se lo sentiva dentro, ma lo Sterminatore di re... sposandolo lo autorizzava a disporre di lei come meglio avrebbe creduto.   
«Sei una sciocca!» disse a voce alta.   
Shae bussò «Posso mia signora?»  
«Sì»   
Entrò «Pycelle non c'era, ma quel Maestro Quibar, Qybur.. lui mi ha dato queste»  
Poggiò sul tavolo tre boccette di diverso colore, Shae le indicò una per una «Ombra della sera, Essenza dei sogni e questa... mi pare abbia detto Sollievo di dama»  
Prese le bottigliette, erano più grandi di quelle che le dava Pycelle e piene fino all'orlo «Chi hai detto che te le ha date?» chiese.   
«Non ho capito bene il nome, è l'uomo arrivato con... con il fratello di Lord Tyrion»  
«Bene. Grazie Shae»  
«Di nulla, mia signora»  
Prese un bicchier d'acqua, contò cinque gocce e bevve il contenuto. 

Aveva passato tutto il giorno persa in un denso torpore. Era sveglia, ma quasi non se ne era accorta. Era riuscita nel suo tentativo di non pensare.   
Lo Sterminatore di re non si era visto, non che le dispiacesse.   
In un giorno e mezzo avrebbero unito le mani nel tempio di Baelor, e non si erano mai rivolti la parola!  
Nemmeno il Folletto si era fatto vedere, il che era logico dato che non si sarebbero più sposati, però le dispiaceva: nelle ultime due settimane era stato qualcosa di molto simile ad un amico. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se per caso ci fosse un libro in cui era scritto come comportarsi in una situazione simile, ma aveva forti dubbi. Quasi tutti i suoi libri erano stati scritti dai Maestri e a loro non importava molto delle fanciulle costrette a sposarsi... a nessuno importava molto a dirla tutta.   
Anche la regina si sarebbe dovuta sposare di nuovo. Non era certo una fanciulla, era la donna più importante di Westeros, eppure le toccava la sua stessa sorte. Di nuovo.   
Si alzò ed andò allo specchio.   
Aveva il viso gonfio e gli occhi velati. Lei era una prigioniera, anche se non lo era per definizione lo era comunque di fatto. Avrebbe dovuto sposare chiunque le avessero imposto perché era completamente priva di forza politica e di sostegno, ma se mai avesse superato quel momento, se mai fosse diventata un'adulta in grado di badare a sé stessa, non avrebbe mai, mai accettato che altri la obbligassero a farlo.   
Chissà, forse anche Cersei non gliel'avrebbe data vinta. Forse si sarebbe sbarrata nelle sue stanze e avrebbe dato ordine alle sue guardie di uccidere chiunque avesse cercato di entrare!   
Senza volerlo sperò che lo facesse. Desiderò che sfidasse il Lord suo padre e mettesse in discussione lo strapotere degli uomini.   
Jeoffry, Tyrion, Jaime... E mai una volta che avessero chiesto il suo parere.   
Nemmeno suo padre: lui aveva riflettuto prima di decidere se accettare l'offerta di re Robert, ma non era andato da lei a chiederle cosa desiderasse.   
Ma la regina era di tutt'altra pasta, non si sarebbe fatta assoggettare, no, non Cersei.  
Stava ancora pensando a lei, quanto le ancelle arrivarono con la cena. Lasciò che le preparassero la tavola e chiese a Shae che le fosse servito del vino. Non era certa che le piacesse, ma di lì a un giorno sarebbe stata una donna ed era meglio che iniziasse a comportarsi come tale.   
Dopo cena prese l'ultimo libro che aveva iniziato con Lord Tyrion: non aveva voglia di leggere e sapeva che non le avrebbe dato alcuna distrazione né conforto, ma se era vero che la conoscenza era la sua arma migliore, avrebbe fatto bene a tenerla affilata; si mise sul letto a leggere e poco dopo, senza nemmeno togliersi gli abiti, si addormentò. 

Luci verdi e rosse invadevano la sua camera insieme ad un odore acre.   
Si sentiva oppressa, come se la stanza si stesse facendo più piccola. Andò alla porta ma era sbarrata, era stata lei a farlo e ora non riusciva più ad uscire. Si volto verso la finestra e vide che era chiusa da spesse sbarre di ferro. Quando le avevano messe?   
Con la coda dell'occhio vide del movimento, si girò e seduti sul suo letto c'erano i fratelli Lannister, e in piedi, ai lati, il Primo Cavaliere e la regina. La fissavano con occhi bianchi e vuoti, immobili e silenziosi.   
Appollaiato sul baldacchino c'era Joffrey, il collo teso come quello di un rapace. Anche lui la guardava e a differenza degli altri, rideva. Un riso folle e distante, come quello di un demente.  
Provò a chiedere cosa volessero, ma non le uscì la voce; allora si mosse, ma non ci riuscì. Provò ancora, voleva scappare, sentiva che da un momento all'altro avrebbe ceduto al panico, ma più cercava di farlo, meno ci riusciva. Sentí una mano afferrerle la spalla, subbalzò di spavento e si voltò. Il Mastino era davanti a lei, più alto e grosso che mai “Siete tornato" gli disse. Lui non rispose, guardò i cinque individui sul fondo della stanza e iniziò a ridere, ridere forte, ridere di loro. Nessuno dei Lannister fece alcunché e quando guardò di nuovo il Mastino, questi l'attirò a sé e la sua enorme massa si chinò su di lei. Sentí le sue labbra, la barba corta che le solleticava il viso e uno strano sapore che non riusciva ad associare a niente. Lasciò che la baciasse, lasciò che le sue braccia la avvolgessero, finché non fu completamente inglobata da lui e dal suo mantello. Vide la scena dal di fuori del suo corpo, vide la stanza: i Lannister erano spariti. C'erano solo loro due, le fiamme oltre finestra e quel bacio.   
Aprì gli occhi credendo che fosse la mattina dopo la battaglia, ma il cielo era libero dalle colonne di fumo e nell'aria non c'era l'odore di legno e corpi bruciati.   
Si sollevò a sedere toccandosi la bocca ”Dèi“ era stato così reale. Non i Lannister, non il fumo, ma lui.. le sembrava che l'avesse baciata davvero.   
«Se ne è andato Sansa» si disse «Non tornerà» ”E tu domani sposerai Jaime Lannister“

L'ultimo giorno prima del matrimonio era scivolato via lento e silenzioso.   
Shae le stava pettiando il capelli per la notte. Se ne stava zitta in un modo per nulla tranquillizzante, come se anche lei si rendesse conto di quanto quello che stava per succedere avrebbe cambiato la sua vita, non necessariamente in meglio.   
«Le mie cose sono pronte?» chiese.   
«Sì, domattina porterò tutto nell'altra stanza»  
«Porta anche queste» disse indicando le boccette.   
«Lady Sansa, non esagerate con quella roba, non vi fa bene»  
«Non lo farò» si alzò «Va bene così, grazie Shae. Puoi andare ora»  
La ragazza rimase ferma, con la spazzola in mano, mentre lei si sedette sulla panchetta per togliere le calze.   
«È solo un matrimonio, mia signora. Fatevi forza. Non conoscete quest'uomo e siete preoccupata ma... nessuno sa davvero cosa vuole, finché non lo prova. Lord Tyrion è gentile. Questo Ser Jaime è suo fratello, potrebbe assomigliargli un po' ed essere gentile anche lui»  
La guardò: era carina, aveva un viso dolce, lucidi capelli scuri e occhi brillanti. Non era molto più grande di lei, ma sapeva molte più cose e le sembrava sinceramente affezionata «È anche fratello della regina, Shae...»  
«Dategli una possibilità, cosa avete da perdere?»  
Nulla, era vero.   
«Buona notte mia signora»  
«Buona notte»  
Rimase sola e se ne pentí subito, forse avrebbe potuto richiamare la sua ancella: non cercava consigli o sollievo, ma avrebbe potuto chiederle di raccontarle qualcosa. Una cosa qualunque del suo passato, in modo da tenerle la mente occupata per un po'.   
Cercava di distrarsi con qualche oggetto a caso della stanza, osservarne un particolare che le impegnasse i pensieri, ma nessuno durava a lungo.   
Si alzò. Aveva promesso a Shae di essere cauta, ma aveva bisogno di quelle gocce per dormire ”Solo tre“ si disse. Prese un bicchiere.  
Bussarono.   
«Lady Sansa, sua maestà la regina chiede di voi»  
Un tremito feroce la attraversò.   
Si guardò intorno cercando di pensare a qualcosa. Poteva dire di essersi già coricata. Poteva dirsi indisposta. Forse poteva mandare a chiamare Lord Tyrion...   
Cersei Lannister amava suo fratello. Non come lei amava Robb, ma in un modo totalmente diverso e spaventoso. E lei stava per sposare quell'uomo.   
Se Cersei aveva deciso di ucciderla lo avrebbe fatto: quella sera, il giorno dopo, fra un mese, un anno... Non ci sarebbe stato modo di evitarlo.   
Deglutí. Se moriva quella sera, almeno si sarebbe risparmiata l'umiliazione del matrimonio.   
«Lady Sansa?» chiese il paggio oltre la porta.   
«Arrivo»  
Raggiunse il piano della regina e con crescente paura seguì il valletto fino alla sua porta.   
«Lady Sansa è qui, Maestà»  
«Molto bene»  
Entrò.   
Era stata diverse volte nell'appartamento della regina, ma le sembrava di vederlo per la prima volta. Le candele gettavano ombre inquietanti sulle pareti e perfino l'ondeggiare delle tende le pareva un triste presagio.   
”Ci siamo“ pensò.   
«Ci siamo» esordì la regina, come se le avesse letto nella mente «Stai per sposarti colombella, sei pronta?»  
«Sì»  
«Come ti senti?»  
«Io.. non lo so» ammise.   
«Beh lo immagino, questo matrimonio è stato abbastanza travagliato. Non ne ricordo uno altrettanto denso di sorprese. Se avessimo rimandato ancora un po' probabilmente avresti finito per sposare mio padre»  
Taque.   
«A quanto pare l'unica cosa importante è che sia un Lannister ad impalmarti...»  
Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, odiava sembrarle una stupida ebete, ma la prospettiva di ciò che stava per succedere era l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare.   
«Se non altro sarai felice di non sposare Tyrion...»  
«Lord Tyrion è molto gentile» riuscì a balbettare, ma si rese conto che non fosse esattamente ciò che Cersei voleva sentire.   
«Ah sì? Beh, ma è anche molto nano! Immagino che sarai felice del cambio...»  
Non rispose.   
La regina si avvicinò «Allora, Sansa, non preferisci sposare mio fratello Jaime?»  
«Io.. io... mi dispiace Altezza, davvero!» era così. Era dispiaciuta di tutto. Era dispiaciuta perché doveva sposare un Lannister, era dispiaciuta perché quel Lannister era l'uomo che Cersei amava, ed era dispiaciuta perché questo le sarebbe costato la vita.   
«Per che cosa?» disse Cersei con freddezza; sembrava totalmente estranea alla questione.   
Non poteva dirle il vero motivo, non apertamente «Per.. per il vostro matrimonio, so che anche voi vi sposerete e immagino che non ne siate felice»  
La regina alzò un sopracciglio «Io non sposerò Ser Loras»  
«Ma, vostro padre...»  
«Mio padre può sposare tutti i Tyrell che desidera, io non lo farò»  
Abbassò lo sguardo.   
Certo, lei non si sarebbe sposata e neanche suo fratello. L'avrebbe uccisa quella stessa sera e Ser Loras avrebbe fatto la stessa fine, a meno che lui non avesse avuto la saggezza di andarsene prima...   
«Siediti» le indicò la tavola «da quanto ci conosciamo tu ed io?»  
«Quasi tre anni» rispose.   
«Tre anni» rifletté «anni molto intensi...»  
«Sì Maestà»  
«Anni in cui ci siamo viste praticamente ogni giorno. Anni in cui avresti preferito essere altrove, immagino...»  
«Sono stata trattata molto bene» mentí d'istinto.   
«Davvero?» non era una domanda. Cersei andò ad uno dei grandi armadi di legno, lo aprí e ne estrasse un cofanetto «Sai, la stretta frequentazione porta a due inevitabili epiloghi: l'amore o l'odio» tornò verso di lei «tu cosa credi che ci unisca?»  
Un tremito la scosse e fu certa che lei se ne fosse accorta.   
Chiuse gli occhi «Io non vi odio Altezza»  
«Ma certamente non mi ami...» poggiò il cofanetto davanti e lei e andò a sedersi dall'altro lato del tavolo «Vedi Sansa, a quanto pare noi due ci troviamo da qualche parte in una zona grigia. Siamo in una zona grigia da così tanto, troppo tempo. Forse i prossimi avvenimenti ci aiuteranno a fare chiarezza...»  
Annuì a mala pena.   
Cersei giocava al gatto col topo, era abilissima a farlo.   
«Mi capisci, fino a poco tempo fa eri la promessa sposa di mio figlio. Avevo un ruolo preciso in questo, in quanto regina e in quanto madre... Adesso invece stai per sposare mio... fratello, il che rende le cose più complicate. Qual è la mia parte, qual è il mio compito in tutto ciò? Me lo sto chiedendo da giorni. Io e Jaime non siamo solo fratelli, siamo gemelli, siamo venuti al mondo insieme...» le sfuggì una risata «È buffo»  
«Cosa Vostra Grazia?»  
«Dissi queste stesse parole a tuo padre anni fa... Gli dissi anche di lasciare la città... Non mi ascoltò»  
«Io non posso lasciare la città...»  
«No, non puoi» disse seria «Comunque...» cambiò di nuovo il tono della voce «Stai per sposare Jaime Lannister. Aprilo» indicò il cofanetto con un movimento della testa.   
Cercando di controllare il tremore aprí il coperchio.   
Su un cuscino di velluto blu era poggiata una corona. Era una di quelle ad anello, come si portavano nel Nord, ma anziché di rame o d'argento era fatta d'oro massiccio, percorsa da un elaborato motivo geometrico a rilievo, con un grosso rubino quadrato nel centro.   
«Era di mia madre. È la corona delle Lady di Lannister, delle signore di Castelgranito. Se sposerai mio fratello, domani, la indosserai»  
«È bellissima» ammise.   
«Come te...» disse piano.   
Malgrado la tensione che provava, il tremore nella voce della regina non le sfuggì.   
«Provala, fammi vedere come ti sta...»  
Esitò un momento, poi prese la corona. A cosa serviva tutto ciò? Voleva tormentarla?   
Se la poggiò sulla testa, poi, dopo un po', trovò la forza di alzare gli occhi sul suo viso: Cersei Lannister, regina dei Sette regni, la fissava in un modo cupo e... triste, ma non riusciva a immaginare cosa stesse pensando.   
«Perfetta» la voce era solo un sussurro.   
Cersei distolse lo sguardo, respirò profondamente e tirò indietro i capelli.   
Gli occhi fissarono un punto sul muro ma sembrava che guardasse altrove «Una regina, aveva detto... non sei una regina...»   
Non sapeva di cosa stesse parlando, ma di certo non si rivolgeva a lei, sembrava che parlasse con sé stessa.   
«Ma sei più giovane e più... più...» la frase fluttuò a mezz'aria restando incompiuta.   
Sentiva di non avere il coraggio di dire nulla, avrebbe perfino smesso di respirare se avesse potuto, si tolse la corona e la ripose di nuovo nel cofanetto.   
«E cosa dovrei fare io... Dovrei lasciare che... Dèi... non saremmo mai dovuti venire a Nord, tu non saresti mai dovuta venire qui...» iniziava ad agitarsi, sembrava confusa...   
«È quello che vorresti, no? Non essere qui, ma lassù fra i tuoi boschi, con uno dei baroni di tuo padre!» le si avvicinò di nuovo «O forse preferisci l'idea di sposare mio fratello?»  
Deglutí a fatica: qualunque risposta le avesse dato sarebbe stata la risposta sbagliata.   
«Beh, sei qui ormai. Quel che è fatto è fatto. Siamo tutte vittime in fondo, vittime delle scelte di qualcun altro» si versò del vino, poi prese il calice che aveva davanti e serví del vino anche a lei.   
«Brindiamo! Alla vigilia delle nozze, colombella. E alla fine della nostra zona grigia»  
Si alzò in piedi e prese il calice; la regina la fissava da sotto le ciglia; sentiva il cuore rimbombarle nelle orecchie; con la mano che tremava alzò il bicchiere finché questo non toccò quello della sovrana con un cupo tintinnio «Mia regina» la voce le si strozzò in gola e rimase come bloccata.   
«Non bevi?» la fissò.   
Abbassò il braccio sotto il suo sguardo attento, prese fiato e portò la coppa alle labbra, mentre Cersei non perdeva un solo movimento.   
Chiuse gli occhi e alzò il gomito.   
Lo schiaffo arrivò da sinistra. Le colpí forte la mano e scaraventò il calice a terra mandandolo in tanti minuscoli pezzettini, mentre il vino schizzò tutto intorno.   
Guardò atterrita la regina e la trovò più atterrita di lei: era protesa in avanti, i palmi appoggiati sul tavolo, il capo chino, tutto il corpo scosso da tremori.   
«Vattene» sibilò.   
Non le riuscì «Maestà»  
«Prendi quella dannata corona e vattene» digrignò fra i denti.   
«Io..»  
«Sparisci dalla mia vista prima che cambi idea!» indicò la porta «Ti odio, hai capito? Ti odio!»   
Non l'aveva mai sentita gridare e non l'aveva mai vista così!   
Prese il cofanetto e uscì dalla stanza senza voltarsi, ben consapevole di tutto quello che era appena successo, di quanto aveva appena rischiato.   
Cersei, la regina, l'unica donna con cui avesse avuto un contatto reale negli ultimi tre anni, aveva appena tentato di ucciderla. Aveva tentato di avvelenarla per impedirle di sposare l'uomo che amava da tutta la vita.   
L'aveva fatto perché la odiava.   
La odiava e le aveva risparmiato la vita.


	34. Chapter 34

JAIME

La luce del mattino risplendeva sulle sue nuove dita.  
Alzò la mano e la guardò. Era stata portata il giorno prima e aveva preso il posto di quella di legno. Era un dono di Cersei e Cersei era dentro ogni più piccolo dettaglio.  
La base era in acciaio forgiato, dura e resistentissima e la superficie era ricamata di intricati motivi: un merletto freddo e virile, che sapeva di guerra e potere. Ed era completamente placcata d'oro, l'oro dei Lannister, o meglio l'oro di Tywin Lannister.  
Suo padre non si era lasciato sfuggire l'occasione di ricordarglielo, quando gli aveva ordinato di sposare la ragazza Stark. Se voleva essere un Lannister allora doveva agire nell'interesse dei Lannister, altrimenti avrebbe rinunciato al nome, al titolo, a ogni pretesa su Castelgranito e avrebbe lasciato seduta stante Approdo del re. Se la sarebbe dovuta vedere da solo, senza aiuti e con una mano sola.   
Non che ne avesse paura, e certamente Tyrion si sarebbe assicurato di non lasciarlo mendicare ad un angolo della strada, ma se avesse dovuto lasciare la Fortezza e la città, non avrebbe più potuto vedere Cersei.   
Le era stato lontano già troppo a lungo... Lei aveva bisogno di lui e lui aveva bisogno di lei. Non erano delle belle persone, lo sapeva bene, l'unica cosa positiva che avessero mai avuto, era il loro amore, per quanto osceno e malato che fosse.   
Per questo aveva accettato.   
La cosa comica era che per non perdere Cersei era costretto a sposare un'altra donna.   
Donna... ragazzina.   
L'unica cosa che ricordava di Sansa Stark, era di averla vista durante la permanenza a Grande Inverno, tre anni prima.   
Era una bambina allora, sommersa sotto un abito di lana verde scuro e una voluminosa cappa di pelliccia. Ricordava solo che era magra, pallida e fulva, tutto qui.   
L'aveva incrociata giorni prima, uscendo dalla stanza di Cersei, ma era talmente turbato da non aver visto nulla di più di una sagoma nella penombra.   
E fra poco meno di un'ora sarebbe diventata sua moglie.   
La vita giocava brutti scherzi: aveva giurato a sua madre che l'avrebbe protetta e liberata, ma nessuno dei due poteva immaginare che sarebbe avvenuto in quel modo.   
La porta si aprì senza che nessuno avesse bussato «Sei pronto? Oh, come stai bene!» esclamò Tyrion.   
«Pronto è una parola grossa.. pronto per cosa, il patibolo?»  
«Oh, non esagerare, stai andando all'altare, non sulla forca, per quanto per molti uomini ciò non faccia differenza, in effetti...»  
«Che cazzo sto facendo Tyrion?»  
«Stai eseguendo gli ordini. Sei un soldato, ci sarai abituato!» disse suo fratello servendosi da bere. Da quando era tornato aveva l'impressione che entrambi i suoi fratelli bevessero più di prima.   
«Cersei non me lo perdonerà mai..»  
«Sì, è molto brava nel serbare rancore.. Ma, andiamo Jaime, anche lei si è sposata, probabilmente si sposerà ancora.. Non può biasimarti! Non dopo i Kettleblack e» si fermò.   
«Che vuoi dire?»  
«Nulla»  
«Tyrion!»  
Suo fratello storse il capo «Jaime.. Lasciami perdere, pensa a sposarti...»  
«Che cosa c'entrano i Kettleblack?»  
«Adesso non mi pare il momento, né riparliamo..»  
«Tyrion, dimmi che cazzo c'entrano i Kettleblack!»  
Si tamburellò le dita sulla coscia, come quando era nervoso «Diciamo che...» tergiversava «mentre non c'eri, Cersei...» era in difficoltà «si è guadagnata la fedeltà di alcuni membri della corte... senza ricorrere all'oro di nostro padre...»   
Il gelo.   
Il gelo si propagò dal petto verso ogni parte del corpo, fino alle estremità delle dita. Lo percepí perfino nella mano destra che non aveva più.   
Aveva sempre pensato che la gelosia fosse un sentimento furioso che lo avrebbe fatto bruciare, invece gli sembrava di essere sepolto sotto una montagna di ghiaccio.   
«Jaime..» lo richiamò Tyrion.   
Si scosse di dosso la brina della consapevolezza e lo guardò «Andiamo, è ora»

Il Tempio di Baelor era gremito e addobbato come se fosse stato un matrimonio reale.   
Il popolo si era accalcato tutto intorno, e dalle case adiacenti la gente strabordava dalle finestre.   
Scese da cavallo e si voltò.   
Serio e silenzioso, in un elegante ma misurato abito scuro, suo padre lo attendeva sul sagrato. Chissà, forse voleva assicurarsi che non cambiasse idea all'ultimo momento...   
Dietro di loro, suo fratello smontò da cavallo, non senza fatica, e li raggiunse.   
Eccoli lì, i tre Lannister di Castelgranito, uno di fianco all'altro in quel giorno memorabile!   
Salirono insieme la scalinata e quando giunsero davanti a portone, esitò.   
Guardò la soglia, il taglio netto fra la luce del sole e l'ombra dell'interno. Quella era anche la sua linea di demarcazione, se fosse andato avanti e l'avesse superata, la sua vita avrebbe subíto profondi cambiamenti, con tutta probabilità definitivi.   
A sinistra percepiva l'impazienza paterna, quel fremito tipico di chi non sopporta che si tentenni di fronte a un proprio ordine.   
«Ebbene...» sussurrò, e mosse un passo verso l'interno.   
Il passaggio dal sole all'ombra fu risolutivo, come se lì si fosse compiuta la sua sorte: sentì tutti gli sguardi su di sé, non sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro.   
Mentre avanzava sul marmo screziato, credeva quasi di poter sentire i pensieri dei presenti.   
Tutti si chiedevano la stessa cosa: se per caso, quella volta, lo Sterminatore di re sarebbe stato in grado di mantenere la parola data.   
Avrebbe voluto poter dire che non li guardava, che non li vedeva, ma non era così. Sentiva sulle spalle il peso dei loro giudizi, dei loro pettegolezzi.   
Mentre avanzava si rendeva conto che tutti loro sapevano, come aveva detto Tyrion. Nessuno nutriva il benché minimo dubbio sul suo rapporto con Cersei, né sulla paternità di Joffrey, Myrcella e Tommen.   
Lo sapevano e ne erano disgustati. Non lo conoscevano, ma pensavano di poterlo giudicare solo perché non aveva rispettato le convenzioni sociali.   
Che ne sapeva quella gente di lui?  
Lo guardavano e vedevano lo Sterminatore di re, lo guardavano pensando di disprezzare gli uomini come lui, ma non c'era nessuno come lui, lo aveva detto a Lady Stark: era unico.   
E amava Cersei. Amava Cersei e aveva rinunciato a tutto in nome di quell'amore. Aveva rinunciato ad una vita sua, aveva rinunciato alla rispettabilità, aveva rinunciato alla possibilità di crescere i suoi figli. Quanti uomini potevano dire di amare una donna fino a quel punto?   
Sentí un crampo allo stomaco. Era il ricordo di quello che era sfuggito a Tyrion: Cersei lo tradiva.   
Ovviamente era logico che avesse rapporti con Robert, quando era vivo. Aveva odiato l'idea, ma col tempo aveva fatto pace con quell'aspetto ineluttabile del matrimonio di sua sorella; ma non aveva mai pensato che fosse stata con altri uomini, non gli era mai passato per la mente nemmeno che potesse averlo desiderato.   
Lui non aveva avuto nessun'altra donna. Non aveva desiderato nessun'altra donna!  
Era un bell'uomo, lo sapeva, se ne rendeva conto quando si guardava allo specchio e se anche non ce ne fossero stati, se ne sarebbe reso conto dal modo in cui le donne lo guardavano; non era vanitoso né superbo, era semplicemente franco.   
Era bello, ricco, importante. Era stato il più giovane Comandante delle cappe dorate e c'erano stati anni in cui avrebbe letteralmente potuto avere tutte le donne che avesse desiderato, eppure, mentre Robert non faceva altro che saltare da una prostituta all'altra, lui montava la guardia fuori dalle sue stanze e pensava a quando avrebbe potuto passare del tempo con sua sorella...   
“I Kettleblack” pensò.   
Come era possibile che si fosse data a quei tre coglioni? Dèi... tutti e tre, tre fratelli... Era così umiliante!  
“Non ci pensare", si disse nella testa.   
Salí i cinque gradini dell'altare, mancava poco.   
In prima fila suo padre e suo fratello avevano preso posto accanto a Cersei e Tommen.  
Lasciò correre lo sguardo sulla navata alta, sulle colonne, sui quattro ordini di finestre. I vetri decorati filtravano una luce morbida e sfocata. I pilastri, le alte statue, il fumo stesso dei ceri che si perdeva verso l'alto, davano un senso di spiritualità e di elevazione, persino a un uomo paratico come lui.   
Si sentí inadeguato. Mosse nervosamente le spalle e sistemò il mantello. Era teso, molto.   
Ma come poteva averlo tradito? Come poteva giacere con altri uomini mentre lui giaceva nel fango delle celle di Robb Stark?  
Stava per precipitare ancora in quella terribile consapevolezza, quando tutti i presenti si voltarono verso il fondo: era arrivata la sposa.   
Indirizzò lo sguardo verso il portone, ma la luce esterna non gli fece vedere nulla, se non una sottile sagoma nera.   
Le note basse dall'organo riempirono l'aria.   
La sagoma si mosse e arrivò alla prima fila di colonne. Lì, con sua enorme sorpresa, Joffrey la raggiunse; li vide scambiare un paio di parole, poi il re offrì la mano alla ragazza e iniziò ad accompagnarla verso l'altare.   
Non era stato presente per quasi due anni, non aveva assistito a nulla di quello che Joff le aveva fatto, Tyrion aveva solo accennato alla cosa, ma quella scena aveva comunque qualcosa di grottesco. Quando furono più vicini si rese conto, con una certa amarezza, che era l'espressione di suo figlio ad essere grottesca.   
Poi lo sguardo abbandonò Joffrey e scivolò sulla persona al suo fianco.   
Lady Sansa Stark era un connubio raro e singolarissimo, qualcosa che probabilmente non aveva mai visto in vita sua.   
Era piccola, sottile, chiara come la ricordava; gli occhi grandi brillavano di paura, si vedeva, una paura che controllava con una padronanza assoluta.   
Avanzava per la grande navata sotto gli occhi di tutte le più importanti e viscide personalità della corte, mettendo un piede davanti all'altro con passo fermo e regolare. Aveva la schiena dritta e la testa alta, la mano destra poggiata su quella di Joff; era dignitosa, quasi solenne, eppure c'era una delicatezza in quel suo portamento, da fargli pensare che non fosse in alcun modo studiato.   
Era come un soldato che si preparava ad offrontare la sua prima battaglia: aveva molta paura, ma non per quello si sarebbe tirato indietro, e quanto più avesse avuto paura, tanto più grande sarebbe stato il suo coraggio.   
Joffrey si fermò ai piedi dell'altare, rise divertito e, nel silenzio generale, baciò la ragazza sulla fronte.   
Impassibile, senza tradire la benché minima emozione, Sansa Stark salí i gradini che li separavano e si fermò di fianco a lui.   
Era come la ricordava, solo un po' più alta, più formata e i capelli avevano preso una sfumatura di rosso più scuro.   
Intorno alla fronte riconobbe la corona di sua madre. Non la vedeva da anni. Cersei l'aveva indossata il giorno delle sue nozze, poi l'aveva messa via, per far spazio alle rozze tiare di ispirazione Baratheon.   
Lei non lo guardò, non provo nemmeno ad incontrare il suo sguardo e rimase ferma a fissare l'Alto Septon.   
Non si voltò verso di lui quando le poggiò il mantello sulle spalle, né quando le loro mani si unirono avvolte dal sacro nastro. Non girò gli occhi neanche mentre, all'unisono, pronunciano il giuramento nuziale.   
Continuò a sbirciare verso di lei, deciso a coglierne il minimo cenno, e quasi si scosse quando l'Alto Septon lì dichiarò marito e moglie.   
Si voltò e la sua giovane sposa fece altrettanto.   
I presenti li fissarono, in attesa. Non sapeva cosa stessero aspettando, non ricordava se ci fosse altro da fare per concludere il rito.   
Poi comprese.   
Si avvicinò alla regazza e, quasi con reverenza, le baciò la guancia.   
Un applauso timido ed incerto ne seguí. Non era ciò che si erano aspettati, ma era quanto di più avrebbero potuto avere quel giorno.   
Le offrì il braccio e, quando sentí il suo tocco, se ne rese conto davvero: era sposato. 

I giardini minori erano stati allestiti per l'occasione.   
L'evento, organizzato e pagato da suo padre, era esattamente come lui: "elegante e misurato". Non c'erano eccessi, stramberie, pomposità pacchiane con l'unico scopo di ostentare ricchezza. Tywin Lannister era, non aveva bisogno di apparire, e così tutto ciò che lo riguardava.   
Baldacchini e tende in tessuti oro e argento erano montati in geometrie regolari e lungo i vialetti erano stati posti decine e decine di lunghi portafiaccole conficcati nel terreno.   
Gli invitati avevano preso a mangiare e bere dal momento stesso in cui erano arrivati; non si erano fermati durante le esibizioni, né per la consegna dei regali, né per la piccola giostra che era stata organizzata. Si chiedeva per quanto un essere umano potesse continuare ad ingurgitare del cibo. Era disgustato, tutti loro lo disgustavano: omuncoli e donnicciole opportunisti e vigliacchi, che sparlavano alle sue spalle, ma non esitavano ad ingozzarsi alle sue nozze.   
Verso il tramonto iniziarono a servire la cena. Con sua enorme sorpresa i presenti si sedettero e iniziarono a consumare il pasto.   
Molti vassoi venivano portati via appena speluccati, cosce di fagiano e mele candite finivano ripetutamente in testa a qualche giullare, ma ad ogni modo non c'era nessuno che si lasciasse sfuggire per lo meno un assaggio. Era l'avidità, l'avidità di provare, di sentire, di non rimanere in dietro rispetto agli altri, anche quando il corpo non aveva più bisogno di nulla. Avvoltoi.   
In compenso Sansa aveva a malapena toccato il pane e non aveva pronunciato una parola; era rimasta trincerata dietro un silenzio ostinato e allo stesso tempo cortese. Quella ragazza aveva maturato caratteristiche talmente contrastanti che non era affatto facile riuscire a comprendere cosa le stesse passando per la testa.   
Improvvisamente si pentí di non averle mai parlato nei giorni precedenti. Tyrion gli aveva detto di farlo, ma lui non se l'era sentita... ed ora era lì, seduto vicino ad un'estranea che lo ignorava completamente.   
Il fatto che fosse riservata e silenziosa non era un male ma... non si era aspettato che non aprisse bocca nemmeno una volta.   
Le medaglie dorate che ornavano il baldacchino, tintinnarono alla brezza leggera che soffiava dal mare.   
Era una splendida serata. Benché fossero già in autunno la temperatura era stata mite tutto il giorno e anche al calar del sole si era mantenuta piacevolmente temperata: evidentemente nemmeno il clima osava contrastare l'autorità paterna...   
Uno scroscio di applausi introdusse i musicanti, a cui subito dopo si unì un terzetto di giocolieri. Suo fratello si alzò e girando intorno alla tavola si inchinò davanti a sua moglie.   
«Lady Sansa, questo è un piccolo omaggio a voi e alla vostra beltà. Possa allietarvi in questo giorno per voi così importante»  
Aveva uno tono morbido, vellutato, molto diverso da quello che usava con lui e con tutti gli altri, come se temesse di poterla ferire, perfino con le parole.   
Sansa sorrise, la prima volta in tutta la giornata «Vi ringrazio mio signore, siete sempre gentile e pieno di riguardi. Lo apprezzo tanto»  
Il tono era estremamente formale, eppure gli era parso che entrambi si fossero detti altro, tra le righe.   
La musica iniziò e poco dopo, uno dopo l'altro, i presenti che non erano troppo saturi di cibo o di vino, si misero a ballare.   
Sansa Stark, che adesso era una Lannister, non dava cenno di voler prendere parte alle danze, così si limitò ad allungarsi sulla sedia.   
Cersei era seduta qualche posto più in là, silenziosa e scura in volto.   
Durante la sua prigionia non aveva desiderato altro che rivederla, stringerla, baciarla, avere tempo per sfogare mesi di frustrazione e sgomento, tempo per ascoltare quello che era successo a lei. Invece, le cose erano andate in un modo strano...   
C'era stato uno smarrimento iniziale, l'ansia nel presentarsi a lei sporco, invecchiato fuori e dentro, e senza una mano; c'era stata l'angoscia sul viso di lei, come di chi sa che nulla è più come prima.   
Ed era vero, era proprio così. Quel periodo lontani aveva cambiato entrambi.   
Cersei era diventata ancora più dura e scostante di un tempo e lui... lui non sapeva bene cosa fosse, ma si sentiva diverso.   
Aveva pensato che fosse solo questione di tempo... poi quella tempesta si era abbattuta su di loro.   
A vederla lì, impassibile accanto a lui, quella ragazzina non pareva certo una portatrice di tempesta, eppure...  
Acqua cheta, ecco cos'era.   
Lasciò che la serata gli scivasse addosso, con le sue portate, il suo vino, i suoi menestrelli. Lasciò che Cersei gli lanciasse occhiate taglienti e che la sua sposa lo evitasse. Lasciò che gli eventi si muovessero intorno a lui, trascinandolo sul fondo fangoso della vita, dove non si poteva far altro che annaspare.   
La sagoma di suo padre che si avvicinava, lo distrasse.   
Raggiunse i loro posti e con una fredda galanteria offrì la mano alla ragazza.   
«Mia signora»  
Sansa prese la mano e si alzò dalla sedia, seguendolo.   
Quando furono in favore di sguardi, la musica cessò e tutti si votarono verso di loro.   
«Lord e Lady dei Sette regni, membri del Concilio, parenti tutti.. con la benedizione dei Sette e del nostro re Joffrey Baratheon, ho il piacere di presentarvi la nuova signora di Castelgranito» si fece leggermente da parte «Lady Lannister» poi estresse un piccolo sacchetto dalla tasca e ne tirò fuori un anello: una testa di leone, d'oro, ovviamente. Prese la mano della ragazza e lo infilò all'anulare.   
Ci fu uno scrosciare di applausi seguito da grida d'auguri e benedizioni, tutti sembravano decisamente soddisfatti, per qualche ragione.   
Guardò il volto di suo padre, i lineamenti severi e i gelidi occhi che ogni anno si facevano più chiari, e si rese conto che quel giorno non c'era uomo al mondo più soddisfatto di lui!   
Sansa, o Lady Lannister - come era evidente che adesso andasse chiamata - girò nuovamente intorno al tavolo per sedersi, ma prima che lo facesse, Joff si alzò in piedi.   
«Zia!» esclamò «Non è straordinario che adesso tu sia mia zia?» le chiese.   
Aveva lo sguardo strano, un po' torvo, forse perfino allusivo.   
Non se lo ricordava così...  
Joffrey non era mai stato un bambino propriamente facile, non nel senso stretto del termine; non aveva mai avuto il carattere di Tommen o Myrcella, ma non era mai stato davvero cattivo. Viziato sì: Robert gli aveva fatto mancare totalmente il rigore paterno che un bambino, tanto più un futuro re, avrebbe dovuto avere. E nemmeno lui aveva fatto la sua parte. Il timore di rendere palese la verità lo aveva mantenuto distante, impedendogli di dare esempio, consigli, guida. Era stato mancevole, sia come padre che come zio. Tyrion, per lo meno, ci aveva provato...   
Per una strana commistione di eventi, Joffrey non aveva avuto un padre, pur avendone effettivamente due.   
Ed adesso eccolo lì, decisamente più intemperante di come lo ricordasse.   
«Non riesco a decidere se fosse più divertente vederti sposata al mio zio nano o se lo sia di più con quello monco!» rise.   
”Oh dèi“   
«Non importa, ad ogni modo sembri destinata a uomini a cui manca qualcosa!»  
Notò una certa espressione sul viso degli invitati, per lo meno quelli che riusciva a distinguere e non ebbe alcun dubbio che ognuno di loro ritenesse suo figlio un pazzo, o almeno un idiota.   
Guardò la ragazza e si stupì nel vedere il suo viso scevro da qualunque sentimento, era una maschera, niente di più, niente di meno.   
«Così pare maestà» disse piano.  
«E sei felice?» insisté.   
«Molto, mio re»  
«E fai bane! Quante fanciulle possono vantarsi di aver sposato uno sterminatore di re?»  
Deglutí, cercando di mantenersi freddo come la sua giovane sposa.   
Cersei sembrava sorda, si limitava a bere e guardare davanti a sé.   
«E tu zio, sei contento di tua moglie?»  
«Sono entusiasta, maestà!»  
Il viso di Joffrey si accese «Bene, bene!» si allontanò dalla tavola «Lord, lady... dico che è il momento di portare a letto i novelli sposi!»  
Si levarono grida ovunque. Chi applaudiva, chi batteva pugni sul tavolo, chi acclamava divertito.   
Era stato a molti matrimoni e quella parte della cerimonia era sempre un gran divertimento per tutti, ad eccezione degli sposi.   
Per la prima volta sua moglie ebbe una reazione e, forse senza nemmeno accorgersene, si aggrappò allo schienale della sedia.   
Guardò Cersei, che determinata a comportarsi come se la cosa non la riguardasse, prese un ultimo sorso di vino e si alzò in piedi con gli altri.   
Alcuni cugini si avvicinarono a Sansa, mentre altre parenti, di cui non ricordava assolutamente il grado, andarono a prendere lui.   
Lo sguardo incrociò quello di Tyrion, che non sembrava molto convinto, ma fedele al proposito di non opporsi al fato, lasciò che si creasse un corteo di invitati.   
Suo cugino Staffell, aiutato da un Frey acquisito, aveva fatto sedere Sansa su una spalla. La vedeva ondeggiare il più dignitosamente possibile, ma per quanto si sforzasse, se ne intuiva la preoccupazione.   
Avanzava in testa alla fila, avendo cura che quella cerchia di donne su di giri, non gli sfilasse per sbaglio la mano posticcia.   
Una volta dentro si accorse di non avere più il mantello, quando furono al primo piano erano riuscite a sfilargli anche la tunica.  
Per un attimo si chiese se per caso non avessero la macabra curiosità di vedere la mano mancante.  
Joffrey, che apriva la processione, fu il primo ad entrare nelle loro stanze.   
«Ah, finalmente, che emozione!» attese che mettessero Sansa a terra, poi continuò «Non sei emozionata cara zia, sai cosa sta per succedere?»  
Lei arrossì, ma non rispose.   
«Che c'è mia cara? Non ti vedevo così tesa da quando abbiamo giustiziato tuo padre!»  
Imprecò mentalmente. Non conosceva quella ragazza, non provava nulla per lei ma... come gli veniva in mente di dirle una cosa simile?   
La ragazza lasciò cadere l'affronto come se non lo avesse sentito, e per un attimo gli sembrò di avere di nuovo diciannove anni e di ascoltare i deliranti ordini di Aerys Targaryen, che gli intimava di uccidere suo padre.   
Cercò Cersei con lo sguardo, ma tutto ciò che trovò fu un fascio di gelido risentimento.   
«Allora? Sono ancora troppo vestiti, non vi pare?»  
Il grido di assenso fu generale.   
Una sua lontana cugina prese a slacciargli la camicia e gli sembrò fastidiosamente felice di farlo.   
”Cazzo, ero il comandante della Guardia reale!“   
Vide le scarpe di Sansa volare in fondo alla stanza, subito seguite dal mantello e dalle sovramaniche; lei non era più rossa di imbarazzo, ma livida...   
Si sentí toccare una gamba. Abbassò la testa e vide suo fratello, che con sguardo severo gli fece un cenno col capo.   
«E va bene.. Basta, basta» cercò di sembrare divertito «Adesso tutti fuori, ho da fare»  
«No, no, no zio. Ora vi spogliamo e vi mettiamo a letto. Le tradizioni vanno rispettate» ribatté Joffrey.   
Diavolo, perché doveva rendere tutto così complicato?   
«Perdonatemi, maestà, ma debbo insistere. Sono tornato da poco dopo un anno difficile, non sono in forma come un tempo, non vorrei fare brutte figure davanti ad una sposa così giovane!»   
«Stai tranquillo zio, Sansa saprà leccare le ferite lasciate da suo fratello, non è vero Sansa?»  
«Sì maestà»  
Le si avvicinò e prese a slacciarle il corpetto «Gli leccherai anche il moncone, Sansa?»  
Era disgustosamente allusivo, irrispettoso, insensibile. In un solo colpo era riuscito ad insultare entrembi «Non è stato Robb Stark a tagliarmi la mano, maestà»  
«Non nominare quel traditore!» lo guardò male «E non osare contraddirmi»  
Era suo figlio, cazzo, era suo figlio! Avrebbe dovuto schiaffeggiarlo finché non avesse compreso cos'era il rispetto, e invece doveva lasciare che gli parlasse nel modo più odioso possibile.   
Gli vennero in mente le parole di Tyrion e capí quello che aveva voluto dirgli su Joffrey.   
Il clima nella stanza era cambiato, l'aria si era fatta pesante, percepiva la tensione crescere e pregò che Joff si ritenesse soddisfatto.   
«Insomma. Che state facendo qui? Smettiamola di perdere tempo» suo padre si fece largo «Tutti fuori, forza. Dovrebbero esserci solo due Lannister in questa stanza»  
Ci furono alcune risate di circostanza, poi quelli sulla porta iniziarono ad allontanarsi.   
«Voglio mettere la sposa a letto» disse Joffrey stizzito.   
«Ci penserà tuo zio»  
«No, voglio farlo io» per un attimo lo sguardo di suo padre e quello di suo figlio furono piantati l'uno contro l'altro, poi, con la sua tipica noncuranza, suo padre si voltò verso Cersei e disse piano «Sua maestà è stanco, come tutti noi»  
Un certo imbarazzo sul viso di sua sorella rivelò che nemmeno per lei era facile trattare con Joff.   
Tuttavia parve che Tywin Lannister avesse una certa influenza anche sul re, perché dopo un attimo di tentennamento si scostò da Sansa.   
«Ma sì, andiamocene» la guardò ancora «Ci saranno altre occasioni...»   
Si mosse verso la porta e quelli che erano ancora lì si spostarono per farlo passare; poi a voce alta, senza voltarsi, aggiunse «Buona notte zio. Chiamami se ti serve una mano»


	35. Chapter 35

SANSA

Ser Jaime attese immobile che tutti fossero usciti dalla stanza, la testa leggermente piegata in avanti e lo sguardo torvo. Poi, quando la pesante porta si chiuse, si voltò verso la finestra.  
Le dava le spalle, muto.  
Non era molto cortese da parte sua, ma non sapeva se ciò fosse normale. Non aveva nulla da dirle e lei non aveva nulla da dire a lui.   
L'unica cosa a girarle senza sosta per la mente, era una domanda: “Cosa devo fare? Cosa devo fare?”  
Desiderava sapere come muoversi e al tempo stesso non voleva averne idea, perché temeva che la cosa la disgustasse.  
C'era un pesante velo di riserbo fra le fanciulle come lei e la conoscenza di tutto quanto concernesse quel preciso argomento, e nessuno aveva voluto sollevarlo prima che il suo passo verso l'altare fosse stato compiuto. Come avevano fatto generazioni e generazioni di ragazze ad affrontare quel momento senza essere minimamente preparate, non lo sapeva...   
Era spaventata, per tutto, ma soprattutto aveva la costante preoccupazione di fare la figura della stupida!   
Si guardò intorno chiedendosi per quanto tempo sarebbero rimasti così: per quanto la riguardava avrebbe anche passato la notte in piedi se questo avesse significato evitare lo Sterminatore di re.   
La stanza era grande, maestosa, una gran quantità di candele la illuminava ben oltre il necessario.   
Le colonne erano decorate e le pareti impreziosite da arazzi elaborati che le ricoprivano quasi totalmente, proprio come nell'appartamento della regina.   
“Non pensare a lei”   
Anche il solarium era grande - almeno il doppio del suo - e dalle finestre giungeva l'odore delle piante bagnate dalla guazza.   
Appesi alle pareti, due portaincensi bruciavano un fumo scuro, dal profumo intenso ed esotico, e sulla parete di fondo, di fianco ad un alto canterale, intravide il suo baule.   
Shae aveva fatto come le era stato detto, e sulla toletta, vicino alle sue cose, scorse anche le tre boccette.   
Il letto era posto centralmente alla stanza, in un modo insolito che non le era mai capitato di vedere. Era di legno chiaro e le tende del baldacchino erano più leggere dell'usuale. Sul fondo, su una panchetta di legno, era stata lasciata una veste da notte nuova, per lei.   
Più in là, abbandonati sul pavimento, c'erano il suo mantello e le lunghe sovramaniche che le avevano levato.   
Di lì a poco anche il resto del vestiario avrebbe fatto la stessa fine e una fitta di paura colpì in mezzo allo stomaco.   
Era già stato piuttosto orribile il modo in cui l'avevano condotta in camera. Quelle mani sconosciute addosso, le risate sguaiate di quelle persone, tutti quegli occhi puntati che non aspettavano altro che di vederla imbarazzata fino ai capelli!  
E poi Joffrey. Aveva davvero temuto che l'avrebbe spogliata davanti a tutti. Cercò di scacciare dalla mente quello che le aveva detto, il modo cui aveva pronunciato "Ci saranno altre occasioni“, una promessa o una minaccia, o entrambe le cose.   
Sentí nella testa il tono sprezzante con cui si era rivolto a suo padre ”Se ti serve una mano"; non nutriva alcuna simpatia per Jaime Lannister, ma sentirlo umiliare così riguardo ad una menomazione di cui non aveva alcuna colpa... Si rese conto che Joffrey aveva un lato positivo, dopotutto: non faceva differenze, era meschino con tutti in egual misura.   
Ne aveva sposato il padre. Il padre dell'uomo a cui era stata promessa. E adesso le era richiesto di dargli un figlio.   
Con sgomento si rese conto che sarebbe stato il fratello di Joffrey.   
“Sii coraggiosa Sansa”, ma sapeva di non esserlo.   
Iniziò a tormentarsi le unghie, mentre aspettava che quell'uomo si muovesse.   
Forse era suo dovere fare qualcosa, ma cosa? Non aveva la benché minima idea.   
Finalmente lui si voltò.   
Erano stati vicini per tutto il giorno, ma era la prima volta che lo guardava davvero. Era alto, biondo, elegante. I lineamenti sottili e leggermente spigolosi. Assomigliava terribilmente alla regina, entrambi trasmettevano fascino e timore allo stesso tempo.   
Quando si accorse che anche lui la stava guardando, abbassò gli occhi. Sostenere la sua presenza era difficile...   
Quell'uomo era suo marito, ma era anche un estraneo, ed era un nemico.   
Come potevano quelle cose coesistere?   
Ed era grande, così più grande di lei... Doveva avere l'età di sua madre. Cosa poteva pensare di lei un uomo di quell'età? Se assomigliava alla sorella sicuramente l'avrebbe trovata stupida. Essere considerata sciocca dal proprio marito era una cosa così umiliante! E se l'avesse trova brutta? Era stato per anni l'amante della regina - e forse avrebbe continuato ad esserlo - abituato a Cersei l'avrebbe di certo trovata brutta e stupida.   
Il cuore prese a batterle forte senza che lui avesse mosso un passo: cosa sarebbe successo quando si fosse avvicinato?   
“Respira”.   
Forse avrebbe dovuto prendere del Sollievo di dama per calmarsi, ma aveva avuto paura che le avrebbe tolto lucidità e per quanto orribile si fosse rivelato ciò che stava per succedere, lei voleva essere padrona di sé. A costo di dover sopportare coscientemente tutto quello che sarebbe successo, non voleva rischiare di essere stordita: doveva mantenere il controllo di sé. Almeno quello.   
«Come state?» chiese all'improvviso.   
Erano le prime parole che le rivolgeva.   
«Bene mio signore»  
Annuì.   
Non le aveva mai parlato prima, non solo quel giorno, non le aveva mai parlato in assoluto. Non a Grande Inverno, dove lo aveva visto per la prima volta; non alla Fortezza rossa, prima che attaccasse suo padre per strada e lasciasse la città.   
Era come lo ricordava, aveva solo qualche filo bianco fra i capelli biondi...   
«Volete bere qualcosa?» andò al tavolo «C'è del vino, acqua e... limonata?» disse con un certo stupore.   
Se non fosse stata tanto preoccupata avrebbe sorriso, sapendo da dove giungeva quel pensiero gentile.   
«Vino» non voleva sembrare una bambina. Jaime Lannister versò da bere a entrambi ed entrambi lo tirarono giù velocemente, senza nemmeno sentirne il sapore.   
C'era una tremenda tensione nell'aria ed era abbastanza sicura che la stesse percependo anche lui.   
Quando ebbero posato i calici si trovarono di nuovo in silenzio l'uno di fronte all'altra.   
Le sembrava di impazzire, sentiva una pressione tremenda alle tempie, come se gli occhi stessero per schizzarle via dal cranio. Era talmente agitata che per un momento temette di vomitare.   
«Sarei dovuto venire a conoscervi prima...» disse «Mi dispiace che debba avvenire così. Immagino vi sentiate a disagio»  
A disagio? No... Si era sentita a disagio quando la sua ancella le aveva strappato via la pezza assorbente per mostrare a tutti che aveva sanguinato; si era sentita a disagio quando Lord Baelish le aveva sussurrato all'orecchio; persino quella mattina, quando Joffrey l'aveva accompagnata all'altare, aveva provato un profondo disagio. Ma quello... quello non era nemmeno paragonabile al disagio.   
«Sto molto bene mio signore»  
Sapeva di avere un tono innaturale, la voce era incrinata dall'emozione e si chiese se anche lui se ne fosse reso conto.   
Cosa sarebbe successo? Come sarebbe successo?   
Lo sapeva a grandi linee, ma in misura totalmente insufficiente.   
Le venne in mente il modo in cui il Mastino l'aveva toccata quando Joffrey aveva preteso che si accertasse della sua verginità.   
Si sentí mancare e fece un passo indietro per ritrovare l'equilibrio.   
Forse Ser Jaime lo notò perché le chiese «State bene?»  
«Sì»  
«Siete pallida, volete dell'altro vino?»  
«Sto bene mio lord» voleva essere dignitosa e cortese come le avevano insegnato.   
Lui annuí e fece qualche passo nella sua direzione.   
«Voi, sapete cosa sta per...»  
«Sì» disse con una risolutezza che non aveva.   
«Bene»  
Sembrava in difficoltà, forse non quanto lei, ma comunque non a suo agio.   
Tirò i lacci della sua camicia e se la sfilò via da sopra la testa.   
Fatta eccezione per i suoi fratelli, non aveva mai visto un uomo a torso nudo. Sentí le guance infuocarsi e abbassò lo sguardo.   
Cosa avrebbe fatto se avesse continuato a spogliarsi?   
Capí che non era quello il maggiore dei suoi problemi, perché fece ancora due passi verso di lei e finí di slacciarle il corpetto.   
«Togliete voi l'abito, per favore»   
Obbedí e sgusciò fuori dal pesante vestito dorato.   
«Vi stava molto bene.. a proposito»  
«Grazie»  
Guardò a terra: come aveva previsto il vestito era finito anch'esso lì, insieme alle maniche e al mantello.   
Aveva ancora la sottile veste di mussola, un nonnulla, fra il suo corpo e gli occhi di Jaime Lannister.   
Non poteva farcela, non poteva. Sentí il prepotente desiderio di fuggire da quella stanza, o di gettarsi a terra e scoppiare a piangere come una bambina, ma non sarebbe servito a nulla se non a rendersi ridicola, così si obbligò a rimanere ferma.   
“Farai quello che ti dirà, nulla di più, nulla di meno"   
Ser Jaime prese il nastro dorato che le chiudeva la scollatura e lo sciolse, poi, con la mano che gli restava, tirò leggermente la stoffa verso il basso.   
Sentí il tessuto scivolarle addosso e ammucchiarsi ai suoi piedi; trattenne un singhiozzo.   
”Non piangere!“  
Si vergognava così tanto che i pensieri la abbandonarono per far posto al nulla.   
Cercando un punto da fissare gli occhi le finirono sull'intricato ricamo della mano dorata, e rimasero piantati lì, mentre quelli di quell'uomo - suo marito - le passavano addosso.  
”Mi sta guardando...“  
Non sapeva per quanto quell'esame sarebbe continuato e per un attimo ebbe il terribile pensiero che la stesse paragonando a Cersei.   
«Sansa»   
Non ci riuscì ad alzare lo sguardo, era troppo impegnata a non piangere.   
Due dita le sollevarono il mento e a quel punto si trovò a guardarlo in viso.   
«Quanti anni avete?»  
«Quattordici»  
«Dèi» sospirò.   
Aggrottò la fronte, come se stesse pensando a qualcosa «Siete pronta?»  
«Sì»  
Un altro silenzio «Sapete come avviene?»  
Si sentí avvampare «Un po'»  
Lui annuì, pensieroso «Bene» le sganciò la collana e la poggiò sul tavolo «Potrebbe... farvi male... Ma solo questa volta» vagò un po' con lo sguardo, poi le tornò addosso «Poi... col tempo, potreste perfino trovarlo piacevole...» si grattò il naso «Dipende...»  
«Da cosa?» si trovò a chiedere.   
«Da noi»  
Oh Dèi... ”È tuo marito" si obbligò a ricordare.   
Suo marito raggiunse il letto e si sedette sul bordo «Venite» 

JAIME

Raggiunse il letto e si sedette sul bordo «Venite»   
Camminò senza alzare lo sguardo dal pavimento. Riusciva a sentire la profondità del suo imbarazzo. Immaginò che fosse la prima volta che si mostrava nuda ad un uomo e suo malgrado trovò quel pensiero eccitante.   
Le offrí la mano e quando lei vi pose la sua, la attirò a sé e le baciò le nocche, come avrebbe fatto per rendere omaggio ad una dama.   
La verità era che non sapeva cosa fare.   
Non era mai stato con una ragazza così giovane, o meglio c'era stato, ma lui aveva avuto la stessa età...  
Era passato così tanto tempo dalla prima volta che era stato con Cersei - e dopo di lei non c'erano state altre prime volte - da non sapere come fare con qualcuna che non fosse lei. Erano quasi due anni che non stava con una donna e non sapeva cosa fare con una ragazzina.   
Ma qualcosa doveva fare, cazzo.   
Le portò la mano alla vita e la percorse lungo il fianco, fino al ginocchio, poi tornò su, le prese la mano e la fece sedere di fianco a sé.   
Era bella, non c'era niente da dire, Tyrion aveva avuto ragione.   
Si vedeva chiaramente quanto fosse a cavallo fra l'infanzia e l'età adulta: era magra, coi fianchi stretti e il seno alto e rotondo di un'adolescente; la vita era sottile, le gambe e le braccia lunghe e snelle. Era bianca, liscia, quasi completamente glabra, con piccole mani morbide e il collo lungo.   
Le sfilò le forcine dai capelli, che ricaddero lungo le spalle giù fino alla vita.   
Non indossava altro che la corona di sua madre e l'anello di suo padre. L'intento era chiaro: spogliarla di ogni reminescenza Stark per lasciarle addosso nient'altro che i Lannister, e di lì a poco ci sarebbe stato ancora un altro Lannister sopra di lei...  
«Mi dispiace»   
Ed era vero. Se era a disagio lui - un uomo adulto di trentaquattro anni - poteva immaginare come si sentisse una ragazza che aveva l'età per essere sua figlia.   
«Di cosa mio signore?» rispose compita.   
Era estremamente educata nonostante il momento.   
«Di quello che sta per succedere»  
«Mi dispiace causarvi dispiacere»   
Per un attimo si chiese se non si stesse prendendo gioco di lui, ma era impossibile. Semplicemente era davvero conscia della sua posizione. Le avevano insegnato come si comportava una lady e lei lo aveva appreso alla perfezione, sarebbe stata una regina perfetta, se solo Joffrey fosse... Dèi, stava per giacere con la ragazza che doveva andare in sposa suo figlio! Perché nella loro famiglia doveva essere tutto così... anomalo?   
”Basta“ non aveva senso rimuginarci, la cosa migliore che poteva fare per toglierla da quell'imbarazzo era smetterla di tergiversare.   
Le girò la mano dietro la nuca e si sporse verso di lei. Quando le toccò le labbra con le sue provò un lieve brivido: non erano quelle di Cersei.   
Non ne era infastidito, era solo... strano. Fino a poco tempo prima non aveva mai neanche pensato di poter baciare un'altra.   
Sansa aveva le labbra grandi e piene e nemmeno chiudendo gli occhi poteva pensare che fosse sua sorella.   
E poi era totalmente immobile, rigida come un pezzo di legno...  
Staccò la bocca dalla sua e la guardò, incrociò i suoi occhi solo un attimo, poi lei li riabbassò lesta.  
”Non pensaci più“ si disse.   
Le dette un altro piccolo bacio, e poi un altro e un altro ancora, e dopo il quarto ebbe l'impressione che le labbra di lei iniziassero a rispondere; aprí la bocca e leccò la sua, come aveva fatto altre migliaia di volte con Cersei, ma questa scattò all'indietro, verso i cuscini.   
Il rossore del viso le arrivava alle orecchie, mentre lo guardava con occhi sgranati.   
«M-mi dispiace, mio lord» balbettò.   
«Non fa niente» si sentiva quasi in colpa.   
«Io... io non me lo aspettavo... Non sapevo...»  
«Non importa. Mia signora, rilassatevi» ma era certo che non ci sarebbe riuscita.   
Era arrabbiato, con sé stesso e con suo padre, per aver messo su quella situazione impossibile.   
Era facile per lui: "Sposala e ingravidala", ma non era Tywin Lannister a doverlo fare...  
Si alzò e andò a versare dell'altro vino, riempì il calice fino all'orlo, poi glielo porse «Ecco, calmatevi»  
Sansa Stark mandò giù una prima sorsata.   
«Se non vi piace non lo farò più» le disse.   
Lei chiuse gli occhi un attimo e prese un profondo respiro, poi bevve quello che rimaneva e lo guardò dritto in faccia, con un piglio serio e risoluto che non si era aspettato.   
«Potete fare tutto quello che volete» rispose porgendogli il bicchiere vuoto.   
Qualcosa iniziò ad agitarglisi dentro.   
Era lei, così evidentemente spaventata e al tempo stesso coraggiosa. Se ne stava lì, tremante, nuda sul letto di un uomo con il doppio dei suoi anni, dignitosa come un idolo d'alabastro.   
Forse era il vino che gli riempiva lo stomaco, o forse erano state le parole di quella sua giovane moglie del nord, ma sentí il sangue pulsare alla testa. Scalciò via gli stivali e slacciò i pantaloni, poi, con un unico movimento, li abbassò e se li sfilò via.   
La vide distogliere lo sguardo mentre lui si avvicinava al letto. Ne capiva l'imbarazzo, con tutta probabilità non aveva mai visto un'uomo nudo, ma non doveva pensarci oltre: era il momento, sarebbe successo e basta. Era una ragazzina, avena vent'anni meno di lui, ma per il mondo e gli dèi quella era cosa buona e giusta.   
Sansa si era raggomitolata fra i cuscini, forse per coprirsi, ma l'effetto era ancor più seducente. Le si mise di fianco e le poggiò la mano sulle ginocchia per farle stendere le gambe; lo fece senza fiatare.   
Si appoggiò sul gomito destro e le portò la mano al collo, la sfiorò col dorso e scese fino al ventre; girò la mano e con le dita la percorse di nuovo, ma questa volta si diresse al seno.   
Ne avvertì il sussulto, ma non si fermò e col pollice le accarezzò il capezzolo.   
La guardò: aveva gli occhi chiusi, l'unica cosa a muoversi sul suo viso erano le sopracciglia che via via si aggrottavano. Era al contempo tenera e sensuale, un connubio sconosciuto e quasi irresistibile.   
Aveva maledetto quella folle idea di fargli sposare una ragazza così giovane, eppure adesso non poteva negare di esserne attratto, e se anche avesse voluto farlo, gli sarebbe bastato abbassare lo sguardo per notare come il suo corpo reagiva.   
Le baciò la spalla, poi con le labbra scese verso il seno, facendo scivolare la mano sull'inguine.   
Singhiozzò.   
Una volta sola, sommessamente, ma le sfuggì. Alzò la testa per guardarla e vide lacrime silenziose che le si accumulavano fra le ciglia.   
Si scostò, prese le lenzuola e la coprì, a quel punto lei aprí gli occhi.   
«Per stasera va bene così»  
«Mio signore?»  
«Non voglio... forzarvi. Non in questo modo!»  
Sembrava davvero stupita, mentre le lacrime le scendevano lungo le guance.   
«Abbiamo tempo. Succederà... quando voi lo vorrete»  
Continuava a guardarlo senza dire una parola «Mi avete capito Sansa? Non vi prenderò finché non lo vorrete anche voi» scostò le lenzuola dall'altro lato del letto e si distese, sistemando la testa sul cuscino.   
Lei rimase seduta, il lembo del lenzuolo stretto sul petto «Davvero?»   
Voltò la testa verso di lei «Sì»  
«Perché?»  
Il viso di Lady Catelyn lo guardava attraverso quello di sua figlia «Perché ho fatto una promessa»  
A quel punto si adagiò, ma ancora ne avvertiva la tensione del corpo, disteso poco distante dal suo.   
«Mi dispiace avervi deluso» bisbigliò «so bene qual è il mio dovere»  
«Dimenticate il dovere Sansa, sarà più facile se vi concentrerete su quello che desiderate»  
«E voi?»  
«Io aspetterò» si voltò su un fianco e cercò di trovare una posizione comoda.   
«Grazie mio lord»   
Chiuse gli occhi «Mi chiamo Jaime»


	36. Chapter 36

SANDOR

La goccia cadeva ad intervalli regolari, sempre della medesima grandezza, sempre nel medesimo punto.  
Si era avvolto nel mantello ed era uscito sotto la tettoia sul retro.  
Con un coltellino a lama curva tagliava a piccoli pezzi una mela verde. Lentamente, per farsela durare.  
Davanti a se le galline razzolavano dentro al pollaio, in una fanghiglia, mista ad escrementi, grigia scura.  
Non era freddo, ma era schifosamente umido. Piegò il collo di lato, la ferita era dolorante. In realtà con quel tempo, un sacco di parti del corpo gli facevano male.  
Una nebbia bassa e fitta schermava la vista, oltre la stalla non si riusciva a distinguere altro che un grigio mare fumoso e tetro. Quel posto era deprimente, o magari lo era lui.  
Dette un paio di morsi ancora, poi gettò il torsolo nel recinto dei maiali e quello più vicino affondò il muso nel letame alla ricerca di quel premio inaspettato.  
C'era una certa somiglianza fra lui e quel cazzo di maiale: la vita di entrambi consisteva nell'essere grati per gli avanzi degli altri.  
Lydia uscì. Aveva i capelli acciuffati sulla nuca e uno scialle lavorato sulle spalle. Stava bene. Era una di quelle ragazze senza pretese, che riescono a fiorire comunque, nonostante il fango e la nebbia in cui arrancano.  
«Abbiamo finito la legna»  
«La porto subito»  
Si alzò di scatto e se la trovò davanti. Rimase un momento ferma di fronte a lui, poi si spostò e lo fece passare.   
C'era un dannato imbarazzo fra loro, come era naturale che fosse, dopo quanto successo.   
Scacciò l'idea: non aveva molto senso rimuginare sulla gigantesca testa di cazzo che era.   
Riempì la cesta di legna e la portò dentro, sistemò i ceppi nella catasta di fianco al camino, poi andò verso la porta «Esci?» chiese Lydia.   
Era di nuovo davanti a lui «La finestra in fondo è sgangherata, se non la sistemo alla prima folata volerà in fondo alla strada»  
Fece per aggirarla ma lei gli bloccò il passo, lo guardò con un'espressione semiseria, poi si voltò e lo precedette fuori.   
«Non serve che tu stia qui, potrebbe volerci un po'»  
«Non ho niente da fare..» rispose poggiandosi alla staccionata che aveva sistemato due giorni prima.   
Come voleva, se le piaceva stare lì, coi piedi nella terra bagnata a guardarlo riparare una finestra, che facesse pure...   
«Sanson, sono diverse settimane che ti trovi qui, giusto?»  
«Sì» prese il martello.   
«E ammetterai che so ben poche cose di te... Non ti ho fatto molte domande...»  
«No infatti, è una bella qualità!» dette due colpi secchi e il battente venne via.   
«Io ti ho raccontato parecchie cose di me, persino Hermann ti ha raccontato della sua famiglia a Rivalarga, ci scommetto, invece tu... credo che tu sia l'uomo più riservato che conosca»  
«È un problema?»  
«No» disse tranquilla «Non per me, ma per te?»  
«Come cazzo fa ad essere un problema per me?»  
«Non il fatto che tu lo sia, ma il perché... C'è qualcosa che non va in te...»  
Gli scappò una risata «C'è più di qualcosa che non va in me!»  
«Intendo che... c'è qualcosa di rotto, da qualche parte, qualcosa che ti ha ferito... e che ti ferisce ancora. E forse sono più cose, o forse sono persone, non lo so, ma ci sono, c'è qualcosa che ti lega»  
Mollò il martello e si mise ad armeggiare coi cardini.   
«Ora io non pretendo di sapere cos'è, né mi aspetto che tu me lo dica ma... volevo solo dirti che io lo capisco» gli passò vicino e si appoggiò al muro di pietra «E che qualunque sia il problema, non lo risolverai venendo a letto con me...»  
Gli sfuggì una smorfia. Odiava dare agli altri modo di capire cosa pensava, ma quella ragazza era talmente diretta da spiazzarlo.  
Si tirò indietro i capelli «Mi era sembrato di capire che ti andasse...» il tono non era molto lusinghiero, ma lei sembrò non prendersela.   
«Infatti mi va. Ma a te?»  
«Mi andava. Mi va»  
«Davvero?» questa volta era fastidiosamente allusiva, ma c'era poco da dire, se anche si fosse messa a sfottere, se lo sarebbe meritato.   
«Quello che è successo l'altra sera... non so perché e successo: non mi era mai capitato. E so che ogni povero coglione a cui capita giura che non gli sia mai capitato ma... Non mi era mai capitato davvero!»  
Cazzo, si stava davvero giustificando come un coglione del cazzo!  
Lei sorrise «Avevo 19 anni quando mi sono sposata. Derran era poco più grande di me. Non era un soldato o un lord, era un mercante, uno di quelli che fanno una vita piatta e piuttosto noiosa, una vita sicura, mi dicevo. Aveva eraditato questa casa, era un buon partito. Ma non era per questo che lo avevo sposato, ero davvero innamorata di lui. Non ho mai conosciuto mio padre, sono cresciuta con quel vuoto e lui, lui riempiva il vuoto... in qualche modo» sospirò «Quando è morto avevo 24 anni. Non l'hanno ucciso, non è stata una rissa o una malattia... Ma un incidente, banalissimo, mentre tornava a casa col carro carico di roba» si fermò per un attimo, zitta, si fissava la punta dei piedi; non sembrava pensare ad alcunché, piuttosto era come se ancora la cosa le risultasse impossibile da credere, o da accettare.   
«Comunque, dopo un po' di tempo mia madre prese a dire che dovevo riposarmi, diceva che ero ancora giovane, senza figli e che non ce l'avrei mai fatta da sola qui... Inizialmente non volevo sentirne parlare: io avevo un marito, semplicemente... era morto! Ma questo non mi rendeva meno sua moglie. So che detto a voce alta suona stupido, ma nella mia mente è sempre stato molto chiaro!» sorrise «Ci vollero mesi perché ammettessi che forse aveva ragione, mandare avanti questo posto era difficile... cazzo se lo era! Così ci provai. C'era un uomo, un brav'uomo, lo conoscevo da quando ero venuta a vivere qui, sapevo di piacergli e anche lui piaceva a me... Avevamo appena iniziato e già ero pentita, ma non potevo tornare indietro e dirgli che avevo cambiato idea, così lo lasciai fare... Quando ebbe finito iniziai a piangere. Piangevo così forte che lui si spaventò, credo avesse paura di aver fatto qualcosa di male - era un brav'uomo, te l'ho detto - gli chiesi di andarsene e lasciarmi sola» scosse la testa «Non ero pronta. Ero ancora troppo legata al passato. Troppo legata a Derran»  
Aveva riposizionato l'anta nei cardini e adesso doveva solo fissarla; prese di nuovo il martello, ma Lydia gli fermò il braccio.   
«Non so cosa sia, ma anche tu hai un Derran che ti lega al passato, e finché non lo avrai superato, scappare non servirà a nulla. Né tantomeno servirà scopare con qualcuno per riempire quel vuoto. Ci sono persone che sanno farlo - riempire i vuoti indendo - ma non è facile riempire il vuoto lasciato da quelli che sanno riempire i vuoti. Sono persone speciali, non è facile trovarle...»  
«Tutta questa storia per dirmi che nessuno sarà mai come tuo marito?»  
«No. O meglio, sì, nessuno riempirà mai il vuoto lasciato da Derran, ma io ho accettato la cosa, non provo nemmeno a farlo, semplicemente sono andata avanti, ho dovuto, tutti dobbiamo. Ma in realtà quello che volevo dirti è che...» si fermò «...ma non serve che te lo ripeta, perché sappiamo tutti e due che hai capito quello che volevo dirti»  
Quella ragazza era sincera in modo fastidioso, schietta, diretta, come lui. Non abbelliva la realtà e non cinguettava carinerie.   
Così si limitò ad annuire e si accucciò per cercare i chiodi nella cassetta.   
«Quando ti sarai liberato del passato, o lo avrai accettato, sarai in grado di stare con una donna...»  
«Sono già in grado di stare con una donna»  
Gli fece un sorrisetto, una via di mezzo fra il canzonatorio e il seducente. Gli diede le spalle, poi ci ripensò e si piegò su di lui.   
Non rispose al bacio, ma lasciò che lei premesse la bocca contro la sua, in un modo quasi confidenziale.   
«Io ci sono, quando vuoi...» e tornò dentro.   
Trovò i chiodi.   
Forse aveva ragione lei, non lo sapeva... Ma di una cosa era certo: solo un fottuto idiota poteva trovarsi una ragazza così per le mani e non riuscire a scoparla.  
E dire che era andato da lei con le migliori intenzioni, carico e deciso...   
Si erano baciati velocemente, si erano spogliati, poi, dopo un eccitamento iniziale, qualcosa non aveva funzionato.   
Nel suo corpo, nella sua testa... non sapeva perché.   
Aveva detto la verità, non gli era mai successo prima.   
Non c'era nulla che non andava: Lydia era una donna adulta, bella, interessante, consenziente. Una donna che lo desiderava e sapeva metterlo a proprio agio, una donna che aveva qualcosa di concreto da offrire. Non c'erano problemi a stare con lei, nessun rischio, nessun senso di colpa...   
E allora perché cazzo non gli era diventato duro?   
Forse non aveva avuto voglia di scopare - stronzate, aveva sempre voglia di scopare - forse era stato stanco - altra stronzata - no, non era quello.   
“È che stai diventando un finocchio!”  
Rimise gli attrezzi nella cassetta, aprí e chiuse l'imposta un paio di volte, per verificare che tenesse, poi tornò dentro.   
La sala era vuota, Lydia doveva essere in cucina. Attraversò la stanza, aggiunse legna al fuoco e andò a posare la cassetta. Quando rientrò sentí Lydia parlottare con dei clienti.   
«No, non ne vedo da un paio di mesi» le sentí dire «Vi porto da bere?»  
«Birra, vino, quello che hai!»  
Lo raggiunse in cucina.   
«È arrivato un bel gruppo» disse «gli porto da bere, ma forse sarebbe bene che tu andassi di là a dare un'occhiata»  
Quando diceva così, voleva dire che gli avventori erano individui dall'aspetto ambiguo e ovviamente forestieri. Non lo scomodava mai per quelli del posto.   
Lasciò la cucina e andò nella sala con l'intento di piazzarsi in fondo alla stanza, nell'angolo a sinistra, quello più buio e raramente occupato.   
Lydia aveva visto giusto: i nuovi arrivati erano un gruppetto di cinque persone malvestite, tendenzialmente sudice e non certo disarmate.   
Uno di loro portava in spalla un arco lungo, gli altri avevano spade e pugnali di varie misure, e indossavano cotte di maglia e giubbe di cuoio rinforzato. Ma non erano soldati, no che non lo erano...   
I primi due andarono a sedersi e quando gli altri li raggiunsero ebbe un piccolo sobbalzo «Oh porca puttana!» esclamò.   
Lydia arrivò in tempo per sentire la sua uscita poco elegante. Lo guardò stupita e per nulla convinta poggiò i bicchieri sul tavolo.   
Due di loro misero la mano sull'elsa mentre un terzo, un ragazzino più giovane e svelto degli altri, estrasse una spada corta e gliela puntò alla gola.   
«Avevi detto di non aver visto uomini dei Lannister» le disse uno di loro.   
«Infatti...» rispose lei senza capire.   
«E allora» lo indicò con un cenno del capo «che ci fa qui il Mastino del re?»  
Sia Lydia che gli altri si votarono verso di lui, e si trovò da un momento all'altro con una dozzina di occhi piantati in faccia.   
Una dozzina, non dodici, perché uno di loro, quello alto e un po' defilato, portava una benda di pelle sull'occhio destro. Lo conosceva.  
«Dondarrion...»  
«Clegane» lo salutò facendosi avanti «Non ci vediamo da un bel po'!»  
«Già... avevi ancora due occhi...»  
L'uomo si limitò a sorridere.   
«Che ci fa lo scudo giurato di Joffrey nel culo del nulla?» chiese un altro viso conosciuto.   
«I fottuti cazzi miei» non aveva certo voglia di dire a un fottuto prete rosso il perché si trovava lì, inoltre la motivazione non era chiara neanche a lui «E tu Thoros, che ci fai qui?»  
«Diamo la caccia agli uomini dei Lannister» lo anticipò quello più giovane.   
«Gli dai la caccia tu? Personalmente?» gli veniva da ridere. Avrebbe potuto disarmarlo e spezzargli il collo, prima che se ne accorgesse.   
«Sì perché?» rispose con un tono arrogante da testa di cazzo.   
«Non ti sei scelto dei compari molto accorti Dondarrion» sorrise «dì a questa fichetta di mettere via la spada, se non vuole che gliela pianti su per il culo!»  
Il viso del ragazzo si contrasse in una smorfia di rabbia, ma la mano di Dondarrion lo guidò ad abbassare la lama.   
In compenso quelli che erano già seduti si alzarono, e il cerchio dei sei uomini si chiuse intorno a lui.   
«Hanno messo le Terre dei fiumi a ferro e fuoco. Nei dintorni dell'Occhio degli dèi saccheggiano, incendiano, stuprano, uccidono. Si sono stabiliti ad Harrenhal e massacrano la gente per avere informazioni...» spiegò Thoros.   
«E sai chi c'è a capo di tutto?» chiese Dondarrion.   
«Fammi indovinare... mio fratello»  
«Esatto»  
«E che cazzo c'entro io? Non sono responsabile di tutti i Clegane sulla faccia della terra»  
«Anche tu sei un uomo dei Lannister» insité.   
«Non più»  
«Già...» riprese il prete «avevo sentito dire che il Mastino di Joffrey era sparito durante la battaglia»  
«E io avevo sentito che Beric Dondarrion si era dato alla macchia» precisò.   
«Non mi sono dato alla macchia Clegane. Cercavo tuo fratello, come mi era stato ordinato di fare dal Primo Cavaliere... prima che i tuoi signori lo facessero fuori»  
«Non ho signori, non più. Non so un cazzo di quello che fa mio fratello, non lo vedo da due anni, e comunque, per quel che mi riguarda, se volete farlo fuori, prego, accomodatevi... Sempre che ci riusciate...» mosse un passo in avanti «Ma non venitemi a rompere le palle per cose che lo riguardano, perché io non sono lui»  
Thoros, il prete rosso, alzò un sopracciglio «Quindi dichiari di non aver preso parte ai saccheggi e alle violenze dei soldati Lannister?»  
«Sì cazzo, lo dichiaro»  
«Si trova qui da più di un mese» intervenne Lydia.   
Un sorrisetto si allargò sul viso dell'uomo «Beh, buon per te Clegane, vedo che ti sei sistemato bene!» si fece spazio e andò a sedersi.   
«Mettiamoci comodi ragazzi, quest'uomo non ci riguarda» aggiunse Dondarrion accomodandosi di fianco al prete.   
Il gruppo si sfaldò e si riunì intorno al tavolo.   
Si trovò solo, in piedi in mezzo alla stanza.   
Sentiva il sangue scorrergli veloce in corpo. Non aveva avuto paura, semplicemente la possibilità di uno scontro lo aveva destato in un modo estremamente eccitante.   
«Perché non ti unisci a noi?» chiese Beric Dondarrion.   
«Non siete una compagnia particolarmente piacevole...»  
«Ma siamo l'unica!» ribatté.   
«Andiamo Mastino, un po' di vino in corpo e ti sembrerò più attraente della padrona di casa» scoppiò a ridere il prete.   
Ci sarebbero volute tre botti di Arbor per far somigliare Thoros di Myr ad una femmina anche solo passabile, ma era lì da settimane, e da settimane non sentiva parlar d'altro che di travi da sistemare e carri da scaricare, e se c'era anche solo una possibilità di sentire qualcosa d'altro, non voleva perderla, anche se si fosse trattato di sentire in che modo perverso suo fratello torturava i prigionieri ad Harrenhal.   
«Vi fermate per la notte?» chiese Lydia lanciandogli un'occhiata sbieca.   
«Sì, se non ti dispiace ci basterà un angolo vicino al fuoco, mia signora, o anche nella stalla»  
Lydia annuì e li lasciò. Era cortese come sempre, ma capiva che non era per nulla convinta. Probabilmente, più di tutto, non sapeva cosa pensare di lui.   
«Davvero non sai nulla di ciò che fa tuo fratello?»  
«Non ti ho mentito, non lo vedo da quando ha lasciato Approdo del re per raggiungere l'esercito di Tywin Lannister. E anche prima non è che parlassimo molto...»  
«Ha massacrato degli innocenti» disse uno di quelli che non conosceva.   
«Un sacco di gente lo fa...»  
«Lo difendi?»   
«No! È sempre stato uno stronzo, non credo sia migliorato...»  
Quello lo guardò confuso, come se non lo capisse. Ma non c'era nulla da capire: suo fratello era un assassino violento e sadico. Tanti lo erano, ma in Gregor la crudeltà era radicata a livelli ben più profondi che in ogni altro individuo che avesse mai conosciuto.   
«È peggiorato, in effetti» riconobbe Dondarrion.   
«Perché lo cercate?» gli chiese.   
«È lui che cerca noi»  
«Il motivo?»  
«Beh, forse perché Eddard Stark mi aveva incaricato di trovarlo e metterlo in arresto»  
«Eddard Stark è morto»  
«Nondimeno rispetto l'impegno preso con lui»  
Li guardò tutti, uno dopo l'altro. Oltre a Beric e Thoros, c'erano due uomini più vecchi, sulla quarantina, e altri due ragazzi. Uno era il coglione che ce l'aveva con lui, doveva avere si e no diciannove anni, quello con l'arco sembrava più o meno della sua età.   
«Siete quel gruppo di fuorilegge vero? Come vi fate chiamare? “Quelli senza stendardi”?»  
«La Fratellanza senza vessilli» precisò Beric.   
Sghignazzò «Un po' pretenzioso per dei briganti...»  
«Non siamo briganti!»  
«Ah no? Ne avete tutto l'aspetto»   
«Noi stiamo dalla parte degli innocenti!» Thoros si portò il bicchiere alla bocca e prese una lunga sorsata.   
Era invecchiato. Doveva avere quarant'anni o giù di lì. Era stato un giovane combattente abile e senza paura, ancora si narrava di come avesse combattuto a Pyke, del modo intrepido e sfrontato con cui aveva affrontato i nemici.   
Lui c'era stato a Pyke, lo aveva visto falciare via i Greyjoy, ma vedendolo ora si faceva quasi fatica a credere a quelle storie. Aveva il viso smunto e imbolsito, le guance scavate e la pelle segnata dal sole e dal vizio: donne o alcol... o forse entrambe le cose.   
Solo gli occhi brillavano ancora: dietro quelle iridi nocciola vedeva una brace aranciata, unica superstite dell'antico furore.   
Gli uscì una smorfia «Non esistono innocenti...» prese un sorso di vino.   
«Oh sì che esistono, e lo sai... E hanno bisogno di uomini come noi. Come te...»  
Lo ignorò completamente e continuò a bere.   
«Perché non ti unisci alla Fratellanza Clegane, ci farebbe comodo uno della tua stazza» disse Beric.   
«Ne ho già uno di fratelli... e mi basta»  
«Non mi pare che scorra buon sangue fra voi» insistette «Se ti unisci a noi potresti mettere le mani sui suoi uomini, perfino su di lui!»  
Un piccolo brivido gli corse dietro al collo. Da anni l'idea di rendere a suo fratello il dono che gli aveva fatto da piccolo gli girava per la testa, ma concretamente non aveva mai fatto nulla per metterla in atto. Non per paura, ma forse per una qualche specie di remora verso l'unico membro della famiglia rimasto.   
Da diverso tempo però, la prospettiva di pareggiare i conti era diventata terribilmente attraente. Valutò la cosa.   
«Penso che rimarrò dove sono...» disse infine.   
«Ah...» fece il prete «la ragazza, capisco...»  
«Beh è molto più carina di te, sarai d'accordo!»  
Seguì un momento di silenzio, poi di getto chiese «E dalla capitale... ci sono novità?»  
«Niente di nuovo, ma non credo che a noi arrivino più notizie di quante ne arrivino qui» Dondarrion prese una lunga sorsata di birra «Le ultime voci dicevano che lo Sterminatore di re era tornato a corte»  
Cosa? Jaime Lannister era tornato? Come cazzo era possibile? Come potevano esserselo lasciato sfuggire?   
“No”, quella roba non lo riguardava... Si alzò   
dal tavolo «Signori, fra poco arriverà la cena, io vi saluto»  
«Dove te ne vai?»  
«Dal mio cavallo»  
«Pensa a quello che ti abbiamo detto: la Fratellanza, Clegane, è quello che ti ci vuole. Il Signore della Luce, ti vuole...»  
«Anche io voglio delle cose, ma faccio a tutti il santo piacere di tenere quei pensieri per me!» e lasciò la sala. 

Lo svegliò la luce fioca e grigia che non lasciava mai quelle terre.   
Uscì a pisciare, prese acqua dal pozzo per lavarsi e poi tornò in cucina; Lydia aveva messo fuori un po' di pane per la colazione e lo accolse con una faccia strana, anziché il solito sorriso.   
«Buongiorno» le disse.  
«Buongiorno... Segugio del re»  
«Mastino» ma era una precisazione piuttosto stupida.   
«Perché non mi hai detto che sei una persona importante?»  
«Perché non lo sono»  
«Andiamo, tutti quegli uomini sanno chi sei. Nessuno sa nulla di me o di Hermann...»  
«Ero una Guardia reale, tutto qui. Ci sono un sacco di guardie reali e nessuno di loro è famoso»  
«Tu sì»  
«No, sono solo più facile da riconoscere... »  
«Perché te ne sei andato?»  
«Sono successe cose...»  
«Riguardo a quella donna?»  
«Non c'era nessuna donna...» si avvicinò «non era più il posto per me, tutto qui»  
Non sembeva convinta. Aveva uno sguardo stranamente serio, sembrava triste e la cosa non gli piacque. Allungò una mano e la attirò a sé, avrebbe voluto dirle una qualche stronzata di quelle che piacciono alle donne, ma non era davvero roba per lui, così la baciò. Era la prima volta che lo faceva, negli ultimi giorni si era limitato a lasciarsi baciare.   
Lydia sorrise, aveva ancora un'aria sospettosa, ma si vedeva che aveva apprezzato.   
«Vado a prendere i panni per fare il bucato, hai roba da lavare?»  
«Qualcosa»   
«Finisci pure la colazione. Oggi dovete tornare al mulino»  
Sì il mulino, gli avventori, le galline, la nebbia, Lydia: quella era la sua vita ora. Non le fottute cappe bianche della Guardia, re, regine, la Fratellanza o quel figlio di puttana di suo fratello.   
Aveva deciso di lasciarsi alle spalle quella merda e lo stava facendo. Non sarebbe tornato indietro, mai.  
Uscì a prendere della legna, poi rientrò e andò alla scala; nella sala gli uomini di Dondarrion si erano svegliati ed erano seduti vicino al caminetto, mentre Hermann puliva dove avevano passato la notte.   
Andò al piano superiore ed entrò nella stanza di Lydia, poggiò la legna nella cassetta di fianco al caminetto e si mise a rimuovere la cenere accumulata nei giorni precedenti, che poi Lydia avrebbe usato per fare il bucato.   
Entrò, aveva la cesta sotto il braccio e i capelli raccolti. Era una bella donna Lydia, sveglia, matura, reale... e un po' alla volta le cose dentro di lui si sarebbero sistemate, non aveva davvero alcuna intenzione di andarsene per inseguire chissà che!   
«Avevi lasciato questi sul letto» disse sollevando un paio di barche e una tunica logora «questa andrebbe rammendata...»  
«Vedi tu» disse solo, non voleva che si creasse quel tipo di situazione in cui lei si sentiva in dovere di fare delle cose per lui.  
«Uhm.. devo lavare anche questa? Wow, è davvero bella! Come mi sta?»  
Si voltò per guardarla. Si era avvolta sulle spalle la sciarpa di seta avorio e si rigirava davanti allo specchio per guardarsi da diverse angolazioni.   
Una fitta.   
«Toglila subito»  
Lei lo guardò stupita.   
«Hai capito? Toglila immediatamente» cercava di mantenere la voce calma, ma si rendeva conto che un fremito minaccioso aveva comunque riempito l'aria.   
Obbedí. Rapidamente, e in totale silenzio, sfilò via la sciarpa e la depose sulla sedia.   
La prese e se rigirò nel pugno «Non devi toccarla mai più, hai capito bene, non devi nemmeno guardarla!»  
Non gli rispose. Non sapeva se avesse paura, ma non sembrava, pareva più un silenzio accusatorio. Prese la cesta coi panni sporchi e lo lasciò dov'era.   
Rimise la sciarpa a posto e finí quello che stava facendo, poi scese al piano di sotto; agli uomini di Dondarrion si era aggiunto un altro gruppetto di cinque o sei persone e stavano mangiando zuppa d'avena insieme.   
«Mia signora, se vuoi dirci quando ti dobbiamo, io e miei amici finiamo la colazione e togliamo il disturbo» era molto educato Beric.   
«Subito Ser» disse lei.   
Camminò vicino alla scala, ma era impensabile per uno della sua stazza non farsi notare.   
«Clegane, siamo in partenza»  
«Buon viaggio» tagliò corto.   
«Sei proprio sicuro di non voler accettare la nostra offerta?» aggiunse Thoros.   
«Sto bene qui»  
Stava per andarsene quando notò un viso in fondo ad uno dei tavoli. Si avvicinò per guardare meglio. Un ragazzino sudicio teneva la testa bassa sulla scodella, i capelli unti gli ricadevano sugli occhi. Dove lo aveva visto? Si avvicinò per vederlo meglio...   
«Che cazzo ci fa una Stark con voi?» sibilò.   
«Cosa?»  
«Chi?» dissero il prete e Beric quasi contemporaneamente.   
«Continui a ripetere di dare la caccia a mio fratello per ordine di Ned Stark, e poi non riconosci la sua figlia minore?» col capo indicò in fondo alla tavola.   
Tutto, il gruppo, anche quello al tavolo accanto, si voltò per guardarla. Arya Stark alzò gli occhi, chiaramente contrariata per essere stata riconosciuta.   
«È vero?» le chiese Dondarrion.   
«Che te ne importa?» squittí lei con un tono aspro.   
«È lei» borbottò.   
«Tu fatti i fatti tuoi! Non sei altro che uno stronzo assassino!»  
Scoppiò a ridere «Visto, mi conosce!»  
«Sei davvero Arya Stark?» insisté il prete.   
«Sì, maledetti briganti!»  
Cazzo se era selvatica! Gli venne da ridere ancora.   
La ragazzina si rivolse a Dondarrion «Avevi detto che davate la caccia agli assassini Lannister! Perché lui non lo avete catturato?» e gli rivolse un'occhiata piena d'odio.   
«Lui non è più un soldato dei Lannister, e non ha commesso crimini per cui rendere conto»   
«Sì invece!» protestò «Io c'ero, sul Tridente... te lo ricordi il modo in cui hai ucciso il mio amico Mycah?» lo guardava fisso in faccia, non sembrava per nulla intimorita, né dalla sua stazza, né dalla cicatrice, gli piantava gli occhi nei suoi e lo accusava apertamente.   
«Facevo il mio lavoro. Quel ragazzo aveva aggredito il principe, io eseguivo gli ordini» bella scusa del cazzo, nondimeno era la verità.   
«Ero stata io a colpirlo, e Joffrey se lo era meritato!»  
«Ne sono sicuro, ma non si può aggredire il principe e sperare di farla franca!»  
«Lui non aveva fatto nulla! E tu l'hai ucciso. Era disarmato e lento, e tu lo hai ucciso! Ero stata io e non lui!» la voce strideva come una panca sul pavimento, il risentimento e la rabbia che gli sputava in faccia erano fin troppo profondi per provenire da una ragazzina così piccola.   
«Io non so cosa cazzo successe su quello stramaledetto fiume, so quello che il re mi ordinò di fare. Tutto qui»  
«Assassino!»  
Le voltò le spalle per andarsene.   
«Assassino. Assassino. Assassino»  
«Clegane aspetta!» lo richiamò Dondarrion «È vero quello che dice la bambina?»  
«Non sono una bambina!»  
«No, sei una stronzetta petulante»  
«Allora?» insisté l'uomo.   
«Certo che è vero! Ero un soldato. Hai presente quando suo padre ti ha detto di cercare mio fratello e tu lo hai fatto? È la stessa cosa: il re mi ordinò di portargli quel ragazzo vivo o morto, e così ho fatto»  
«Era solo un ragazzo...»  
«La vita è ingiusta...» non aveva voglia di giustificarsi. Sapeva quello che aveva fatto, e sapeva che aveva sempre eseguito gli ordini della corona, non era certo andato in giro ad uccidere gente per suo spasso personale...   
«Allora dovrai essere giudicato!» sentenziò Beric.   
Gli rise in faccia «Da chi, da te?»  
«No Clegane, dal Signore della Luce, sarà Dio a giudicarti!»

Si erano allontanati dal paese.   
Non aveva opposto resistenza per due motivi: il primo, perché non aveva davvero paura di nessuno di quei finocchi; secondo, perché non aveva voglia di creare problemi a Lydia e alla locanda.   
Lo avevano scortato per qualche centinaio di metri e si erano addentrati nel bosco finché non erano stati sufficientemente distanti da non attirare l'attenzione.   
Il bosco si inerpicava leggermente a est e gli uomini si fermarono alla base di alcuni spunzoni di rocce ricoperte di muschio e felci marce.   
Alla base si scorgevano i resti di un bivacco: erba pestata, impronte, un fuoco da campo estinto. Doveva essere il luogo in cui il resto del gruppo aveva trascorso la notte.   
«Allora prete, questo posto va bene o no?»  
Thoros si guardò intorno «Si qui va bene»  
«Quindi, con quale di questi pidocchi dovrò battermi?» visti alla luce del sole risultavano ancora più mingherlini. Non erano soldati robusti e ben equipaggiati, ma uomini malnutriti mossi solo da ideali. Avrebbe fatto fuori ciascuno di loro, perfino fuori allenamento.   
«Con nessuno di loro, ti batterai con me!»  
«Con te, Beric? Sei sicuro? Non credi che ti servirebbero per lo meno due occhi per battere uno come me?»  
«Non preoccuparti Clegane, è il Signore della Luce che mi guida. Se devi vivere, vivrai; se devi morire, morirai. Indipendentemente da me!»  
Era dannatamente sicuro di sé, come tutti i fanatici religiosi che riponevano la propria fiducia in qualcosa di "superiore", solo perché non avevano le palle di affrontare la vita da soli.   
«Sta bene Beric, se ci tieni...»  
Un tale andò a riaccendere il fuoco, mentre altri vi si sistemarono di lato. Un paio, invece, prese le armi.   
Gli diedero una spada. Non ne brandiva una da quando era arrivato alla locanda, fu una bella sensazione sentirne la pesantezza, il contatto dell'elsa nel palmo della mano...   
Non indossava un'armarura, il che non era certo un bene, ma Beric, in uno slancio di stupida lealtà, si tolse la giubba borchiata e la cotta di maglia, pareggiando la condizione.   
Era davvero convinto di batterlo?   
Fece ruotare la spada nella mano. Era una spadona lunga e pesante, di quelle che gli altri maneggiavano a due mani, ma lui riusciva a destreggiarla come fosse stata una spada bastarda. Era una bella sensazione. Era come se il cuore si fosse fatto più grande il sangue avesse preso a fluire più forte nella praccia e nelle gambe. Vedeva meglio, sentiva meglio, i muscoli guizzavano smaniosi di tendersi e piegarsi; percepiva la tensione dello scontro, e si sentiva vivo.  
Beric si inginocchiò e gli altri lo imitarono.   
«Signore, tuo è il regno, tua la potenza e la gloria eterna. Guidaci nella tua luce, mostraci la verità, donaci volontà di sceglierla e la forza per conaervarla, ora e sempre, nei secoli dei secoli. Perché la notte è buia e piena di terrori» dissero all'unisono. Poi si alzarono e si misero tutti in attesa.   
Dondarrion si mosse per primo.  
Calò due affondi potenti che andarono a vuoto. Lasciò che attaccasse ancora e ancora, voleva che si stancasse. Beric doveva avere la sua età, forse era addirittura più giovane, ma era terribilmente provato, sembrava che il modo intero avesse infierito su di lui più e più volte nell'ultimo paio d'anni.   
Affondò ancora, lo schivò e passò al contrattacco. Fruscii, tonfi, acciaio su acciaio, quel suono metallico così familiare...  
Fece roteare lo spadone due o tre volte, costringendolo ad arretrare velocemente per non essere falciato, ma il terreno era scivoloso e la spada lo trovò scoperto su un fianco. Una ferita superficiale a cui Beric non badò, ma che comunque aveva sentito.   
Gli parve già in difficoltà: si voltò e salì su una roccia ai margini dello spiazzo per ripararsi. Possibile che fosse già stanco?   
Beric lo guardò serio, poi, inaspettatamente, sorrise; passò la lama sul palmo della mano e questa prese fuoco dalla guardia alla punta.   
Indietreggiò.   
Dondarrion saltò giù dalla roccia e cominciò a colpire, colpire, colpire.   
Quella lingua di fiamma gli passava a un palmo dal viso, non riusciva a vedere nulla.   
Schivare, doveva schivare.   
Vedendo quel fuoco avvicinarsi riuscì ad alzare il braccio quel tanto da parare i colpi.   
Mise ancora un passo indietro e si trovò con lo stivale nel fuoco da campo.   
“Dannazione!”  
Saltò di lato e puntellò la spada per non perdere l'equilibrio; respirò, ma le fiamme continuavano ad incombere su di lui. C'era solo quella saetta di fuoco, che aveva preso il posto della saetta dipinta sul dannato vessillo di Dondarrion.   
Doveva reagire.   
Abbassò la testa e con una visione meno diretta del fuoco riuscì a parare i tre colpi successivi e a controbattere. Girò la spada nella mano e fece salire il colpo dal basso. Trovò la carne della coscia di Beric. E due!   
Ma lui aveva le fiamme...  
Provò ad approfittare del momento per allontanarsi dal fuoco e stringere l'avversario verso le rocce, ma scivolò nel fango e perse il ritmo.   
I colpi di fuoco ripresero a cadere. Dondarrion si scagliava su di lui con maestria, più che con furia, cercando il bersaglio.   
“Fanculo”, se fosse stata una spada normale non sarebbe durato un momento!   
Beric lo tempestò di affondi, uno, due, tre... Il fuoco alle spalle brillò nell'angolo dell'occhio destro.   
“Merda”.   
Fiamme davanti, fiamme di dietro. Dannato fuoco, era dappertutto!  
Schivò ancora, dietro di sé avvertì il calore del falò; Dondarrion alzò la lama. Si abbassò.   
Dondarrion si voltò. Gli girò intorno.   
Dondarrion allungò il bracciò. Fuoco.   
Fuoco addosso.   
La manica sinistra bruciava, sentiva la morsa delle fiamme, nemica mai dimenticata.   
Dolore, ma più che altro paura! Paura. Paura.   
La voglia di buttarsi a terra, ma se lo faceva era morto.   
Fece nuovamente roteare la lama sopra la testa, doveva riguadagnare terreno, doveva finirla in fretta!  
Colpì con forza: uno, due, tre, quattro... Di più, di più!   
“Crepa dannato incendiario"  
Sentiva la furia del terrore e della rabbia bruciargli dentro... Ormai bruciava ovunque.   
”Ancora un colpo“ alzò la lama più che poté e la scagliò contro Dondarrion con tutta la forza che aveva.   
Clang.   
”Merda“  
Poi sentì il colpo calare, il braccio proseguire verso il basso, mentre la lama di Beric cadeva a terra spezzata. Il fendente trovò la carne della spalla e arrivò giù, fino al petto.   
Grida... un lamento sommesso, quello di Beric. Poi gli cadde davanti, il moncone di spada ormai estinto ancora in mano.   
Non perse tempo a guardare l'immensa pozza di sangue che si allargava sotto il cadavere, si accucciò svelto e premette l'avambraccio nell'erba bagnata. Faceva un male cane, un tipo di dolore che aveva sperato di non dover provare più.   
Rimase lì finché uno dei presenti non gli allungò una fiaschetta, la stappò e buttò giù. Era acqua, ma andava bene comunque.   
Il prete si era precipitato al capezzale del suo compare, ma più che capezzale era una tomba. Ne ignorò la mormorata litania funebre.   
Rese la fiaschetta a quello che gliela aveva data in tempo per sentire gli strilli della ragazzina lupo.   
«Perché lo aiuti? È un assassino, deve morire! Deve pagare!»  
«Nostro Signore non la pensa così...» spiegò quello.   
«E chi se ne frega? Ha ucciso il vostro amico, è colpevole. Deve bruciare all'inferno!»  
«Lo sta già facendo»  
La voce gli fece alzare lo sguardo. Era stato Beric a parlare: Beric Dondarrion era vivo, in piedi davanti a lui.   
Si strofinò gli occhi per essere sicuro di aver visto bene, ma era davvero Beric, reale come il bruciore che gli pulsava sul braccio sinistro.   
«Come cazzo è possibile?» si guardò intorno, sembrava l'unico ad essere incredulo, lui e la ragazzina Stark.   
«Ti ho detto di avere fede in Dio, Clegane!» rise Thoros.   
«Che cazzo c'entra Dio? L' ho quasi tagliato a metà, ho visto la lama affondare» indicò il sangue che impegnava la terra «Ti sei dissanguato!»  
«Eppure sono qui, davanti a te, come te lo spieghi se non con la volontà di un Essere superiore?»  
Deglutí. Non se lo spiegava. Non ci provava nemmeno.   
Scosse la testa «Non voglio saperne di questa roba... Dimmi solo se posso andare»  
«Sei innocente...»  
La ragazzina Stark iniziò a protestare «Quindi? Lo lasciate andare? Sul serio?»  
«È il Signore a volerlo»  
«Ma è un assassino, è un mostro!» strillava.   
«Dio opera in modi imperscrutabili. Ha qualcosa in mente per lui, anche se nessuno di noi sa cos'è»  
«No, no, no! Siete dei farabutti, degli impostori. E anche il vostro dio! Non potete lasciarlo andare!»  
«Mi dispiace per te, ma a quanto pare non mi vedrai morire, non oggi almeno» la provocò.   
«Ti ucciderò! Ti ucciderò io!» sembrava indemoniata; gli si scagliò conto. Si agitava talmente forte che dovettero tenerla in due.  
«Calmati, nessuno ucciderà nessuno» intervenne Beric, poi si rivolse a lui «Hai visto la mia spada, hai visto quello che riesce a fare Thoros, quali altre prove ti servono perché tu capisca che il nostro Dio è reale?»  
«Che ci creda o no non cambia nulla...»  
«Tutti serviamo il Signore, che lo si faccia consapevolmente o meno»  
«E allora che vuoi da me?»  
«Vieni con noi: il tuo posto non è questo, e lo sai... Te lo senti dentro. Lo hai avvertito chiaramente quando hai impugnato la spada, lo hai visto nelle fiamme che avvelgevano la mia, te lo sei sentito nella testa quando mi hai abbattuto con un colpo solo. Tu hai un'altra strada da percorrere, ed è parallela alla mia!»  
Si sentiva la fronte accigliata, il cuore batteva ancora forte e gli doleva il braccio laddove il fuoco lo aveva mangiato. Soppesò le parole per un attimo, poi gli diede due colpetti sulla spalla appena rimarginata «Stammi bene Dondarrion» e si voltò.   
«Arrivederci Clegane» lo salutò Thoros.   
«Addio prete»  
«No, no, arrivederci»


	37. Chapter 37

SANSA

Si svegliò. Le lenzuola erano fredde. Fredde come nelle notti a Grande Inverno.   
Stesa su un fianco non sentiva altro che il rumore del vento.   
Era sola nel letto, non c'era nessun altro nella stanza.   
Le candele si erano tutte spente e una gelida luce bianca filtrava attraverso le tende.   
Suo marito non era rientrato e doveva essere tardi.   
Sentí un movimento, scrutò in fondo al letto e vide una macchia scura alzarsi dalla poltrona.   
Allora era tornato... non se ne era nemmeno accorta.   
Lui si avvicinò al letto e spostò le coperte, il materasso si piegò sotto il suo peso. Rimase ferma di fianco, non voleva sapesse che era sveglia; aspettò che le si sdraiasse accanto e si mettesse a dormire. Lo fece.   
La sua presenza nel letto la metteva in una strana agitazione... Il cuore iniziò battere più forte e fu assolutamente convinta che qualcosa stesse per succedere. Si sentí afferrare la spalla e si trovò voltata a pancia su; le passò una mano sul viso e le spostò i capelli. Avvampò. Fu grata che il buio limitasse la vista.   
Le si mise addosso, ne avvertiva il respiro sul collo, poi una mano si insinuò oltre l'orlo della veste e salí lungo le cosce.   
“La mano? Cos..?  
Ne riconobbe il tocco.   
«Sei mio Uccellino»  
Aprí gli occhi. Il cuore batteva fortissimo e aveva le dita aggrappate alla coperta.   
Era stato un sogno.   
“Sembrava vero”, pensò. Gli occhi del Mastino avevano brillato nel buio quando si era chinato su di lei, un attimo prima che si svegliasse.   
Si portò una mano alla testa. Si sentiva così... strana! Non era spaventata ma piuttosto... non le veniva in mente nulla che descrivesse quella sensazione, si sentiva confusa, come se avesse visto per la prima volta un oggetto sconosciuto di cui ignorava l'utilizzo. Era una specie di turbamento, un'agitazione nel mezzo dello stomaco, mista all'imbarazzo della consapevolezza che non avrebbe dovuto sognare quell'uomo...  
Di fianco a lei suo marito, quello reale, si mosse.   
I capelli biondi brillavano d'oro come la sua mano, quella mano che non toglieva mai, nemmeno per dormire.   
Talvolta la notte vi incappava con un ginocchio o un braccio, e ogni volta il contatto col metallo duro e freddo la faceva squotere.   
Non doveva essere comodo per lui dormire con quell'affare fissato al polso...   
Non sapeva se la teneva in dosso per sé stesso, perché non sopportava di vedersi senza, o se lo faceva per riguardo a lei, pensando che la vista del moncone la disgustasse.   
Erano passati giorni e giorni dal matrimonio, e lui non le si era più avvicinato.   
Avevano instaurato un equilibrio per cui si mantenevano sempre ad una certa distanza. Occupavano lo spazio a loro disposizione in modo da essere insieme, senza tuttavia trovarsi a dover condividere lo stesso angolo del solarium, lo stesso divano, lo stesso lato del tavolo.   
Il letto sì, quello lo condividevano.   
Inizialmente aveva pensato che si sarebbe allontanato durante la notte, per far visita alla regina, ma non era successo mai.   
Tutte le sere, più o meno alla stessa ora, si ritirava. Faceva una vita molto regolare e da un certo punto di vista persino noiosa. Beveva pochissimo, usciva pochissimo, e per quanto ne sapeva non si intratteneva con nessuna dama o servetta di sorta. Era estremamente più rigoroso di Lord Tyrion, e allo stesso tempo non era severo come Lord Tywin.   
Sembrava proprio che l'unica trasgressione della sua vita fosse l'amore per la sorella.   
Il pensiero ovviamente era rivoltante. Se pensava di stare con Robb le veniva da vomitare ma... Lei non era Cersei, Robb non era Jaime, forse i due gemelli Lannister provavano cose diverse, la loro stessa esistenza come fratelli e come amanti, era completamente diversa... Cosa ne sapeva lei, chi era per giudicarli?   
Si alzò e si versò da bere, sentiva la gola secca. Jaime Lannister si mosse.   
«Buongiorno» le disse.   
«Ben svegliato mio lord» non riusciva ad usare un tono meno formale, non riusciva a chiamarlo Jaime, neanche con tutta la buona volontà.   
Si alzò e indossò la vestaglia lunga, poi tirò le tende e uscì nel solarium.   
«È presto» disse.   
«Scusatemi, non volevo svegliarvi, avevo sete»  
«Non preoccuparti, quando ero membro della guardia mi alzavo molto prima...»  
«Vi manca?» azzardò.   
«Sì... Ma praticamente è l'unica cosa che ho fatto in tutta la vita, quindi non so dire se mi manchi davvero o se sia solo l'abitudine... Devo trovarmi qualcosa da fare»  
Non sapeva cosa dire «Fra poco porteranno la colazione, posso chiedere di prepararvi un bagno»  
«No, lo farò stasera, ma grazie» rimase un momento in silenzio «Tu come passi il tempo?»  
“Cerco di non farmi uccidere” pensò. «Quando vivevo a Grande Inverno» si bloccò.   
«Allora?»  
«Beh... giocavo coi miei fratelli...» doveva suonare terribilmente puerile «Ero piccola»  
«Certo»   
«E cantavo, e leggevo storie... ballate di dame e cavalieri soprattutto. Da quando sono arrivata alla Fortezza... Passeggio molto e mi piace ricamare. E poi, beh...» si fermò di nuovo, non era molto sicura di cosa fosse il caso di dire a quell'uomo e cosa no.   
«Continua...»   
«Vostro fratello mi ha insegnato l'importanza della conoscenza, così ho ricominciato a leggere, ma non canzoni e favolette, libri seri!»  
«Te li dava lui?»   
«Sì, mi permetteva di prenderli dalla sua biblioteca» si guardò intorno «Qui purtroppo non ce ne sono...»  
«In realtà sì» andò ad uno dei suoi bauli e lo aprì «Li hanno portati qui dalla mia vecchia stanza. A differenza di Tyrion io non sono un gran lettore...» ne tirò fuori alcuni «Puoi prenderli, ma temo che non siano argomenti interessanti, parlano per lo più di guerra e tattiche militari...»  
Si avvicinò un po' titubante «Posso?»  
«Prego»  
Prese il primo volume «Tattiche di assedio»   
Suo marito rise «Che ti avevo detto, nulla che puoi aver voglia di leggere...»  
«Ho letto Storia dei Lannister e delle famiglie dell'Ovest» puntualizzò con una certa soddisfazione.   
Scoppiò a ridere «Davvero? Io non sono arrivato nemmeno a metà! Mio padre lo apprezzerebbe di sicuro!»  
Non rise, non le piaceva parlare di quell'uomo, aveva al dito l'anello che le aveva dato e ogni volta che lo guardava era costretta a pensare a lui.   
«Potrei leggerlo, se non vi dispiace»   
«Certo che puoi. Leggi pure tutto quello che trovi. Ma perché non scegli qualcosa di più leggero?»  
«Beh, devo leggere cose intelligenti per diventare intelligente, per imparare... È l'arma migliore per quelli come noi»  
«Come voi?»  
«Quelli come me e Lord Tyrion, quelli che non hanno molte altre capacità o possibilità. Non sono parole mie, è stato lui a dirmelo» ammise.  
«Vai d'accordo con mio fratello...» sembrava sorpreso.   
«È stato molto buono con me»  
Si guardarono per un attimo muti, poi, rendendosi conto che non avevano altro da dirsi, tornarono entrambi alla distanza tacitamente accordata, giusto in tempo per l'arrivo della colazione. 

Il vento da est batteva più forte. Prima di uscire aveva cercato la sua sciarpa di seta avorio, ma non era riuscita a trovarla, chissà dove era finita. Aveva così indossato un mantello leggero e si era addentrata nel parco degli Déi.   
Erano giorni vuoti: dopo il suo matrimonio aveva passato sempre meno tempo con Margaery, che era molto impegnata nel difficile compito di prepararsi a diventare regina.   
Se fosse stata lei a sposare Joffrey, semplicemente avrebbe lasciato che gli altri decidessero ogni cosa, ma Margaery non era Sansa, una figlia del nord senza famiglia, e i Tyrell avevano preteso di conoscere e approvare qualunque cosa fin nel più piccolo dettaglio.   
Lady Olenna, soprattutto, si era rivelata un osso particolarmente duro per i Lannister.   
Era sola, quindi, più sola di quanto non fosse mai stata alla Fortezza Rossa.   
Si inginocchiò di fronte alla stessa panchina di pietra, nello stesso angolo particolarmente isolato in cui andava sempre, e iniziò a pregare.   
Pregava gli déi di suo padre e di sua madre indistintamente, mescolandoli gli uni con gli altri, nella speranza che almeno uno di loro si ricordasse di lei.   
Pregava che Robb vincesse la guerra, pregava che sua madre stesse bene, pregava affinché la sorte la liberasse dal giogo del re. Non pregava più per tornare a casa però, non da quando aveva sposato Ser Jaime. Ormai quella porta era inesorabilmente chiusa e non voleva sprecare preghiere per cose che non si sarebbero mai avverate.  
La sua vita era quella, se fosse stata fortunata lei e suo marito si sarebbero ritirati a Castelgranito e qualche centinaio di leghe si sarebbe interposto fra lei e Joffrey.   
Era quanto di meglio il buonsenso le lasciasse sperare.   
Era Sansa Lannister ormai, e alla morte di Lord Tywin sarebbe diventata la signora dell'Ovest.   
Guardò l'anello dalla testa leonina: alla fine ce l'avevano fatta a fare di lei una Lannister!  
Si chiese se Robb avesse già saputo. Povero Robb, povera mamma... Era quasi lieta che suo padre non potesse vederla, chissà quanto avrebbe sofferto sapendola ricoperta dall'effige dei suoi nemici... Adesso non doveva far altro che dare un erede a suo marito e il suo tradimento alla causa del Nord sarebbe stato completo.  
“Oh Robb, perdonami, perdonami!”  
In realtà quella prospettiva non pareva proprio dietro l'angolo. Ser Jaime sembrava intenzionato a mantenere la parola data, e se stava aspettando che fosse lei ad offrirglisi, avrebbe atteso in eterno... No, era ovvio che prima o poi si sarebbe girato verso di lei e avrebbe...   
Il sogno le invase la mente. Si portò le mani al viso per coprire il rossore, anche se sapeva di essere sola.   
“Vergognati!”  
Sapeva che quel sogno era il frutto di ciò che stava vivendo, sapeva che la pressione causatale dalla presenza di Jaime Lannister aveva generato quell'immagine nella sua testa, era normale, perfino comprensibile... ma non era stato suo marito a chinarsi su di lei in sogno, no, era stato il Mastino!   
La sensazione della mano che saliva lungo le gambe le tornò vivida alla mente, così come la sua voce roca “Sei mio Uccellino”.   
Era sembrato tutto talmente vero, come quando lo aveva sognato il giorno prima delle nozze. Anche allora quel bacio le era sembrato così reale che iniziava a chiedersi se non fosse successo davvero.   
Il fumo, le grida, le preghiere intonate alla Madre, la paura per l'arrivo degli invasori, l'attesa, Ilyn Payne, le taglienti lezioni della regina, la fuga nella sua stanza, la porta sprangata, le luci verdi e rosse oltre le finestre... poi un rumore, un movimento, lui.   
La sua presenza, la sua voce, la sua massa enorme e minacciosa eppure... eppure...   
Non lo sapeva. Sentiva qualcosa attanagliarla da qualche parte fra il petto e lo stomaco, ma non aveva le parole per esprimerne la sensazione.   
Il grigio della pietra su cui aveva poggiato le mani giunte, divenne il nero evanescente della sua stanza: ecco che le si avvicina, si china su di lei, la bacia. La bacia? No, quello lo aveva sognato. O forse era avvenuto e lo aveva rimosso? Una sensazione così forte non poteva averla sognata, doveva essere successo...   
E poi il letto, il legno che cigola sotto il peso del Mastino, le sue mani intorno ai polsi, il suo respiro sul collo “Canta”, e quegli occhi che brillano nel buio come fosse un animale feroce, ne ha paura e non ne ha... “Avrò quella canzone dovessi...”   
Sbatté gli occhi e scosse la testa per liberarsi dal quel ricordo insidioso, e la pietra della panchina fu di nuovo nulla più che la pietra della panchina. Aveva il viso in fiamme e una sensazione strana al basso ventre, una pulsazione forte laddove... “Dèi! Perdonatemi, perdonatemi!”   
Si alzò preoccupata. Cosa le stava succedendo? Sentiva la testa calda, doveva rientrare, le sembrava di avere la febbre.   
Tornò indietro da dove era venuta portandosi addosso quella sensazione così profondamente inappropriata. Prese la scaletta di sasso che si inerpica a verso la parte più alta del parco e si ritrovò all'ombra dei giganteschi pini; salí ancora, corbezzoli, mirti, capperi macchiavano i terrazzamenti. Svoltò verso il castello e si lasciò avvolgere dalle alte siepi di alloro, di bosso e di sbuco.   
“Calmati" una folata di vento le riempi di narici del profumo speziato dell'elicriso. Rallentò il passo ”Erano solo sogni, solo sogni...“ quella sera avrebbe preso un po' di Latte di papavero e ciò sarebbe stato sufficiente a regalarle un sonno profondo e vuoto.   
Un fruscio.   
Si voltò ma non vide nulla.   
”Suggestione Sansa“, ma si affrettò a salire.   
Un altro piccolo rumore, girò la testa, senza fermarsi. Nessuno. Accelerò comunque il passo e quando la rampa del viottolo cambiò direzione lanciò uno sguardo oltre il gomito appena superato e vide una macchia grigia nascondersi dietro le piante.   
Iniziò a correre... Conosceva la strada a menadito, ma da qualche parte doveva essersi confusa perché si trovò di fronte a una nicchia con una fontana.   
La paura: Joffrey, Cersei...   
Lui!   
”È tornato!“  
Si voltò.   
«Lady Sansa»  
Un uomo le stava davanti, un uomo che chiaramente non era il Mastino.   
«Non volevo spaventarvi, perdonatemi»  
Parlava come se la conoscesse, provò a ricordare chi fosse. Indossava un abito variopinto e buffe scarpe a punta da giullare.   
«Non vi ricordate di me? L'ultima volta che ci siamo visti indossavo un'armatura e voi mi avete salvato»  
Ricordò «Ser.. Ser Dos..»  
«Dontos»  
«Perdonatemi»  
«Non importa, il mio nome non vale un granché. Nemmeno la mia vita valeva nulla, e l'avrei persa quel giorno, se non aveste fermato il re!»  
«Sono felice di averlo fatto...» era vero «come state?»  
«Bene, sono un buffone ora, ruolo che mi si confà molto più del precedente, la mia condizione è migliorata, cosa che non si può dire della vostra... per questo sono qui»  
«Non capisco»  
«Vi hanno data ad un Lannister, ero presente al vostro matrimonio, ma non temete, c'è ancora speranza per voi, per andarvene da qui»  
Si guardò d'istinto intorno preoccupata che qualcuno sentisse, ma erano all'aperto avvolti dal rumore dei flutti e dallo stridente richiamo dei gabbiani. Le loro voci si perdevano totalmente appena uscite dalle loro bocche.   
«Non è possibile»  
«Sì invece e io vi aiuterò, per sdebitarmi» le sorrise. Un sorriso giallo, ma gentile.   
«Voi?» credere che quel povero cavaliere caduto in disgrazia potesse aiutarla in un modo qualsiasi, era più stupido che l'aver pensato di poter sposare Loras Tyrell.   
«Oh non sono da solo, non potrei, ma c'è una persona disposta ad aiutarvi, io sono il suo tramite. Una persona legata a voi, che sta già preparando un modo per farvi evadere da qui. Non siete sola Lady Sansa»  
Aveva un viso bonario, non propriamente sveglio, tuttavia sembrava fidato. E se davvero non era da solo, la cosa assumeva un'altra sfumatura.   
«Chi è questa persona?»  
«Non posso dirvi altro mia signora, tranne che dovete tenervi pronta»  
«In che modo?»  
Le si avvicinò ed abbassò la voce, per quanto fossero isolati e avvolti da rumori, anche quel buffone capiva la pericolosità di quella conversazione «Preparate un baule. Metteteci dentro alcuni abiti, mantelli, biancheria, quello di cui potreste aver bisogno in viaggio e legate un nastro azzurro a una delle maniglie. Quando verrà il momento qualcuno lo preleverà per voi»  
Annuì, poi ci ripensò «No, è troppo pericoloso, potreste morire, potremmo morire tutti»  
«È più pericoloso restare...»  
«E quando dovrei andarmene?» lo incalzò.   
«Ancora non lo so. Per non destare sospetti dovremmo agire all'ultimo minuto, in modo che nessuno scopra il piano. Quando i tempi saranno maturi, vi avvertirò!»  
Poteva essere una trappola - ovviamente - tutto quello poteva costarle la vita, ma poteva anche essere l'ultima occasione per riabbracciare sua madre.   
Si era già lasciata sfuggire l'opportunità di scappare durante la battaglia delle Acque nere, se perdeva anche quella, non ce ne sarebbe stata una terza.   
Ma si fidava di quell'uomo? Un acido sentore di vino proveniva dalla sua figura e non aveva certamente la prestanza di un soldato: come avrebbe potuto farla scappare sotto il naso delle Cappe bianche e delle guardie Lannister?   
Era rischioso accettare. Era cospirare contro la corona, cospirare contro Joffrey e contro la famiglia di suo marito...   
Però, fintanto che non doveva esporsi apertamente poteva accettare la proposta d'aiuto di quell'uomo; se successivamente avesse giudicato il piano una follia, avrebbe potuto sempre tirarsene fuori. Sì non c'era altra cosa da fare. La soluzione più saggia era aspettare e vedere cosa le sarebbe stato proposto.   
«Va bene Ser Dontos, ma vi prego, siate prudente, non potrò salvarvi una seconda volta, e di certo non potrò salvare me stessa se ci scoprono!»  
Un sorriso pacifico si allargò sul viso dell'uomo «Grazie della fiducia Lady Sansa, vedrete, saprò sdebitarmi!» fece per andarsene.   
«Aspettate, come potrò sapere cosa devo fare?»  
«Mi farò vivo... quando sarà il momento. Riguardatevi mia signora»  
«Anche voi» ma era già ballonzolato via. 

Aprí la porta piano e controllò che suo marito non ci fosse; quando fu sicura che le stanze fossero vuote andò al suo baule e lo aprì. Il mantello sporco di sangue era ancora lì.   
Lo rimosse, così come granparte del suo contenuto, tutta una serie di cose che non avrebbe avuto senso portarsi dietro durante una fuga.   
Selezionò quello che le sembrava più utile.   
Due vestiti pesanti, due vestiti leggeri, due mantelli, qualche sottoveste, una grossa pezza di velluto verde, calze, scarpe comode. Se fossero tornati a Nord avrebbe avuto bisogno di un paio di stivali, ma non ne aveva più della sua misura, e non avrebbe saputo giustificare una simile richiesta ad Approdo del re, in autunno.   
Poi toccò ai gioielli di sua madre, la bambola che gli aveva donato suo padre, un paio di lenzuola pulite - perché lo trovava rassicurante - e tutti i regali di Joffrey: la collana dei Lannister, due bracciali dorati e un sacchettino contenente i rubini della collana, l'ultimo tremendo ricordo del loro fidanzamento. Sarebbe stato più dignitoso lasciarli lì, ma non sapeva cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei, non sapeva dove si sarebbe ritrovata, e se anche fosse riuscita a tornare a Grande Inverno, usare quei gioielli per il Nord era il modo migliore per trarre qualcosa di buono dall'orrore da cui erano scaturiti.   
Così li mise nel baule: non era il caso di essere superba...   
”Cose che serviranno durante la fuga“, avrebbe avuto bisogno del mantello lacero di una ex Guardia reale? Probabilmente no, ma non voleva lasciarlo...   
Rimandò la decisione, prese il resto della roba scartata e andò al suo armadio. Le cose di suo marito erano riposte altrove, difficilmente avrebbe mai guardato fra le sue, ma le cameriere?   
Shae non era l'unica ancella che aveva e sapeva per esperienza di non potersi fidare di nessuna di loro. Non era certa che avrebbero notato una variazione fra il posizionamento della sua biancheria, ma non voleva rischiare: doveva nascondere quanto avanzato in mezzo agli abiti e alle lenzuola.   
La porta si aprí.   
Scattò in piedi in un modo - si rese conto - terribilmente colpevole.   
«Mio lord...»   
Ser Jaime attraversò la stanza e si lasciò andare sul divanetto.   
«Sansa...»   
Lo sguardo si precipitò sul mantello sporco di fianco al baule, se lo avesse visto non sarebbe mai stata in grado di giustificarlo.   
Poteva dire che era un ricordo di suo padre, ma un uomo che era stato una Cappa bianca tutta la vita, non avrebbe certo avuto problemi a riconoscerne il mantello della divisa.   
”Dèi, vi prego“  
Non doveva correre, qualunque movimento eccessivo sarebbe stato sospetto.   
Si spostò con la solita flemma e girò intorno al baule, per coprire la visuale col vestito.   
Jaime Lannister allungò il braccio e si versò da bere, poi si alzò e offrí da bere anche a lei.   
«Grazie» sorrise.   
Fece un passo indietro sperando cha la stoffa della gonna coprisse il mantello.   
«Va tutto bene?»  
Doveva restare calma, era troppo nervosa, se ne era già accorto! «Sì, tutto bene»  
Si rendeva conto di rimanere rigidamente impalata davanti a lui, ma se si fosse mossa si sarebbe trovato con il mantello del Mastino sotto il naso.   
Lo fissò, sperando che anche lui trattenesse lo sguardo, invece lo mandò oltre le sue spalle.   
L'armadio era aperto, così come il baule e parte della biancheria era a terra.   
Tremò.   
«Fai i bagagli?»  
Le mancò un battito.   
«Sto cercando... Avevo una sciarpa di seta... Oggi sono andata a passeggiare al parco e volevo indossarla, ma non sono riuscita a trovarla. Non la trovo da quando hanno portato le mie cose qui...»  
Lui la scrutò, quegli occhi verde giada così identici a quelli della sorella, rimasero su di lei per un tempo che le parve interminabile.   
Se aveva capito, se aveva anche solo intuito, era la fine.   
Rimase ferma con lo sguardo vacuo che aveva messo a punto con la regina, sperando che non la trovasse sufficientemente interessante da dedicarle altro tempo.  
«Puoi avere tutte le sciarpe che vuoi» disse infine tornando a sedersi.   
Respirò «Grazie... è che ci ero affezionata. Tutto qui»  
«Se non la trovi ordinane di nuove» poi aggiunse «puoi averne di nuove anche se la trovi, ovviamente»  
«Cercherò ancora un po' se non vi dispiace»  
«Certo, come vuoi»  
Poggiò il calice e si accovacciò dove si trovava, prese il mantello e lo infilò fra un vestito e l'altro, poi finse di cercare ancora e richiuse il baule.   
Tornò all'armadio, occultò nel ripiano più in alto le cose che aveva rimosso dal baule e chiuse anche quello.   
”Va tutto bene“  
Guardò il marito con la coda dell'occhio: era abbastanza sicura che non avesse notato nulla di strano, ma... Era abituata ad essere guardinga, era fin troppo avvezza alla gran quantità di problemi che potevano precipitarle addosso per la minima disattenzione. Doveva essere cauta, accorta, sveglia.   
Jaime Lannister però non sembrava badare a cosa facesse, forse semplicemente la considerava placidamente inoffensiva, del tutto incapace di tramare alcunché.   
Un momento... Era quello che stava facendo? Stava tramando?   
Sì stava tramando. Se l'avessero scoperto avrebbero potuto... ”Non ci pensare“, nessuno sapeva nulla, lei stessa non era ancora sicura di accettare l'offerta di Ser Dontos. Nulla era certo, nulla era deciso, aveva solo fatto un bagaglio.


	38. Chapter 38

SANDOR

Il legno nodoso delle travi si perdeva nel buio del soffitto.  
Il piccolo fuoco che riscaldava il suo angolo si era quasi esaurito e una fioca sfumatura rosso arancio tremava sotto la cenere.  
Anche se non proiettava più ombre sui muri, il fuoco era sempre lì, nascosto; ne poteva percepire il calore. Le braci ardevano ancora, tutt'altro che sopite.  
Le braci ardevano ancora... nel bracere e dentro di lui.  
Il fuoco, il dannato fuoco. Per qualche ragione sembrava essere parte inesorabile della sua vita.   
La spada fiammeggiante di Dondarrion gli balenò davanti agli occhi. Lo aveva quasi ammazzato con quel cazzo di tizzone in mano!   
Lui però Dondarrion lo aveva ammazzato sul serio, lo aveva visto crollare davanti a se, il busto squarciato a metà e tanto di quel sangue che era parsa la mattanza dei vitelli.   
E poi era tornato. Gli si era parato davanti, malridotto, addirittura invecchiato, ma vivo.   
Come cazzo era stato possibile?   
Ne aveva viste di cose - cazzo se ne aveva viste - ma mai, mai aveva visto un uomo tornare dal morte. Che fosse stata davvero opera di Thoros e di quel loro dio del fuoco?   
“Al diavolo” che cazzo di dio avrebbe usato un assassino ubriacone come Thoros di Myr per operare la sua volontà in terra?   
Cazzo, se era così che funzionava, iniziava a spiegarsi tante cose, come il fatto che le persone oneste facessero una brutta fine, mentre i dannati figli si puttana se la cavassero sempre.   
No, non voleva credere che fosse così, si rifiutava di credere ad un fottuto dio del fuoco!   
Però... le parole di Dondarrion, lo sguardo affilato del suo unico occhio, il modo un cui sembrava potergli leggere dentro... “Fanculo”.   
Si girò di lato “Non pensare a quell'orbo redivivo, non sono cazzi tuoi”  
Ma si sentiva stiracchiato. Da giorni aveva un tarlo nell'orecchio - da quando quei musici gli avevano detto del matrimonio di Joffrey - e adesso un tarlo si era insinuato anche nell'altro “Il tuo posto non è questo, e lo sai”. Le parole di Beric gli tornavano in testa.   
“Che cazzo ci faccio qui?”   
Non era la sua vita quella. Non era un allevatore, un locandiere, un mercante. Nulla di tutto ciò gli apparteneva. Non era questione di tempo, lui era altro. E in quanto a Lydia... una bella ragazza che lo voleva con sé era sufficiente a tenerlo in quel posto? Forse. Forse se fosse stato alla ricerca di una donna... ma lui non era alla ricerca di una donna - una qualsiasi - Lydia era sveglia e gentile, ma non sarebbe mai stata niente più di quello. Il suo viso si perdeva in mezzo a migliaia di visi che aveva incontrato e dimenticato, visi che non gli dicevano niente e di cui non sentiva la mancanza.   
La mancanza... che sentimento del cazzo: soffrire per qualcosa che non c'era era davvero una roba da finocchi...  
Eppure la mancanza era qualcosa che si portava appiccicato addosso da settimane ormai.   
La sentiva lì, da qualche parte, sotto la pelle, pulsava sotto lo sterno, e faceva male, un male prolungato e insidioso, a cui ci si poteva abituare al punto tale da volerlo trattenere, come ricordo della causa che lo aveva scatenato.   
Ma la causa... quella causa era qualcosa a cui non poteva pensare, non doveva, se non voleva diventare pazzo.   
O forse era già diventato pazzo, lo era diventato nel momento stesso in cui le aveva messo gli occhi addosso.   
Una luce tenue e grigia fece capolino dietro l'imposta, l'alba di un altro giorno speso lì, da qualche parte lontano da dove avrebbe voluto essere...   
Si alzò di scatto e prese la sacca. Vi mise dentro le sue poche cose poi si vestì. Tunica, giubba di cuoio, maglia di ferro... Si fermò un momento, le placche dell'armatura avevano un aspetto strano. Non aveva mai trascorso così tanto tempo senza indossarle. Prese la gorgera. Era fredda, dura, spigolosa: era lui.   
La indossò, poi passò ai bracciali, cubitiere, spallacci. Posizionava e allacciava, posizionava e allacciava, non era facile farlo da soli, ma lui lo faceva da tutta le vita e non aveva mai avuto bisogno dell'aiuto di nessuno.   
Poi prese le armi: due pugnali, la spada sul fianco, lo spadone dietro alla schiena.   
Eccolo lì, Sandor Clegane, il Mastino.   
Tirò fuori il mantello e lo agganciò, era tutto stranamente profumato, l'odore delle erbe che Lydia usava per fare il bucato.   
Gli sarebbe mancato? Probabilmente no.   
Tirò la tenda e si mise la sacca in spalla.   
La casa era ancora avvolta dal silenzio, doveva fare piano. Non stava scappando, semplicemente non sentiva il bisogno di salutare. Non era una cosa educata, ma lui non era un uomo educato.   
«Te ne vai?»  
Si voltò, non era nemmeno arrivato alla scala ed era già stato beccato.   
«Sì»  
«Ma... Perché? Per quello che è successo?»  
«No» dèi, non ci sapeva davvero fare con quelle cose, non aveva mai avuto rapporti umani che necessitassero la capacità di dire addio.  
«E allora?» si avvicinò. Si era rigirata addosso una coperta, aveva i capelli scompigliati ed emanava ancora il calore del letto.   
Gli venne in mente la prima sera che era andata da lui e si era accucciata fra le sua ginocchia. Cazzo, le doveva un saluto, almeno un saluto!   
«Devo andare»  
«Dove?»  
«Da qualche altra parte»  
Non voleva essere scortese, ma un certo distacco avrebbe reso tutto poi facile, voleva essere certo che non le sarebbe mancato.   
«Non hai un posto dove andare... e va bene, questa potrebbe non essere una ragione sufficiente, ma... stavamo bene. Ci voleva solo un po' di tempo, eh... che ne dici?, datti ancora un po' di tempo»  
L'imposta sbatté per il vento, guardò il pavimento di legno, la panca che aveva portato al piano di sopra due settimane prima... «Questo non è il mio posto»  
«Lascia che lo diventi» le sembrò che cercasse le parole. Si portò una mano sul fianco e l'altra alla bocca, guardandosi intorno nervosa «io... io, quello che ti ho detto su mio marito era vero, mi sono sentita sola ogni giorno da quando è morto, ogni giorno, finché non sei arrivato tu. E io... lo so che c'è un'..» strizzò le labbra «lo so! Lo capisco. Ma... col tempo le cose si sarebbero sistemate»   
Distolse lo sguardo, si sentiva in una posizione estremamente scomoda, voleva solo uscire da quella casa, si sentiva soffocare, ma non voleva farla sentire peggio di quando era arrivato.   
«Sanson, ti prego, non andartene. Io... io...»  
«Non c'entro niente qui. Non sono... l'uomo che credi»   
«Io non credo nulla» lo interruppe.   
Gli sfuggì un sospiro «Quello che hanno detto quegli uomini... è vero. Sono un assassino Lydia, ero il Mastino del re. Ho fatto cose che nemmeno puoi immaginare»  
La vide deglutire, ma non pareva convinta «Va bene, non mi importa chi eri. Abbiamo tutti un passato. Se vorrai potrai parlarmene e se non vorrai non lo nomineremo mai, lo dimenticheremo, fingeremo che non sia mai accaduto»  
«Lydia...»  
«Per... per favore. Queste settimane sono state... siamo stati bene. Lo so che questa non è casa tua, ma potrebbe diventarla, io... potrei andare bene per te. Credevo di piacerti»  
«Mi piaci» ammise.   
«E allora! Hai solo bisogno di tempo, solo quello. Datti una possibilità dammi... dammi una possibilità» gli occhi le si erano fatti lucidi. Vedendo che non le rispondeva prese fiato.   
«Resta, ti prego!» fece un passo verso di lui.   
Gli dispiaceva vederla così... Ed era inutile, più rimaneva più sarebbe stato difficile.   
«Addio Lydia» le diede le spalle e iniziò a scendere le scale.   
«Potresti amarmi un giorno» la voce risuonò nel vano della scala «Io... io posso amarti Sanson»  
Avvertì un brivido e desiderò che bastasse, ma non era così, lo sapeva, non sarebbe bastato mai.   
«Sandor. Mi chiamo Sandor»

I sommessi singhiozzi della ragazza lo avevano seguito lungo le scale per poi svanire quando era entrato in cucina.  
Aveva preso della frutta, il pane del giorno prima, un po' di carne secca, salsicce, vino... Aveva lasciato tre monete sul tavolo ed era andato alla stalla.  
Straniero aveva nitrito concitato, accorgendosi che c'era qualcosa di diverso, era davvero l'animale più intelligente che avesse mai visto.  
Lo sellò, fissò le bisacce, poi salì in groppa.  
La sensazione del corpo dell'animale guizzante e nervoso sotto di sé lo fece sentire bene, gli accarezzò il collo e lo guidò verso la strada.  
La bianca bruma matturina tagliava in due la vista, presto il paese si sarebbe svegliato, piccole carrette avrebbero iniziato a fare la spola, le donne avrebbero aperto le porte delle case e i bambini si sarebbero riversati in strada a giocare nel fango, in attesa di ricevere indicazioni dai genitori su come meritarsi il pane quotidiano. Un'ordinarietà che per un po' aveva provato a fare sua, ma che non gli apparteneva.  
Una quotidianità che stava abbandonando.  
Dette un'occhiata alla costruzione, la pietra grigia del piano terra che lasciava spazio alle assi grigie del primo piano; il vialetto viscido, la panca ricoperta del verde rancido dell'umidità. Guardò la staccionata che adesso stava in piedi, l'imposta che non sarebbe più volata via al primo soffio di vento, tutte cose che aveva sistemato lui... dopotutto si era reso conto che c'erano molte cose che sapeva fare, se voleva.   
Se voleva, e in quel se si racchiudeva l'assenza di quel preciso momento. Perché lui non voleva.  
Guardò l'insegna ancora appoggiata al davanzale della finestra: Locanda.  
Non aveva avuto il tempo di sistemarla.  
Insegna grigia, su davanzale grigio, su sfondo grigio. Il più tetro dei vessilli.  
“Locanda”, non l'avrebbe sistemata mai.  
Spronò il cavallo e galopparono insieme oltre il limite del villaggio.  
Abbandò presto la strada a nord e si addentrò nuovamente nel bosco. Gli sembrava di non averlo mai lasciato, come se l'arco di tempo trascorso alla locanda fosse stata una cosa a parte.   
Invece erano passate parecchie settimane. Lo percepiva nell'aria, lo vedeva dalla colorazione delle foglie. Il muschio sui tronchi degli alberi era aumentato e le macchie di bosco deciduo eranno infiammate di rosso, giallo e arancio.   
Sotto gli zoccoli del cavallo le prime foglie secche scrocchiavano ad ogni passo e il terreno era cosparso di funghi e castagne.   
Era l'ultimo banchetto prima dell'impietosa miseria dell'inverno.   
Avrebbe dovuto trovare una soluzione a quello ed era chiaro che la vita domestica non era contemplabile.   
Forse, dopotutto, l'unica possibilità per un uomo come lui era servire un fottuto signore: servirlo con la spada.   
Ma l'inverno avrebbe impegnato ancora molto ad arrivare, quell'autunno poteva tranquillamente durare un paio d'anni e per quanto la vita all'agghiaccio fosse più confortevole in estate, aveva ancora un lasso di tempo sufficiente per provvedere a se stesso e trovare una sistemazione per quando fosse giunto il gelo.   
“Sí, perché no?”  
C'era un'idea che gli girava per la testa da quando si era messo in cammino, una voglia che lo pungolava sul fianco e su cui la sua attenzione continuava a tornare.   
Era solo, non aveva nulla da fare... Poteva essere l'occasione giusta per sistemare certi conti aperti con suo fratello.   
Dopotutto si trovava nel bel mezzo delle Terre dei Fiumi, sperso fra quei boschi identici, tutti ugualmente farciti dall'intricato reticolato degli affluenti delle Tre Forche, e Gregor era lì da qualche parte, che dispensava morte e terrore.  
Ovviamente non sarebbe stato facile trovarlo. Conosceva bene l'Ovest e ancor meglio le dannate Terre dei re, ma tutta quella vasta area nebbiosa che si estendeva dalla sorgente del Tublestone alla Baia dei Granchi gli era semi sconosciuta.  
Gli uomini di Tywin Lannister erano di base ad Harrenhal, ma Gregor si spostava da un posto all'altro per saccheggiare. A quanto pareva affamare e torturare la popolazione di quelle zone era il suo piano per spingere la gente a tradire i Tully e con loro Robb Stark.   
Suo fratello poteva trovarsi in un posto qualunque da lì alla Baia di ferro e a meno di non incappare in qualche villaggio che ancora fumava, trovarlo non sarebbe stato facile.   
Avrebbero potuto volerci settimane, se non mesi, visto e considerato che per contro, lui stesso doveva viaggiare con l'accortezza di non dare nell'occhio.   
C'era tuttavia un'altra possibilità: lui non era il solo a dare la caccia a suo fratello. Dondarrion e i suoi compari gli stavano alle calcagna, ma di certo non aveva intenzione di unirsi a quei fanatici del cazzo...   
Però erano passati pochi giorni da quando li aveva incontrati e su quel terreno umido restava ogni sorta di traccia; c'era la possibilità di riuscire a beccarli e seguirli da una certa distanza.   
Si guardò intorno, la foresta era una macchia verde da una parte all'altra, verso est il terreno avrebbe preso ad inclinarsi nell'arco di qualche miglia, ma escludeva del tutto che Dondarrion si fosse diretto da quella parte, non aveva alcuna ragione di andare verso la Valle. Ad ovest invece, il terreno era quasi totalmente pianeggiante, una serie di boschi e radure solcati da ogni tipo di torrente e rigagnolo: dalla più impetuosa delle correnti alla più infima delle pisciate.   
Ovviamente poteva solo supporre in che direzione fossero andati quelli della Fratellanza, così decise di fare l'unica cosa logica e dirigersi nell'ultimo posto in cui li aveva visti.   
Non impiegò molto ad arrivarci, l'ultima volta c'erano andati a piedi. I resti del bivacco erano stati coperti con dovizia, difficilmente qualcuno che non stesse cercando qualcosa avrebbe notato alcunché, ma lui li stava cercando, e non era solo per il suo sguardo truce che lo avevano soprannominato Mastino.   
Scese da cavallo, trovò i pochi segni rimasti e si seguí, andavano verso ovest, non si era sbagliato.   
Proseguí tutto il giorno. Gli uomini della Fratellanza non tenevano un andamento regolare, sicuramente per confondere; attraversò due piccoli corsi d'acqua e un fiumiciattolo appena più largo, per poi rendersi conto che equivaleva a proseguire nella stessa direzione di nord ovest.   
Quando fece buio si era inoltrato parecchio nei boschi, piuttosto lontano da qualsivoglia strada o villaggio della zona.   
Si accampò in una piccola rientranza creata da due alberi caduti, tirò fuori una pagnotta e un rotolino di salsiccia e si preparò a trascorrere la prima notte all'aperto dopo tanto tempo. 

Li seguiva da tre giorni e mano a mano che avanzava capiva che erano più vicini. Viaggiando in gruppo dovevano fare maggior attenzione a non essere individuati, quindi erano costretti a tenere un'andatura più lenta.  
Avevano continuato ad alternare la marcia verso nord e verso sud, un paio di volte si era reso conto che il gruppo si era separato e poi si era ricongiunto, ma era comunque sempre stato in grado di seguirli.   
Ormai doveva essere a meno di mezza giornata da loro e doveva fare attenzione affinché non fossero loro ad accorgersi di lui.   
Si mantenne ad una distanza prudente per tutto il giorno e quando fece buio decise di fermarsi, non aveva senso avvicinarsi troppo, ormai li aveva agganciati.   
Da giorni costeggiavano un affluente della Forca Rossa e pensò che fosse un buon punto. Fece fermare il cavallo in una piccola depressione del terreno e sistemò le sue cose, poi mentre Straniero beveva si dette una rinfrescata.   
Accese un piccolo fuoco per non creare troppa luce e si sedette poco distante.  
Prese le armi e cominciò ad affilare le lame.   
Da quanto tempo non vedeva suo fratello? Un anno e mezzo, due? Non lo sapeva, non gli mancava e di certo la sua assenza non era qualcosa a cui badava. Chissà come sarebbe stato rivederlo, chissà come sarebbe stato ucciderlo...   
Ci pensava da anni, in modo più o meno consapevole. Non da subito, tuttavia: non da quando gli aveva fatto quello che gli aveva fatto.   
Inizialmente era rimasto troppo sconvolto dal gesto, per desiderare vendetta.   
Gregor non era mai stato un bravo bambino, né tanto meno un bravo fratello. Fin da piccolissimi aveva tiranneggiato su di lui in modo incredibilmente crudele per essere un bambino. Lui lo aveva sempre rispettato, un po' perché gli voleva bene, ma soprattutto perche riconosceva in lui l'autorevolezza del fratello maggiore; nelle famiglie come la sua la gerarchia era una cosa che si imparava da piccini, e si rispettava come la più sacrosanta delle leggi.   
Gregor era il figlio maggiore, era grosso, forte, pregevolmente incline alla vessazione, tutte caratteristiche che un vassallo come suo padre non poteva che apprezzare. Per una famiglia della piccola nobiltà come i Clegane, un erede come quello significava avere la reale prospettiva di un salto sociale.   
Lui, invece, era il figlio cadetto, inferiore per età, corporatura e violenza, lo sapeva, più che altro lo percepiva, e non era mai stato un problema. Fino a quel maledetto giorno.   
Perché non si era vendicato prima? Già, perché?   
Gregor aveva cinque anni di più, ma a quindici anni lui stesso era quasi alto come adesso. Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo nel sonno, quando rientrava a casa talmente ubriaco da non riuscire a raggiungere il piano di sopra e cadere addormentato sul pianerottolo.   
Ci avrebbe messo un attimo a tagliarli la gola... ci aveva pure pensato qualche volta. Tante volte...   
Ci aveva pensato ogni volta che una ragazza lo aveva guardato con orrore, ogni volta che i bambini erano scappati da lui, ogni volta che i coetanei lo avevano evitato.   
Per tanto tempo si era chiesto perché gli altri volessero vedere in lui qualcosa che non era, poi, alla fine, aveva compreso che gli altri - tutti gli altri - vedevano quello che suo fratello lo aveva reso. Compreso suo padre. Da un certo punto in poi gli era sembrato che persino Ser Romour Clegane lo temesse e lo considerasse un mostro poco raccomandabile, disturbato, pericoloso... Gregor invece no: il figlio che aveva deturpato l'altro tenendogli la testa poggiata su un bracere, quello non lo preoccupava affatto, si fidava di lui, ne era persino fiero.   
D'altronde era stato proprio lui - suo padre - a dire a tutti che l'ustione era stata causata da un'incidente.   
Digrignò i denti ripensando a quello che aveva provato sentendolo dire “la candela è caduta e il letto ha preso fuoco”.   
Era stato tradito due volte: da suo fratello, che lo aveva aggredito e da suo padre, che lo aveva coperto. E anche in quel momento, a distanza di anni, non avrebbe saputo dire quale delle due cose avesse bruciato di più.   
Però, finché suo padre era stato in vita, il pensiero di rendere a suo fratello il medesimo trattamento, non aveva mai assunto una dimensione concreta.   
Forse per rispetto, forse per il riguardo di risparmiargli quello che sarebbe stato un grosso dolore... perché suo padre, amava Gregor, per qualche incomprensibile motivo.   
Lui no, finita l'infanzia, finito il dolore causato dalla consapevolezza che fosse stato proprio suo fratello a fargli del male - un male che avrebbe portato addosso per sempre - era finito tutto: il rispetto, l'ammirazione, l'affetto.   
Al loro posto erano sopraggiunti il risentimento, la rabbia e la sete di vendetta.   
Odiava i modi dire, ma la vendetta era davvero un sentimento che metteva sete, e lui era assetato da un ventennio!   
Da diciannove anni aspettava di mettere le mani su suo fratello e scaricargli addosso tutta la frustrazione e lo sbigottimento.   
Era passato talmente tanto tempo che Gregor doveva credere che lui avesse lasciato perdere, o che avesse troppa paura per sfidarlo.   
Rise: chissà cosa avrebbe pensato quando se lo fosse trovato davanti.   
Chissà cosa avrebbe pensato quando si fosse trovato la sua spada conficcata nelle budella.   
Dèi, non riusciva ad immaginare nulla più dolce.   
Invece sì, una cosa c'era, una cosa sola...   
Chissà cosa ne era stato di... Rumori, voci; pestò rapidamente il fuoco e si accovacciò fra i cespugli. Un gran fracasso proveniva dalle sue spalle, erano gli uomini della Fratellanza. Che lo avessero scoperto? Ma in quel caso perché fare tanto baccano?   
Una piccola macchia veloce gli sfrecciò davanti e corse verso il fiume, capí subito che era Arya Stark.   
Rimase fermo dov'era. Sentí il calpestio e le grida degli uomini dietro di lui che svoltavano nella direzione opposta: evidentemente sapevano che dall'altro lato c'era il fiume e solo un pazzo avrebbe cercato di attraversarlo di notte.   
C'erano diversi massi sulla riva sud, tutti irregolari e viscidi di muschio - lui stesso ci era scivolato quando era andato a lavarsi - ma dopo una decina di piedi terminavano e ci si trovava completamente esposti ad una corrente forte che si protraeva fino alla riva successiva.   
Sì, solo un pazzo avrebbe deciso di attraversare quel cazzo di fiume in quel punto, al buio; un pazzo o Arya Stark.   
Il sottile spicchio di luna gli fece intravedere la piccola sagoma aggrapparsi ad un primo scoglio.   
“Che cazzo fa, stupida!”  
Sarebbe scivolata e avrebbe battuto la testa, e se non fosse caduta sarebbe stata portata via dalla corrente e sarebbe affogata.   
“Torna indietro...” la seguì con lo sguardo.   
Macché, quella testa dura avanzò su una seconda roccia.   
Si puntò sul terreno... “Che te ne frega, voleva vederti morto!”  
Se fosse uscito da lì la Fratellanza senza vessilli lo avrebbe scoperto e di certo avrebbero capito che li stava seguendo.   
Restò ancora un po' in bilico, il corpo nascosto, la gamba protesa...  
No, non sarebbe uscito, che si fottesse quella stupid... Scivolò.   
Cercò di sostenersi a uno spunzone di roccia, arrancò sulla superficie viscida, sparì.   
“Fanculo!” uscì da nascondiglio e corse rapido verso la riva; sfilò gli stivali il più velocemente possibile ed entrò coi piedi in acqua.   
La già esigua striscia di luna era nascosta dalle nuvole, cercò di individuarla sperando che non fosse già troppo tardi.   
Tese l'orecchio oltre il rumore della corrente e finalmente sentí tossire, boccheggiare.   
Avanzò nell'acqua, che gli urtava le gambe con violenza; un timido raggio di luna creò quel tanto di riverbero sull'acqua che gli consentì di vederla. Era aggrappata a qualcosa, un tronco incagliato forse, sbrava volesse avanzare ma era troppo bassa, l'acqua già le ricopriva la testa. Si mosse rapido verso di lei, vedeva che non ce la faceva più «Tieniti!» le gridò, ma un attimo dopo la vide cedere.   
La corrente la trascinò via ad una spanna da lui. Si dette la spinta coi piedi e si allungo in avanti, due bracciate, tre, un piede!   
Lo afferrò e la tirò a sé, poi la prese per la giubba. Cercò di capire da che parte fosse la riva, e si dette una spinta per cercare di raggiungerla.   
In quel punto il letto del fiume era profondo perfino per lui; mentre con le gambe nuotava verso sud teneva alzato il braccio destro per tenerle la testa fuori dall'acqua. Era uno sforzo totale. Imprecò mentalmente per essersi messo in quella situazione, mentre cercava di contrastare la forza dell'acqua che li spingeva avanti, li spingeva sotto.   
Poi delle luci comparvero nel lato destro dell'occhio: gli uomini della Fratellanza fecero catena verso di loro. Allungò la mano libera ed afferrò qualcosa: rami, giunchi... non ci badò, poi si stirò il più possibile mentre Arya Stark tendeva le braccia. Qualcuno la afferrò, poi si sentí prendere, strinse la presa e sbatté le gambe, puntò i piedi e fu di nuovo in grado di avanzare.   
Quella scema di una Stark tossiva e sputava acqua poco più in là, mentre lui si piegò sulle ginocchia per riprendere fiato.   
«Bene bene. Sapevo che ti avrei rivisto, ma non immaginavo che sarebbe successo così presto» era la voce di Beric «E non potevi capitare in un momento più opportuno Clegane!»  
La ragazzetta camminò verso di lui, come se volesse sincerarsi della cosa, gli si avvicinò ad un palmo dal viso e gli piantò gli occhi in faccia.   
Alla luce delle torce vide chiaramente lo stupore nei suoi occhi.   
«Perché?» gli chiese.   
«Volevi affogare stronzetta?»  
Lei lo guardò seria, la fronte arricciata e l'espressione cattiva «Tanto non cambia nulla» e si allontanò. 

Seduto vicino al fuoco faceva colazione insieme a quella banda di fuorilegge.   
Non avevano parlato molto la sera prima, li aveva seguiti al loro accampamento e si era sdraiato ad asciugarsi, per poi scivolare nel sonno insieme agli altri.   
Era stata una nottata di merda, quel posto del cazzo era già dannatamente umido, figuriamoci se si avevano i vestiti completamente zuppi per essersi fatti una nuotata nel fiume.   
Si era tolto gli indumenti superiori e aveva accettato la coperta che gli era stata offerta, ma si era comunque sentito gelare tutto il tempo.   
Per fortuna almeno gli stivali erano asciutti...   
La stronzetta si era accucciata dentro un mantello di lana, dall'altra parte del fuoco, e aveva continuato a piantargli gli occhi in faccia con fare accusatorio. Sembrava che ce l'avesse buttata lui in quel cazzo di fiume, anziché averla tirata fuori! Alla fine le aveva dato la schiena e si era addormentato.   
Anche adesso la piccola bastarda del nord lo gli lanciava occhiate ostili. Sapeva portare rancore davvero molto bene, doveva riconoscerlo. Era una bestiolina strana, non c'era nulla in lei che tradisse i suoi natali. Mangiava e beveva rumorosamente, ruttava e gridava e usava termini che sarebbero potuti tranquillamente appartenere al figlio di un barcaiolo.   
Si faceva fatica a credere che fosse una Stark di Grande Inverno e si faceva ancora più fatica a credere che fosse sua sorella...  
La sorella che la credeva morta.   
Subito dopo l'esecuzione di Eddard Stark si erano perse le tracce della figlia minore e sapeva che Sansa si era da tampo rassegnata al fatto che sua sorella fosse morta.   
Invece era viva... benché incline a mettersi in situazioni potenzialmente letali.   
La sera prima c'era mancato davvero poco.   
«Se non fosse stato per te sarebbe morta» disse Beric sedendoglisi di fianco.   
Aveva la faccia distesa e un tono decisamente amichevole.   
Non rispose nulla e continuò a masticare la focaccia stantia che avevano diviso con lui.   
«Tu non le piaci molto...»  
«Sei sveglio, da cosa lo hai intuito?» biascicò.   
«Eppure l'hai salvata lo stesso, nonostante fosse chiaramente pericoloso» lo guardò con quel suo unico occhio che sembrava vedere per tre «Non hai risposto alla sua domanda ieri sera: perché?»  
«È una bimbetta, tu l'avresti fatta annegare? E poi non sapevo che era lei...»  
Beric alzò il sopracciglio, non sembrava convinto e non si disturbava a nasconderlo.   
«Beh, allora è stata fortunata ad incontrarti, e così anche noi» così dicendo gli restituì gli indumenti parzialmente asciugati e la sacca, ma trattenne la borsa d'oro che avava vinto al torneo del Primo Cavaliere.   
«Che cazzo dici? Quella è roba mia!»  
«Ovviamente. Prendiamo il tuo oro in prestito, non lo vogliamo per noi»  
«Non dire cazzate Dondarrion, dammi il mio oro» provò ad alzarsi, ma si trovò sei lame puntate alla gola.   
«Brutti bastardi!»  
Dondarrion gli dette un pezzetto di pergena firmata in cui era scritto quanto, a guerra finita, la Fratellanza senza Vessilli si impegna a restiruirgli «Che cazzo è questo?»  
«La tua assicurazione. Questo oro ci serve per le famiglie depredare dai soldati di tuo fratello, ma è tuo, e quando la giustizia tornerà a Westeros lo riavrai»  
Sputò a terra «Sì, la giustizia di una spada puntata alla gola...»  
«Sai che non mento, riavrai il tuo oro, quando tutto sarà finito»  
«Potrei essere morto per quando tutto sarà finito, non ho un prete rosso io!»  
Sorrise «Motivo in più per restare vivo!»  
Lo avrebbe volentieri preso a pugni, ma non troppo, non come avrebbe fatto con chiunque altro. Non sapeva perché, ma quell'uomo non gli stava sulle palle come avrebbe dovuto. C'era qualcosa nel suo viso, nel suo unico occhio, nella sua voce, qualcosa che glielo rendeva... simpatico?  
«Fottiti Dondarrion, siete solo dei ladri del cazzo che si nascondono dietro un nome altisonante!» ringhiò.   
«Lasciami, devo farla, mi scappa!» strillo la ragazzina Stark con quella vocetta acuta che si ritrovava.   
«Non ti lasciamo allontanare» le rispose il prete.   
«E come dovrei fare secondo te. Farmela nei pantaloni?»  
«Dovevi pensarci prima di scappare, ieri sera...»  
La indicò con la testa «Che cazzo le avete fatto per farla scappare?»  
«Niente» si affretto a dire Beric «non siamo quel tipo di persone»  
Questa volta fu lui a non celare uno sguardo malfidato.   
«E allora perché è così incazzata?»  
«Non è incazzata...»  
«Siete dei maledetti bugiardi! Siete dei farabutti imbroglioni, vi odio! Dovete lasciarmi andare» la voce era un continuo salire «Lasciatemi andare infami bastardi!»   
Non riuscì a trattenere una risata. Cazzo se era arrabbiata, sembrava avercela con loro più di quanto ce l'avesse con lui.   
«A me pare discretamente incazzata...» rise ancora.   
«Le avevo detto che l'avremmo accompagnata a nord. Stavamo andando verso Delta delle acque e suo fratello è accampato da quelle parti. Volevo davvero farlo - voglio farlo - ma non ora»  
«Come mai?»  
«Perché è un maledetto bugiardo!» imprecò lei.   
«Perché ci sono arrivate notizie della presenza di alcuni uomini di tuo fratello a sud, non molto distante da qui. La porterò da sua madre, solo non adesso! Non possiamo lasciarceli scappare, è un bel gruppo!»  
Un brivido.   
«Mio fratello è con loro?»  
«No, ho saputo che era diretto verso Ovest, credo a casa vostra. Dicono che si sia sposato»  
Aggrottò la fronte «Dèi, un'altra volta? Questa cos'è la terza, la quarta...»  
«Già» Beric fece una smorfia «ci sa fare»  
Un pensiero iniziò a farsi strada, senza un motivo particolare...   
Rimase in silenzio un attimo, poi «Potrei portarcela io» si grattò il naso «da sua madre»  
Dondarrion lo guardò di traverso «Credevo volessi mettere le mani su tuo fratello...»  
«Beh, magari per un po' lascio che gliele metta addosso la sua nuova moglie»  
Anche Thoros si era avvicinato ed entrambi lo guardavano pieni di sorpresa e sospetto.   
«E perché mai vorresti accompagnarla dai suoi?» gli chiese.   
«Un improvviso slancio di generosità»  
«Andiamo Clegane...»  
«Che c'è? Sei tu che insisti a dire che sono un bravo figlio di dio...» continuavano a guardalo storto «Ascolta: la porto dalla sua famiglia e sua madre e suo fratello sborseranno una bella cifra per averla. Diciamo che tu mantieni la parola, lei smette di imprecare e io mi rifaccio delle perdite»  
Smisero di guardarlo storto: quella era una motivazione plausibile che erano disposti a considerare.  
«Quindi tu vorresti che ti affidassimo la vita di questa ragazzina?»  
«Ci prendi per pazzi?» aggiunse uno degli altri.   
«Fate come vi pare, la mia era solo una proposta, ma non la toccherei mai» “È la Stark sbagliata”  
Dondarrion lo guardò a lungo, profondamente, ebbe la sensazione che con quel suo occhio potesse vedergli dentro, potesse leggere quel pensiero, il desiderio che provava ogni volta in cui lei gli tornava in mente.   
«Deciderà la ragazza» fece un cenno.   
Arya Stark fu portata lì non senza difficoltà.   
«Allora, come sai noi non siamo più diretti a Delta delle acque, non per ora. Lui però si offre di accompagnarti là»  
«Perché?» lo interruppe lei.   
«Perché chiederò un bel riscatto ai tuoi»  
Dondarrion continuò «Quindi puoi decidere se andare con lui o se venire con noi a sud. Ti porteremo da tua madre appena avremo finito i nostri affari laggiù. Non c'è una terza opzione»  
La piccola lupa lo guardò fisso in quel suo modo sfacciato e impertinente che mostrava come non avesse paura di lui, non nel modo in cui ci si sarebbe aspettati.  
Sembrò valutare le possibilità, era plausibile che nessuna delle due la piacesse particolarmente, ma doveva essere avvezza a scegliere fra cose che non la facevano comunque impazzire...   
Senza smettere di puntargli gli occhi in viso, fece una smorfia dura «Vado con lui»


End file.
